May we together be more then the sum of our parts
by Firewolfe
Summary: This is the Sequal to Logical LifeMates.Amanda and Soval settle into married life as do Trip and T'Pol. AU with TnT secondary characters. What forces shape the New Federation?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics

By Fire Star

2007-03-09

"**May we together be more then the some of our parts."- Soval and Amanda**

Part One (Humans are not logical)

"You may not come with me to earth at this time." Soval said

"What!" Amanda Cole said as she spun around to face her husband of a month. "Soval I am going with you. You still need to meet my family and we have to get married by a priest."

"Amanda we are married." Soval said patiently. "If I recall correctly Captain Archer performed the ceremony. There is no need to repeat it at this time. You have been ill. I do not believe it would be wise for you to undertake this journey until you are well."

"Soval are you insane!" Amanda Shouted. "First of all it is only morning sickness and it is perfectly natural. Secondly we have to get married properly with a priest. I … I also want my parents there. You promised." She said almost in tears.

Soval looked at her he had promised but …. He had not said when.

"When the child comes there will be time enough for this to happen. Your family will understand."

"NO they won't… damn it Soval it will … They will not understand. I have to do this. Honey please." She went over to him. She took his hand and he stiffened knowing she was trying to manipulate him and he was not going to give in. "I will not have my child declared a bastard by the church."

"Your health and welfare are what matters. Our offspring will be legitimate in Vulcan law-"

"I am human Soval!"

"I am aware." He caught her dace and raised it to look into his eyes. "Archer said the ceremony was legal on Earth. Did he lie?"

"Oh Soval it is not so simple. I am Catholic. We believe only a marriage in the holy church is real. Honey it is important to me. Please I have to set a good example to the child."

Soval could feel she truly believed this. He took a deep breath.

"Soval I would not be happy without you either. I can not sleep unless you are near. You know this. It is logical for me to come and for us to take care of this. Please baby."

Soval felt his resolve melt. Three weddings was overkill. However if it reassured his human wife… "As you wish. But you will rest and follow the doctors orders or you will be on the first transport home."

Amanda smiled and hugged him.

_Soval was certain humans were the most illogical species in the Universe. Then again maybe not as he was being what did Dr. Plox say "Indulgent". _


	2. Chapter 2

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics

By Fire Star

2007-03-09

"**May we together be more then the some of our parts."- Soval and Amanda**

**Part Two(You could have just asked)**

Soval watched his wife pace. It was as if she thought the pacing would hurry them along. _He could not believe she was so eager to return to Earth. He wondered briefly if she regretted marrying him?_

Amanda abruptly stopped and walked over to him purposefully. She ignored the fact that they were in the dining area surrounded by the crew preparing to eat mid-meal. She came straight to him and without a care for propriety of the Vulcan way hugged him tightly. She buried her face into his robes.

_Soval you are my life. I am honored to be yours. I just miss my family and I am scared. I want … I want my mother. Amanda sent._

Soval was shocked by her actions but oddly pleased that she would care about his feelings. He would have to suppress them more so she would not act so emotionally. He felt her pull back and touch his fingers a far more appropriate mode of affection. _He noted that the crew was doing their best to ignore his overly emotional mate. He had to suppress a smile even as he was pleased that she "Loved Him"_

_I did not mean to distress you my wife._

_I love you Soval. Please do not doubt me. It hurts._

He tilted her face up. "I trust you beloved. I suppose I merely wanted time alone with you."

Amanda blushed deeply. _YOU wanted a honeymoon?_

_Do not all bride grooms?_

_Oh…. Well yes….I ah…_

Soval smiled as she turned a deep shade of red. It was a rare thing that he made his wife speechless.

The Announcement came:

**We have Arrived at Earth Port All passenger prepare to board their respective shuttles.**

"Soval I want a honeymoon to. I am sorry I did not… I thought we have it after all the weddings were done."

"Logical and Perhaps I should have explained better." He agreed. "Come let us go. We do not wish to miss our shuttle."

Amanda nodded and followed him out not the proper Vulcan wife for all to see.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics

By Fire Star

2007/3/11

Part Three (Anger) PG- 13 (For Violence and Bigotry)

Michel Cole was not a happy man. _He could not believe that Starfleet and the MACO's had demanded that Amanda stay with the Vulcan Ambassador. It was hardly fair as Amanda had spent the last four years on Enterprise. She had served during the disaster in the Expanse and then again here on Earth. She had constantly been forced to act as a bodyguard. What was it did they think a human was more expendable then a Vulcan? If this Soval was so damned important to the Vulcan's why did they not have him guarded by one of their own? Not that Michael did not think his daughter was qualified. She was likely the best MACO for the job. He knew his Amanda was a strong woman. But damn she was his little girl and he did not want her taking the proverbial bullet for anyone least of all and alien._

_Janise Cole was not pleased either. She could not believe that her daughter had chosen to stay in the fleet. She watched her husband pace. Worry showed as she looked at her three sons. Michael Jr. was standing near by in his MACO uniform sporting brand new Staff Sgt Stripes. Randy was wearing his corpsmen's uniform with the stripes of a chief on it. He was in navy though he clearly was thinking about joining the MACO's. Her youngest son Drew was wearing his sergeant stripes and fingering his strips. Janice knew all her children were military brats and that they would all reenlist. The hardest had been when Amanda had joined up. She was the baby of the family and the only girl. She had joined right before the Xindi attack and been assigned to Enterprise. Michael had tried to keep her from going but she had been so headstrong. Shortly after that she met that Vulcan. She had been somehow connected to him since then. Janise had half expected the baby Terra Prime claimed to be her daughters. She was so relived then it had not been. It was such a horrid thing. She felt honestly sickened that anyone could do that to a child. Grateful to that her daughter had been spared that. She was now worried that if the cells learned of Amanda and her continued assignments she would be at risk. She had to get away from that Vulcan. How dare he keep her daughter from coming home. It had been two long years since they had her at home for more then 12 hours._

_XXXXXX_

Soval was taking no chances. He was waiting for their body guards. T' Pau had ordered that both he and Amanda be guarded at all times. _For once he was in agreement with his niece he would not risk his wife. He straightened his robes. They were very formal and elegant. He wanted to make a good impression on Amanda's family. He would show them he valued their daughter that she was his most precious possession. _

_Amanda do not pace so. All will be well. Come we must board the shuttle._

_Soval maybe this is not a good idea… Maybe we should go home._

Soval's brow rose at this. _I believe it was you who insisted on this._

_I know…But I am afraid Soval. I am scared. What will my family think? I do not want them to think I trapped you._

_Amanda you are my wife. I am most pleased that you will gift me with a child. There is no trap in creating a life when a pair is bonded. It is a natural progression. You beloved saved my life and then gave me this most precious gift. If anyone was trapped it was you as you are so young._ Two fingers rose to offer comfort.

Amanda touched him and felt his overwhelming love for her and she relaxed. _Perhaps I am being silly._

_Indeed you are my wife. _Soval guided her to her seat and helped her strap in. He took his place beside her and Amanda leaned against him to rest. She was suddenly very tired.

Soval watched and wondered at the illogic of humans? _Perhaps it was just her condition? Dr. Phlox had suggested she may be more emotional. I must do some research._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Shuttle landed on time and they disembarked. Amanda was rather shocked to see her family waiting. She would have ran to greet them except their body guards existed first.

_Amanda remain here a moment. Allow the guards to secure the area. Soval commanded._

_I want to see my family! _She glared at him even as she moved to protect him. Strong fingers moved at a lightening pace and pulled her behind him.

"Damn it Soval!" She said softly

"You will remain behind me until it is safe."

Amanda rolled her eyes. _So much for the fiction that she was still his body guard._

The guards looked back and Amanda could have sworn that they had smiles on their faces as they looked away quickly. No one not familiar with the Vulcan culture would have caught that almost smile they had.

Their arrival had quickly drawn attention. Amanda wanted to hide. She hated crowds. Already she missed Vulcan because at least there people did not openly stare and gawk.

The guards turned to Soval and said something in Vulcan. Amanda could almost make it out. Something about the area being secure?

"Shaile all is secure" In Vulcan.

She recognized the honorific and sighed. She moved to Soval's side.

"Let me go to my family."

He looked down at her and refrained form saying there was no need as there was a crowd of humans coming at them. The guards stepped forward and blocked them.

Amanda was however having none of this.

"Let them pass." She commanded.

The guards looked at Soval who nodded once.

Michael Cole was shocked to hear his daughter order Vulcan guards around. He however did not care as he wanted to get to his youngest.

Janise followed her husband and was only steps behind and only because his legs were far longer. However the position she was in caused Soval's brow to rise.

_I see your mother follows tradition why is it you object?_

Amanda rolled her eyes and looked heavenward._ Mom's legs are short._

_I do not understand? We should find a less public venue. _

"Never mind" She said verbally as she was suddenly in a bear hug by her father and mother with her three brothers close behind. That idea was suddenly lost.

Soval was shocked at the actions by the humans. They seemed intent on smothering his wife.

Amanda groaned lightly and managed to pull away.

She moved toward Soval not wanting to risk the baby being injured.

Michael was shocked but Janise just wanted to look at her little girl. Amanda was not in uniform. That fact just now registered on all the human faces. She was dressed formally. Or at least Vulcan Formal.

"Amanda where is your Uniform?" Michael asked. As a retired Marine he was not about to let her get in trouble for being out of dress.

Soval decided to answer. He could feel Amanda's discomfort.

"It was wiser she blend in. With her hair down most would not notice she is human."

Amanda glared at her husband. She had cut her hair for the Court Marshal and she knew it annoyed Soval. He liked it long. However she been determined not to give Admiral Gardner any excuses. Short hair was absolutely regulation.

"Oh… I see. Amanda do you have to escort the Ambassador or are you free to come home?" Janise said smiling. She wanted to whisk her daughter away to safety.

"Soval err the Ambassador is in my care." Amanda said

"I thought you were on leave?" Michael said "They can not expect you to baby sit on leave." His voice was low but Soval picked it up.

_He was almost regretful that he had not allowed Amanda to inform her parents of their bonding._

_I need to tell them._

_Yes, We must leave. We are attracting attention. You may tell them when we are in a secure location._

"I think we have to go. Soval Are you coming." Amanda said "Lead the way we will follow. Sullon, Martel , Sollen ,Marek I want two of you in front of us and two in the rear."

Soval said noting allowing her to run security. He was pleased that she was able to multitask.

Marek the highest ranking Vulcan guard saluted and said "Yes T'Sia. Sollen with me, Martel Sullan the rear. We guard the T'Sia family as well."

Michael Jr. Caught that and looked up sharply at his sister. He was about to say something as they walked out however shot were fired.

"Down he shouted."

Michael Sr. grabbed his wife. And looked for Amanda. She was being pushed behind Soval. Drew dove Randy dove toward his sister to help. Amanda had jumped in front of Soval and taken a grazing hit from a phaser. Soval shouted in Vulcan and the guards were moving to cover them. Amanda pushed him back and away drawing a phase pistol and firing at a man hidden behind a trash receptacle. Michael Sr. Overturned a near by table and pushed his wife behind it. She was safe and he could move. He noted that the Vulcans were firing back at several assailants.

"Amanda I need a weapon."

Amanda looked over at her father and without a thought tossed him her pistol. She reached under her robes and pulled an other out. This she tossed to Michael Jr. She looked up and Soval calmly handed her a phaser.

"Dad it is set on Stun." She called.

"What good is that." Drew called. He picked up a trash can and tossed it at a man running at them. The assailant tripped and his weapon went flying. Drew was quick to retrieve it. He rolled and came up firing. The attackers wee now out gunned and out numbered and perhaps a little shocked to be facing humans. The retreated firing at the walls to start a fire. The smoke soon filled the shuttle port.

"We need to get out of here." Martel said

"I know a way." Drew said "Follow me. I used to work here when I was in highs cool."

"T'Shia?"

"He is my brother we can trust him with Soval's life. Move."

They all scrambled out. Soval pushing Amanda ahead of him. Concern showing.

_It seemed that Terra- Prime was back and Angry. Amanda thought. Damn them!_

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics

By Fire Star

2007-03-09

"**May we together be more then the some of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

Part 4(Explanations) PG

Amanda followed Drew and they soon found themselves in a kitchen area.

_Why am I not surprised. She thought. Drew always found his way to the food._

"Come on we can get to the parking lot from here." He shouted.

"We have transport." Soval said "It may be unwise to use your vehicles if they have been left unattended." He pulled Amanda close to him and this gesture did not go unnoticed.

"Get your hands off her." Michael Jr. Said. "I know she is your body guard and all but she is not a human shield."

Soval spun to face the belligerent youth. "She is safer next to me. No harm will come to her while I live. She is mine to protect."

Michael Jr. moved at Soval only to be stopped by his sisters palm in his chest. "Back off Mike you have no idea what is going on. So shut up and listen. Soval is right. They may have rigged the flitter. Soval can you call for a ride."

He looked at here and pulled out a communicator. "Surak 10 to transport."

Amanda felt herself begin to dematerialize. _That is not what I meant and you know it!_

_They materialized outside of her family home and her family and guards were only moments behind them._

Amanda looked over to see her father cursing and her brothers. They all collectively glared at her mate.

"You requested transport Aunda."

Amanda hands went to her hips and she looked at him.

Michael Cole did not see his daughter say a word but the Vulcan Ambassador flushed green. Janise Cole would have sworn her daughter was yelling at the Ambassador. His hand went to her face and lightly stroked it.

Amanda sighed and said "Soval…sometimes you make Shran look mature!"

Soval brow rose "It was the quickest most efficient way to secure your safety. And Shran is not mature!"

"I believe that is the point!" She said

The Cole family just stared at them. Janise began to get a very uneasy feeling. She looked at her husband and could tell he was thinking the same thing.

_Were Amanda and this Vulcan involved in an intimate relationship? What did he mean that Amanda was his most precious possession. One being could not own an other could they?_

_Michael Cole Sr. Looked at Amanda and wondered what the term Aunda meant._

Randy however knew. "When did you two get hitched?" He asked casually. Causing all eyes to shift to the middle Cole brother. ":I am a medic remember I had to learn some Vulcan."

Amanda rolled her eyes. She looked at her mate.

"Do not joke about such a thing." Janise said

Amanda sighed and took Soval's hand. "For once Randy is right. We should make a not of this day Soval my brother is never right. Though you would think he would understand that we wanted to break this news ourselves."

"Hey!" He replied indigent. "What I am right?"

"Yes, Soval and I were married a month ago by Captain Archer on the Enterprise." Amanda said.

This news stunned her family into silence.

"We had intended to inform you after we had settled in. But maybe it is best. Mom, Dad we really need to get inside where it is more private. I also have to call Starfleet and let them know what has happened. Damn Terra Prime." Amanda said

Her stunned father opened the door and lead the way in. He handed his daughter a com unit without thought. Still trying to process his daughter was married and not only that to an important alien. How had this happened?

Amanda motioned to the guards to take up positions outside.

Michael Sr. Recovered and said "What, how did that happen and why did you not tell us?"

Amanda noted the hurt in his voice and looked down suddenly afraid and slightly ashamed.

Soval hand rubbed her shoulder in silent support. She was to shocked to notice.

He looked at Amanda's father and said "Circumstances required our marriage."

This got him a dark look.

Amanda blushed _Did you have to tell him right away?_

_Yes, but that was not the circumstance I was considering._

_Oh!_

"Dad… Can we sit down. Please. I am a little tired."

Janise quickly motioned them all into the kitchen where they all sat down. The Coles at the table and Soval and Amanda at the breakfast bar.

"Amanda was being accused of dereliction of duty. I was kidnapped by someone while on her watch. However there was no fault to her or in fact any of the Enterprise crew. It was…. Simply an error in judgment. I was unfortunately interrogated rather harshly and your commanders at Starfleet sought to make an example out of Amanda. This I would not allow as her care of me has always been most efficient. To protect her we married."

Amanda looked at him sharply. _Not the whole truth but a palatable part._

"Why would her being married to you be a protection?" Michael Sr. Asked

Amanda sighed knowing she never hear the end of it from her brothers…

"Because as my wife she would have diplomatic immunity." Soval said

"Then it is not a real marriage?" Janise asked.

"Of course it is." Amanda said "I love my husband. Soval is my real husband. We been married twice already."

"Why twice squirt afraid he run away." teased Drew.

Soval looked at him and his smiled faded. "We were married by Captain Archer to satisfy Amanda's superiors and on Vulcan so any children we have will be considered legitimate. Amanda wishes a ceremony here in the church for similar reasons. I would never leave Amanda short of death."

Amanda winced at the ice in his tone. Clearly he was offended that they thought he had used her.

"Tha'ayla my brother was teasing me. He meant no disrespect. " Amanda said softly.

Soval nodded. "Perhaps It would be best for you to answer your families questions. I will meditate." He started to rise to go outside.

Amanda caught his hand. "Maybe you are right but you can meditate in my room." Before anyone could protest she had lead him to her room on the second floor.

Amanda heard the conversation break out below no one had any idea what to do or say.

She pulled him into her childhood room. "There is a candle here." She picked it up. It was vanilla scented and it was a favorite of hers. She leaned into her mate. "Honey they are simply shocked. Give them time to understand this."

Soval held her to him. "I will not let you go."

She smiled at him. "Soval I am yours remember. We are bonded."

_I can not lose you. They do not approve._

_Soval it does not matter you are my choice my only choice. I love my family but you beloved always will come first. You and our child. _She took his hand and placed it over her womb. _Feel her kick Soval. She is a part of us and our love._

_I cherish you Aunda now go calm their fears while I meditate. The events of our arrival have disturbed me. Perhaps I am being illogical. I know we are one._

_Yeh think? She teased. _Amanda kissed him and then slipped out to face the myriad of questions alone.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

-1 Disclaimer: See Part ONE

By Fire Star

2007/3/13

"May together we be more then the sum of our Parts-Surak"

Soval and Amanda

Part 5 (Family Meeting) PG-13

Amanda descended the stairs slowly gathering her thoughts. Her family was naturally shocked at the events of the day. She opened the com unit and placed a call to Captain Archer. He was the one man she truly trusted in Starfleet.

"Archer here."

"Captain it is Amanda Cole."

"Amanda thank God where are you?"

"Captain we are at my families home. Sir it was Terra Prime." Amanda reported. "Fortunately I was armed as were our guards. Minister T' Pau sent four with us. My father and Brothers were there and they helped. Sir we need to deal with this threat to Soval."

Jonathan Archer smiled. This was just like her to be concerned for Soval and not herself. He took a deep breath. "Amanda the threat is to you and Soval. We just got a list of demands. There is a death threat against you and the Ambassador as well as Commander's Tuckers."

"Damn it…Ah excuse me sir." She said "I ah.."

"Amanda as Soval would say the cause is sufficient. Besides given your marriage calling me sir is no necessary. In fact strictly speaking you out rank me." Archer said ."Remember Auntie."

Amanda laughed. "Maybe but Captain it takes some getting used to."

In his office Jonathan Archer smiled. "Well believe me I understand. I am sending you some help. Sgt. Peters and Private Mark are on their way. Try not to shoot them. They are bringing extra weapons and communicators for you. I would feel better if you would relocated to the consulate or Starfleet head quarters."

Amanda walked into the kitchen. Her family looked at her. "Jonathan I have some family things to sort out. My folks just learned the truth. Once we settle it… I will suggest we go to the compound. But it will be up to Soval. I doubt I will be able to get him to Starfleet."

"I know he is stubborn. Sweet talk him. Well Amanda be careful and if you need contact me or Commander Reed."

"Aye sir." Amanda said. "I will." She cut off the link and looked up at her family. Taking a deep breathe. "Sorry I had to inform Captain Archer of the attack."

Janise came rose and walked to her daughter. She took the com line. "Honey what is going on? Are you really married. And Soval said Children. Is that even possible?"

Amanda sighed and hugged her mother. "Mom I missed you all." Amanda blushed a deep red.

She sat down and Janise frowned she had a feeling a lot was going on that they did not know.

"Amanda Marie you had best answer your mother." Michael Sr. said

"Yes sir. I am honestly and truly married to Soval. I did not plan on marrying without you there it just sort a happened. Soval told you the truth about it. Mom to the question on if children are possible baby Elizabeth T' Mir showed us it is. Terra Prime deliberately miss sequenced the genome. They wanted the baby to die slowly and painfully. Dr. Phlox did not have enough time to fix it. He tried hard but the baby was already sick. They were experimenting on her and gave her a virus and just let her die. Humans and Vulcans can breed a child. It requires careful watching and sometimes medical intervention but Dr. Phlox says a healthy baby is possible. Soval and I hope he is right."

"So you are planning on kids? Isn't he a little old?" Randy asked. "I mean he is what around a 100 or so?"

Amanda grinned "150 to be exact. Vulcan Middle aged. Or about 75 to 80 in human terms. But physically he is about 40 years old."

Amanda's brothers all blushed and looked away.

"As to planning a family. I think that it is a little to late to be concerned about that." 

"What!!! I am going to kill him." Michael Sr. said "You are only just 21!"

"Dad I am an adult. A consenting Adult!!" Amanda said "Soval is my legal husband. I am supposed to sleep with him." 

"Damn squirt that was a picture I could have done without. " Drew said

Amanda rolled her eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Captain Archer sighed. He picked up the com and called Malcolm Reed.

"Reed"

"Commander there has been an incident. Terra Prime and they went after Soval and Amanda."

"Bloody Hell! I will be in your office in 5 minutes sir."

"Good I sent Sgt Peters and Private Mark to guard them." Archer said

"Good choices sir. I see if I can work up a plan to catch those bastards." Commander Reed said

"We will do it together Malcolm. See you in five. Archer out." Jonathan Archer hung up the line knowing that soon they would be hunting Terra Prime.

TBC….


	6. Chapter 6

-1Disclaimer: Star Trek is owned by Others. This is a sequel to Logical Life-Mates Amanda and Soval pairing along with others.

By: Fire Star

A/N : Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics

**May Together we be more then the sum of our parts- Surak**

Amanda and Soval

Part 6 (Losing it) PG-13

Amanda looked at her family they all fell silent as she reentered the kitchen. She sighed deeply.

"Mandy what is going on?" Janise asked. "Honey we love you no matter what and we will stand by you but please tell us what is going on." Janise was holding her husband's hand.

Amanda moved to the table and dragged a chair over. She sat down and looked at her family. She loved them all so much.

"It is complicated. I will tell you the truth but I need your word of honor that it goes no further. It is important that you consider this information… classified. If got out a lot of people be at risk." Amanda said.

Amanda's family was military they always had been. Classified was something they all understood.

They nodded.

Amanda took a deep breath. "As you know Terra Prime appears to be back. And clearly Soval is a target."

"Amanda they were shooting at both of you." Randy said

She looked at him. "Yes, They were. Soval is my mate and that makes me a target. Just as Commander's Tucker and T'Pol are targets. Their friendship and my marriage offends those bigots."

"Amanda they just want to protect Earth." Michael Jr. Said.

Amanda glared at him. "No Mike they want to control everyone. They want only humans in the galactic community. Well guess what we are a minority out there. So far I meet members of over a dozen races. Most are decent people. Yes they have differences but they are good or bad just as there are good or bad humans."

Her eldest brother was not buying it. "Are you nuts. The Vulcan's held us back. We were almost killed with the Xindi."

Amanda slowly counted to ten. "Mike the Vulcan high command did what it thought was best. We are barely over fighting amongst ourselves. We have only had global peace for about 50 years. We are aggressive and violent. Of course they held us back. It is a dangerous galaxy and they were trying to keep us safe. Lords Mike…. I been in battles against our allies how can we claim peace with that? They helped us rebuild and reach for the stars. Ok maybe we could have done it faster with help but who is to say it might not have been worse? Think… Besides Paxton went on and on about genetic perfection and that freak was sick. He was looking to use an innocent baby to live. While he killed her and told everyone that the baby that could have saved his life was an abomination. No Mike terra prime are monsters and we will stop them."

_Mike Jr. Looked at his sister. He could not believe she was so … different. When she enlisted she like most of the people he knew blamed the Vulcans. Now she was not only defending them but apparently married to one. The one Vulcan who had helped hold earth back the most. She was suddenly almost alien to him. _"Amanda how could you marry a Vulcan? Why?"

Amanda looked at Mike and said "Soval, his name is Soval and he is my husband and the father of my unborn child. He is the most important person in my life. I could not…" She stopped winced as she moved. _Damn my arm hurts._

Soval came flying down the stairs. He almost leapt from the second floor. "Amanda why did you not tell me you were injured? Sollen Attend!" he commanded. He was at her side and with a quick motion ripped the robes sleeve. "That is bleeding."

_I am fine it just grazed me._

_You are not fine you are pale and sick._ He sent back.

Michael Sr. quickly retrieved the first aid kit. "Here let me check her. I am a trained field medic as is my son."

Soval looked at him and stepped back. "Sollen is a healer. He will be happy to assist. Amanda we must get you to the consulate."

"It is a scratch Soval. I am just tired."

"Amanda this is red and bleeding."

She sighed. Her father took out a pair of gloves and put them on then poured some antiseptic onto a cotton swab. She flinched as he cleaned the wound.

"What do you mean he is the father of your child." Michael Sr. Glared at the Vulcan a male older then himself.

"Just that. We are expecting our first child." Amanda said.

"When? And you just got married." Janise said "You should have waited. You are to young." She glared at Soval who looked a little uneasy.

"Mom…. I am having a baby. I am an adult and damn it I was hoping you would be happy for us. As to when…. Well the healers are still working it out."

"What do you mean?" Randy asked "It only takes nine months give or take."

That remark got him a kick from his sister and a glare from his mother.

Michael Jr. grinned his humor returning. "Unless it is you slow poke. What was it mom 9 and a half months?"

"Ten, and babies come when they are ready." Janise said "What do you mean the healers are working it out?"

"Human pregnancies are nine standard months. Vulcan pregnancies are usually 11 to 12." Soval said "Since the child is a hybrid the healers are uncertain how long it will take. The Tucker child was artificially created and its growth was enhanced in and artificial womb. Our child is in Amanda so it will take what time it needs. Dr. Phlox has calculated it will take 10.5 to 11 months."

Janise paled and Amanda merely laughed lightly. "It is a good thing I love you," She said holding out her fingers. Soval touched her and smiled briefly to the shock of her family.

"I am a fortunate male to have so understanding a mate."

"Ok so you are having a kid… But Amanda did you have to marry him?" Mike Jr. Said.

Amanda glared at her brother his ignorant remarks were beginning to anger her. "Some of us take children seriously." She said glaring at him.

_He flinched recalling how his girl friend Jane had given up his baby for adoption. A little boy he never saw. He had not wanted to get married at 17 so she just gave the kid away. At the time he been annoyed as he had not wanted anything to do with it or her. She tried to trap him but he was not having it. Amanda's words hit him hard and he glared. "Yes well better that then be stuck for life." He glared at her and pushed back. His movement jostled Amanda and she slipped off her chair. Soval caught her and swung her into _his _arms. He turned and handed her to Sollen_.

"We are leaving now. It has been a most enlightening visit." He looked at Michael Jr. who flinched. His eyes were cold.

"Ambassador you don't have to leave." Michael Sr. Said" Mike sit your ass down now. Apologize to your sister and her … husband."

"No way Dad. The Vulcan's might as well have killed them. I won't apologize. We don't need no green skinned pointy eared aliens telling us on Earth what to do. If they had helped then Jenny be alive."

_Amanda_ _winced she forgot that Mike had lost a girl friend. He never seemed to care much about anyone so she figured this Jenny was no one important_.

"Sit Mike. The Ambassador is a guest in my home. I will not have you acting like an animal." Michael Sr. Said. "He will be treated with respect. I raised you better then this."

"Fine. I am leaving. Call me when those things leave. I am not calling that damned Vulcan Family." Mike Jr. Said. "I helped keep Mandy safe. She my sister but that is it. Leave him Mandy he will only destroy you."

"Go to hell Mike." She said "Soval I want to go home."

Soval looked at her family. "We shall leave. Thank you for your hospitality." They left with the others following.

"Amanda do not go." Janise said

"Mom it's for the best. I…I don't belong here anymore. If you want you can come see me at the consulate."

The family looked up and was shocked to see two MACO's walking up.

Mike Jr. Grabbed for Amanda. "Damn it squirt you can not go they will hurt you!"

Sgt. Peters moved with speed and grabbed Michael Jr. He was suddenly face down on the ground with a phase pistol against his head.

"Touch her again brother or not and I will kill you." He said

Randy and Drew went to help but faced an angry Private Mark Phase pistol.

"Shaile, T'Sai are you alright?" David Mark asked.

"Yes Private we are secure. Thank you. Is there room in the transport for all of us?"

"Yes Shaile. There is room."

Randy watched his eyes narrowing. He looked at his father who was to shocked to move.

_The terms were honorifics. But they were used by Vulcans to higher authority not by humans. He noted that the Sgt obeyed his sister who was only a Corporal. In fact he had a feeling Amanda was not even a MACO anymore. Who was Soval besides the Ambassador to Earth. Randy had been studying Vulcan for a while. He wanted to become a doctor and Vulcan was vital in that regards as was Denoblian. Why would MACO's obey a Vulcan? He wanted to know. He Also wanted to understand why Mike was being an ass._

TBC….


	7. Chapter 7

-1Disclaimer: Star Trek belongs to others. To the creator Gene Roddenberry and the corporations

This is just a fan fiction in a slightly AU world dealing with Amanda Cole and Ambassador Soval as well as a few others. The Author expects no profit except a smile or two which she will gladly share with the PTB. She only lays claim to The original characters she invents. You will recognize them as they never appeared in Enterprise. This work is a Sequel to Logical Life Mates.

A/N : Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics

By FireStar

2007/3/13

May together we be more then the sum of our parts- Surak

Amanda and Soval.

PART 7 (Wheels within Wheels) PG-13

Michael Jr. Stalked out of his family home. Their argument had been loud and clear. He jumped onto his flitter and speed away.

Soval watched this and wondered if he had somehow come between his beloved and her family. He felt Amanda move into his arms. There was shock as he remaining family witnessed him hold her close and offer what comfort he could. He knew from her stories that Amanda was close to her family and that she had idolized her elder brother.

_All will be well Aunda. We can leave if you wish. There is no need for you to be exposed to this._

_Oh Soval how could he agree with those butchers!_

_He is angry and allowing that anger to cloud his judgment. He will calm down and remember his love for you._

_I hate this Soval. I don't want to lose any of you._

_I am here beloved. _

Michael Sr. moved to his daughters side. "Honey Mike is being a fool. He will come around. Now please lets talk this out. We love you honey."

Soval looked at Amanda's father and saw the human was trying hard to grasp this. "Perhaps we should discuss this. They are your family Amanda. Unless you choose to leave them behind?"

She sobbed and clung to him. _I am afraid._

He turned her to face her family. He would not allow fear to rule her choices. "Let us go back inside."

They were soon all seated in the kitchen once more. Peters and Mark watching the doors.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Michael Jr. Stopped at a small bar. He dismounted and headed in. At a back table he ordered a bear. He unbuttoned his top button and removed his tie.

A barmaid came up and handed him a beer. He removed a credit chit and handed it to her.

He pulled the beer to him and looked at the napkin it was sitting on.

The pier usual place 1600 - H.

He crumbled it up and tossed it into the fireplace. As he sipped his beer he hoped his sister would one day forgive him for this. In any case it was all part of his job. At least this time he was doing it to protect his family. He drank his beer and leaned back closing his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malcolm Reed entered his captain's office in 4.5 minutes. Archer would have smiled had the situation not been so serious.

He poured his officer a cup of tea and then himself one. He would have preferred coffee but he wanted Malcolm at his best and sharpest.

Malcolm took the cup and smiled. "Thank you sir. I have the reports. It seems our old friends are back. They have sent the warning to the media. Containing the information is impossible. Someone in command leaked the news of the Marriage." _ It had to be Gardner._

"We will have to deal with it. Minister T' Pau sent four guards."

"And you sent Peters and Mark. Both are good men and frankly sir they are a good choice as they see Amanda as a sister. They won't let any harm come to her. Mark went through training with her. He is a good man."

"Yes, I read their records. How are we going to deal with this. Trip and T'Pol are returning to see his family. I am betting they will also be a target." Archer said

"No doubt sir. We can have them guarded but frankly given the violence level I am uncertain if it would be enough. Perhaps it be wiser for them to stay on Vulcan." Reed suggested.

Jonathan Archer sighed "That would be a good idea except Gardner wants a report from T'Pol about the mission. He is also insisting she take some tests to see if she is qualified to be a Starfleet officer. Given her condition it has to be now."

Reed sighed "Admiral Gardner hates our crew. He is just doing this to-"

"Malcolm as much as I detest the man he is our superior officer." Jonathan said

"No sir just higher ranking."

Archer smiled and sipped his tea. It was not to bad. "Agreed. Still he is within his rights. If T' Pol does not come back he can reject her application. And you know what that would mean."

"Yes, We lose her and Commander Tucker. Alright I will see what I can come up with for security." He sat down as Archer pushed him a chair. He held his cup between his hands "Sir Harris contacted me."

Archer looked up sharply. "And?"

"He has his own plans in motion. Sir you are not going to like this. I sure as hell do not."

Archer listened as his armory officer filled him in.

"Damn it…. Alright we will have to roll with it. Malcolm get me a meeting with that Bastard. But do not tell him we will be meeting."

Malcolm smiled. "Aye sir. My pleasure."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So the ambassador adopted the whole crew?" Janise said.

"Yes mom… It is vital that no one out side know. I mean…. Terra Prime would target everyone."

"Honey that is just…" Michael looked at Soval his eyes narrowing. "You did not adopt Amanda?"

"She is my wife. I could not do that." Soval said

"But if adopting the others protects them why did you not just adopt Amanda?" Drew asked.

Amanda kicked him.

"Ouch what I say?"

Randy chuckled. "Ah Drew she is having a baby remember?"

"Oh… Yes…I see." He blushed a deep pinkish red. "So Amanda was -"

Randy kicked him this time.

"Damn!"

_Soval looked at him and decided Shran's calling them Pink skins maybe the truth after all. Humans really had no logic or common sense._

"Yes Drew I was expecting before the wedding. It kind a just happened. Happy now!"

"Geez Amanda it is no big deal." He said

"Well then it looks like we need to call Father Patrick." Janise said. "I will need to call Joan and Jamie. I will need their help with the cooking and Michael call for the hall."

Soval watched as the family now reconciled to the situation pulled together to organize a wedding. He was impressed as Janise gave orders and her men fell in line. A formidable matriarch.

Amanda finally relaxed and sighed. "It will be ok. It just took a bit…"

"Michael call Collin and see if he has a cow or pig. And some chickens. We can roast one." Janise said

She seemed to forget her new son in law was a vegetarian.

"Mom wait." 

They all turned to Amanda.

"Vulcan's do not eat meat. The smell will make them ill."

"Oh…. Well then…we can have your Aunt Jamie's veggie Pasta." Janise said not missing a beat. "We need a list of what they can eat… Forgive me Ambassador. I am not really familiar with Vulcan dietary requirements."

"I will prepare a list." he said calmly. He watched the activity return and began to relax. It seemed that the shock had worn off and most of Amanda's family was rallying around her. He was pleased.

TBC…..


	8. Chapter 8

-1Disclaimer: Part One

_A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics_

2007/3/14

"**May together we be more then the sum of our Parts!"- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 8 Dark Secrets PG**

Malcolm Reed took out a report. He handed it to his captain. "Sir this can not go any further then you and I. I am breaking protocol to show you."

Jonathan Archer took the folder and opened it. He looked at his Armory officer and said "Are you certain of this?"

"Yes, Sir I am. He is an agent and a very good one at that. Captain…he has orders to infiltrate Terra-Prime."

"Damn… How could Harris do this?" Archer demanded.

"Sir… I think it was in the woks from the first time Amanda went to guard the ambassador." Malcolm said. "He is a skilled MACO and frankly if I could I would have recruited him myself but we had Amanda."

"So she thinks he is a bigot and she thinks he will not approve of her marriage. She idolized Michael. Even I know that and frankly I do not know Amanda all that well."

"I know sir. But Harris… he can be convincing." The Lt. Commander said He looked away clearly recalling how he had been lured into section 31.

"One of these days…" Archer said.

Malcolm nodded fully agreeing one day soon Harris would have to be eliminated for the safety of the entire crew.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Soval was surprised at how quickly the humans arranged a wedding. It would be held in two earth days. The delay was only to allow the family Priest to officiate as he went home to Ireland to visit his family. He watched with growing respect as Janise and Michael Cole made calls and worked on arranging the wedding. He was rather amused to see Amanda's mother shouting at the men while talking on the com. She was clearly a formidable woman. Soon she had a small army of women in the house preparing food and making calls. He was invited to go to the hall with Michael Sr. He decided it might be wise to do this so Amanda could spend time with her mother.

"Soval have fun. Remember no Andorian ale! They will get drunk enough without that."

He raised a brow. "We must invite Shran."

"Are you crazy!!!" She shouted. The room fell silent.

"He is on Earth and an ally. It would be impolite not to." 

"Soval…That blue devil almost killed you!" Amanda said

"It was a regrettable miscommunication." Soval replied.

"Fine but no ale!" She said "And you are responsible for him."

Soval nodded and followed Michael out.

"What is this ale?" He asked suddenly curious.

"A brew made by Andorians. It is very smoothed but humans are easily intoxicated by it. I find it a most flavorful beverage."

"Well we have to have some then." Michael Sr. Said smiling. "Let's go find your friend maybe he has some."

"Amanda will not be pleased."

Michael laughed "Soval let me tell you a little secret," He lowered his voice "you got a wear the pants in you house old man. Or else she will have you wrapped around her little finger."

Soval had no idea what wearing pants had to do with this. _But he was certain Amada's father was warning him not to be to indulgent. He nodded. He knew both he and Amanda wore Pants. He made a mental note to ask Jonathan or Charles about this. He had no intention of failing Amanda._

Michael slapped him on the back. _Maybe this Vulcan was not so bad after **all?**_

Private Mark had to keep from laughing. He decided to explain it latter. No sense embarrassing Soval.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek in any of its forms. Sadly it is owned by others and corporations. This is a fan fiction to amuse and make people smile we hope. It is not for profit unless you count smiles which I will share with the rightful owners of the franchise.**

**Amanda and Soval primary pairing Trip and T'Pol secondary**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**2007/3/15**

"**May Together we be more then the sum of our parts"-Surak**

**Amanda and Soval**

**Part 9 (Let's Play a Game) PG**

Charles S. Tucker III opened the trunk of his rented flitter. He tossed in his and his mate's bags. There was a scowl on his face as noted the two MACO body guards.

_Charles it would not do to be angry at the guards. They are simply following Captain Archer's orders._

_Maybe but I was looking forward to some private time. I wanted to go site seeing. Ta show you my world as you have yours._

_Charles I am certain we will have time to do this._

_I know but honey we can not appear to be more then friends. They are not even family._

T'Pol surprised a sigh and smile. It was rather amazing how quickly Charles and even Jonathan came to accept the family and clan system. It was rather shocking to consider that the entire crew was now functioning as clan members. The human crew members were working hard to become good Vulcan citizens. Most were learning the language and a few had made plans to make Vulcan and not Earth their home port. She could understand her mate's frustration but it was essential that Star Fleet not know of their bonding just yet.

"Let's go. We have to meet the capt'n first before our leave begins." Trip said

T'Pol followed him and got into the back seat. The MACO Private Turner from Columbia was driving while Corporal Denis was in the back with them.

"I hope Captain Archer has some positive news." T'Pol said

"With Terra Prime… I doubt it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Harris looked at one of his most promising agents. The MACO was looking out at the sea. He slipped up behind him.

"Harris if you want to live move to my left side." Michael Cole Jr. Said

Harris froze. _So he was not totally oblivious. The MACO did have a brain. Good he would need it on the mission_.

"I am told that your little temper tantrum has convinced your family that you are against the Amanda's Marriage to Ambassador Soval." He was chuckling with amusement.

Michael spun around. "Look I don't like Vulcan's never have never will, but it breaks my heart not to be able to support Amanda. So tell me my orders or get the hell away from me. I am only doing this so Amanda will be safe. I may not like her husband much but I sure don't want to see her dead or a widow."

"Alright, Lord you have no sense of humor."

Michael Jr. glared as he took the envelope with the briefing. "I will drop and ad in the London Times when I make contact. Auntie Penelope will have died. Time and dates of the meetings per usual cipher."

"Fair enough. Remember it is to keep your family safe."

"Harris I know. I also know it not because of Amanda or even Soval that you are doing this. It is just you are afraid who would replace him."

Harris smiled. "Wise man." He went slipped away only to be stunned.

Michael cursed as he felt a blast to his chest.

Malcolm Reed smiled coldly as he came forward. He motioned two of his men to gather up Harris and Cole. _Both men had a lot of explaining to do._

TBC….


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and **

**T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**Spell checked but not betaed **

**By Fire Star**

**07/03/21**

"**May we together be more then the some of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 10 (Interrogation )PG**

**Harris awoke with a headache from hell. He looked up into the cold eyes of the Vulcan Ambassador.**

"**You are awake I see Mr. Harris. Captain Archer and Commander Reed have a few questions for you. I suggest that you answer them fully and without evasion."**

**Harris glared and straightened himself up. "You have no right to detain me."**

**Soval who had been pouring a glass of water spun around. His fingers caught the agents neck and he lifted him from his chair with one hand.**

"**I have every right. You have attempted to place an agent near she who is my wife and in doing so endangered her. You have had knowledge of an attack on our party yet that same agent was unarmed. Do not presume to tell me my rights. I will have the information I require from you Mr. Harris. We can handle this in a civilized manner and have you debriefed by Captain Archer and Lt. Reed or my own people can do the interrogation. For your sake take the debrief it will be …. Far less invasive." **

**The Ambassador set the now terrified agent down. Harris like most humans knew intellectually that Vulcan's were stronger then humans. However Ambassador Soval had lived on Earth for years and it was assumed that this would weaken them. Harris swallowed hard. His throat hurt. He looked at the being he would have sworn was an avowed pacifist with new eyes. The Ambassador was no harmless diplomat as he had always assumed but a powerful and perhaps deadly being. **

"**I am highly displeased that you chose to recruit a member of my family." Soval said as he sipped the water. His demure was once more very calm. Harris would have given real money to be able to duplicate his easy switch form warrior to diplomat. He eyed the Vulcan and knew he had grossly underestimated him. He had known there was a risk in attempting to convert. Michael Cole Jr. but not for this reason. Harris had decided that the risk was worth the price. If he could get first hand intelligence on the Vulcans then the risk had been acceptable. However it was clear his cover had been blown. The idea that Michael Jr. would go after Terra Prime had been secondary to the first objective but he knew he could not revel that.**

**He looked up and saw Archer and Reed enter the room.**

**He glared at his former agent knowing he was the one who helped capture him. That humiliation would be paid for latter.**

Malcolm Reed smiled and it chilled Harris. He had always known Malcolm was fiercely loyal. It had been one of the reasons he had wanted him as an agent. However it was now more then clear that his loyalties were not with Section 31.

Archer moved to the front and grabbed a chair. He spun it around and sat down.

"Harris you are going to answer a few questions for us." He said "They are not to difficult even for a man like you of limited intelligence.

"This is treason against Earth Archer. I will see you drummed out of Starfleet and buried under the prison." Harris threatened.

Archer's brow rose and Harris suddenly felt ill. It was such a Vulcan like gesture. "You are of course assuming that we will allow you to leave here alive."

Suddenly Harris froze. He looked around and for the first time realized he was not in a building owned by Starfleet. He tried to take a deep breath and gasped. It was then he knew. He was not in a building controlled by humans. He might not even be on Earth anymore.

Reed joined his captain and said "Harris the only reason you are still alive is we need information. If you provide that you will be released relatively unharmed."

"Relatively?" Harris demanded.

Reed smiled and it chilled Harris to the bone. "Your memories will be removed but you will have a plausible explanation for the missing time."

"No one can do that." Harris said shivering now.

"We can." A third voice said. Commander Shran walked in. "I may not always agree with the Vulcans but I owe Tucker and I owe Soval. I would clear that debt."

Harris spun around and saw a blue skinned man. He gulped as he realized that the Andorians could indeed do just that. Now he realized why he was so cold and why he was having trouble breathing. He had thought he was on a Vulcan ship or at the compound but he was not. He was on an Andorian ship. He knew from intelligence reports that this being Shran considered Archer and his crew as allies and that he was a being of honor always paying his debts or favors owed. So Harris knew without a doubt if the officers of Enterprise or even Ambassador Soval asked his mind would be wiped if he was lucky. If not he be dropped off in space somewhere.

"I will leave you to it gentlemen. " Shran bowed to Soval politely and turned to leave. "If he is to stubborn allow me to assist."

Harris paled. He had seen how wounded the Ambassador had been. He had little doubt that the Vulcan was strong even before today. He shivered in the cold. Harris looked at Soval considering if he was freezing what must he be feeling.

Soval merely nodded at Shran. "I am in your debt."

Shran smiled. "Good to know Soval."

Harris noted the amusement on the Vulcan's face as the Andorian left the room.

"Ok Harris lets begin." Reed said

His brief respite was over. Harris glared. "I won't tell you a thing."

"I once believed you to be an intelligent man." Reed said "But I will have the information so it would be wiser to be helpful. I am willing to be reasonable to a point but do not push it."

Harris laughed.

Archer rose. "See what you can get. We will go speak to Michael Cole Jr."

"Aye sir. Shall I?"

"Break him if you have to." Archer ordered. He looked at Harris his eyes cold. "No one messes with my crew and family. You have been doing both since we launched. Talk quickly Harris and you may be allowed to return to your duties. Be glad that Soval is a civilized being because frankly I love to just shoot you when we are done. However in the interests of peace you will be let go."

Harris shivered as he looked over at the Vulcan who had risen. "Archer attend we must speak to the boy. I do not have much time before end meal."

"Yes Shaile." Archer said

Harris stiffened. Archer a man who had once hated everything Vulcan had been converted over. He was now truly afraid.

TBC 


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007-03-09**

"**May we together be more then the some of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

Part 11(Blood Ties)

**Michael Cole Jr. pulled on his bonds. He could not even get a little wiggle room. Who ever had tied his hands had done so with the skill of a sailor. He shivered with the cold and his exertions had left him winded. He wondered who grabbed him and if Harris had gotten away? If so he might have a very slim chance of rescue. Then again knowing Harris he might just cut his loses and leave him hanging. Mike had no illusions about Harris but he needed the man and his resources to go after Terra Prime.**

**The doors opened and he froze. He was faced away from the doors and had no idea who had just come in. He felt warm breath on his neck but because he was blindfolded he could not see who was there. He strained his hearing. A felt his hands being cut free and he instantly jumped up prepared to fight. A mistake as he soon found out. A foot was now across his throat.**

"**Hold still you stupid fool." A very angry human voice said**

"**Jonathan he is immobilized I do not wish him injured or Amanda would be most displeased with us both."**

**Michael froze and the foot came off his throat. That voice he knew. He scooted back and removed his blindfold and found himself looking up at Captain Jonathan Archer and Ambassador Soval of Vulcan. He swallowed hard as neither man looked to pleased with him at the moment.**

**Mike gulped and backed up.**

"**Michael Cole Jr. You are going to answer the questions that Captain Archer asks you. You will not be evasive or silent. I am not a patient being and what little I have has been sorely tested this day." Soval said "I will have my answers from you and Agent Harris. Only the fact that you are Amanda's brother earns you the courtesy of my requesting your cooperation and allowing Jonathan to question you. "**

**Mike swallowed hard. Soval looked angry and he had never seen and angry Vulcan. It was a frightening sight. He said nothing as the news of Harris's capture sunk in. They were in deep trouble and he was not certain he could talk his way out of it or that even being Amanda's brother would keep him safe.**

**Jonathan Archer sat on the floor across from him. "Right now Mr. Cole I want to beat the living crap out of you. Amanda loves and trusts you and you have betrayed that."**

**Mike began to protest.**

"**Shut up Mr. Cole. You will listen. Soval is Amanda's bond-mate/husband and if something happens to him it will happen to her. If he dies she will as well."**

**Michael paled. "Am I supposed to believe that rubbish? He survived his wife's death."**

**Soval looked at him harshly. "A Vulcan rarely survives his mates passing. I survived only because my mate suffered from a lethal illness. We knew in advance that she would die and she choose the time of her death. In doing this our bond was able to be severed before the end. " He looked away pain clearly showing on his face. "Had that not occurred It is most certain I would have perished and had I not meet Amanda such a fate would have been most welcome. It is a painful thing to lose a bond. To lose ones bond-mate is to lose a part of your soul. As a human Amanda would likely not survive my passing or if she did…She would not wish to live long."**

**Mike looked at him and knew he spoke the absolute truth. "So she is trapped."**

**  
Archer hit him and he fell back. "Watch your mouth. Amanda chose Soval. I was there and I married them."**

**Mike rubbed his jaw surprised at Archer's defense. He herd that the captain disliked Vulcans.**

"**Kadith Jonathan"**

**  
He rose and went to the ambassador's side. "I beg forgiveness."**

**Soval nodded. "You have learned much about control but it will take time my son." **

**Mike froze as the implications sunk in. Amanda had said something about an adoption but he thought it was all bullshit. Clearly it was not. More importantly he was now certain he was not in a Starfleet facility.**

"**Why have you agreed to work for section 31." Archer asked.**

"**It is not your business Captain. I obey orders unlike some." He glared.**

**  
Archer eyes narrowed. "Soval may want you alive for Amanda but that does not mean I won't beat the truth out of you. Though other methods might be faster." He looked at Soval "A meld be the most efficient way."**

**His mentor / clan leader's brow rose. **

"**You would have me do this to Amanda's brother?"**

"**No, I will." He said **

**Mike watched the by play and realized both men forgot he was there for a moment.**

"**You can do this?" Soval questioned.**

**Jonathan smiled. "Yes, I can. It seems…I have changed somewhat. Dr. Phlox said some dormant sections of my brain have awoken. The time in the expanse and my visit and all that transpired have… activated some recessive genes."**

**Soval's brow rose. "Which recessive Genes."**

"**My Paternal grand sires from Carbon Creek."**

**Soval looked away. "Only if we have no other options." This news explained much. "How many of the others?"**

**Archer smiled "22 Leader including Trip and Amanda at 1/4th. They are from Lia."**

**Soval sighed. "Indeed….well then this one also." _So he had adopted his own back into the clan. There was a certain irony here that was not lost on him. _**

"**Yes unfortunately." Archer said glaring at the MACO. "Though Amanda does not know I think. I only figured it out recently. Then had Commander Reed check. He is 1/8"**

"**That explains his control then." Soval said **

**Archer laughed. "We all just thought it was because he is British."**

**Soval almost smiled at that_. He had to admit it was indeed a logical conclusion._**

**Mike felt like he fell into a rabbit hole and had Alice run by. He had no idea what they were talking about. Though the name Lia sounded oddly familiar to him.**

TBC 


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007-03-21**

"**May we together be more then the some of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 12(Dressing the Part)**

**Amanda walked to the dress shop. She could not believe her mother wanted her to wear a white wedding gown. She was a little reluctant to tell her mother the truth in this regard. But the fact was she wanted this for her mom as much as for herself so she go with it. Janise and her sisters Joan and Jamie were cheerfully chatting away. Their giggles and laughter was loud and boisterous. It was enjoyable but Amanda was out of practice so listening to them was giving her a slight headache. It was just that the inane chatter seemed so illogical. Amanda sighed and decided she been with Vulcan's and MACO's to long. **

"Amanda come look at this one." Her aunt Jamie called. "I think it will knock the socks off your man."

Amanda went over a little fearful. She gasped in surprise. The dress was white or rather and antique ivory with delicate embroidery all over it. The slightly Asian flare with the flowers was elegant and understated. Yet it reminded Amanda of the Vulcan robes she had often seen. She moved closer and looked it over. It flowed almost like a Japanese Kimono. Amanda smiled brightly. "Aunt Jamie it is beautiful." She looked at the price tag and blanched. 'But it is so much."

Janise came over and looked at the dress. It was beautifully made. She looked at her daughter and decided she would have it. "Try it on."

"But mom it is to expensive."

A young woman came over to assist.

"May I help you?" She asked. Kelly Gerard was the designer that owned this small and exclusive shop. She noted that the young lady was looking at one of her most expensive creations.

"My daughter wishes to try this on." Janise said Ignoring Amanda's protests. "She is getting married to a very important Man and we want her to look her best."

"Mom….Really I don't need something this expensive. I mean….the first time I was wearing my uniform for Pete's sake."

"I thought you said she was getting married?" A confused Kelly asked.

"That My niece is. To Ambassador Soval of Vulcan himself." Jamie said her brogue coming out. "The fool child had a civil ceremony on Enterprise of course but it not as important as one in the Holy Church."

Kelly smiled understanding and her mind racing. "You are marrying a Vulcan. Soval? The Soval who has been ambassador to earth forever?"

Amanda sighed. "He is my husband already but… I wanted a church wedding and my family there. He is being very good and humoring me."

Kelly looked at her in shock. Humor from a Vulcan especially that one was unusual. She smiled as she considered how to make this sale. "Well if you were with Starfleet on Enterprise you were a hero."

"No Ma'am I was just a MACO." Amanda said not wanting to take credit.

Janise heard that and thought _was a MACO what are you now?_

"Starfleet of MACO you saved us all. Let me give you the dress." Kelly said her mind already calculating the sales she would make as this would be a hot event.

"Oh no I could not…" Amanda said protesting.

"Miss you and your crew saved us all. I think it is the least I can do. Besides it would actually be doing me a favor. I should get a lot of orders from this."

Amanda was shocked but sensed the woman was telling the truth. She sighed and knew if she did not agree her mom would still buy the dress and it was way to much money to spend.

"Thank you is perfect." She looked herself over in the mirror and smiled. _Jamie was right it would stun Soval and that was indeed the whole point._

TBC 


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007-03-22**

"**May we together be more then the some of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 13 (What the Hell does Federation Mean?)**

**Michael Jr. Knew he was in trouble. He also knew he could not really tell these men anything. He also had a lot of questions. What was a meld? Who and what was Lia? Why did it matter and Amanda was ¼ what? He did not know and clearly it was important. Why was Archer smiling and he noted Ambassador Soval manner had subtly changed as well. This was not making any sense to him. All he had done was volunteer to try to infiltrate one of the most evil terrorist groups humanity had ever seen. He had not realized that it would directly impact his family. His only thought at the time had been it could have easily been Amanda that Terra Prime cloned. So he been willing to go after them. While it was true he lost a girl friend she had been really just that a dear friend. She was not the love of his life. She was….a buddy for lack of a better term. Many however had thought differently so they both allowed it. Neither was looking for a partner and their being together gave them both breathing room from match making friends and family. He wanted to avenge her but… he would have felt the same had his buddies Jake or Dan been killed. He glared at Archer trying to intimidate him. However the Starfleet captain was not a man to be intimidated easily.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The flitter pulled up outside the Single Officers Quarters and Trip got out. He picked up T'Pol's bag and his and headed in. Her brow rose.**

**To answer her silent quarry "My Momma raised me to be a gentlemen."**

**The MACO 's chuckled and got that got them each a glare from the Vulcan. They looked away. Suddenly intent on securing the area.**

**Trip carried the bags in and set them inside T'Pol's Quarters. Then walked to his own. He had to hide a smirk as they were connected. It seemed that Jon was looking out for them. He carried his bag inside and told the guards. "I am going to grab a shower. So you all can shove off."**

"**Sorry commander we have to guard both you and sub commander T'Pol. Orders sir from Admiral Gardner. We are to get you anything you need sir. It was…suggested that you remain in HQ."**

"**Wonderful just flipping wonderful. Well in that case. You all know of any good Chinese take out places?"**

**The corporal smiled. "Aye sir." He reached into his pocked and pulled out a communicator. "It is on Speed dial sir. Feel free to use order. One of us can go get it or they do deliver."**

"**Great thanks." Trip said now smiling. "I wonder if the sub commander would want dinner?" **

_**Hey T' Pol feel like Chinese?**_

_**That sounds good Charles. White Rice and vegetable chow mien please.**_

_**Ok darlin we can eat in my room. I will have them deliver to your room though.**_

_**A wise decision. How does this door open? I have never seen such a lock.**_

**_Be with ya in a moment. _"Corporal thanks. I going to see if T'Pol wants food. How about you two?"**

"**Aye sir we will order when you are finished." The young man said smiling.**

**Trip knocked on T'Pol's door and took her order keeping the fiction alive. "Ok thanks Corporal have them deliver. I don't want you all to get in trouble."**

"**Thanks sir." The boy said _He took the communicator and ordered for himself and his partner. At least these two dignitaries had class and consideration. Ordering them to eat was a nice touch._**

**Trip looked at the door and smiled. Well this was why Jon gave them the room. The connection was supposed to be sealed off but he was an engineer. He pulled his tool kit out and in less then five minutes the door was open. "Hi ah darling." He said kissing his mate. "Lord I love ya lady."**

**T'Pol held him and smiled against his chest. Jonathan truly was a good friend. She knew that they would have to fix the wall before they left but …for now they could be together. The added bonus was that the connection was in the bathroom and thus out of sight. They could be together without fear of discovery. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**Look, Captain I ---"**

"**Mike this is the deal you will answer my questions now. I am fond of your sister she is a friend. However I owe Soval a lot. So that being said My first loyalty is to him in this matter. He wants you safe for Amanda. Personally I like to shot you. You knew about the threat but did not think it was important to inform Amanda. She is in charge of Soval's security she had a right to know."**

"**She is just a corporal and a MACO she did not need to know." Mike said **

"**Mike… Amanda is not a MACO anymore. She is an agent in the Vulcan Security forces. Her rank at this time is equivalent to a Lt. Commander in Starfleet. Her status is that of a Matriarch in Soval's family. She is …very highly placed. Her position would be like that of a deputy Ambassador."**

**Mike was stunned. "How and why? She is human, so are you!"**

**Archer eyes narrowed. "That is our species… but we are also Vulcan. Soval's marriage to Amanda and our Adoption made us citizens of that world as well."**

"**Traitor!" he shouted.**

"**Is that what you think of your sister as well?" Jonathan Archer asked.**

**Mike fell silent as that point sunk in. **

"**Mike we founded a Federation of Planets. While we retain our love for Earth and her people we have now sworn an oath to the Federation. We are citizens of that Federation. In time…every race will see that this is better for we will all be equal under the Federation laws and guidelines. It is a new way. With that we can be on Earth or Vulcan and still serve the Federation and still maintain peace and harmony. Think about that. Terra Prime threatens the peace. Mike we humans are out numbered out there. We need the Federation far more then the other species do. Consider that while I step out to talk to Harris."**

**TBC **

**  
**


	14. Chapter 14

-1Disclaimer: Please see Part One

A/N : Telepathy and thoughts in Italics

"May together we be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak

Amanda and Soval

Part 14(Fire in the Hole) PG

Harris glared at Reed. _The man had once held such promise. Now however he was siding with the Vulcans. Worse he seemed eager to fall in line. The Malcolm Reed he had thought he knew would never do that. He watched as Reed checked his com._

"Harris you knew about the threat to the Ambassador and to his wife and did not bother to inform us. I was wondering how long you and Gardner have been Terra Prime Agents."

"I AM NOT AN AGENT OF TERRA PRIME!" He shouted. "I do what I must for Earth unlike some." His look was accusing at Reed.

"Then why keep that vital information to yourself. I am willing to agree that maybe you don't have to pass every bit of intelligence on."

"Big of you Lt."

Reed moved closer. "That is Lt. Commander Reed to you Harris. However you took the same oath we did to defend the planet and her people. So, how could you let those idiots into a crowded space sport and attack? They had fully charged phase pistols for God's sake!"

"Never knew you believed Reed." 

Malcolm's temper flared as he backhanded Harris. The section chief spite blood. "So you can lose your cool after all."

Malcolm glared. "Amanda Cole is my friend. And as annoying as Soval can be he is an honorable man. You left them to hang out to dry."

Harris scoffed.

"They were bait." Reed stiffened. He grabbed Harris " You used a terminal full of civilians and a high ranking diplomat as bait!!!"

"Oh course, you would have done the same at one time." Harris said

Malcolm wanted to hit him again bit a strong hand stopped him. "Logically considered agent Harris. However logic also suggests that it would have been easy enough for you to inform us of the danger."

Harris looked away. His eyes did not meet either mans.

Malcolm noted the flash of anger in Harris's eyes as he looked away.

"Ambassador I don't think he could. Section 31 has a mole don't they."

"Damn it Malcolm.." Harris said.

"Yes that would be a reason to act as he did. However I do not believe he considered the risks. While my government and I do not always see eye to eye my niece is very family orientated. Remember that in future Mr. Harris." Soval warned "She is far les forgiving then I am. Family is sacred to a Vulcan."

Harris shivered suddenly realizing he had miscalculated and very badly. _He had believe T' Pau to be to young to be an effective leader and to concerned with power to worry over one ambassador. He had not know of the family relationship. He looked at Reed and knew his former agent knew of the connection and had chosen not to inform him._

Reed looked at Harris. "Be glad Soval was not hurt. Because frankly T' Pau is on Vulcan Amanda however would have killed you." He looked at Soval and said "For some odd reason she is fond her husband."

"Husband? You mean it is a real marriage?" His tone was mocking.

Soval looked at Reed and then hit Harris who went backward with a thump. His head cracking on the floor.

"Damn!" he said "What did I say?"

Reed smiled at Soval. "Well done sir." 

"You will speak respectfully of she who is my wife. I have been married by your people and my own. I would suggest that it is indeed a marriage." Soval's eyes were cold.

Jonathan Archer came in and noted Reed cutting Harris lose. Harris rubbed his jaw.

"Malcolm I thought we agreed you were not going to hit him again?"

The Lt. Commander shrugged.

"Captain it was my fist that connected to his jaw." Soval said "he was disrespectful to Amanda." 

Archer looked at Harris. "I used to think you had intelligence Harris. It is a no wonder you are so far behind Terra Prime. You keep antagonizing those that could assist you if they chose."

This got him a glare. "I don't need help." He sprang at Soval who calmly caught him and twisted his arms behind his back. Slim strong fingers applied a nerve pinch and Harris hit the ground.

"We will continue with Mr. Harris shortly. He should be out for at least an hour."

Shran entered the room. "Let us try. You work on the pink skin."

"Captain it may be best. None of us are to detached where Harris is concerned." Reed said

"Agreed." Archer said. "Shran try not to damage him irreparably."

Shran laughed. "No promises but we will try." He motioned for two guards to take the downed agent out.

Soval looked at Archer. "Michael Cole Jr. must be handled with care. He is family."

Malcolm scoffed but nodded. "Well let's go see if he gotten some common sense."

The three went back into the room.

Michael Jr. looked up. He was no closer to figuring out how to get away then he had been before.

"Look I did not warn you because we did not think Terra Prime could act so fast."

Archer looked at Soval who nodded. _It was plausible but was it possible? Then again Michael may have been following orders and Harris always had his own agenda._

"Whatever your reason's Amanda's could have been killed." Archer said. He watched Michael flinch that. _At least he still seems to care about his sister. I would bet he does not understand about the bond._

"The fact that you did not warn us is not longer important. What is important is that we have details about Terra Prime. We have death threats against not only the Ambassador and Amanda but against Commander Tucker and Commander T' POl who is also highly placed in the Vulcan Government. I do not need to tell you what could happen if she is injured or killed and Earth could have prevented it." 

"Look we can not be held responsible for what a bunch of nut cases do." Michael protested

Soval looked at him. "Do you know your history Sgt."

"Sure, I may be a MACO but I am not stupid." he said

Soval's brow rose and the Starfleet officers chuckled.

Reed said under his breath. "Want to bet."

"Enough Malcolm. I am certain Mike here knows he made a mistake and is now willing to help us." Jonathan Archer said

"With respect Captain I am under orders." Michael said

Jonathan Archer looked at Soval. The Vulcan looked at Michael his eyes narrowing.

"Amanda must be protected no matter the cost. Lt. Commander please go find us some tea. Spiced and hot."

Malcolm looked perplexed. When he would have protested Jonathan Archer said "Go on Malcolm you can not be here for this."

"Sir…I am not-"

"Please Malcolm for your sake and ours." Jonathan Archer said "Sometimes some things are not for human eyes."

"Sir." Reed looked at Soval and then at Michael Jr. replying he said "Milk in your tea?"

"No thank you Mr. Reed." Soval said . The armory officer left with one last look at Michael Jr.

"Tell them…for Amanda's sake."


	15. Chapter 15

-1**Disclaimer: See Part One. A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**2007/3/26**

"**May together we be more then the sum of our parts"-Surak **

**Amanda and Soval**

**Part 15 (Dinner break) PG**

The guards ate their dinner unaware that the subjects they were protecting were both in Commander T' Pol's room. Trip scoped a spoonful of chicken fried rice into his mouth. He was eating it quickly as he expected T'Pol to protest any moment.

His wife looked at him indulgently. He had been trying so hard lately to improve his diet that she had not the heart to deny him this treat. He was leaner and stronger then he had been just six months ago so this one time of eating animal protein would not hurt him. She used her own chop sticks to pick up a piece of pineapple and eat it. The sweet fruit was one of her own favorite indulgences despite its high sugar content. She knew that this break would be good for them both. Soft Jazz music played in the background and she was at peace.

"I missed this stuff. You know it is to bad we don't have Chinese on Vulcan."

T'Pol brow rose. "I do not think Du Zang would like the restrictions he would face to open such an establishment."

Trip laughed. "Maybe, But honey you have to admit it is one human food you enjoy."

T'Pol looked at her mate and silently conceded that point. "Perhaps, It is only logical that at least one culture would have civilized fare."

"Ouch." Trip said laughing. "But you like Pecan pie too."

"Indeed, However such an item is hardly wise to consume on a daily basis."

Trip laughed. "Maybe not…But it is good. And it is worth the extra laps in the gym."

_T'Pol ate her rice and decided he was right some indulgences were worth it. Then again there were other forms of exercise. She sent a mental picture to her husband and he almost choked. His smile however showed no harm was done._

"Now that is a good Idea T'Pol. I think that be an even better form of dessert."

_She looked at him with amusement. Only humans would consider sexual relations as a dessert_. _Her mates grin told her he was not thinking of pie. This pleased her greatly as it had been to long for them._

The Terra Prime agents watched and took notes.

"We need to tell the boss. We might have to kill the guards."

"No Larry we won't. They are just doing their job. We need stun phase pistol." Harry said "Lets go back to the base. Those two are not going no place."

His partner glared but agreed they needed instructions. The mission was to important to fail. They had already missed that damned Ambassador and his concubine.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007/3/31**

"**May we together be more then the some of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

Part 16 (The Truth is often twisted)

Michael Jr. watched the Armory officer leave the room. He was certain they were playing good cop bad cop with him. He would have however expected Malcolm Reed to be the bad cop. This situation was unnerving to say the least. He had hoped his being Amanda's brother would protect him. The look however in Archer's eyes was not by any means comforting.

Mike was not a coward but neither was he a fool. He was not going to be any good if he was taken out of the game by the two men in front of him.

"Look Captain I just followed orders. It had to look real you know. I don't really care who Amanda married as long as he is good to her. But….Terra Prime had to think it mattered. I had to do it. It was the only way."

Archer looked at the MACO and said "I wish I could believe you Mike. But there is more at stake here then even you know." He moved forward. "I need the truth and I want you to agree to lett me get it."

"I am telling you the truth." He said suddenly Michael Jr. Was very afraid. Archer suddenly looked different cold and calculating He looked over at Ambassador Soval expecting help but the older man merely looked at Archer for a moment.

He stepped out of his way. "Are you certain you wish to try this? I could--"

"Amanda would never forgive you Soval. If she hates me it will hurt but I am not her bond-mate. Let me do this. I am more then qualified you know this."

Soval nodded and looked away. "As you wish Shaile."

Jonathan Archer took a deep breath and nodded. He understood Soval was trusting Surak and yielding to the elder clansmen. He sighed. "Michael Cole Jr. You have to let me see your thoughts. It can be painless and simple if you agree. I will know then id you speak the truth."

Michael Jr. scooted back That voice was not Archer's and it sent a chill down his spine.

"I need to be certain as many lives depend on the knowledge you carry. So do not make me force you."

Michael Jr. Swallowed hard. "Alright if it is the proof you need."

Archer's fingers found his Katra points and he suddenly felt someone in his mind._ My mind to your mind we are one mind._

_No, Lord no Michael Jr. said_

_Relax Michael Jr and I will make this as quick and painless as possible. A soft voice said. Michael had no choice but to listen the voice was not letting him escape. He felt his memories being examined and recorded. _It was now painless since he had stopped fighting the invasion. There was a subtle change as his mind felt the approval of the other

_You will feel no pain Michael and this will be as a dream to you. Sleep and be restored you have done your sister a great service. You will not remember it and it will be locked away. I am Surak…I am Jonathan Archer. _The human came back to himself and looked at the MACO. The man was now sleeping peacefully. He took deep breath and turned to face Soval. "He was telling the truth. I have the names of his contact and their location." Archer tired to rise but was dizzy. A strong arm caught him and helped him sit.

"Can you speak or do you need rest Jonathan?" Soval asked.

Jonathan Archer looked at his adopted "Uncle" And grinned. "I will be fine sir. It just was a little disorientating."

"Indeed a meld can have that affect." Soval agreed. "What did you learn?"

"There is a warehouse that they are using as a base of operations. It is on the water. They were hoping that Sgt. Cole could infiltrate the cell. The idea being he hates Amanda being bonded to you and wants you dead."

"That is a foolish plan." Soval said

"I agree but we might need to follow it." Archer said

Just then Shran came in. "Pink Skin we have some news."

TBC 

TBC 


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007-03-31**

"**May we together be more then the some of our parts."- (Surak of Vulcan)**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 17(Proof) PG**

**Jonathan Archer and Soval turned and followed Shran out.**

"**I thought you said he was tough? He broke with no real interrogation." Shran said**

**Malcolm came back carrying the tea. "Harris talked?" He was clearly shocked.**

"**Yes he was most eager to save himself. Archer the news is disturbing. He claims that a Starfleet admiral is behind the attacks."**

**Archer's brow rose and Shran antenna twitched. He could swear the pink skin was sometimes to Vulcan. **

"**Gardner?" Archer asked.**

"**You knew?" Shran said**

"**We suspected for a while. We just had no proof." Archer said **

"**Sir I doubt that Harris interrogation can be counted as proof." Malcolm said **

"**Not for a court. But it gives us a starting place. We can look into his background." Jonathan Archer said "Thanks Shran."**

**The blue skinned alien smiled. "Seem you always owe me."**

**Archer laughed. "Well life be boring if I did not." The Andorian laughed and took a cup of tea.**

"**So we use this to begin an investigation?" Reed questioned.**

"**Yes, Commander go see what you can find. Use the ships computers and get help if you need it. Family only if possible."**

**Reed grinned "Aye sir." He slipped out and headed to the shuttle bay. _He knew just who to call. It might not be the family Archer meant but it would do. His father had to be of some use after all. _**

TBC 


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007-04-01**

"**May we together be more then the some of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

Part 18 (The prodigal returns) PG

Spencer Reed was rather shocked to see his son walk up to the house. He watched with shock as Malcolm seemed to hesitate before knocking at the door. Spencer had to admit if only to himself he was very proud of his son. Malcolm had forged his own career and was rising rapidly through the ranks of Starfleet. Spencer had been angry and disappointed when Malcolm had chosen to join Starfleet rather then the Royal Navy. Reed's had always served in the Royal Fleet and they were 100 percent loyal to the crown. Spencer had felt that Malcolm had betrayed this heritage. Now however his son and the crew of that little starship had saved Earth. He was forced to reconsider his option of his son's choices. He was well aware that Malcolm had received several commendations and had been promoted ahead of schedule. Spencer was proud of the fact that Malcolm had excelled and he knew that it was likely his son's skills that had protected that little ship. He stepped back not wanting Malcolm to see him just yet. He had to gather himself together. He wanted to run down and hug his son. He was so grateful he had survived. Yet he was afraid. Their relationship had always been difficult as both of them were strong personalities. He knew full well a lot of the problems could be laid at his door. He had not been a good father. To many years away at sea. He walked to bar and poured himself a soda water. Spencer hoped this meant that the breach would be healed if only for his wife Regina.

Regina Reed heard the bell ring. She set down her stylus and went to the door. She had been composing a letter to her sister Georgie. Georgie had a closer relationship with her son then she did. She hoped her sister would invite her son to dinner and that they could be there as well. She hated the distance between them but she had always been torn between her son and husband. She loved them both dearly but their pride had always put them at odds.

Malcolm straightened his tunic. He had two reasons for coming home. The first was to see his mother and tell her he was going to ask Hoshi to Marry him. He needed the ring for this. The ring was a family heirloom and he wanted it for his beloved. He had promised long ago to inform his mother of his intended and to let them meet. No matter how strained things got between he and his father. The second reason was because he needed his fathers connections. While he was technically in the Royal Navy Spencer Reed was in MI6. He was second to the legendary M. A top advisor with resources that would make even Harris drool with envy. Malcolm knew his father was arrogant and sometimes opinionated but he trusted that he wanted England safe. England was on Earth so he would have to help his son keep the planet safe.

The door opened and Regina was stunned to see her son.

"Good Afternoon Mother." Malcolm said. He handed her the flowers he had picked up. She took the flowers and set them aside. She grabbed him in a hug that nearly crushed the breath out of him. Malcolm Reed was stunned at this display. His family had never been overly demonstrative in its affection.

"Mal of Mal you are home." She said She kissed his cheek and Malcolm blushed a deep red. He looked up and saw tears in his mother's eyes along with grey hair. It suddenly struck him that his parents were getting older. He awkwardly returned the hug.

"Mother may I come in?" He asked

"Oh my yes." She said. "look at me making a fool out of myself come in son." She nearly dragged him in."

Malcolm resisted smiling. His mother was a string woman. He had always known it but she dragged his 160 lbs inside with little trouble.

"I am so glad you are here." She said meaning it. "I was so worried about you."

Malcolm blushed and suddenly felt guilty he had not been the most dutiful in writing letters.

"I am perfectly fine Mother he said stoically. I am sorry it has taken me so long to get home."

Regina looked at her son and smiled. "Come in and I will fix you a cup of tea. I think we have some pineapple upside down cake as well."

Malcolm smiled. Despite his allergies he loved that sweet dessert his mother made. He followed her inside.

Regina had him take a seat at the kitchen bar as she hurried to make the tea. She set the kettle on and turned to her son. "So how have you been son?"

Malcolm smiled at his mother pleased she seemed genuinely glad to see him. "I am fine mother. But I have some news. News I think you will like. I am planning on getting Married soon."

Regina almost dropped the tea cup. "Married? Who and when?"

"Well the who is Hoshi Sato and the when well...I have to ask her first. Then we can work on setting a date."

The tea cup was set in front of him along with a large slice of cake.

"So do you love her?" His mother asked.

Malcolm face broke out in a real smile "More then I ever thought possible mother. She is brilliant and beautiful and she can make me laugh."

Regina had tears in her eyes "Then I will love her. You came for the ring?"

"Yes mother, But I wanted to see you and father as well. The family really." There was alonging in his voice that made Regina want to cry. She smiled instead.

"Well son we will have to arrange a dinner. I would like to meet this young lady that had caught your heart."

Malcolm nodded. "Well let me ask her first. She might…. Might say no."

Regina looked at him and raised a brow. Malcolm started at the gesture one he seen over and over in the last few years. One that had always seemed so familiar. He looked at his mother and noted the slightly upswept brows. He froze as he had a sudden chill.

"Malcolm Reed She will say yes if she is half the woman you claim she is. Beside what woman could resist the reed Charm."

Malcolm sipped his tea to cover his sudden insane thought. _Was that gesture why he once felt draw to T'Pol? While he would admit to thinking she was striking female he liked that quirk now he knew why. It was familiar and her manner to was strangely comforting. Formal and no nonsense like his family. He shivered and decided he have to have a talk with the Commander. _

_Damn him he is making me wait. Spencer thought._ Spencer rose and paced his study he wanted to see his son but was afraid of rejection.

"Mother, I love the cake and tea but….I need to go talk to father. I missed you both this is true and I wanted to tell you about Hoshi and I. However that is not the only reason I am here. I need to ask father for help. My friends and captain need some information and I think perhaps father can help me. Do you think he would?"

Regina sighed thinking they so alienated their son that he was even afraid to ask for their support and help. "I think he would. Malcolm …. We have made lots of mistakes your father and I. We have always loved you son. Give him a chance. He won't bend a lot but I think he will try. Be patient. Please."

"Yes , Mother. I promise I won't disappear again if I can help it."

She nodded and watched him head upstairs and she sighed worried.

Malcolm climbed the stairs with trepidation. _He had not spoken to his father in over a year. The last communication had been cold. He tried but he could never be the son his father wanted or could be proud of. He was not cut out for the Navy. He knocked on the study door and straightened his uniform. He briefly wondered if perhaps he should have changed to civilian clothing. _

"Come in." Spencer said he was as tense as his son.

TBC 


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007-03-09**

"**May we together be more then the some of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 19 (Blessings and Surprises) PG-13**

Malcolm took a deep breath and opened the door. He stepped inside with care uncertain of his welcome.

Spencer Reed looked over his son. Malcolm was fit and trim thought it was clear he had added muscle and definition. Even in that ridiculous uniform he looked good. Spencer did not miss the new pips on his son's collar either. He was proud that Malcolm had moved up in the ranks so quickly. It showed he was highly skilled at his trade.

"Come in Malcolm." he said "I will not bite." He held out his hand.

Malcolm moved in and took the outstretched hand. He was rather shocked when his father pulled him close for a hug. It was not the same as his mother had given him and it was rather clear that is was just as awkward for Spencer as Malcolm but it was so unusual that it shocked the stoic armory officer.

"I am pleased that you returned form your adventure unharmed. I am rather certain it is because of your skill as a weapons officer that that little ship survived."

Malcolm was stunned to silence as his father moved away and poured them each a drink. He took the tumbler automatically and had to resist gulping it down for courage.

"Sit down by the fire Malcolm. I am certain you are no longer used to our climate. I suppose that be one of the benefits of your type of ship. Climate control."

Malcolm sipped the drink and replied. "Unless it goes out sir. The it can be either hot as Hades or cold as ice. Both had happened at one point and I was certainly wishing we could open a window to cool off."

Spencer had to smile at the image of a starship with an open window.

"I would think that if you did that the Captain's dog would have stuck his head out? What was it a basset hound?"

Malcolm smiled as he considered Porthos. "No sir he was a beagle named Porthos. I think he would have tried for certain."

The two men sat in silence for a moment.

"What brings you home?" Spencer asked

Malcolm swirled the liquid in his tumbler. He looked at the fire and said "I am getting married sir."

Spencer leaned back and was a bit surprised that it was something so simple that brought his son home. While he had always hoped his son would marry an other he was not going to press the issue. "Who is the lucky lady he asked politely."

Malcolm looked at his father wondering why he had not objected but decided to take it as a peace offering. "Her name is Hoshi Sato she is the communications officer on Enterprise."

Spencer frowned at this news. "A member of your staff?"

Malcolm stiffened a little. "Not directly sir. She has been promoted to full Lt in rewards for her work in the expanse. In fact sir had she not taken leave for family reasons her rank would be at least equal to mine."

"I see, when is the wedding?"

"As to that Sir… Well I have to ask her first and I needed the ring for that." Malcolm responded "I also hoped for your blessing."

Surprised Spencer looked at the fire. _Oddly he was pleased._ "I think I would like to meet your young lady but of course you have my blessing. It is of course only proper that you have the ring with you when you ask her."

Malcolm sighed with relief and sipped his drink. He watched the flames a moment. "I would like for you to meet her. She is very special Father and she has great courage. She saved us with her skills many times."

"Then we will be pleased to welcome her to our family. I had feared you might not come home to us. I am not good at this Malcolm… Your mother says I shut myself in. I… I was wrong not to support your choice to join Starfleet. I took it as a personal failure rather then your desire to strike out and carve your own destiny." he _took a deep drink and noted his son's startled expression. "_I was wrong and ask your forgiveness."

"I…I will be happy to bring Hoshi to visit. I was thinking of perhaps asking her here. I …If that would be alright. I want her to know I can provide a home and safe place for her and our family if she likes it here. I mean…" Malcolm sighed.

Spencer smiled understanding fully what his son was trying to say. "If she wants to live in this cold climate and if she wants to stay here on Earth."

"Exactly sir. Well you see neither of us plans to be stationed Earth side for long. Enterprise is going to get a full refit so maybe for about six months or so. Then there the fact that we have a few issues to solve first."

Spencer looked at his son and suddenly noted the stiffing of his posture and his cold look.

"What is wrong son?" He knew instinctively that Mal was not talking about deciding what pattern of plates to buy,.

"Father is this room secure?" Malcolm asked

Spencer rose and went to the book shelf beside the fireplace. He removed the cover from a box and took out a small black box. Malcolm stiffened and recognized the jamming device. A gift from the Q division. Harris and section 31 had a similar model but it was far more bulky. He watched as Spencer turned it on.

"The room is now secure Malcolm. Tell me what has you so concerned?"

"What I am about to tell you is classified information." Malcolm said He noted his father stiffen and begin to protest.

"I have permission to use family to solve this problem Father." He deliberately used his relationship causing Spencer to look at him with new eyes. Cunning eyes wondering what forces had so drastically changed that his son was willing to use him for information. Who would say use only family? Not Archer surly? " Father it is Terra Prime they are back again. They have targeted Ambassador Soval and his new wife Amanda Cole. She was a MACO on Enterprise as well as Commander's Tucker and Commander T'Pol. Sir what is not generally known and can not be known is that Commander Tucker and T'Pol are also married. Shaile Soval's Marriage is known to Starfleet and unfortunately they have been compromised by Terra Prime."

"What ! Who!" An outraged Spencer demanded. "You mean those nut cases have infiltrated Starfleet?"

Malcolm sipped his drink. "It is worse then that sir. They have infiltrated Section 31 as well."

Malcolm listened as his father cursed fluently for several minutes. Oddly his joining Section 31 had annoyed his father far more then his joining Starfleet. He recalled his father's anger over that upstart agency. "They have to much power and no controls Malcolm. They have no accountability."

At the time Malcolm had refused to listen , _His own ego and his poor relationship with his father coloring the advice but, in less then a year he had come to agree with his father and had been actively looking for a way out. It would take him three more years and the launch of Enterprise to break free. Or at least to be out of range for most of the schemes Harris had wanted done. He only returned to the fold to save his ship. Now however he had cut all ties irrevocably. _

"What do you need?" Spencer asked "I assume you want information."

Malcolm stiffened then forced himself to relax. _His father had warned him so he had a right to be annoyed._ "We think it is Admiral Gardner sir. But….We need proof. If they manage to injure or kill one of those four people Earth may well find herself at war with Vulcan."

"Why is that? Surly Vulcan would not go to war over the lose of a soldier or even and ambassador." Spencer said not understanding.

Malcolm stepped closer to the fire trying to get warm and shake the chill of both cold and fear. "Sir do you recall what sparked the First World War?"

"Yes, Franz Ferdinand's assassination. He was related to…" Realization hit. "To the Czar of Russia. Which one? Who ?"

"Both sir , Soval is T'Pau favorite Uncle and T'Pol her cousin. Both are very high in their government and sir. They would be equivalent to the Duke and Duchess of York."

"Damn it." Spencer said "Give me a list of what you want to know and I will do what I can. Just answer me one question?"

"If I can sir?" "Who ordered you to use only family?"

Malcolm smiled. "My Captain and Elder brother."

"What!"

"Well maybe cousin would be better…"Malcolm said "I am still getting the hang of this clan thing?"

"Clan?"

"Yes sir. I was….we were all. Well Soval is now very important to all of Enterprise's Crew sir. He adopted us into his clan. We are now Vulcan by law as well as Terran. Before you get angry sir he did it to help protect us from Starfleet and the Admiral's who was doing a witch hunt at the time. As his clan members we had some…legal protection. As Vulcan Starfleet had to get Vulcan's approval to Court Marshal us for Soval being taken off the ship. Of course they denied that permission. Admiral Forest was most understanding but Gardner…. Well he hates us all."

"I can see why? You let him adopt you?"

Malcolm began to laugh much to his father's shock. "Let Ambassador Soval? Sir I thought you meet him?"

"Well yes, I did so?"

Malcolm smiled "Sir it was done before we even knew about it. He never asked. But frankly….I am happy with it. I like the idea of calling the Captain and Commander family."

Spencer would have protested but he sighed. _He supposed it would have to be enough his son had come home and had asked his blessings. He been a poor father and a poor example of family. If his son wanted to claim this alien and his crew he could hardly complain. _"Well then alright as long as you remember you are a Reed and we are a proud line as well."

"Yes Sir, I am proud to call them family but you are my parents and that won't change."

Spencer swallowed hard and nodded looking away. "I do what I can to help. Let me make some calls. Maybe you should go see about calling that lady of yours. We can arrange for dinner maybe on Saturday?"

Accepting the change of subject with good grace Malcolm nodded. "Yes sir. I will. I have to check in with the captain then I will call Hoshi."

Spencer smiled. "Good man."

TBC 


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007-03-09**

"**May we together be more then the some of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 20(Best Interests and Pride) PG**

Harris was not a happy man. _He had given the information up, He knew that he would seem weak for this.. Harris however had no desire to be damaged to protect those insane idiots of Terra Prime. While he might not be overly fond of aliens he did understand that to some degree, at least for the moment they were needed. Earth was growing stronger but it would be a few years before she could go it alone. So, to that end he would use anyone and any thing to keep his planet safe. He did not agree with this Federation idea. It was not Xenophobia as Archer and his people might believe.. No he was fully aware that there were aggressive species out there. No, he felt it best if humans remained in their own system for a while longer. Colonize Mars and the moon fully first and create enough defenses and then maybe go out to meet the other species. As of now any alliances would merely create obligations earth might not be able to meet and that ,concerned Harris. Earth could not afford a war to protect some ally. It could barely protect herself despite what those idiots thought. They might need the Vulcans but …adding to the mix was just adding to the risk. So Harris pretended to break. He would could not afford to be taken prematurely pit of the game. If his pride had to be momentarily sacrificed he would gain it back latter in a way guar netted to make those who humiliated him pay dearly._

"Pink Skin how do you want to handle this? We could simple beam in and grab this Admiral. He would break soon enough." Shran offered.

Jonathan Archer smiled and he was tempted. "That be a good plan Shran but we would tip off the others. No he needs to stay in pay for the moment. Maybe however we could send some people in to check out the situation. I am told you have some really skilled computer hackers."

"What is a hacker?" The blue man asked

Archer grinned "A code breaker?"

"Yes that is true enough. Fral is very good. He and Darl could slip in."

"Then if you could retrieve the data we need for location we can perhaps do one raid and end this madness." Archer said

"We will be happy to. Andoria does not need those mad men to take control of Earth such creatures could lead the quadrant to war." Shran said.

Archer nodded. "I agree. I just hope that Malcolm has some success as well. He seems to think his contact will have the remaining information we will need."

"Mr. Reed is most resourceful Jonathan." Soval said

"Yes he is." Shran agreed as he wondered at the ease now between the two males. _In the past there had almost always been an tension that was now gone. It seemed that the two had made peace. Weather this was good or bad remained to be seen._

TBC 


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007-04-09**

"**May we together be more then the some of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 21(Identity)**

**Malcolm followed his father out. He could not believe this had been so simple? _Was that all it took merely almost getting killed? _He forced the anger and bitterness aside. Spencer Reed was willing to help him and his adopted family that should be enough. The rest was a useless waste of energy. He pushed his anger aside using the meditation techniques Soval had been showing them all. He felt calmer and at peace. _He knew with his father's resources it would be far simpler to stop this plan. He had no desire to lose any of his friend or family. Malcolm knew deep down inside Enterprise and it's crew had saved his sanity and perhaps his dark soul he was not about to let those bastards at Terra Prime destroy that peace. Not while he lived._**

**Spencer Reed Drove the ground car with practiced ease. _He could feel the tension and fear from his son. Malcolm had clearly not wanted to come to him but he had swallowed his pride. That more then anything else told him how important this was to his prideful son. Spencer was not certain if he could find the information Malcolm needed to keep his friends safe however he was going to try. His son had not in recent years ever needed him and Spencer was not about to fail him_. He pulled into the headquarters of the oldest security /intelligence force on planet Earth. He was saluted by armed guards who did not even raise a brow as he took his only son in with him. Of course the resemblance was clear. While Malcolm was a compact man he did have his father's features and easy gait. The gait of a wild jungle cat and no one was foolish enough to get in their way. Spencer removed a card and handed it to his son. Even as his palm rested against the monitor.**

**The computer answered "Welcome Admiral Reed please enter your password."**

**He typed it in on the keyboard. A wicked smile appearing on his face. He was going to enjoy this.**

**Malcolm took it and then looking it over handed it back. Spencer smiled at his confused look. Spencer put it into a slat on the computer. **

**The computer beeped then said "Welcome Lt. Commander Reed. Please enter your families name and title."**

**Malcolm stiffened it was not well known. He looked at his father and sighed as he typed it in. "Reed, Philip, Malcolm Knight of St George son of Spencer , Charles Viscount of Halley."**

"**Welcome Lt. Commander you and the Admiral may enter now."**

**Malcolm glared at his father having a feeling he had just been recruited into MI6 at least temporarily.**

**The admiral smiled at his son. _He had been waiting over 10 years for this day. Spencer knew of course it was only for today at the most but he would enjoy it. After all he had always wanted to work with his son._**

"_**How am I supposed to explain this to the Captain or Soval?" he asked in hushed tones clearly annoyed.**_

**Spencer grinned and laughed out loud something his son had rarely seen. "Do not worry son it is only temporary as we have to go into some highly secured areas. M was kind enough to indulge me. So be patient. Besides now you can tell Harris he is only the second best intelligence force you work for."**

**Malcolm smiled at this. "True that would of course make it is worth it I suppose." He relaxed as the logical and plausible explanation cane through. _Maybe I am to paranoid he thought?_**

**Spencer Reed smiled sadly as his son followed him inside. _Yes my son you are now MI6 so when I am gone all that I have here will be yours. You may need it again. So I will leave you a door in. It is perhaps the only legacy from me you would value….Someday I hope you understand and will forgive me this._**

TBC 

**To everyone who has been kind enough to read and review. I am back in school now so updates maybe a little further appart depending on my time. Please be patient. **

**I promise to update as soon as I can do so with a reasonable story line. Thanks again for all the support.**

**Lisa**

**AKA **

**Fire Star**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007-03-09**

"**May we together be more then the some of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

Part 22 (Keeping the Faith)PG

Soval beamed back to joint Amanda for end meal. _He had his shields firmly up because he knew that his beloved might well be angered if she learned that her brother was now a "Guest" of Commander Shran. She still had not forgiven him for his treatment of himself when he was a prisoner. Soval himself was not angry over it. He had understood the logical need to find if the humans had decided to stand with Vulcan. The methods might have been crude and extremely painful on many levels but…Shran had tried to keep it to a minimum. He had in the end survived with far less damage then he could have reasonably expected. Shran had in a rare moment even apologized for his harsh treatment. Soval knew this had been extremely difficult for Andoria and Vulcan had been enemies for many years. He knew this from his own personal loss and he knew Shran to had lost a loved one. They had in the end come to an understanding. Friendship they may never share but they did have respect and that was in many ways far more valuable. Soval had no issues with an honorable foe or ally. It was far more then he had ever hoped to achieve. However his wife still was very emotional over it. Did she learn her brother was in Shran's care it would be most…difficult. _He straightened his tunic and headed inside. He spotted Michael Sr. and walked over to him. He presented his father by marriage a special gift a case of Andorian Ale.

"What is this Ambassador?"

Soval handed the case over. It contained over 13 bottles of the rarest best ale that Andoria Prime could produce.

"You requested Ale sir. Commander Shran considered the request an honor so he supplied this case. He sends his regrets that this is all his ship has at this time."

"Wow, Soval this is great. I would have been happy with just one bottle. Well looks like you will get your toast." He smiled _thinking Amanda was going to be annoyed. He briefly wondered if Vulcans could get drunk?_

Amanda got out of the flitter and groaned she recognized the script on the side of the case her father was carrying. Damn it was ale. _Oh, well she would just have to tell Dr. Phlox to stock up on aspirin for all the hangovers._

Soval noted the exasperated sigh. He went to her side and touched her fingers.

"Was your shopping successful?" He inquired.

"Yes, I found a perfect dress."

"I would see this dress." Soval was aware humans often were not as modest as Vulcans.

A scandalized Janice came running over. "You will do no such thing it is bad luck."

"Luck is not logical." Soval said by root.

Amanda giggled at the glare he got from her mother and Aunts.

"Well it is a human Tradition." Jamie said Pulling the dress form Amanda's hands before Soval could open the cover and take a look.

"Amanda I do not understand." Soval said genuinely confused. He had only wanted to see the dress so he could pick matching robes.

Amanda giggled. "Soval just wear those dark blue robes. With the gold script. I promise it will be ok." She sensed his concern but it was rather humorous. _Most of Earth's leaders were afraid of her mate but not the women in her family. Nope the women all kept him in line._

" Hey Soval maybe I should tell Starfleet a female admiral be better at keeping you in line." Randy teased.

Amanda glared at her brother. His smiled faded a little.

Soval winced recalling the Admiral's injury to save his life. Of course Amanda's brother could not have known of this.

"Soval let me put this away. Come on I want to hear what the Captain has found out." Amanda pulled him away.

Janise turned to her husband. "Has Mike come back yet?"

Soval's sharp hearing picked this up but he choose to follow Amanda inside rather then to listen to a worried mother. He _could not tell them that Michael Jr. was safe and secure. _

"What did Captain Archer find out?" She asked.

Soval hesitated and looked away. "Amanda do you trust me?" He asked.

Amanda sighed she hated this. He was trying to protect her again. Every time he did that he got into a jam. "Soval you know I do. I think perhaps the question should be is if you trust me."

"You are my wife." Soval answered.

Amanda moved in front of him and placed her hand on his chest. "I am also the head of your security forces by your command Shaile."

Soval winced at the formal title. He tried to move away but his wife was having none of it.

"I am a Commander in the Vulcan Defense Forces assigned to the Intelligence division. You trust me now Soval or we have nothing. I worked hard to pass those tests. Do not shut me out or protect me. Would you do this to T'Pol?"

The hurt in Amanda's voice made the Ambassador to Earth and the Federation from Vulcan wince. He looked down into her eyes. For once he almost wished Vulcan's could lie…

"No, I would speak to her of this. It would not be pleasant or easy. She has far--"

"Do not say it damn it. I know you are hiding something. I love you enough not to push but it hurts that you do not believe in me."

Soval was shocked that she thought he did not have faith in her. He moved toward her moving her hand away. "Amanda I would keep you safe. I …trust you more then any other. Perhaps it is I who fear you will no longer have faith in me."

Soval knew he had to tell her the truth. It was the only way for her to be at peace. He hated to do this for he had not wanted to shatter the image of her elder beloved brother. "Let me show you."

His shield dropped and Amanda gasped as the memory of the last hours flooded her.

"No….It is not possible." She said as she began to cry." 

Soval held her feeling as if he had shattered her heart.

_TBC _


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. I do not own James Bond or that world either. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007-03-09**

"**May we together be more then the some of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 23(Legacy) PG**

**Malcolm Reed followed his father into one of the most secure locations on Earth. He entered a turbo lift and they descended rapidly several floors the turbo lift then went to the left. The lift stopped and the doors opened. The Admiral lead the way. Malcolm had no choice but to follow. He was rather surprised when they entered a hallway that appeared to have a dead end. However years of experience warned him that appeared could be deceiving.**

**Spencer Reed walked forward and his hand touched a brick in the wall revealing a door and a set of rather worn looking stairs. Malcolm was dubious but he remembered the monetary at P'Jem and so he followed his father down the stairs. They came to a rather open area. Malcolm was rather surprised to see a office block. He followed his father into waiting area. A receptionist looked up and smiled at the Admiral.**

"**Admiral it is good to see you sir."**

"**Good to see you to Mrs. Penny. Is She in?"**

"**Yes sir she is. She is expecting you sir. She has news for you. We had an agent look into it for you."**

**Malcolm noted that the aide did not inquire to who he was. She had merely smiled at him politely. Malcolm started at this news. **

"**Good that will save time? Who?"**

"**Jamie sir. She the best you know."**

**Spencer smiled. "She had better be." he was laughing. "Her grandsire would rise up from his gave if she was not."**

"**Yes sir. The Flemings have long been our best well they and the Bonds. So he rise too."**

**Malcolm started at that name. _He resisted smiling at MI6 deepest guarded secret that the 00's were real and that there really had been an agent Bond. Well, really there had been several. He had a feeling that this Jamie had even bigger shoes then he to fill_.**

"**Did Jamie say if Ian found anything?"**

"**Aye sir. Ian sent his report to her. He is still following Gardner. The PM has given M the green light to handle this. Sir go on in. She is ready for you now."**

**This shocked Malcolm. He looked at his father and followed him in. Uncertain now what was going to happen all he had wanted was information not action.**

**M looked up at the newest arrivals. She smiled at her long time friend. She held out her hand to him and he shook it.**

**Spencer stepped aside to introduce his son. "M this is Malcolm. My son and heir. He is here to see if we can get some intelligence on those Terra Prime terrorists. "**

"**Ma'am it is an honor." Malcolm said shaking her hand.**

**M looked the young officer over. He was a fine looking man. Even at 50 she could appreciate a well formed male. She smiled at him "The honor is ours. You and your ship saved Earth. We are in your debt Lt. Commander. For that reason the PM and her majesty have authorized all needed assistance. We are at your disposal."**

**  
Malcolm was stunned. He looked at his father who for the first time in his memory was smiling with real pride at him.**

"**Queen Diana wants Terra Prime apprehended at all costs. She feels that they represent a significant threat to our people and to Earth."**

"**Yes, Ma'am they do." Malcolm agreed recovering. "We have some intelligence but to be frank the source is…less then creditable at this time."**

"**Yes, Harris always did have to high option of himself and his upstart organization." M said.**

**Malcolm blushed but was surprised to hear a chuckle. He looked over and saw a tall athletic woman. **

"**Now M do not be to hard on the Lt. Commander. He was only an agent. I am certain if he was in control of it then section 31 might have had some efficiency. I am Jamie Bond Fleming or as I am know her Commander Fleming agent 007 Alpha."**

"**Alpha Ma'am?" **

**Spencer laughed "Her brother Ian is OO7 Beta and before you asked it was a compromise and only because Jamie scored higher by ½ a point on the entrance exam."**

"**Only because she cheated Uncle Spencer." A voice called. "Hello Malcolm I am Ian Bond Fleming 007 Beta or Commander Fleming. And technically I out rank my sister."**

"**Only because you graduated 1.3 minutes ahead of me." She groused.**

"**Enough children. Ian your report." M said **

"**Yes Mother."**

**Malcolm looked shocked and his father laughed toughly enjoying his son's confusion. "Well what did you think M stood for?"**

**Malcolm stood in stunned shock.**

**TBC **

**More to come as time permits._  
_**

_**  
**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. **

Part 24(Arrogance)

The take out was very good. _It could be far worse Charles Tucker III thought. At least the captain had arranged for them to be together. He knew that it took a lot for the Captain to arrange this. Trip had heard rumors about the renovation never being completed to solid walls but only someone that had been around from the beginning of Starfleet would know the truth. Jonathan Archer had been around Starfleet and the Warp Five project would know all this buildings secrets. Trip was pleased that his friend was willing ****__to use that information for his best interest. He chewed his food and decided he and T'Pol owed Jon a lot. He looked over at his beloved and knew that together they could get through anything. He just wished it was simpler. Why did it have to be so complicated? He loved T'Pol she loved him who had the right to deny them a life together. He sighed humanity was still primitive and he hated that Soval was right about them needing to grow up and mature more._

****

_"_Charles humanity has matured a great deal. It is fear not immaturity that is causing the problem **It is fear not immaturity that is causing the problem we have." T'Pol said **

_"_Prejudice is immature to T'Pol."

_"No it is_ merely a reaction to fear." She replied. "Fear is not logical Charles."

"I do not understand how you can defend it." Charles asked. "It is that attitude that is why we can not be openly together."

T'Pol set her food down and went to his side. "Charles we are differing species of course some will be disturbed by this fact. It is not just those on Earth that have this view. Even on Vulcan where we have traveled the stars for centuries and have been exposed to many cultures we fear inter species relations. Those that engage in them are not welcome on the home world. Or if they come back it is not easy on them."

_"_I thought that was before … because of the old high command." Trip _said_

"I am certain that they encouraged this. The ability for it to take hold and work well my people had to allow it." She looked a little ashamed of that.

"You have a proud people and culture T'Pol that is a good thing. However it can lead to a certain…arrogance."

"Indeed." She replied appreciating his words. "It was well know fact many species consider us arrogant though that is an emotion one we would not admit too."

"T'Pol Vulcan's don't admit to any emotion at all." Trip answered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Father I really do need assistance. The lives of Commander Tucker and Commander T'Pol as well and Amanda and Ambassador Soval may depend on finding the answers."

The Admiral went and took a cup of tea from a cart. "Who is Amanda Cole besides the Ambassador's wife?"

Malcolm sighed and knew some information would have to go both ways. "That is complicated and it is classified." He raised his hand to stop the protests coming from the agents. "However given the circumstances I think I should explain it. May I have a cup of tea."

M motioned for Jamie to pour for them all. The agent poured the tea as Malcolm gathered his thoughts.

Malcolm took the cup and sighed. "This is very good. I have missed a decent cup more then anything else."

This got him a smile from al the others. He gathered his thoughts with care. "Amanda Cole is the wife of Ambassador Soval." He moved to take the seat he was motioned to by M. "Most of Earth and perhaps even the Federation only know Soval as an ambassador, but he is far more especially now. Even when the old high command was in office he was an important person because of who he was. His family has always held influence. Now with T' Pau and becoming the head her clan and Skolar of the new council his influence is even greater. The Vulcan's are a traditionally matrilineal society."

This news startled the group of people in the room.

"Matrilineal ? How is that Malcolm? Why? We have always dealt with Male ambassadors." Spencer said.

"Yes sir that is correct. But Sir It is because the female is more important in that society then the male. The males therefore take the risks."

Jamie grinned and Ian scowled.

"So the males are cannon fodder?" He quipped.

"I do not think it is that…more like how our people once thought about women in the military. In any case the clan leaders wield a lot of influence and T' Pau is the head of the most important clan on Vulcan. She leads the house of Surak."

"That would be the man that defined logic for them?" M questioned. "And who is Soval in relationship to T' Pau?"

"Yes ma'am. The Surak is founder of modern Vulcan society. T' Pau is the leader of this clan and Soval is her uncle. Amanda by being married to Soval is the head of that branch of the family. It holds over 250,000 members."

"250,000 people in the direct family?" Ian said

"Yes, It is a lot like the old clan systems on Earth say in Scotland."

"I can see why they would be important. Our agents suggested that Amanda was commanding the Vulcan guards." Spencer questioned.

Malcolm looked away for a moment. "She is a commander in the Vulcan Defense forces. She insisted."

"Soval allowed this?" A shocked Spencer questioned.

Malcolm chuckled. "Father she is the head of there. Now…Soval arranged for her discharge from the MACO's something most people are not aware of. Though I think she is actually now on reserve status. She is very skilled. Had the situation been different I would have recruited her for my forces. She was up for a commendation and a commission."

"So he trust Amanda with his safety?" Jamie asked

"I think Soval uses it to keep an eye on her. He is very protective. Frankly if anyone hurts her they had better have a death wish. Vulcan's may be pacifists but they are protective of their mates and family. Believe me…you do not want to get in his way when he is protecting her." Malcolm said thinking about the time Soval had almost killed him with one hand while he was severely injured."So they are important political figures for Vulcan?" Jamie asked

"T' Pau is Royal, now and she has become the symbol for Vulcan and she is fond of her uncle. Commander T'Pol and Captain Archer found the Kishara and that document is the equivalent of the Dead Sea scrolls. It is reshaping that society."

"Lovely, then it is Royalty we will be protecting." Ian said

"Yes, T' Pau is a royal that rules in fact as well as name. She just has to suggest something and it is done."

"Well let us see if we can help then son." Spencer said He could not believe his son had become so close to a queen and her family."I could not believe the situation myself. I always knew Soval was important but not how important. I think perhaps he was assigned to Earth by the old High command to reduce his influence back home."

"That would make sense." M agreed. "Out of sight and mind but still in a position that looks important or at least is not unimportant."

Malcolm nodded as he sipped his tea.

"Well here is what I found. It is not all that much." Ian explained as he put the disk into the computer and it showed a display."

Malcolm was surprised at the detail the holographic image showed.

"This is incredible." He said

"Q division is still the best. Quincy is a credit to his family."

"I would love to meet him." Malcolm said

Spencer chuckled. "Q's have been the reason our agents survive for generations."

"I can see why." His son agreed.

TBC In…

Part 25

Just for general information. I have been having difficulty loading chapters on the site so please be patient with me. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this work it has been most encouraging.

Lisa

. 


	25. Chapter 25

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. I do not own James Bond or that world either. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007/4/20**

"**May we together be more then the some of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

Part 25 (Bonding is better then Brooding) PG

Amanda laid her head against her husband's chest. She hated feeling so afraid. She knew something was wrong when he had begun to block her. Now knowing the truth was not any easier. She looked up at him.

"Michael is not hurt?"

Soval looked away. "We took care not to damage him. He may be…slightly disturbed by the events but I give you my word every care was taken."

Amanda nodded knowing full well Soval had to protect not only her and T'Pol but Earth / Vulcan relations_. Sometimes he would have to use methods she might not like or approve of. It was just very hard as her brother had been on the receiving end. However Amanda knew deep down Soval would never hurt him unless there was no alternative._

"Tell me Shran did not question him?"

Soval smiled "I think it might have been easier for Michael had he been the one. But no, Shran did not touch him."

"Who? Please not you?"

"Jonathan suggested that if I did this thing you would be upset. He spared me the need."

Amanda sighed in relief_. While she was not pleased that this had happened at least her beloved had not injured her brother. As much as she loved Soval she would have had a hard time with that._

"I will have to thank the Captain for sparing you that duty. He is a good man."

"Yes, I believe he is very honorable. " Soval agreed. "We must perhaps find him a mate to keep him in line."

Amanda grinned. Then thought wickedly. "Well he is of our house now. Who would you suggest?"

Soval's brow rose and he said "I will think about this. Yes it is proper we bond him."

_Amanda grinned thinking it would keep her former captain out of trouble and it would ensure he was not brooding. He tended to brood over his actions at times. While Amanda was not happy with Michael being interrogated she would have done it herself had the need arose. If Michael was part of Terra Prime he deserved to be shot. If not he deserved to be shot for the cruel way he acted. He was her brother and he owed her support. She would not allow her friend to suffer for doing a needful thing. A wife would keep his mind off brooding. Besides he deserved it for keeping her in the dark. If she was the matriarch she would start acting like it and that meant non paired crew would get mates. After all she did not want to be the only human on Vulcan._

Soval brow rose and he almost pitied Archer he would be bonded within the year if Amanda's look was anything to go by.

"I was thinking about that lady Captain. Erica Hernandez? What do you think?"

"Perhaps, or maybe T'Lar." Soval said

"A Vulcan healer?" Amanda asked. "Actually that may be a good idea."

"We will meditate on it." Soval said.

"Ok." Amanda agreed. "Both would keep him from brooding." She laughed slightly good humor restored.

TBC…


	26. Chapter 26

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. I do not own James Bond or that world either. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007-03-09**

"**May we together be more then the some of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**P art 26 (Bait) PG**

Malcolm listened as M explained how they had obtained their information_. He was very impressed with the detail of the report and knew it was accurate. Unfortunately the methods used would never stand up in an American court. He sighed as he sipped his tea. There had to be a way to find proof that Admiral Gardner was indeed and Agent for Terra Prime. _

Spencer Reed sipped his tea. He could feel his son's frustration and anger at Terra Prime. _It was clear to him that this organization had to be brought down and soon. _He looked at M who nodded.

"Malcolm how many people in your Star Fleet and your crew know who you really are?"

Malcolm looked up startled. "No one except the captain Sir? Why?"

"Then we can assume even Harris does not know of your connection to the Admiral?" Ian asked

Malcolm snorted "Never sir. I would never have risked you." he looked at his father. "A few know you are Navy and maybe one or two know you were an admiral but to be honest most are American and the Royal Navy did not matter to them much."

M smiled evilly. "Well then perhaps we could use this. What do you think Spencer care to do a little field work with me?"

"What?" Malcolm said shocked.

Spencer smiled. "Now there is a good idea. Who would ever expect it. But M it has been years for me."

She laughed "Well I am certain your wife will kill us both it might be just the thing to lure this fool out. Clearly Gardner wants world power. I think if the head of MI6 seeks him out he will be salivating. You can back me up. No one would expect it and you can come with me as my second. If Gardner thinks he has recruited us both he may well slip up. A tape of his treason should convince even Starfleet."

Both of M's children looked at her like she was crazy.

"Oh no…I don't think so." Jamie said "Mother he is a killer."

M glared at her daughter and Malcolm had to smile. He looked away so not to get skewered. "I may be getting older Jamie but I am not that old. Spencer and I can still out run and out shoot all three of you."

Malcolm grinned. "Ma'am I do not think risking you or my father be wise."

"Can you think of a better piece of bait Malcolm? We still have the most efficient network of information on Earth. Even if Terra Prime has agents in Section 31 I doubt they have the access we do. Besides we have the Queen's ear. "

Malcolm hated to admit that M was right. _He got a dirty look from both of the other agents. He had to agree with them he did not like putting his father on the firing line either but M was right it was a perfect bait. _

"Let me contact the Captain. Maybe he has new information we can use." Malcolm was hedging because even if _it worked one thing was certain His mother was going to kill them both._

M's com went off and she slipped away to answer it. She motioned for Spencer to follow her.

Jamie took the opportunity to corner Malcolm. "How could you agree?"

"Would you care to tell them they are to old?"

"He has a point sis. As much as I hate it , there is a good chance it could work. I mean who turn down a chance to get in here much less access Q division." Ian said

"I wish I could come up with an argument against this but the fact is it is crazy enough to work. My father is well know for being slightly bigoted and he hates the space program. That is a matter of public record. Only one thing worries me though."

"What is that?" Jamie asked.

"My Mum us going to kill me."

Both agents began to laugh the tension evaporating.

"Well I always did want to see Mom in action and Uncle Spencer too. I guess they were really good once upon a time." Ian said

Jamie smacked him "They still are it is just Terra Primers are crazy."

"Yes they are." Malcolm agreed liking these agents a lot more then his fellows in section 31.

"Well let's see if we can get them cover and protection. Call Quinn Ian. He has to have something to keep them alive and well." Jamie said "Malcolm, maybe you better warn your mum. She has a nasty temper you know."

Malcolm rolled his eyes. _If he told her she want to help. One parent in harms way was all he could stand._

Ian slipped out and called his godmother he for one did not want to be on the receiving end of her temper.

TBC….


	27. Chapter 27

-1Disclaimer: Star Trek in all it's forms belong to the creator Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. This is just a little fan fiction to amuse myself and hopefully others. I of course expect no profit other then a smile and an occasional review.

"May Together we be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak

Soval and Amanda

Part 27 (Lover's Touch) PG- 13

Trip leaned over and began to massage his wife's neck. He noted that T'Pol had been tense all evening long. "Would you like some neuro pressure?"

"That would be most helpful." T'Pol replied.

Trip watched her slip off her shirt off. Once more he admired the muscular arms and neck. The slim form of her back was clearly stressed. Trip gently laid his fingers on her neck. "Lay down honey. You are so tense."

"I did not have time to meditate properly in the last few days."

Trip felt a little guilty as he knew part of that was his fault. _He had been making love to his wife every night since they had returned to Vulcan. He had _not _let her meditate for more then a few minutes_. "I am sorry honey. I never meant to hurt ya."

T'Pol looked at him. "Thayla I could have insisted on taking the proper time. I fear that it was the luxury of sleeping in your arms that made me neglect the meditation I required. I will be more careful in the future."

"Honey you have to tell me when I am pushing you to hard." Trip said. He began to stroke her shoulders. "I love ya honey and I guess I forgot that you need to meditate. Remember I am still learning this bond-mate thing."

"I will be more attentive Charles."

Trip smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her neck. He was going to do a proper treatment but that did not mean he could resist giving her a kiss or two.

T'Pol sighed with relief as her mate's skilled fingers began to work her tight back and neck muscles. T'Pol would admit if only to herself that it was Charles's magic fingers that had helped convince her that a mating was possible. _His skills at this ancient art showed her he was willing to embrace her culture and to serve her needs as well as his own. This mutual exchange showed her that this human at least was very supportive and giving. Of course the act was very intimate which was why she did not initially want to use it on Charles. However as Dr. Phlox had suggested it was a perfect way for Charles to relax and then sleep. Now however T'Pol was certain that this had only been part of the good doctor's plan. T'Pol was now fairly certain that Dr. Phlox had been playing match maker. She often complicated why he had considered that the Human Commander Tucker would be a good match with the Vulcan Sub-Commander T'Pol? One day she would ask him this question. However for the moment she was glad that the Denoblian was so intuitive._

Charles Tucker III loved his Vulcan wife. _I am so lucky to have her. I have to remember she needs to meditate. But I so loved holding her every night. _His strong fingers kneaded the tight muscles loose.

T'Pol had to resist groaning with pleasure as his fingers worker the muscles on her back. It was so relaxing as well as arousing. "Charles I am beginning to think that you have more then Nero pressure on your mind."

Trip smiled. "I always have that on my mind. T'Pol honey I am only a man."

T'Pol's brow rose at this self deprecating comment and recalled Hoshi's comment a few weeks previous. _"All men are hound dogs. They always have three things on their mind. Sport, Food and Sex and not necessarily in that order. Usually it is sex that is on any human males mind 23 1/2 hours a day." She had then explained that this was a drive to keep the species going. T'Pol had listened and asked many questions that had caused the young Asian to blush a deep red. T'Pol had learned that human males often tried to stimulate their mates desire. Of course T'Pol knew through their bond that tonight at least Charles was only offering her comfort and not a sexual contact._

"I know you seek to comfort me beloved." T'Pol said to her mate.

Trip grinned knowing that T'Pol now understood sometimes he did seek to arouse her. It seemed she was beginning to understand humans and him in particular and this pleased him deeply.


	28. Chapter 28

-1 **Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. I do not own James Bond or that world either. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**Thursday, May 10, 2007**

"**May we together be more then the some of our parts."- Surak**

Part 28 (Porthos and the Praxton)

Jonathan Archer hated to wait. He did it poorly He knew that Malcolm would do all he could to find out the information to protect his people. Jonathan leaned back in his chair as he absently watched the water polo game. His mind however was on the people who he considered his family. Trip and T'Pol and even Soval and Amanda had become very important to him. He cared for all of his crew deeply but his bridge staff had become his surrogate family. He reflected back over the years. He had always been alone a man with friends but not a family. Enterprise had changed that. They as a crew had been through so much that it was a binding experience. He chuckled at that thought. Yes the crew had bonded to each other. He knew that thought would not amuse his Vulcan family but the fact was even before the adoption the Crew was well on the way to being family. Soval's generous offer had merely made it official and legal.

He sipped his beer and absently petted Porthos. "So boy do you think I will ever find a woman for us?"

The little beagel wagged his tail _as if to say I hope so. _

"I know boy I am lonely too. I guess on the ship I did not notice it so much. Maybe we should go out. There is nothing we can do here."

The little dog jumped up and down happy to be going out. He ran and brought his leash over to his master. Archer grinned and put it on him. "OK we will go for a walk. Maybe we can hit the bread and cheese shop."

Porthos barked his approval. The pair left his quarters and headed to the down town area. A sourdough and cheese sandwich sounded really good about now. _I miss having chef in the galley Archer thought._

The pair headed out and were followed by two men.

"That is him." One said into his com unit. " We can grab him when he is closer to the park. "

"What about his dog?" Hicks asked

"Shoot it. It is just a beagel stunning it should be enough."

"Ok Jackson it is your call. Remember Praxton wants him alive."

"I know, but that don't mean we can not rough him up some. He is a traitor to the human race."

"I agree me and Downs will move into position."

An other voice can on the line. "You will secure Archer but not harm him."

Hicks cursed lowly as he heard their leaders voice on the line. _Damn Praxton for a micromanaging bastard. He took all the fun out of the work_

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Ok Porthos we will stop at the Doggie park first. You can run for a few minutes and I will grab a soda."

The little dog barked ran to explore as his leash was released. He sniffed the ground and began to chase a butterfly making his master laugh and relax.

Archer watched the animal play and suddenly chase after a little female mutt one owned by an associate of Soval named T'Lar . He laughed at the animals antics.

"You know Captain that should not be allowed." 

Archer spun around and froze as Praxton stood before him. He turned to leave and a pistol was stuck into his back.

"A breed should stay true don't you think?" Praxton said.

Archer glared not believing he had been so careless.

"I don't know sometimes you get improvements. That little mutt of Jen's is faster then my beagel and smart."

"But it is impure and ugly as sin." Praxton said "Come Captain we must talk. Somewhere more private I think."

Porthos saw Jonathan was in trouble and he came running over with Belle at his side. Both dogs began to bark and bared their teeth. Hicks fired and Belle fell over stunned. Jen came running.

"What are you doing to my canine." She called

Hicks turned and fired knocking her out. This distraction was all that Porthos needed. He sunk his teeth into Praxton deep and drawing blood. The head of Terra Prime cried out and kicked him away hard. The little dog rolled and attacked again. This giving Jonathan a chance he hit the goon who had been covering him. He did not see the second man who fired and hit him in the back. Angry now Praxton fired and missed as Porthos ran away. He knew he could not save his master he had to get help. He ran.

Downs went to chase him.

"Leave him." Praxton said

"But sir he bite you."

"Yes and If I see it again I will kill it but for now we need to get away. Take the Vulcan perhaps she could be useful. We need new genetic stock."

Porthos ran he had to get help. He would go to Trip he was closest. The human would save his master and his mate.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. I do not own James Bond or that world either. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**Saturday, May 12, 2007**

"**May we together be more then the some of our parts."- Surak**

Part 29( K-9 Rescue)

Porthos ran all the way to Starfleet and slipped in. He knew dogs were no allowed inside the officer's quarters. He stopped and waited thinking how to get passed the guards. Just Then Bell slid into him. Clearly she was not about to be left behind. He rubbed his nose against her. She nipped him clearly no pleased at being left behind. He licked her face and she waged her tail clearly forgiving him. Belle took off barking. The two MACO's spotted the little dog and chased it. They did not want it disturbing the commander's rest.

Porthos ran in and jumped up. Years of practice served him well as Commander Tucker's door slid open. The Beagel slipped in and ran to the bed jumping up on it and licking T'Pol's face to wake her.

T'Pol awoke and was rather shocked at seeing the dog there. She shifted and Charles awoke next to her.

"Porthos what … how did you get here?"

Porthos began to bark not caring that the human and Vulcan were naked he pulled at T'Pol's hand.

"What, Porthos stop that." Trip ordered.

"Charles get dressed." 

"What…why?"

"I believe Jonathan is in trouble and Porthos is attempting to lead us to him."

"Oh for cry on out loud. Oh alright." A grumpy engineer said as he got out of bed. He grabbed his jumpsuit and was pulling it on as the two MACO's burst in.

"OH….Ah sorry sir." they said turning their backs and turning a deep shade of red. "We ah… we caught an other dog and then heard this one."

"At ease. " T'Pol said rising and grabbing her clothing slipped it on. "We are aware of your diligence in your duties. We think Captain Archer may be in trouble as this is his canine. "

"What about the other mutt?" The corporal asked.

He was holding a small mixed breed who clearly wanted down.

"That is Sapphire Belle owned by an associate of mine. She often walks Belle in the dog park. I believe that is where our search should begin."

"Ma'am we got our orders-"

Trip turned and said "We are going. You can turn around now boys we are decent."

The two MACO's turned and found themselves facing a small disruptor.

"You can come with or I can stun you. Your call gentlemen." Trip said

_Damn…both thought._

"With you sir." The ranking MACO said

"Then let's go." Trip said "Porthos find Jon."

The little dog ran out with three humans a Vulcan and his mate on his tail.

TBC...


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**07/05/18**

"**May we together be more then the some of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

Part 30(Search) PG

Malcolm could not believe his father was seriously considering taking on so dangerous a role. He followed M and his father out of the office into an other hallway and they took one more lift down two more floors before the doors opened and they entered an office a middle aged secretary was waiting there.

"Ma'am , Admiral Quincy can see you both now. He just finished testing his latest creation. I think it may be just the ticket for your mission."

Malcolm was rather shocked that the head of Q division was an admiral. He looked over and noted that his father seemed amused at his reaction.

They entered the lab and a man of about thirty five walked over.

"Q admiral I am glad you stopped by. I can hardly wait to show you my newest invention."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Trip and T'Pol followed the dog with two MACO's in tow. The MACO's could not believe that they were following a dog.

_They think we are nuts chasing after Portthos, Trip sent I can see it on their faces._

_Oh course it is not a logical action and they have not been exposed to how often you, Commander Reed and the Captain have been abducted._

_Very funny. Besides I think Jon has the lead now with the most kidnappings._

_Indeed I think you are correct but only by one Charles._

He chuckled at this. _At least I did not get abducted on Earth. Also remember Phlox got nabbed here too. Jon won't be able to tease him about that anymore._

_You can hardly boast as you been abducted off the ship._

Trip was spared replying when they came to the park. Clearly there had been a struggle but there was no sign of his captain.

"Look around maybe we can find some clues…"

T'Pol was already looking and knew this order was intended for the MACO's

"Sir maybe we should tell Admiral Gardner about this?"

"Not yet, We need more proof that this really happened. I for one don't feel like saying Sir well my captain was kidnapped and the only proof I have is his dog told me?" Trip said. As much to stall as the truth.

"I see your point sir. We will help you search."

"Good man." Trip said smiling. _T'Pol we need to let Malcolm and Soval know what is happening and maybe Shran._

_Agreed._

_Head to the ladies wash room I will distract our escorts. Maybe it be best to contact Soval he can inform the others._

_Logical I will do so at once._ T'Pol headed to the washrooms giving the appearance of looking for clues.

Trip began to circle out watching for clues. He wished Malcolm was here as the man had an eye for details. He took out his communicator and snapped pictures of the area. Maybe they see something latter. The sun reflected off something and he knelt down to pick it up. It was the button from a Starfleet jumpsuit. Was it Jon's or someone else?

"Sir, There are security camera's over there. Maybe we can get a copy. They might show something."

"Good idea. Let's go. " Trip followed the MACO he relayed the information to a T'Pol and hoped she could reach Soval so he would know what was happening.

TBC...


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**Friday, June 01, 2007**

"**May we together be more then the some of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 31 ( Anyone get the license plate number?) PG**

Jonathan Archer woke up. He tried to look around but found he was blindfolded. _ Wonderful. I am never going to hear the end of this. Trip will never let me live this down._

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

"As you can see M and Admiral this new transponder is the size of a pin head. I can inject it inside your body and we can use it to find you. The best part is that it will break down and bond to your DNA. It can not be removed without a specific chemical being added. And that chemical is kept here at the lab. I have kept that information strictly confidential and only the people in this room know about it."

"Q is that device safe?" Malcolm asked as always he was skeptical.

Q looked at the new comer slightly offended. "Of course it is. I tested it on myself. "

M gave him a firm look. "I thought I sent a memo about that?"

"You did indeed M. However I can hardly ask someone else to take the risk now can I? It would not be sporting."

The Director of MI6 Sighed in exasperation. _It seemed all her agents even those in the sciences had a bull headed streak._

_Poor Malcolm looks shocked. Spencer thought resisting a smile only through great difficulty. _

Ian smirked. _Only Q could get away with that impertinence._

Jamie rolled her eyes and wondered _if perhaps her grand father had not had a hand in siring Q? After all the man was a daring as any of the family._

Q winked at her. " M I may not be a double 00 but I am not a coward."

M sighed and said "I know Q. However sometimes you act as irresponsible as my children. You are far to important to be risked so foolishly. " She gave him a stern look.

Quinn had the grace to blush.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

T'Pol removed her communicator and placed a call to her father. This was not good news.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Soval answered the call and his face darkened. "T' Pol we will join you at once. Yes, I will contact Shran and the Commander gather what Data you can. "

Soval signed off and looked at his wife. "It seems we were wrong. They will take more then just us."

"Who Soval?" Amanda asked worry showing.

"Jonathan has been taken. T'Pol and Charles are looking for him. They also took a member of my staff."

Amanda frowned at this news_. Random or intentional were her first thoughts. "_Soval was the woman taken on purpose or was she just in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"We do not know. Come we must meet T'Pol and Charles."

Amanda followed him out. The guards started to follow them. "No you two stay here. "

Soval looked at her his brow raising.

"My family could be a target."

"Indeed, A wise course guarding them." He went out and called the consulate he would send more guards to protect his wife's people.

TBC...


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**Friday, June 01, 2007**

"**May we together be more then the some of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 32 (Inevitable choices) PG**

Soval would have preferred to have the extra guards for his wife, he also would have rather had her stay safe and secure however experience told him that Amanda would simply slip out and follow him. No it was better to have her with him if only for his peace of mind. He saw Michael Sr. follow them outside.

"Soval you can not mean to allow this insanity?"

Amanda glared at her father. "Soval knows it is best that I am with him. He gets into trouble otherwise."

"I was not talking to you young lady." Michael said firmly. "You should not be taking such risks."

Soval had to agree however he did not wish to waste time arguing with his wife. _It was an illogical move as he usually lost because somehow Amanda always found a logical reason to act in a such an illogical manner_.

Amanda superseded a grin as she picked up that stray thought. _Her beloved was really beginning to understand she needed to be with him and keep him safe as much as he needed her. It made her feel that they would indeed have a long and happy marriage. Of course Soval would say it was only logical to keep ones mate satisfied and content_. _She did not wish to worry him but as Charles had often said Soval and trouble went hand in hand when she was not there to keep him safe._

"Michael Amanda would simply follow me. I have found it far simpler to keep her close. Besides we will be with a team of MACO's and Commander Tucker and T'Pol I have no concerns for her safety."

Michael was clearly not happy but he nodded. "I will keep an eye on things here. I will call if we hear anything."

"Agreed." Soval said motioning for Amanda to follow him out.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Jonathan tried to move and found he was tied tightly to the wall. He listened and could not hear anyone about. That did not mean that there were not guards merely that he was in a sound proof room. He considered his options with care.

Just then he heard someone breathing. It was faint and light and not human.

"Who is there?" Jonathan Archer demanded.

There was a moment of silence and then. "I am T'Pel of Vulcan."

Jonathan was stunned "You are from the consulate on Earth? You own that little mutt Belle? You are the healer?"

"Belle is my canine. Is that you Captain Archer?"

"Yes, I am sorry I can not help you I seem to be tied up for the moment."

T'Pel was silent for a moment. Then said "I to am suffering such an affliction."

Jonathan smiled and hoped her eyes were also blindfolded because he knew she would never appreciate how humorous this was. "Well where are you?"

T'Pel considered and listened to where his words were coming from. "I am 1.3 meters to your right and in front of you. I am sitting in a chair secured by my hands and feet. My eyes are covered."

"Can you move at all?"

"Yes, some. The chair is not secured to the floor."

"Are your hands tied with rope?" Jonathan asked.

T'Pel could not understand why this was relevant however she answered "Affirmative Captain."

Jonathan smiled. "Good, That may be just what we need. Can you move toward me?"

"Yes, Why?"

"Because T'Pel I am going to get your hands free." Jonathan Archer shifted and was able to get up unto his knees. "Come back to me. I may be able to work your bonds free."

"I thought your hands were tied?"

"They are but my mouth is free. I can get them. Trust me."

T'Pel wondered at this humans logic however she was willing to try. She backed up centimeter by centimeter. Several times she almost tipped the chair. Soon she was directly in front of the captain.

"Good, Now bear with me here." Archer said as he moved forward. His lips found the slim fingers of the Vulcan healer and he moved up. Finding the rope he felt around for a piece to grasp. Of course there was not one. He sighed and caught an edge. "I am going to have to try this the hard way."

"What do you plan on doing? Chewing threw the bonds?" T' Pel asked

"Yes, exactly. Or at least enough so you can perhaps break them."

T'Pel was shocked but held still not wanting to be bit by a human.

After a few minutes of work T'Pel could feel the strands of the bonds begin to separate. The human method might be crude but it was clearly working.

"Captain a moment. Some one is coming."

She scooted away quickly.

Jonathan cursed as he now heard the foot fall of someone coming. _If only he had had a few more minutes._

_Archer had managed to loosen the bonds. T'Pel thought. Now if only they free my legs. _T'Pel was a healer and she disliked violence however Surak taught them that removing one self from danger was not necessarily wrong. She knew that Terra Prime was a threat to her and to the captain. To that end it would be wise to retreat from this location as quickly as possible.

Archer was angry now he could not allow this innocent woman to be hurt. He knew she was of Soval's house though a rather distant cousin. However she was not going to be used as a pawn. Not if he could prevent it.

"Well, well I see you are both awake." Paxton said laughing. "Gerry remove their blindfolds. Free the Vulcan's legs and then guard them."

Archer was rather shocked at this. However he remained silent.

The blindfolds came off and Archer noted the room was very bright. The light almost hurt his eyes.

T'Pel however had no such difficulty as her inner eyelid dropped down to shield her. However she decided to mimic the Captain. It might give her an advantage.

Archer noted that Paxton had dark glasses on so he assumed the lights were for interrogation purposes. "What trying a new light scheme?"

He felt a kick as Gerry's boot hit him in the ribs. Jonathan grunted in pain.

"Licking the Captain is illogical." T'Pel said drawing attention away from him.

This got her backhanded by Paxton and her chair flew back. T'Pel hit the ground hard but the action was what she needed. The chars back shattered. This along with her freed feet and loosened bonds allowed her to move. She rolled and came up swinging a piece of broken chair at the guard and catching him in the face. Jonathan saw the smooth motion and dove at Paxton. He was able to knock him over. He looked up to see T'Pel wielding the broken chair and bonds like a pair of ancient Chinese fighting sticks. Her agile fingers had tied them together with deft movements. He was shoved aside by Paxton but he was able to kick his legs out causing the Terra Prime leader to stumble and that brought him into the range of T'Pel who wrapped the rope and sticks around his throat. Calmly she said.

"Untie the Captain."

"I will not." Gerry said

"Untie him or this human will die."

"Vulcan's do not kill humans you all took an oath." Gerry said mocking her.

T'Pel's eyes narrowed. "To protect humans but I do not consider this one human. More of a rabid animal and those we take down."

She tightened her hold.

Even Jonathan Archer was uncertain if she would kill this Paxton. He had only meet T'Pel once or twice and she was a healer but she was far more controlled then the Vulcan's he knew well. She had not been on Earth long and he knew she was only here as a favor to Soval. She was a trained healer/ priestess and had iron control. T'Pel could very easily snap Paxton's neck.

Gerry hesitated and that was all it took. Suddenly Paxton flew at them and the men all went down in a heap. Slim fingers applied the nerve pinch and just that quickly they had the Terra Primers subdued.

Jonathan felt strong but gentle hands lift him up. "Are you injured Captain Archer?"

He gasped for breath almost certain he had cracked a rib or two. "I am fine …I think. Good work."

T'Pel raised a brow at this unnecessary praise. "It was only logical to free us. Unfortunately I was forced to injure them."

Jonathan was rather surprised at the genuine tone of regret in her voice. He looked over and noted the genuine concern on her face.

"They gave us no choice and they will be fine. Come we need to get away from here."

T'Pel nodded and watched as he tied the men and gagged them with quick efficient moves. The human was clearly in pain but he was suppressing it to secure their safety. T'Pel found this most compelling and honorable. She watched as he secured a weapon and communications devices.

"We better go." Jonathan said.

She followed him out keeping a look out. They had to move quickly before they were discovered.

Archer risked a quick glance at his Vulcan companion. She was composed and calm. Sometimes he wished he could be so calm. He took a deep breath and looked inward. As expected a soft voice came to him.

_All will be well my son. Just proceed with caution and you will be able to make good your escape_.

As always Surak's voice offered him comfort. He had come to rely on it as an inner compass. So far it had not steered him wrong.

T'Pel sensed the calm that came over the human Captain and oddly it made her removed her concerns. It was as if he was suddenly more then just human. Fear was illogical but she was afraid of this situation. She did not wish to become lab specimen for these mad humans. T'Pel would need to depend on this human's skill to free them. She centered herself and vowed to give him what ever assistance she could.

TBC...


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics

By Fire Star

2007-06-19

"**May we together be more then the some of our parts."- Soval and Amanda**

**Part 33 (Bad News) G**

**Malcolm looked up as a rather petite young woman came running in. She ran straight over to M and handed her a note. **

"**Ma'am this just came in. I am afraid it will complicate matters."**

**M opened the missive and cursed softly. "Damn it . I swear I am going to shoot the members of Terra Prime myself." She handed it to the admiral who glanced at it and then handed it to his son.**

**Malcolm's curses were as loud but far more varied as several alien dialects popped in. "This will be a problem. I must go back and talk to Commander Tucker and Commander T'Pol. The ambassador must also be informed."**

"**I agree with my son. We need to touch base. Clearly he is the best choice if we wish to implement our plans. Malcolm can transport back to San Francisco and he can be the liaison between us."**

"**Maybe you should hold off on those plans. Things have clearly changed." Ian suggested. **_**Like Malcolm he was less then keen on his parent heading into harms way. He already had a father in a coma he did not wish to lose his mother as well. **_**He looked at Jamie who nodded her agreement.**

"**We will wait until Malcolm sends a report. Admiral you have an interview with the Times at 1530."**

**Spencer nodded. "Son I will be less then enthusiastic as it is a lure. But know this Malcolm I am proud to have you as my son."**

**Malcolm nodded and looked at Jamie. "Can you take me to the transporter."**

**Jamie grinned and lead the way. **

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**T'Pel watched as Jonathan Archer slid under the control panel of the shuttle. She watches as he skillfully by passed the ignition and then came out. He bumped his head and cursed softly.**

"**Sorry," he said smiling sheepishly.**

**He looked so young with that smile. T'Pel was impressed with his skill as he started the engine.**

**She smiled and suppressed it looking uncomfortable.**

"**I believe the cause was sufficient." Jonathan grinned he winked at her. **

**T'Pel felt comforted by his odd actions as if he really was not to concerned. **_**It was illogical but it helped her with her fear. She began to understand why T'Pol was so fascinated by the humans. Her former classmate had always been more emotional but brilliant. T'Pel unlike most Vulcan's had never judged her. To her T'Pol was unique almost like a younger sister. There was only 2 years age difference between them and they had often attended many of the same advanced courses. T'Pel wondered if the humans truly understood the unique individual T'Pol was? One of the reasons she had so caused such distress to the council was because she was one of the top five ever to graduate from the Academy. She could have had any career she choose. T'Pel was considered a gifted healer but even she was in awe of T'pols bravery and skills. She knew that she did not have the adaptability of her friend. It was now clear however that there was more to humans then she had believed**_

**Jonathan hoped he appeared confident. He was very concerned about their chances of escape. However he was not about to be used by Terra Prime. **_**No it would not happen and he would do his up most to protect this Vulcan Lady.. It was clear to him that she was no ordinary Vulcan. She had the same regal bearing of Soval or T'Pol and that meant she was highly placed. He was just grateful that Terra Prime had not realized this fact.**_

**Jonathan took the small craft up and knew it would be a rough ride. **_**This was a civilian shuttle and not designed for combat flying. Even the early shuttle pods had more power and maneuverability then this machine.**_

**The shuttle rocked as an explosion happened of the port side. Jonathan looked at the scanners and wanted to curse. However he had not time.**

"**Hold on we are being followed and it looks like they do not intend to take us back alive."**

**T'Pel strapped in and watched with fascination as the human took the small shuttle into a series of moves that were high risk. It was clear that the captain was attempting to lose their pursuers who were not in shuttles but rather old fashioned aero-planes. **

**T'Pel looked at the instruments and knew that they were in trouble. They were losing fuel.**

"**Captain we are losing fuel."**

**Jonathan knew this but had not wanted to alarm her. He banked to the aft side and tried to climb.**

**More shots came close but he avoided being hit. **_**He wished that Travis was the pilot because they would have a better chance. **_**Jonathan however was not going to give up. **_**They were on Earth and he knew this planet well.**_

**The shuttle suddenly went into a dive around a small mountain Range. It was a long shot but Jonathan knew of a place where the he might be able to lose them. Down toward the American dessert he went. **_**Had he been with a human he would never have risked this but Vulcans were a dessert people and he knew T'Pel could survive.**_

"**T'Pel there is bad new. I have to land as we will crash otherwise. I think there is a place we might be able to hide the shuttle. The problem is it is in the dessert. We would have to walk out. We have water…. But not a lot and some supplies. I grabbed a few protein bars off that soldier and then there are some emergency supplies in this ship. But it will take at least 7 days to walk out. So you think you can do that. I know your leg was injured."**

"**I will do so. Vulcans do not require much water or food. I had eaten this morning and drank a liter of water. I should be able to do this. If I can fashion a crutch."**

**Jonathan nodded. "Ok then here we go. I am going to try to lose them so hold on. We will need to get ahead of them. We should be able to lose them in the canyon. They wont be able to fly there with those planes. They are not designed for such tight maneuvering."**

_**T'Pel hoped he was right for she could not run at this time. Perhaps if she could enter a healing trace but they would need a secure location for her to attempt that. Oddly she was not afraid to do so in front of this human. Jonathan Archer had proven himself to be a reliable ally.**_


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics

By Fire Star

Tuesday, June 19, 2007

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Soval and Amanda**

**Part 34 (Gathering Intelligence) G**

**Malcolm Reed beamed in to the Vulcan Consulate in San Francisco . He was Greeted by T' Venn an aide to Ambassador Soval.**

"**Lt. Commander I am glad that you arrived safely. Transport is waiting for you. Commander T'Pol and Tucker are waiting your arrival in the main confrence room. This way if you please. Ambassador Soval and T'Sia Amanda are on their way they should be arriving in 15.6 minutes. "**

"**Any news T' Venn?**

"**No news commander but we have confirmed that T' Pel was taken as well. Sir this is most unfortunate. She is highly placed in the temple and losing her would be devastating."**

"**I promise you T' Venn we will do all we can to get her back safely. I have associates who are looking into this even as we speak. They have connections all over Earth and we will do all we can to secure both T' Pel and Captain Archers safe release. "**

"**I understand this. But ……. T' Venn looked away knowing she could not discuss this with an out world even if he was part of Soval/s clan. T'Pel was showing sighs of an Early Pon Far and this could cause her death.**

**Malcolm sensed more was going on then he knew however he could not worry about that now. **_**He had to check in with Commander Tucker and T'Pol with luck they would have some good news.**_

_**Charles pacing will solve nothing. You agreed to come here as it is logical to inform Soval and Malcolm. **_

_**I know it but damn it Jon is gone!**_

_**Growing agitated will not return the captain or T'Pel any faster. We must form a logical and complete plan of action.**_

_**I know….Trip sent back. **_**He looked over at their two MACO guards who seemed most uncomfortable. He looked away hiding a grin. It was really warm in here. **

**The two MACO's looked at each other and sighed. They both thought this would be a simple assignment. However they were on Vulcan soil had been relieved of their weapons and they were stuck. If they left they would never get back in. Yet Star Fleet needed to know what was happening. This was a nightmare.**

**Amanda and Soval came striding in. The MACO's watched with Surprise as both of the commanders raised their hands to greet them then bowed.**

"**Live Long and Proper Ambassador Soval, T' sia Amanda." Both said**

**Soval nodded "Peace and long life. What news have you? Amanda speak to the MACO's Please."**

"**I will . Corporal , Private come with me please."**

**Both looked confused. Trip spoke up. "That is an order Gentlemen and for the record Amanda Cole out ranks everyone here except Ambassador Soval."**

**Both stood at attention and then followed Amanda out.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007-06-26**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Soval and Amanda**

**Part 35 (What is going on?) PG**

**The two MACO's followed Amanda Cole out. The news that she was second in rank to the Ambassador was a shock. Who was this Amanda Cole that she had such power?**

**Amanda knew how frustrating it could be to be out of the loop with communication and Information. **_**She had not really wanted to have the MACO's from Columbia protecting commanders T'Pol and Tucker however it had been necessary as many of the Enterprise's own MACO's had personal business to attend to. She felt guilty enough about Marks and Sgt Peters. However Marks had assured her it was alright as he was an orphan and had no one he was hard pressed to see. Enterprise was his Clan and family. Sgt Peters had smiled and said his brother and sister-in - law would not mind as they were currently on assignment to Mars and would not be back for a few days. She pushed these thoughts aside and faced the MACO's.**_

"_**I apologize for all the dramatics. It seems Terra Prime has reared its ugly head and determined to undermine Earth and Vulcan's long friendship. My Marriage to Ambassador Soval has enraged them and they are attempting to prove their power by attacking no only my mate but Commanders' Tucker and T'Pol who are friends of mine. As I am certain you have guessed I am no longer a MACO as it would not have been…proper." Amanda paused "**_**I hold a rank equal to A commander in Starfleet with my official Title being chief of security for the Consulate and Ambassador Soval."**

**The MACO"S were stunned. **_**A human married to a Vulcan? That was unheard of. **_

"**Ma'am ah….does Star Fleet and Earth know?"**

"**Yes the leak had to come from Star Fleet Head quarters as I am certain our people would have been more discreet. "**

**This caused the two MACO's to smile. Once a MACO always a MACO. **

"**How can we help?"**

"**Well Sgt. Peters and Private Mark are going to help our guards. So if you would wait here. " Amanda went to a door and Enterprise's two MACO's came in."Sgt they are all yours see if you can help Marek"**

"**Aye ma'am." He said snapping to attention. Amanda was hard pressed not to laugh. It was clear the Enterprise crew was putting on a show. **_**The Sgt wink almost undid her control. Of curse the Columbia's crew had no idea of the family relationship.**_

"**Sgt. I would like you and the other MACO's to patrol outside the walls. The Vulcans can not do that without causing a stir."**

"**Aye, We will be happy to. Come on you lot lets go earn our pay."**

**The other three MACO's snapped to attention the members from Columbia glad to be back into a chain of command they could relate to. While Peters was not their Sgt it was still easier to follow his orders then that of a Vulcan or Starfleet officer. **

_**I have to report this**_**. The corporal thought.**

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Jonathan Archer quickly gathered their supplies. He tossed what he could find into a canvas pack. He was uncertain if he should be grateful that the Terra Primers were so well stocked. He looked over at T'Pel and noted she was checking her wounds.**

**He set the sack down and looked around. He found some splints and went to her side. "Here let me splint it until we can get somewhere safe. This may hurt some. I am sorry."**

**T"Pel looked **_**at the strange devices and nodded uncertain what the human was going to do. Yet she trusted him on an instinctive level. She noted that his sent was not as disturbing as it had been.**_** She nodded as she watched him splint the her leg immobilizing it from the Knee down. **_** This is better she thought. Perhaps the humans are no so primitive after all.**_

"**When we get somewhere safer I can help you set it better." He grabbed a pair of folding crutches and expertly adjusted them making T' Pel wonder how a Star Fleet Captain had gained such knowledge.**

**Jonathan sensed her curiosity and smiled. "We all had a basic first aid course at the academy and with everything that has happened Dr. Phlox insisted we all get some advanced training. If Amanda was here she do a better job of it but…. Then she was his assistant for a while. I just hope this helps."**

"**It is sufficient. We should go." T'Pel said suddenly disturbed by his close proximity. Archer helped her rise as he pulled on the pack. He had handed her a canteen of water. She followed him out excepting his help as she was limping. Once outside she tested the crutches. Her confusion showed on her face.**

**Jonathan smiled as he quickly showed how to use them properly. His close proximity and sent was suddenly very disturbing and T' Pel shivered but not from cold and she was disturbed. She hobled away and looked back and noted Archer had went back inside. She was uncertain why? He came running out.**

"**Take cover." he ordered pushing her behind a rock formation about 300 meters away from the shuttle. **

**T'Pel was pushed behind a rock covering as the shuttle exploded. Jonathan Archer covered her with his own body as debris flew all around them. **

**She looked up at his face and saw the genuine concern there. "Sorry I guess the timer was off."**

**She looked into his deep green eyes and felt herself drowning. It was like the rich forests that covered this world. Primal and alive. She was shocked at her bodies reaction to this human. T'Pel did not move she was afraid suddenly. **

**Archer sensed her fear and quickly pushed himself up not wanting to frighten this lovely woman. She inhaled a deep breath of air. "Come on we have to get away. The explosion might be picked up." He helped her to her feet and quickly released her out of respect. He turned and began to head toward safety. T'Pel swallowed hard but followed grateful for his Vulcan Like restraint.**

**Jonathan Archer swallowed hard**_**. He had been tempted….to kiss T'Pel now that would have been a disaster. Almost as bad as his one pass at T'Pol. He had to get them to safety. Besides a female as lovely as T'Pel and as highly placed was bound to be bonded. It was not his place to try to seduce her. **_


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics

By Fire Star

2007-07-11

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Soval and Amanda**

**Part 36 (Fortress of Solitude) PG-13**

**Jonathan Archer watched as T' Pel followed him. Even though she was injured she kept pace with him. His admiration for her grew with each step she took.**

"**Wait here please I want to go eliminate our tracks. " He slipped back and T'Pel noted he picked up a large piece of brush. It was rather amazing to watch as he sprinted back 200 meters and wiped out the tracks. It was not something a Vulcan would have considered doing. **

**He rejoined her. Come on there is a small grouping of rocks about 3 klics from here. This terrain is more solid and rocky we won't leave tracks now."**

**T'Pel had to admit his idea was logical. The climb was hard but …. Then it might well be that their former captors would not look for them in such a place.**

"**They are going to follow the tracks to the river. I hope they think we split up. That small boat dock was a blessing. I am hoping they think we took it or at least that I did. They might think we split up. That would mean they have to divide themselves to look for us. Scanners do not work well in the cavern and the air currents in most places are to dangerous to use a shuttle. So we3 have a chance. But I think you need to rest that ankle. There a small cave near here it is fairly well hidden. We can rest there and if we are lucky…. Find a way out." **

"**I can go on Jonathan Pain is nothing to a Vulcan.."**

**He smiled. "Of course you can. But I am only human T'Pel." he knew she would never admit to being in pain. But he could tell. His years around T'Pol were definitely coming in handy. "I have not slept in 29 hours and frankly I need to be alert to guide us out. So if we can find a secure location a rest would be wise."**

**T'Pel had to admit at least to herself that she was in pain. A rest would be welcomed but…not if it meant them getting caught because of her weakness. Oddly she did not want to see any harm befall this human. He was very noble in his own way. **

**Jonathan set a brisk pace and within 30 minutes they had found the small cave. T' Pel watched as he went to a near by bolder and touched it. He then leaned forward and placed his palm on a hand print. The bolder was decorated in what appeared to be some form of tribal art. However T'Pel soon noted that , this was in fact only an illusion. A hole appeared in the wall and Jonathan helped her through. He then quickly closed the doorway. Both of them collapsed with exhaustion.**

**Jonathan took a few calming breaths as he rested. Then he forced himself to his feet and over to an other rock. Once more his hand removed the illusion of a rock face.**

_**We must be in some sort of base. T'Pel thought. She wondered how this man could use this equipment it seemed that it recognized his hand print. Jonathan must have known it was here.**_

**Jonathan Archer sighed as he got up to see if they were being followed**_**. While it was true that scanners did not work in the canyons cameras did. This old base was still connected to an advanced surveillance system. Or it least it had been advanced over 200 years ago. Jonathan had found his grandfathers journals and he had been intrigued. As a young man he had often hiked these canyons and he had found the base. It had taken many weekends in his youth an d a lot of credits but he had restored several cameras and the computer systems in the lair. This was his own private fortress of solitude. He smiled thinking he was no superman. But …no one besides himself knew it existed and now T'Pel. His family had been scientists and military for generations. He been shocked to find his hand print activated the holograms. Of course he speculated that it was genetic marker that was the real key. He knew his great-great- great grandfather had built this place. A safe haven for he and his wife Maggie. He read Mestral's journals and knew that it was not human engineering but Vulcan that made this place so advanced.**_

"**What is this place Jonathan?"**

**Jonathan looked a T'Pel wondering how much she knew or understood about Mestral. "It was a retreat. It was built by Mestral Grayson for he and his family. A safe bold hole."**

**Understanding dawned in T'Pel's eyes "You are from his line?"**

**Archer looked away then back and slowly nodded. "Yes, I am."**

**It was T'Pel's turn to look away now. It did explain her attraction then. His scent was….drawing her. She shivered as she suddenly understood it was not pain that was making her edgy but desire. She focused on the pain to avoid the rising passion. She could not believe this was happening. She pulled off her outer robe now very warm. She used it as a pillow against the rocks.**

"**Rest T' Pel we should be safe here for the moment. I am going to see if there is something I can give you for the pain in your wounds. I have some medical supplies here. " He left her and she was grateful**

**Why am I going into ponn farr it is to soon? I am to young for this? She winced and looked down and noted a bandage on her arm. One she had not paid much attention to before. She removed it and saw several beedle marks. She closed her eyes and tried to recall it was important….**

**4 hours earlier-**

"**It will work Praxton, give it time. I mean it is not easy to make a Vulcan go into heat." A round fat doctor Akar **

**joked.**

_**That Regellian doctor who looked them over. Of course ….. He would know of Ponn Farr as Regillains were of Vulcan stock. T'Pel paled as the implications sunk in. They had given her some drug to induce Ponn Farr. She was experiencing the beginnings of the fires. It seemed Praxton was not taking chances this time with conception. He had intended she breed with Captain Archer. T'Pel was horriied as she was coning to respect Jonathan. Yet her body was burning. She just hoped he did not understand why and that meditation would help. She had no intention of harming him. She would die first.**_


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007-03-09**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 37 Connections PG**

Jonathan Archer was exhausted and he knew T'Pel was hurting. He did not think he had any pain killers a Vulcan could tolerate but he did have chemical ice bags. They would help with the swelling in her leg. He knew she would need expert care and he wished he could contact Enterprise and have Phlox take a look at her. For the moment however he could not risk communications. He switched on the camera feeds and began to scan the area. He wanted as much warning as possible if Terra Prime found them.

T'Pel leaned back against a rock. _She wanted to enter a healing trance but knew she had to wait until the Captain returned. She had to explain to him what she was doing and how his assistance might be needed. She was certain she could speed up her healing with meditation and a trace perhaps even control her symptoms of Ponn Far . She was very worried that she might harm the human captain. Vulcans had very little logic when the mating drive hit. She was concerned that her instincts would endanger Jonathan. Perhaps it would be wise to have him bind her for his own safety._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jonathan carried the supplies back to the waiting T'Pel. One he had tended her wounds he hoped to move her to a more comfortable place. The lair had sleeping quarters and he knew she would likely want to meditate. Even he wanted time to reflect on the events of the day. He could feel Surak closer then he had been in a while. It was as if he was trying hard to tell him something but Jonathan was to tired to comprehend it. I _Guess I will just have to wing it. Sorry Surak I am to tired to hear you. I promise I will look after her._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Commander Tucker greeted his friend as he entered the consulate. Malcolm Reed had a grim look on his face.

"Any news Commander?" He asked

"No Mal I was hoping you would have something. We reached a dead end. "

Malcolm frowned as he paced he looked over at Soval and noted real concern on the Ambassador's face. He looked angry though it was clearly controlled.

"It seems that Terrra Prime has kidnapped the Captain." T'Pol explained. "We have no viable leads and we were only alerted to this situation by his canine. "

Malcolm stumbled and looked at T'Pol not quite believing what he heard. He looked over and noted Portthos was laying on a chair with a small mixed breed dog. Clearly watching them all.

"Porthos? What…how did he inform you?"

Trip grinned at this incredulous look. "Well Mal he did a Lassie on us. Belle there distracted our guards and he came barging in. Needless to say it was …..a Kodiak moment." He blushed a deep red.

Malcolm looked away smiling so they got caught…. He grinned. "Well then we at least know the who. I will contact M. See if they have any news. Have you heard from Shran?"

"No, Though he is scanning the system for us." T'Pol said "We should also contact Columbia. I am certain Captain Hernandez would help us."

Trip nodded. "She is Jon's friend. I certain she would. But ….we have to be careful we don't want Star Fleet to know this yet."

" I can assure you that the message will be secure." Malcolm said. He pulled out a communicator. "Ian I need you to deliver a message in person. Yes to her as we suspected we will need her help. Yes, She is a friend and trustworthy."

"I am on my way Malcolm. I do what I can to help her."

"Fair enough." Malcolm said smiling. Ian was a good man and he would be an asset to Captain Hernandez in the search.

Ian left the office and headed for the shuttle port. He placed a call to his old friend Bruce Decker who was the security chief of the USS Colombia. "Bruce I need a favor. Can you arrange a meeting with the captain of your ship?"

"Sure no problem. She is returning in a hour from shore leave. Maybe I could say you popped up for a visit."

"That would be great. Bruce this is big old friend. "

"I figured Ian. Meet you in the shuttle bay."

Ian smiled and signed off. It paid to have friends in all areas of Earth service. He smiled as he considered how shocked his old University room mate would be with this news.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Archer moved with natural grace. _Having drank some water and checked to ensure that they were for the moment safe he felt he could help care for his wounded guest. He wondered if she would need a healing trance? Would she trust him enough to risk one. It really would be best if she could heal enough to walk without the crutches. He debated on if he should suggest this course of action. After all he was not a healer or doctor. His training was at best that of a field medic. He sighed worried he would fail to keep the Vulcan safe. He would not like to fail so lovely a lady._

_T'Pwl noted that Archer looked refreshed. Clearly he had found sustenance. _

"I have some water here and a few field rations. They are fruit bars. Unfortunately most of what I have here is designed for humans. But I have an ice pack and some clean bandages. I also brought a towel for you. There is a shower facility if you wish to use it."

T'Pel was shocked. _She had not expected this place to be so well stocked. Clearly the human had chosen their bolt hole with care. It was clear he was more then familiar with this place and it's secrets. _

"I found this place shortly after my father passed on. It ….It was a place to grieve. A private retreat. No one knows about it ….. Well maybe one person but they might not remember. " Archer recalled _T' Pol telling them a story about the safe place Mestral had built for his family. A place he and Maggie used for his time. He sighed and wondered if she would remember. He knew he had joked with her about his dessert fortress. He just hoped she put two and two together. _

TBC...


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007/7/29**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

Part 38 (Plans) Rating to NC-17

T'Pol was reading the latest intelligence from the Vulcan Security directorate. They had no real additional information to add. It seemed that they were watching several suspected Terra Prime Agents but they were unable to determine if they were doing more then simply sitting still. There was no mention of Captain Archer or T'Pel. As far as the brief was concerned Terra Prime was now simply a peaceful political splinter group. She noted however that t here was a personal note form a former associate.

T'Pol it is clear that this group we are observing is merely a diversionary tact. Unfortunately we have no other information at this time. I shall keep you appraised of any relevant information. I hope we can be of service soon to you and your bond-mate. This threat undermines our future relations with Earth and this can not be allowed to go unanswered.

V'Nir.

T'Pol had expected little else. However the personal note was a surprise. Along with the assurance that they would get all the support they needed was a shift from the past treatment that they had received from Vulcan. Despite the rather dire circumstances T'Pol was appreciative of this subtle shift in attitudes. She looked over at her bond mate who clearly wanted to shoot someone. Charles was not a man used to sitting idly by while his friends were in danger. She decided that while the report contained little significant information the implications of the letter were positive. It seemed Vulcan was finally accepting their bond.

"Charles , Please come over here a moment." T'Pol said.

Charles S. Tucker III excused himself form Soval and joined his bond-mate curious to what her letter said.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Soval noted the shift in T'Pol's body posture _something positive had occurred however the significance would not be known until T'Pol chose to tell him. He was uncertain rather if was useful in finding Captain Archer however because it there had been news his daughter would have informed him immediately._

"What is it T'Pol?" Trip asked.

"While there is no news on the Captain we have received a message of support form my former associates."

Trip smiled. While a Vulcan would never admit it especially T'Pol she had been hurt by the attitudes of her former associates. Their acceptance now especially with the threats they were facing had to be seen as a positive sign. However Trip was not going to gloat or make a snide comment. "That is good news Honey."

Malcolm moved to Soval's side "Ambassador we have a plan that may allow us to gain the inner circle of Terra Prime."

Soval turned his attention to the Lt. Commander. "What plan Commander?"

Malcolm smiled grimly. "Captain Archer ordered me to use what ever means I could to discover news about Terra Prime. He specifically said use family."

Soval understood this was somehow significant however he was uncertain how.

"Ambassador my family has long been connected….to the royal family of Great Britain. In this capacity we have often served as agents to the crown. My father is a close associate to the current head of MI 6. "

Soval's brow rose. Even Vulcan knew of the efficiency of that intelligence organization. It was the one that his people considered the most efficient and productive. It also explained the stellar gifts that the Lt. Commander Malcolm Reed showed. His almost Vulcan like controls were gifts from his families training. Then again Soval also knew Malcolm like many of the command staff did have a direct connection to Vulcan. He nodded. "So they are willing to assist us?"

"Yes sir. The Queen feels Terra Prime is a threat so it has to be neutralized. She does not wish Earth to be isolated and she does not wish to see our relations with Vulcan break down." Malcolm explained.

Soval brow rose at this. He wondered briefly if the Queen knew or if it was just practicality that kept her wishing to maintain relations? Something to look into latter on. " Your queen is a wise lady. We appreciate her assistance."

Malcolm smiled "Yes sir. M the current head and her second will try to bait a trap."

"How?" Soval asked curious to what they would use to draw out the terrorists.

Malcolm frowned _he clearly did not like this part of the plan Soval thought._

"They will come out supporting an Earth first policy. Not openly supporting Terra Prime but rather supporting isolationism."

"They are hoping to draw the terrorists to them." Soval said

"Yes sir." Malcolm said clearly not happy. "We hope to catch them out."

"A dangerous but logical plan." Soval agreed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It is regrettable that you needed such a sanctuary captain." T'Pel responded "However it is fortunate for us that you found this place."

Jonathan Archer smiled. "Yes, I like it here. While it is true I grieved here I also found peace here. So it was not all bad."

T'Pel nodded feeling the fires begin to rise. "Captain you must leave me."

"No, you are injured." He said coming to her side. "I can help you."

T'Pel tried to slide back. It was then that he noted the sweat on her brow. She was shaking.

"What is wrong? How can I help you?" he asked genuine concern showing on his face.

T'Pel did something he had never seen before on a Vulcan She blushed a deep shade of Green. "Paxton….his associates drugged me."

A look of outrage passed over Archer's face. "What!"

"Captain they,…..they have triggered Ponn Far in me. It is not safe for you to be here. You do know what that is?" Her voice was almost pleading she really did not want to explain it.

Archer blushed. It was clear to T'Pel he knew what is was. "But….the fever you need to--"

"I will meditate through it Captain." She said firmly.

He came to her side and knelt beside her. "That rarely works T'Pel."

She looked at him harshly.

"Surak remember. Let me help you."

"I am a priestess Captain….Jonathan."

"I know what you must do. It is illogical to refuse my assistance. "

T'Pel looked away clearly embarrassed. "I am ….afraid." Her hushed words touched something deep inside Jonathan. He reached out and stroked her face.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you. Trust me please. Let me help."

She shivered and despite wanting to send him away she reached for him. Desperate now for relief.

Jonathan felt strong arms pull him close and he kissed her. He resisted smiling as it was wrong to feel great joy when she had no choice. "I will keep you safe. I swear it."

They began to kiss as the fires began to burn.

Jonathan moved to her side. She was so scared and he could feel her fear. He knew then that this was her first time. He was awed at her trust given that they really did not know each other well. However he was determined to keep her safe. "Take what you need T'Pel it is ok. Tell me what you need."

She blushed but caught her jumpsuit. "I need you…."

Jonathan pulled back and stripped out of his clothing. He stood before her in his t-shirt and boxers.

He watched as her clothing went flying. He grinned thinking he would tease her about that latter. He was certain that there would be a latter. Already he was fascinated by this female. His eyes showed desire and T'Pel swallowed hard. His arousal was clear and she swallowed hard. She rose to her knees and pulled him down to her. Jonathan felt her push him back. He did not resist well aware that even a Vulcan female was stronger then a Human male.

"I need you Jonathan. I Burn."

Jonathan smiled as he felt her kiss. It was tentative and soft then became more aggressive. It was as if she was learning what he liked from his mind. He felt slender fingers touch his face. His own fingers found hers. He had not expected her to wish to meld. However he did not resist it. Instead he welcomed her into his mind.

_I am here T'Pel . I will keep you safe. While I never have been through Ponn Far I know about lovemaking. I wont hurt you. I want to keep you safe."_

_I don't want to be safe. I need you. Not just anyone. I …I am attracted to you Captain._

He smiled_. My name is Jonathan. Let me be your mate for this. I have wanted you from the first. Perhaps that is why--_

_Do not be concerned They wanted an other child. It could have been anyone Jonathan. But I am glad it was you. We will be one….and then we can see if there can be more….If you want?_

His kiss and arms proved he did want. _You will be mine. I need you. _

T'Pel did not argue as she kissed him and pulled him onto her. She burned and this man was her salvation. As he joined them she cried out in pleasure.

Jonathan was stunned at his violent reaction and he froze. "Did I hurt you?"

A soft laughter shocked him as she clung to him. "It is as it should be. We are one."

He briefly wondered when they had both shed their clothing but her fingers on him soon made that irrelevant. She was right they were one and he had more important concerns. Jonathan Archer began to make love to his new mate. He would keep her always safe in his arms. Suddenly a baby sounded like a good idea. She would not leave him then.

T'Pel caught that stray thought and pulled him closer_. One does not leave a child behind. I would share it with you._

_I won't share I want you both. Jonathan sent back. He pinned her and surged inside her. There was no way she would leave him. He bite down on her shoulder instinctively claiming her. _

T'Pel gasped as she felt this and felt his mind striving to form a marital bond.

"Jonathan?" She gasped.

"Be mine." he demanded

"Yes" She responded and she rolled him over. Their bodies still joined she helped him forge the bond. She had intended to reason this out with him. To find logical reasons to remain together once t he fires had passed however ….this was not logic only instinct and somehow it felt right to them both.

Deep inside Jonathan Archer Surak allowed a smile to escape. His children were one soul as it should be. The alliance would grow and his people would be safe.

TBC...


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**Monday, July 30, 2007**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

Part 39 (Coming Together) PG-13

Jonathan Archer felt the bond form. He was in awe of the power he felt by being connected to T'Pel. It was as if he was finally a whole person. His loneliness he had felt for so long was gone. He looked at T' Pel and felt her. It was strange to know this women so completely. While it was a new feeling it was not one that frightened him. He accepted it just as he accepted Surak. Some part of him knew that this was meant to be. Jonathan Archer smiled as he considered this new twist of fate. Somehow he was becoming more and more connected to Vulcan. He would have been amused if the situation was not so serious. He knew that he had to complete the mating cycle and ensure his new bond-mate was safe. He just prayed he was enough Vulcan to help her. He tried to remember what he needed to know. However T'Pel was not interested in conversation or anything other then satisfying her needs. She pulled him close and soon all thought fled his mind. Jonathan decided there were worse fates then being alone with his new bond-mate. He would just have to pray his defenses were enough to keep them safe. Praxton cursed loudly and fluently. They had lost the trail. It seemed impossible but they were gone and the sun was beginning to set.

"We will make camp here. The last thing we need is for someone to become lost or injured. Hicks set up camp there. Be certain to set up a watch. I do not want them sneaking in on us."

"Yes sir. We will be secure."

Praxton grunted not believing it. So far his team was not showing the level of competence he would have liked. However they were the best he had for the moment. He moved to start a camp fire. His lackies would set up his tent.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ian moved down the steps into the smoky little pub. It was a place that had existed for hundreds of years. The world could end and this place would still sell a pint of bitter beer. He smiled at that thought. This little pub had existed non stop since before England became a nation. It served the dregs of society but it was essential in his line of work. Here he could gather information from sources that were connected to every criminal activity on the planet. Of course here he was not known as an agent of the crown rather as a small time thief and information broker called Coly Dufferies. He just hoped his contact had the information he needed.

"Hey Coly, I got da info you want man." A dark haired Jamaican said He moved over to his friend and handed him a dirty mug of rum.

"Ya does. Good man. My employer be most pleased." Coly said smiling. "I buy you a bottle of the good stuff if it pans out man."

His information source smiled brightly reveling a mouth full of bright gold teethe. "Well man it like this. That crazy man he is searching in the dessert. Looking he is for a stolen shuttle. Seems them star fleets got away. He be mad man. He had agents here even. Looking to buy new ships. However Franks he say no man. That them Terra Primes be crazy. No one canna do business with them. Franks man he be a bad man but he say he no traitor."

Ian smiled at this. While the current head of the mafia in England was a rotten son of a bitch he was known to be loyal to the Queen. "He be a patriot he is." He raised his mug to salute the leader Franks. "To Franks a man of honor for our queen."

There was nervous laughter but all raised up their drinks. Franks would hear of this and maybe just maybe he get closer to him. He was a secondary person of interest but….he could be useful. Ian handed his friend some currency. "I owe you man. If this come true I buy you the god stuff too."

"I hold ya to it man." His friend said lightingand watching him leave. He gulped down Coly's unfinished drink. No sense letting good rum waste.

Ian slipped out and grabbed a bus. He went to the local shuttle office. Here he would fly out to Scotland then back to London. He would not risk h_ cover. "_Coly" was to useful for him.

He arrived back at the office and slipped inside. He shed the out garb of the street thug and showered and changed. Once more the shining example of a 00 he went to report to M.

"I have news."

M looked up and motioned for Ian to join her and Spencer.

Spencer sipped his tea glad that they were finally gaining intelligence.

TBC...


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**8/2/2007**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 40 (understanding each other) NC-17**

Jonathan Archer pushed his mate back. He _was on fire and somehow knew it was her need driving him. He wondered where the power came from. He grinned and decided that T'Pel was wonderful for his ego. He had not been so energetic since he had been a young man. The fact was he wanted her again and he felt like a brut for it. She had been innocent and he had not been gentle at all. Please let me not have hurt or frightened T' Pel._

There was a soft laughter in his mind. A joy he had never thought to hear from a Vulcan. _Beloved all is well. It was as I expected it to be. If anything Jonathan I have been to rough with you. I feel the flames burning and I know that somehow they have affected you. I am sorry for this. I never wished to force you too---_

"T'Pel it is alright. I want you. I have never wanted a woman more. To me you are perfect. I just can not believe I am so lucky to have found you. I was so alone. I just wish…Humans we try to protect our wives. Maybe I am old fashioned but, I would have loved to have properly courted you. Taken you to dinner, given you flowers. Gotten to know you to please you."

T'Pel pulled him down to rest on her chest. Her strong fingers soothed his fires even as she enflamed him more. The drugs began to die even as she still wanted and needed him. "Jonathan….I would not have understood this human courtship. I would have been afraid and distant. I would have thought your actions illogical and ill advised and I would have distanced myself from you. Perhaps….Praxton has done us a favor. We burn and nature takes its course but….because it is artificial we can choose to make it real. Now that the fire / bond has been made we are free to learn about each other without fear of rejection. Now I can …. Try to learn your courtship rituals and you can see how much I cherish you."

Jonathan was shocked that she could now speak coherently. _Then again it was the drugs that had triggered the fires. Perhaps , T'Pel was right they should only concentrate on the positives. " _Maybe, Yet this is the most significant even in my life. You will be the most important person in my life as I hope I shall be in yours. Maybe I am simply afraid."

"Surak says cast out fear first." T'Pel replied.

Jonathan began to laugh as he hugged her. "Yes, that is logical but emotions….are never logical Beloved. Maybe I just don't want the same confusion my friends faced."

T'Pel rolled him over and looked into his eyes. "Part of the confusion T'Pol faced was she was bonded. Charles had a female friend in the beginning. Neither was looking for a new relationship. It was….difficult for T'Pol to break tradition. I have no bond-mate to consider. You are free of relationships. We will not suffer their fate."

"You are a priestess. How can that not be a complication?" Jonathan asked.

"Because…..even we are free to leave if we must. Bonding renders my choice mute. "Her fingers stopped his protest. "I think perhaps this was best. I have always struggled to remain in control. I choose the path because I am a healer. I can still be this even if I am no longer striving for Kohlinar." T'Pel explained.

"I do not wish to make you sacrifice anything important to you." Jonathan said. "I would not have you regret out bond."

"I have gained more. " T'Pel said "My life and peace. I feel whole for the first time. It would be illogic al to deny this peace and to regret finding it. It was what I sought with Kohlinar and if I have obtained peace with you then there is no sacrifice in not mastering the art."

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

T'Pol moved to her mates side. He was clearly concerned and it showed. Charles was clearly fighting to remain calm while their Captain was missing. She looked over and noted Soval had also moved to Amanda's side. She to was struggling for control.

"Soval we have to do something." Amanda said "This sitting around is getting us no where."

Malcolm Reed smiled as he watched the former MACO pace. It was clear that Soval knew her well and was allowing her to expend her nervous energy.

"Pacing is an illogical act." Soval pointed out.

Malcolm looked away grinning. He knew Soval was trying to distract Amanda. Not that the ploy would work but it was more then clear that both T'Pol and Soval knew their mates well.

TBC...


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007/8/5**

**5 August 2007**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Part 41 (Family Ties Bind) PG**

**M entered the small office with Spencer Reed on her left. Both bowed on one knee before Queen Diana. _While many in the United Kingdom might believe that the royal family were mere figure heads M knew this was an illusion. When World War III had struck it was the Royal family that organized the resistance against the Augments. It was the royals who stayed in the palace and placated the enraged governor. It was Princess Elizabeth Victoria who took that same Governor as her consort and in doing so gained access to the world of the Khans. This single marriage allowed the Royals to regain power in the kingdom and in the years following the Birth of Prince William Henry seek relief for the common man. It was the royal family that convinced the Augment leader that the kingdom was loyal and this reduced the restrictions that they were under allowing them to rebuild a military. A military loyal to the crown. In the twenty one years after the birth of the Prince England had regained almost total autonomy. They had only to pay tribute to the Kahn's and this meant that they could become the folium point for freedom. The Governor who ruled Britain had been a hard man but fair in his own way. He had cared for his Queen and because of this allowed her to rule. It had not hurt that Elizabeth could play the role so well. M knew from news reels that the Queen was royalty personified. She could appear to be cold and cruel when the image was needed and then latter give comfort to those who felt her apparent anger. Many a rebel has suffered beatings as punishment but it was still a far kinder fate then the Augments were wont to do. They would dismember a rebellious worker and his family to prove a point. In time the people came to see that the queen was shielding them the best she could. Queen Diana had inherited the throne from her father who had worked tirelessly to help rebuild their world after the fall of the Kahn dynasty. While it was the Americans who made first contact with the Vulcan's it was Britain who first meet the Denoblians. These proud and peaceful people brought medicines and technology to a war ravaged country. Queen Diana continued to care for her people. She often spent weeks working to improve the country all without official duties or without pay. She did it because she was the queen and this earned her the loyalty of many in all areas of government. She only had to say I wish it. Then the command would be done._**

**Queen Diana looked over at her subjects. With an exasperated sigh she said "Rise, You know that is not necessary. I am just a person the same as you." She firmly believed she was there to serve her people not they her.**

**Spencer would have protested but M forestalled him. "Allow us our foibles Majesty."**

**The Queen a woman in her late fifties nodded. Spencer and M had been life long friends and they were as close to her and as family yet sometimes they did tend to push the formalities. She often thought it was to keep her humble. She sighed. "What news of Captain Archer and the Vulcan girl?"**

**Spencer smiled and was unwilling to tell the Diana that the woman in question who looked all of about 25 was actually twenty five years her senior.**

"**No news yet majesty. However, we have heard that the Vulcan security forces have joined in the search."**

"**That is good news then at least. Your son he is leading this investigation is he not Spencer?"**

"**Yes he is. I am very proud of him. He has done well and is highly respected. "**

**The queen smiled. "At least he has finally severed his ties with Section 31."**

"**Yes, I fear his getting involved with them was a form of rebellion my fault. I was not as understanding as I could be."**

"**He will understand in time Spencer. For the moment those ties may serve us. Several of my agents have news that may be of use. However I fear it will be shocking to you personally and perhaps to you wife. Spencer , M sit please. " Both obeyed and The Queen Diana handed them each a file. "This news is most shocking though it in no way affects our faith in you."**

**Spencer's looked at her confused but opened the paper file. The fact that it was in this form alone showed the sensitive nature of the information. "Who found this?" **

**M wondered to as usually it was M I 6 that was the investigative arm for the Royal House.**

**The Queen sighed. "My son was archiving some of our older records and came across this reference. I had it verified by our doctors. As you see it directly affects my family as well. It seems that your wife and I are related as well as you and I cousin. The agents of my house checked this and it is confirmed."**

**M looked over he file and froze. _This will change history. Lord above we have to help save t hem. _M was very family orientated. She like Spencer had connections to the Royal line and they were personally as well as professionally loyal to the queen.**

**Spencer read the report and frowned. _How could this be? _He looked at Diana who merely nodded._ It might of course explain a few things however. His family had always been very intelligent and Malcolm had always been a frail child. Maybe it was the mixed Genes causing the issues. His wife and perhaps himself as well had Vulcan Genes. _"How can this be your majesty?"_ Spencer knew his wife had family that had come from America but how had they gotten Vulcan Genes?_**

**Diana sighed. How to explain this. She looked at her cousins and then at the wall. "You both know of your family connections to mine. We have never hidden it. Well Your wife's family came from a place called Carbon Creek Pennsylvania. Her grandmother came to study at Oxford and then became a professor there. She meet her grandfather and they married. There were for children one of who married into back into the Rashid Kahn family. Kahn then became my grandfather when he married Elizabeth. Her son married your grandmother Spencer. Your mother then married into the Reeds. Mandy or (M) your connection comes from Uncle Fredrick." The queen used the childhood nickname for Amanda Bond Fleming.**

"**So we all have Vulcan genes because of Elizabeth C. Tucker?" M asked.**

"**Yes that would seem to be the case."**

"**Wait Tucker. I know that name." Spencer said "Are we?"**

**The queen began to chuckle. "Yes Spencer it seems that your son will have more then friendship to share with the chief Engineer of Enterprise. They are in fact cousins. The Tucker clan cut off all ties to Elizabeth when she stayed married here in England after it became clear of t he connection to the Kahn's. I think they hated she was so closely connected to the rising of the Kahns. They were always associated with Peace and equality. When she refused to disown her child for marrying an augment there was a break off relations."**

"**Well then it seems we have to help more. They are family." Spencer said "It says here we are related to Archer as well?"**

"**Yes, and if I understand the clan system to T'Pel the Vulcan Terra Prime kidnapped as well."**

"**This is almost to fantastic to believe. Do we know who the Vulcan who began this was?" M asked**

**Smiling the Queen answered. "We think so. It can only be Mestral Grayson. He appeared out suddenly and quickly rose to a place of influence. He was a certified genius who sought world peace and so far we could not find a date of death. He was married to Maggie Cochrane."**

**That bomb shell made both M and Spencer's head shoot up. **

"**As in Zephraim?" Spencer asked incredulously. _If it was true he definitely owned his son an apology. It seemed that space was indeed in his blood. Because he suddenly had no doubt that this Mestral had helped humanity reach for the stars._**

**TBC…..**

**Thank you to all those that have reviewed this monster it makes writing seem worth it.**

**Lisa**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007/8/6**

**Monday, August 6, 2007**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 42 Fascination PG-13**

T'Pel rose. Jonathan had fallen asleep exhausted. She allowed herself a small smile. The cause was more t hen sufficient. She was at peace. That was what she had always been looking for. A way to end the emptiness in her very soul. Her gifts as a healer set her apart from most of her people. Most males were afraid of her and her chosen bond-mate had refused her. Unheard of in their society. He had instead chosen to become a soldier and he had been killed fighting the Andorians. Her family never wishing to cause her pain allowed her choice of entering the temple. It was an honorable course. She sighed as she looked at her mate. He was very emotional but oddly it was soothing. She was sticky and needed to clean up. She rose uncaring of her nakedness and went looking for a refresher. The facilities were by Vulcan standards and even modern human very primitive but she was impressed because she knew that this complex had been designed and built long before humans had a warp drive. She enter the washroom and was rather shocked to find both a sonic and water shower. She examined the sonics and was impressed. While the technology was bulky it was close to the level one would have found on Vulcan at the time. Mestral must have been truly gifted. She checked the safety settings and satisfied it would work she stepped inside. She quickly cleaned up and stepped out. There was a robe hanging near by and she took it. She sniffed and noted Jonathan's scent was on it. It had to be his. She pulled it on because she was now getting a little cold. She moved through the facility with care. Ad T'Pel looked around she became more impressed. It was clear that a lot of work had to be done to make this place livable. Jonathan had done this when he was only a child. It was clear he to was gifted. She found a small galley like kitchen and removed some supplies. Jonathan was right there was not a lot here to use. However it was far more then she had first thought. She removed two ration packs and began to add water and turned on a flam. She was certain heating them would make them far more palatable.

Jonathan woke and rose. He heard T'Pel in the kitchen and smiled. He wanted to go to her but he knew he needed a shower. Smiling he rose and went to clean up. He noted she had used the sonics and his robe was gone. Well he have to find her something to wear. He grinned considering leaving her in his robe. However, that was not practical if they had to run away quickly. He showered in the water shower taking only two minutes. He stepped our and dried off. He went to a locker and removed a pair of running shorts. He slipped them on and went to find T'Pel. He had some spare clothing here. It might be baggy but she should be able to wear it.

T'Pel looked up and noted her mate was wet. She could not believe he had used the water shower. It was a waste of recourses.

Jonathan caught that stray thought and grinned. "T'Pel we have plenty of water here as long as I do not take hour long showers. The waste water is recycled and cleaned as well."

She frowned." Perhaps it would be wise to brief me on this facility?" She set two bowls on the nearby table.

Jonathan could smell the hot food. Ration packs or not it smelled good and he was starving. "Sure, After we eat I think."

T'Pel nodded and both sat down. Jonathan poured them each a glass of water from a jug. T'Pel decided she would have to wait for her answers. Like her mate she was hungry.

They ate in silence but T'Pel could tell her mate was well pleased with the simple meal. Jonathan ate with a smile on his face. Oddly this made her want to smile. She of course repressed that desire but found that perhaps there was indeed a reason humans so fascinated her people.

TBC...


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007-08-11**

**Saturday, August 11, 2007**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

Part 43 Exist stage right

Admiral Gardner walked briskly to the tram. _He had a meeting with members of Terra Prime_. He casually looked behind him to ensure he was not being followed. He pulled at his collar. _He hated civilian clothing. This suit never did fit right. He got off at the Pier and then grabbed a cab. He was going not going to be caught. If it took him two hours to be certain so much the better. They were to close to achieving their goals for him to be careless now_.

_Idiot. As if he can elude us that easily_. Jamie thought. _As if I would waste my time tailing him_. She sat back and watched the blip on her screen. She had planted a small tracing device earlier in the week_. It had not been hard to guess what suit Gardner would wear. He was hardly attending an illegal meeting in Star Fleet uniform. She scoffed as she thought of the two outdated suit's the man had. Americans really had no style at all. _

"M target is on the move."

" Excuse me you majesty." M said M stepped away from the Queen for a moment to take the call.

"Keep an eye on him Jamie. We have a lock on you and can beam you out in a minute if needs be."

"I am secure M. He has no idea he is being tailed. The man is an idiot."

"Well done. Keep us informed. "But, do not underestimate him. He may be playing the fool."

Jamie scoffed but said "I will be careful M."

M sighed and sometimes wished her daughter had wanted to be a librarian instead of an agent.

Spencer patted her arm in sympathy. He to sometimes wished Malcolm had chosen a safer career.

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Ian read the reports he was not happy. They could not find any trace of Archer and the Healer T'Pel. _D,am ot where are they. We should have had some news. And where did that idiot Praxton go? Why do I have such a bad feeling about this? We need to find them quickly._

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Gardner entered an old building. The warehouse was in an isolated port. He would transport from here to Europe where the real meeting would be. _He just hoped there was some good news. So far they had no news on their leader or the quarry he was chasing. If Archer escaped their plans to design an other Human/ Vulcan hybrid would fail. It was fitting that they use I hate Vulcan's Archer. He had betrayed his beliefs and not he defended the pointy eared devils. Damn him. Thera Prime was not about to exit the stage of human history. They would bring humanity back to its glory days and drive out the infection that was alien especially those damned Vulcans._

TBC...


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

2007/8/18

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

Part 44 (Proof and traitors) PG 13

Soval noted the tension in Amanda's posture. _It was clear that she was very concerned about Captain Archer and T'Pel. While she did not know his kinswoman Amanda was the type of person to be concerned when an other being was in danger. _

"Soval maybe if I talk to Michael."

Soval began to protest.

"Wait hear me out please. He is my brother and he may be more honest with me. It is not like there is a secret anymore about his involvement with Harris and Terra Prime. Maybe he will come clean. I might be able to guilt him into telling the truth."

"Amanda I am uncertain what you mean by this technique?" Soval Responded.

Trip came over to them. "Ya know Soval Amanda may just have a point. What cha think Malcolm could it work?"

Malcolm Reed considered the plan. "Maybe…he did seem concerned with protecting Amanda. I do not have younger sisters so I am uncertain if it would work."

"It should. Lord Knows Lizzie used her puppy dog eyes on me a lot." Trip was smiling. For the first time in years thinking about his lost sister did not hurt so much. " Soval it is a human thing. Our woman are masters at making us poor males feel like worms."

"To right." Malcolm agreed smiling as he noted t he look of speculation on Commander T'Pol's face.

Great Trip thought of all the human things to learn. He was smiling as _he watched T'Pol file this information away, He was certain he face that behavior sometime. It seemed T'Pol was learning some human traits._

"Most of the time you guys deserve it. I have some information. " Hoshi Sato said as she came in just then escorted by a Vulcan." It may be noting but…Here it is. There was a flight plan for half a dozen old fashioned Helicopters and Aero-planes to fly the desert region. The thing is the aircraft are all owned by known members of Terrra Prime."

"It is something to look into. Did they say where?" Trip asked.

"I have the coordinates right here." Hoshi said handing them to Trip.

T'Pol came over to see the new information. _She looked at the coordinates and tilted her head. Something seemed familiar about those numbers._ She opened her communicator and called Captain Hernandez.

"What cha see T'Pol?" Trip asked.

She held her hand up indicating the need for silence. "Captain Hernandez this is T'Pol. We have some information but I need confirmation of some details. "

"Anything to help. Jon is my friend ."Erica said. "What do you need."

"Captain Archer once told me he hiked and mountain climbed and that at one time you did as well. I have some coordinates. I would like to know if this is in an area you may have hiked and climbed with him."

"Go ahead I have a stylus I write them down and check." Erica said

T'Pol read off the numbers and waited.

"Commander I don't have to check those. Yes we went there often. A little to the south is a region Jon liked a lot. He said he used to go there with his dad. Now I never went there with him to his special place. We, …we just never had the time. But I know it is around there some where. Jon and I hiked in the part but Jon owns property south of there in the mountain. If you need to know exactly where you will have to look up the deed. It was held in a land trust. That I remember Jon telling me. It can never be developed or sold off. Family can live there but that is about all. It was designed to be a refuge of some sort by his great- great - great grandfather Mestral Grayson …. I think was the name."

T'Pol straightened and looked over at Soval. "Thank you Captain this may just be the information we needed. Can you have Columbia scan that area? Enterprise is out of the proper orbit and if we move we may alert terra Prime."

"Easily done Commander. I get back with you as soon as I have news." Hernandez out."

"What was that all about Commander?" Malcolm asked He was now standing near Hoshi. She was smiling at him. It was clear both were happy to be together.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Spencer Reed Entered the upscale London Restraint and took his seat. He ordered a cup of tea and waited. He looked at his watch and hit a small button on the underside to indicate he was in position. If all went well by the end of the meal he would have contact with the Top Terra Prime Agent in Britain. Spencer was proud to be the bait. He knew M was not happy but the Queen herself had ordered M to merely supervise.

Spencer smiled as he remembered t he Queen's word. "M it is ridiculous. No one will believe both of you turning traitor. As Much as it pains me to say this. It is far more believable that Spencer would be the Xenophobe. He despite his loyalty stubborn and opinionated. "

Spencer had blushed at this but he was happy his friend was not in direct danger.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Fral and Darl slipped into Admiral Gardner's townhouse. It had been simple enough to by pass the primitive security device.

"It is amazing humans can even go at warp one." Fral told his twin.

"Yes, It is surprising. The house is rather nice. Look at those chairs. Covered with skins. It seems t his Admiral lives well." Darl said as he touched the leather sofa.

"We don't have time to check out the decorating. "

Darl smiled _he like most males loved to fix the house up_. _It was clear this Gardner did as well. It was also clear he was unmated as there was no sign of a female around. There was something else. The dwelling was cold. Impersonal. From what he new of Pink skins this was unusual. He made a mental note to tell the Commander about this_.

"Darl come her I found the office. "Fral said He sat down at the closest computer. He motioned for Darl to keep a look out. Just one case.

"I will. Good hacking." Darl said with a grin.

"Do you not mean good hunting?" Fral responded as he tapped the keys.

"No, Archer called it hacking." Dral said as he went to a window to keep watch.

"Strange thing to call code breaking. Humans have nicknames for everything." Fral said

"Yes, they are amusing that way." Dral agreed. He looked into a drawer in a cabinet. Fral fingers tapped out code.

"Fral I found a data disk." Dral said as he scanned it. "It looks like a book recording currency payments."

"Well make a copy of it. I am in. I am scanning the computer now."

Dral looked out the window and cursed. "Fral it looks like the authorities are here." He reached into his pocked and removed a small rodent which he set on the floor even as he went to his brothers side.

"We have to go." Fral shut off the computer as Dral put the data disk back. He went to his twins side who called for a beam out.

"I hate this." Dral complained as the transporter caught them. They both reappeared in Enterprise even as the authorities went into the admiral's house.

The first SP looked around. "He Jenkins look here It was just a rodent."

"Damn….I hate false alarms. You know you would think a bid wing like the admiral have better scanners."

"Yeh, But I guess he is cheap." His partner quipped. "I mean look at this place. It looks like a hotel."

"Yeh, Officers no brains." The other said "Lets call this in."

The partner called it in. "False alarm looks like a squirrel broke in and triggered the alarms."

"Well let's go I …we are off duty in an hour. Good thing, I would hate to have to do all the paper work on a real break in."

His partner laughed and they let themselves out setting the squirrel near a tree.

On board Shran's ship the two Amdorians went to their commander. "Sir we have the computer and copies of several data disks we fond. " Farl said "It went smoothly enough. However we should make a note that the humans appear to have secondary security systems."

Shran glared at his men. "We will do so. It is a good thing you were prepared we would not need an incident."

The twins blushed. "We were perhaps a bit over confident. However all is secure." Dral said "I think this may show proof of corruption."

"We will give it to Tucker and Reed. Those pick skins can make that determination. However given what we know I would not doubt it. This Gardner seems to live to well for a simple soldier his bio makes him out to be," Shran said

Both of his crew agreed. It was hard to believe any being would betray their people for profit. However this Gardner was human and the pick skins would deal with this crimes. All three wondered if the punishment was a sever as it would be on their home world?

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Spencer sipped his tea as the contact came into the his line of sight. _He did not show any surprise though inside he was shocked. The woman who came in was a minister in the current government. She walked over and smiled at him. She was also someone he had once considered more then a friend. _

"Spencer it is good to see you again, May I join you?"

Spencer rose good manners ingrained from childhood. "Of course you may Mary. You know I hate to eat alone." _His mind raced at the implications. Of course it might just make his task easier but Regina was going to shoot him. _

Ian watched the interplay from his position across the room in the bar. He sipped his drink and silently cursed this was going to be complicated. He set the empty tumbler down and slipped out. M would have to know at once and his aunt.

Regina Spencer sat with M and sipped Tea. She knew something was very wrong for her to get this visit. She waited with patience.

"Regina Spencer has been assigned a difficult and dangerous task. " M paused. "I can not go into details but it is vital to not only our country but to Earth that he succeed. It may well be a difficult few months ahead." M explained.

Regina sighed. "I thought Spencer was out of field work?"

M sighed "He was but…..Malcolm brought us news and unfortunately Spencer is the best placed to do this task. No one knows of his connection to Star Fleet and frankly his attitudes in the past make him perfect for the job."

"I see, Terra Prime?" Regina asked

Startled M nodded. _I should have known she was not so ignorant. "_Yes, Alright then I will go along. But you all owe me." Regina said with a wicked grin on her face.

M laughed. "Of course." Her com went off and she read the text message "Damn, Regina we owe you a lot more I think. I am guessing you will finally get that second honeymoon from Spencer for this."

"That bad?" Regina said smiling "Well then it might be worth it."

M laughed ruefully as she handed the com to Regina.

"You are right Mallory You do all owe me. I will insist on no less then a six month leave for this little charade."

Mallory or M laughed "Granted, Only don't tell Spencer. He should think of the request on his own."

Regina laughed and nibbled a biscuit. _It would be humorous if it was not so dangerous an assignment_.

TBC….


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

2007/8/18

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 45 (Break at last)**

Shran contacted the Vulcan consulate and beamed down with the data. There was a tense moment when he startled the Vulcan Security. Shran was hard pressed no to laugh at the look of annoyance on the head of Vulcan Security Marek glared at him disruptor pointing.

"Well you all knew we were coming. "

"Shran grow up." Amanda said "you are lucky I don't let Marek shoot you."

Shran laughed and said "My Lady you should really stop hanging around with Soval It is affecting your sense of humor."

Amanda glared but her retort was cut short by her husband.

"It is agreeable to see you Commander. Come I am certain you have news?" Soval said every bit the imposing Ambassador of Vulcan.

Shran went to Malcolm Reed and handed him the data tapes. "Here is the proof you will need Commander. Soval I have a copy for you to review as well. The encryption was simple enough for Fral and Darl to break."

"Sir do you have a terminal we can use?" Malcolm asked.

"T'Pol use the one in the office. I would like your option on the evidence."

"Yes Sir." T'Pol said "Commander , Charles we should begin analyzing the data at once. Perhaps Lt. Sato can aid us as well."

Amanda moved to Soval's side. She was not leaving because despite Shran now being an Ally she still did not overly trust him.

Soval was amused but he refrained from commenting. _He had to agree Amanda was wise. In her place he do the same. Besides it would take all the entertainment out of it is she suddenly realized he considered the Ambassador a friend._

Amanda motioned for Marek to stand down. The Vulcan nodded his head but remained alert. He was not comfortable with the this lax security however it was far safer then going to the Andorian vessel.

_Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Jonathan Archer was very relaxed_. He had never had a meal taste so good. Maybe it was the company as field rations rarely were this enjoyable._

"Will it be possible to communicate with either your people or mine? I am certain that by now they will be aware of at least your absence." T'Pel stated

Jonathan wiped his mouth off. "I don't know. I want to see if I can find Paxton. I would not wish to risk drawing them to our location. While we are relatively secure here we are still out numbered and out gunned. Until you leg heals more we running will be out of the question. I think I have an other idea but it will require us leaving the sanctuary and hiking to Devils cannon. I think we could perhaps get transport out from there. The only problem is we would be heading into the dessert and there is no guarantee that the vehicle will still fly."

"What type of vehicle?"

**Jonathan grinned as he considered the last ace he had. "One that will give us a real advantage in this area. At least as long as they are only using planes and helicopters."**

"Well then we should try to find this transport. However….I think it would be best if I tried a healing trance. I should be able to heal enough so I would not need the crutches as much. "

Jonathan nodded.

"Jonathan I may need your assistance to come out of the trance. I would try for a short one of an hour. In 60 of your minutes I would need you to help bring me out."

Jonathan looked at her. "What must I do?"

T'Pel went to his side "A healing trance is a deep meditative state. It is difficult to come out of on ones own. So sometimes pain is used to break it. I would need you to slap my face until I ask you to stop."

_The thought of hitting T'Pel sickened Jonathan Archer to his core._

T'Pel took his hand. _"_It is not abuse Jonathan. It is assisting me. If the trance is not broken one can enter a coma."

"I will do as you ask. However, for the record it is considered a bad thing for a man to hit his wife in my culture. So, please stop me as soon as you can." His fingers traced her face "I will feel bad if I injure you."

T'Pel took his fingers and kissed them. "You would never willingly harm me. This is needed husband."

Her calling him that made Jon relax as she intended. "Help me to the bed. It might be easier if I am sitting there against the head board. Remember Jon no more then an hour."

"What if we are found? Can I bring you out early?"

"Yes, though it be better if it was not necessary." She answered.

"Alright let's get you better." Jonathan said smiling.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

T'Pol read the data. She tried not to be uncomfortable with the others so close. She knew this information was important to their investigation.

Trip sensed her claustrophobia and motioned for Malcolm and Hoshi to back off a little bit. Both flushed clearly having forgotten the proper distance when dealing with Vulcans. However they were clearly eager to help.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Lady Amanda you know I would never hurt Soval. The war is over."

Amanda glared at Shran. "You hurt him badly Shran. I may forgive you eventually but it will take time for me to trust you. " She paused. "By the way who asked for the ale?"

The sudden switch in topic caught Tykel Shran off guard so he answered before thinking about it. "Soval of course. I figured I owed him a drink or two."

Amanda spun around and gave her husband a dark look. _The sudden change made Shran grin. He suddenly realized he had a while new way to harass Soval. Make it so his mate be angry at him. This could be interesting._

"Your father suggested it would be wise for me to wear the pants in the family. I am afraid I do not understand the reference but he suggested getting a beverage that is palatable for Vulcans would be a first step. "

Shran crossed his arms and grinned. "You mean you Vulcan's like our ale?"

"It is palatable. It always was disconcerting to find that our enemy made so fine a beverage." Soval said "Did you not wonder why it was always taken from captured outposts?"

"Well we never thought you Vulcan's were drinking the stuff." Shran said laughing_. He noted the relaxed posture Soval had toward his wife clearly he was amused even if Amanda was not._

"Well then maybe there is hope for your people yet. "Shran said laughing.

"Very funny Shran." Amanda said "Where is my brother. Maybe if I talk to him."

Shran was amused to note she no longer used his rank. Clearly Soval's confidence was rubbing off on her.

"He is on my ship. I can have him brought here. I promise he has not been harmed." Shran said at Amanda look of annoyance.

"To bad he deserves a swift kink in his astrum for his part in this mess." Amanda said "Could you please bring him here Shran?"

Bowing with a smirk Shran said "Of course." He hit a button on his communicator and a terrified Michael Cole Jr. Appeared.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Spencer Reed smiled at his former lover. _It had been over 35 years since they had been involved but she was still a handsome woman. He hated her in this moment however. He could not believe Mary of all people would betray the crown. She was one of Diana's oldest friends._

"I _would _love to have you join me." he said smiling falsely.

Mary Donaldson the minister of finance took a seat across from him and smiled as she took his hand. "I am pleased you agreed to meet with me Spencer."

Ian left the bar he had to get to the Captain of the Columbia once more. _The ships scanners would be a far more efficient way to track Spencer and the risk of detection would be a lot lower. He caught a taxi and speed to the HQ. From there he would join M and his godmother. It would be a lot easier to beam from Spencer's home then from the city._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Erica watched the scans and frowned. _The news was not good but at least they had a starting point. She just hoped that they could pull this off without Gardner being aware. Damn the man to Hades for being a traitor. She just hoped her crew was clean. She was also willing to admit she liked Ian. He seemed like a man who was at ease with himself. Odd how she never been attracted to Englishmen before. However he was quite handsome with his sandy hair and deep sea blue eyes. His accent was sexy and he clearly was very good at his work._

_Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

_Regina was concerned. She was pleased when Ian joined them and then Jamie. At least there was no immediate threat or so she hoped. She had a feeling her godchildren would be in the thick of it. She just wished Malcolm had confided in her as well. She sighed as much as the men her family would deny it they were both the same. Each tried to protect her and keep her from worry. Neither seemed to realize that it would be far less stressful to know what was happening then to be in the dark._

_Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Four solid blows brought T'Pel out of her healing trance. Her hand caught Jonathan's and her eyes opened. "I am awake Jonathan."

He nodded and blushed. "Are you ok?"

"I am uninjured by your aid. Give me a moment and I will be fully cognizant."

Jonathan Archer rocked back on his heels. Concern showing on his face. "I pray I never have to do that again."

T'Pel's brow rose at that comment but she refrained from commenting on the illogic of it.

Jonathan smiled. "I packed the supplies and there is fresh clothing for you to wear. You might want a shower before we leave."

T'Pel nodded knowing it would be a while before she would get an other. She left him as he made the bed up.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Soval waited to greet Ma and the others as they arrived.

Corporal Dension was at a lose on what to do. He checked his watch their relief would be arriving shortly and then the fact that Commander Tucker and Commander T'Pol were not in their respective quarters would be discovered. He went to Sgt. Peters. "Sgt. Peters our relief is due soon. We need to get the commanders back."

Peters sighed. "Alright , Marks go tell them this information. We will stay here."

Marks nodded and went inside. He headed straight for Amanda "Ma'am we may have a problem."

Amanda turned to him and listened as the news of the relief came in_. Damn she thought this could be a problem_.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

T'Pel dressed quickly. The clothing Jonathan provided was lose fitting and comfortable enough for human ware. She tied the shoes on her feet. They were to large but extra socks made them comfortable enough. It was actually a good thing as her ankle and leg were still swelled up. The new splint Jonathan made was more comfortable and slipped easily into the to large shoe. She tied it tightly in place. Standing slowly she could walk without the crutches if needs be. She however decided it might be wise to take them along.

Jonathan Archer smiled as he saw her. She looked far better now. While her robes were elegant they were not designed for the hard climbing that they would be doing. He watched as she took a long drink of water from her glass. It was clear she was preparing for a dry trip. He had filled 4 canteens with water and two smaller water bottles. For their web belts. He handed her a small pack.

Jonathan walked over to a cabinet and punched in a code. The doors slide open and he removed a rifle and a glock.

"What is that?" T'Pel asked

"Defense, It may not be a phase pistol or a phasor but it will pack a punch. "

"That weapon has no stun setting."

Archer laughed "No, it doe not and Frankly I am not worried about it. I doubt Paxton will be using stun on us. I know your people dislike violence but I will keep you safe."

T'Pel nodded not liking it but there was no choice as it was the only weapon they had. Two phase pistols would not be enough. She watched as her mate put the weapon in a holster on his back. "Ready?"

"I am."

Together they walked out of the shelter and toward the west. _She noted the sun shades Archer had put one. He was clearly used to working in this environment. _"Tell me about this vehicle."

Archer smiled as he tried to think of a way to describe the Lady. He really could not do it. "It is by today's standards a very primitive aircraft T'Pel. " he took a deep breathe. "However when it was build it was the most advanced aircraft of its kind. A one of a kind prototype. She was built for the government as a military attack helicopter. This craft was a gift from my dad's side of the family. My dad an I found her just before he got sick."

"I do not understand?" T'Pel said "Would it not belong to your government then?"

Archer grinned "Well no….The because the United States no longer is the government. Besides all they would have done is recycle her. I could never do that to the lady."

"The lady? T'Pel asked.

Archer laughed softly. "I can not explain it T'Pel you have to see her to understand. The thing is I have not flown her in over 5 years. She should be able to fly but … I am uncertain. Come on it is 30 klics to the lair."

"I see." Though clearly she did not.

They had hiked for over two hours when suddenly a rock exploded in front of them. Both dove behind an other.

"Damn it." Jonathan shouted. He had almost forgotten about the danger they were in.

"Surrender Captain and we may keep you both alive. " Paxton shouted. His men laid down several more shot.

"Not a chance Paxton. We wont be your gunned pigs."

"Last chance Archer. I will carve that bitch up myself if you do not come out now."

Jonathan cursed and looked over at his beloved. She was safe and he was keeping her that way. "Stay back Paxton I will shoot you if I have to."

Paxton laughed. He had not seen the riffle. Jonathan rose and took aim. He fired.

A shot bounced off the cliffs forcing Paxton to take a dive. "That is my only warning shot Paxton. Back off."

_Paxton cursed as he realized Archer was armed and not with stun pistols but with old fashioned guns. Guns that could kill a man with a single shot_. _It seemed Archer and his Vulcan had found supplies. Once more he cursed the lack of proper intelligence about this man and this Vulcan. What else had his people failed to find. Damn Gardner for being so incompetent._

TBC...


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007-08-22**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 46 (Found Maybe?)**

Jonathan motioned for T'Pel to stay under cover. She looked at him with concern.

"Stay down. I am going to try to get a shot at them." he slipped away before she could protest.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Malcolm read the report and he smiled. _They had a starting point. " _Trip, I found something. I used MI6 data base to check the property records of this area. It seems that the Captain owns land in this region. Maybe he took the shuttle down there as he knows it. While it is dessert he is with a Vulcan and likely thinks they could hike out."

Erica looked over Malocom's shoulder. "We hiked in this area." She said pointing out the canyon. "I remember being concerned because the area was posted as private property. Jon laughed and said he knew the owner and we had permission to be there."

"I bet. According to these records the Captain owns that whole boarder area near the park."

Trip whistled at this. "He must be loaded then."

"That is irrelevant. " Soval said "Will you be able to use this information to deduce where in the canyon he might have gone? Are there any structures there or places he might find supplies?"

T'Pol froze as a memory flashed.

"Excuse me Malcolm ." she said Looking at the map she cursed as she suddenly realized why the area seemed so familiar to her. "He has gone to the sanctuary Father."

"That was never confirmed." Soval said suddenly freezing. "We have no proof it even existed. Archer does not even know what he is."

"The diaries state it does. If Jonathan found it as a young man it is logical it would be used in this situation. He would have set supplies there." T'Pol said "He would not need to know who build it or what he was. Only that is was a family retreat."

"Sanctuary what is that?" Hoshi asked.

Amanda sighed and answered as both Soval and T'Pol fell silent. "The first Vulcan base on Earth. A bolt hole for the first Vulcan and his family to live in if there was danger."

"What….wait a minute. " Trip said "First Vulcan? What do you mean his family? You mean Mestral don't you!"

"Yes, she does commander. And yes Archer is related as well. He know this now but he may not have when he found the shelter."

"I doubt it. " Malcolm said recalling how anti-Vulcan his friend had been. "Well then they could just hide out."

"Maybe not." Amanda said "I mean who is to say there are viable supplies there now. We been away from earth for a while and I don't think the captain has been there for a few years. Captain Hernandez do you have any idea where it is?"

She shook her head. "If he had a house or cabin there I never saw it. Well we have an area to search. We should find a plane or helicopter it be better then a shuttle in those cannons."

"I can get us one of those." Amanda said smiling. _She picked up a com line and called a friend shocking everyone in the room. It felt good to be the one finding a solution for a change.  
_

TBC...


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**Thursday, August 23, 2007**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 47**** Gathering Supplies ****PG**

Amanda spent ten minutes on the com line and had secured aircraft.

"Soval I have transport. We have two small helicopters. Unfortunately they will not be armed."

"We just need to get in right. " Trip _said naively thinking it was just going to be s simple rescue mission._

"Sir, Intelligence from MI 6 shows that Terra Prime are running vintage war planes. I have to believe that they would have armed them." Malcolm said

"That would be illegal." Hoshi said

"Well Terra Prime is not exactly going to worry about that." Amanda said "Commander could we maybe arm the choppers?"

Trip considered it. "It might take a few hours but we could rig some thing. What do you think Malcolm?"

"We could add phase pistols. I could adjust the range and power somewhat. Maybe you could rig it so we could fire from inside the craft. Or I could get something better from my father and Q."

"Q?" Asked T'Pol

Malcolm smiled and said "Imagine how trip would be if he had all the recourses he wanted and no one to tell him no. Add exocentric and genius to the mix and you have Q. Q and his like have been saving the agents of MI5 and MI6 for years."

"Sounds like a person I would love to meet." Trip said. "He is an engineer then?"

Hoshi rolled her eyes and Malcolm grinned "In his own way. He might even be able to improve your engines."

That got him a glare from his friend.

Soval cleared his throat. "Check with this Q Commander. We must be ready to go soon."

"Soval is right time is running out." Amanda agreed. I can have the ships here in an hour. How soon can your friend bring his toys?"

"I will call him right now. Q has orders to help us." Malcolm said as he slipped away.

After he went to make the call Trip went to Hoshi. "When did Mal start working for British intelligence?"

"He doesn't but his father does." Hoshi said smiling.

"His father?" Trip asked

"Yes it looks like they made peace. Or at least are trying to. The Admiral has been trying to help us with this." Hoshi said "Seems like some important people here on Earth are worried." She looked at Soval "They seem to think it is a matter of family. However I am not really sure what that means. Unless it is because Soval Adopted us all."

Soval inclined his head _accepting the unsaid statement that the British Government knew the truth. _

Hoshi smiled and thought _I hope Malcolm explains this to me latter. I really would like to know what is really going on here._

TBC…


	48. Chapter 48

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007/8/24**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 48 (True motives) PG-13**

_**This is going to become complicated. It seems that the past has somehow become known. Mestral while your intentions were good and perhaps even honorable you have left a complicated puzzle for us to unravel. Soval Thought.**_

_**Yeh think. And to think you are always tell me humans are illogical? At least most of us in this room come by it naturally. Amanda sent with a wicked smile. Seems like our forefather was not a logical Vulcan.**_

_**I am certain Mestral had logical reasons for his actions.**_

_**Well he did bond with a human so maybe.**_

**Soval looked at her _Then again wife you could be right._**

**Amanda glared _and sighed who said Vulcan's did not like humor? Then she thought Their humor was just dark and very ,very dry._**

Soval said noting he just looked at her blankly.

T'Pol noted the look and decided to ignore it. _Clearly Amanda was arguing with her father_. _It seemed humans brought out that trait in other wise calm and logical Vulcans._

"Hey that is not fair." Trip said out loud. Several eyes looked at him and he blushed.

"Sorry." he said blushing.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

_Jonathan We must get away._

_I know T'Pel . He said as he fired four more shots in rapid succession. I am working on it. Run over to the left. See that large rock formation._

_I see it. That is an other hologram. There is a vehicle there. When you get there please lay cover fire with the phase pistol. I know you don't want to hurt anyone but I need to be able to start it._

_I will do as you ask. T'Pel said _

_On three. One…two …three. _Jonathan fired three more shots and watched her run for cover.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Jon ran over and rolled behind a rock. The phase pistol shots forced the Terra Prime agents back. He pulled out a small single seat fliter. Getting on he called to T' Pel.

"We will have to ride double. Get on behind me. Hold tight we are out of here."

She did not argue and climbed on. Rapid shots forced Paxton away for the moment. She clung to his back as the air flitter took off.

"We may just have enough power to get to the lair." Jon said

"At least they can not follow easily." T'Pel replied.

"I doubt we have more then a few minutes on them. A chopper can make the distance a lot faster then this old machine. But it may be enough."

They raced through the dessert. Once more Paxton and his men's intelligence was less then sufficient however the helicopters had caught up. As Archer predicted they were closing in once more. It took them several hours as Jonathan lead them away and then back hoping to lose their tails however he had soon learned they had only gained a perhaps a half hour to forty five minutes lead time.

They arrived at the Lair and Jonathan stopped the flitter just inside it. He knew time was now against them. He could not risk getting caught here. He hated that this hideaway would be exposed but there was no real choice.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"We have the weapons in. " Trip said as he slide out from the chopper. Q thinks they will be most effective against anything we may face." 

"The lasers may not be as advanced as phase cannons but against the air craft you will face they will be most effective and they will not drain as much power." Q said.

Trip ran off to clean up quickly. He had to change to dessert gear. He knew that time was now against them.

Q quickly explained the weapon systems to Soval and Trip. Amanda was putting the gear together along with Hoshi.

"We have to hurry. We don't have a lot of time." Amanda said

Hoshi nodded afraid for her Captain.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Spencer Reed smiled as he sipped his tea. _He was still slightly shocked at who the traitor in the government was._

"Come Spencer you of above must agree we can not let those green blooded devils to rule us any longer. We our t he Elite of the country of the world. I am tired of the Vulcan's telling us what to do. If you join us and Perhaps M we will at last have the resources we need to drive them from Earth."

"We could still gain more from them. It is one of the reasons I have not been more outspoken. I have always thought that they were …. Gullible to a certain extent."

His companion sat back as she seemed to consider this. "I had wondered. Then again you always did study the masters at strategy. Sun Su, Khan and the like. It makes sense to keep your enemy close but the time has come to set the blade."

Spencer wanted wince as he _had no doubt the reference was to a blade in the back. How could she ever think he would sink to that. He might kill an opponent but he was not likely to do it from a cowards position. _He nodded however hoping it be taken as agreement. "When the time is right. The blow must be all consuming or we would be vulnerable. While I tend to agree with the states plans of Terra Prime the execution to date has been shoddy and sloppy. It has been a poorly run operation."

Mary smiled knowing that she now had a tool to use. Pride. Spencer had always been so damned superior and smug. She would use that to gain his trust and bring him in. In the end she would have him and his skills. His ego would demand he be the tactical officer. As much as she loved Paxton and enjoyed him as a lover Spencer was right he had bungled badly. This was a win, win for her. Spencer in her bed as a playmate for a time and his skills for the cause. When they had won she would dispose of him as he had once done to her and again have Paxton as he lover. He would not care as long as they gained power. He was a very good pet. Mary would be queen and Paxton her consort. Yes this was a good plan.

Spencer could see the calculation as she looked at him. _Yes Regina was going to kill him. Maybe he should begin planning that second honeymoon she was always going on about. A month should be enough… no maybe six he did not wish to lose the love of his life because he had to pretend to be enamored with this domineering bitch. Somehow he had a feeling he was actually meeting with the real power behind Terra Prime. Paxton was likely so wrapped up in her he could not see he was being used. Ironic given one of his critics had been learning Vulcan's were a not the patriarchal race they had all assumed them to be._

TBC...


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007/8/28**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 49 Let us go PG**

**Soval sat in the helicopter seat next to Amanda. _He was not pleased that she would be flying this aircraft. However her point was well made. She was a trained pilot and her skills would be needed. He looked across at the other ship and noted Malcolm Reed was flying it. That ship was carrying Hoshi Sato as well as Charles Tucker III and T'Pol. It looked they he and Amanda would be the ones going in to pick up T'Pel and Captain Archer. Soval had been very impressed with the speed that the ships had been fueled and armed. While they were older vehicles it was clear that they had been well maintained. He had in his youth flown in one of these small aircraft and found them to be quite efficient if a little noisy and dirty._**

**Amanda strapped in. _While many on Earth used flitters, air cars and even the odd shuttle she still liked the old fashioned planes and helicopters. There was something about these magnificent machines. They spoke to the soul. She was a skilled pilot of many of the old American flying machines. It was a hobby she had shared with her father and grandfather and now she was glad of it. She was not going to leave Soval's safety in the hands of anyone else. She glanced at her mate and repressed a smile. It was clear that this was not her favorite form of transport. She was glad he was with her. Soval had more then showed her he cared about her human friends and family. While Amanda knew T'Pel was an important part of the equation she also knew that Jonathan Archer mattered to him. _"Alright lets go." Amanda called out to Malcolm." On the communicators.**

"**We are ready when you are ma'am." Malcolm replied. "We may be joined by some friends of mine if they can gain transports."**

"**The more the merrier." Amanda quipped. "Just be sure they let me know that they are friendlies. I would not like to make mistake and shoot them."**

**Trip laughed as he watched Malcolm blanche. "They will be identified clearly."**

"**Don't worry Malcolm she is a lot more careful on who she shoots t hen you are."**

"**I am to careful. I always hit who or what I am aiming at." Malcolm glared at Charles Tucker III. "Even aggravating engineers."**

"**Hey…Then tat means…."**

"**Charles you can argue about this latter you need to strap in so we can take off. " T'Pol chided.**

**Trip stopped his rant and strapped in. Even as the seatbelt clicked the helicopter was rising.**

"**Hey Mal how come you are not---"**

"**I am flying the helicopter and for some reason these type of craft do not seem to affect me so severely. Perhaps It is just ships and space ships that give me difficulties."**

"**We have clearance to launch ." Hoshi said**

"**That is take of Hoshi." Amanda said with a grin. **

"**Can we go already the cap'n needs us." Trip demanded.**

**Amanda grinned at him. "We are going Trip."**

**He quieted at the reminder that he was no longer the superior officer. **

_**Charles Amanda is right we must do this properly. We will do the Captain no good if we are injured even before we take off.**_

_**I know…I know but damn it I don't want Jon to go through what we did.**_

_**I know Thayla T'Pol sent back. We will save them both.**_

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**They entered the Lair and T'Pel's breath caught. _She could not believe what she was seeing. It was not possible t that the humans of Mestral's time built such an aircraft._**

**Jonathan sprinted forward and yanked open the door of the one and only Lady also known as Air Wolfe. _She was a beautiful today as she was the day he and his father had found her. Come on baby be ok._**

**He flipped switches and the ship came alive. "Welcome Jonathan Archer. Are we going to fly?" The ship asked.**

"**If you are feeling up to it Air Wolfe. We…T'Pel and I need your help old friend. Can you run an internal diagnostic?"**

"**It will be done. What I need is fuel."**

"**I will fuel you up while you do the diagnostic Air Wolfe. Oh and by the way. T'Pel has authorization to fly you."**

"**I will make a note of it."**

"**This vehicle can talk?" **

**Jonathan smiled "Well you see she is alive….well I always thought she was. Can you give me a hand we don't have a lot of time until Paxton finds us and the Lady needs fuel."**

"**How can I help." T'Pel offered knowing he was right.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Paxton got into the chopper. _Soon they would have Archer. He would not escape now that his Sharks had arrived. He smiled as he considered t he pleasure he would get from killing the Vulcan in front of Archer then leaving him staked out to die. The damned traitor. Now if only Gardner could turn that agent of MI6 his plans would fall into place. He knew that Mary would be persuasive but it was Gardner who could give the tactical reasons why it was in the Britain's best interest to go along. After all Britain had to be as sick of the Denoblians as North America was of the damned Vulcans._**

TBC...


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. I also do not own Air Wolfe. That wonderful ship also belongs to the corporations Bellarius I think. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007-03-09**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Part 50 Considering Things PG**

Paxton and his group of three helicopters and two war planes searched for the missing Human and Vulcan. _It was inconceivable to him that they were still free and causing so much trouble. A little fear choked him as he considered that the Vulcan was injured and still able to run. How strong were these beings? How was it that the female Vulcan could run on a leg that was clearly damaged. He sighed it did not matter mow. They would find out the answers from the next Vulcan they took. He recalled the arrogance of that Sub Commander T' Pol the absolute certainly she had of being stronger and more powerful then he was. Paxton had been certain it was only because she was a military officer that she was so strong. Now however he wondered? Were all Vulcans that much stronger then their human counterparts? If a female Vulcan could toss a 200 pound male human like he was nothing what could a male Vulcan do?_

_These questions nagged at him but he would not let them detour him from his goal. Humanity would rule the stars. There would be a Terran Empire and all others would bow before the human race as they were superior._

"This equipment functions well." T' Pel said as she watched the fuel flow into the ship known as Air Wolfe.

"I maintained it and try to keep fuel here. I have to admit I miss flying the old girl." Jonathan said.

"Who are you calling old." Air Wolfe replied. "I am not old I am a classic."

Jonathan chuckled as he checked the ship over.

T' Pel's brow rose in shock the fact that the ship could communicate was not a shock however the fact that it apparently had a personality and free thinking abilities was. _Fascinating and the High command considers humans backward? How can this be when this ship is even more advanced then our own in some ways?_ T'Pel watched as Jonathan carefully did a preflight inspection. He checked every system and then slipped out to arm the craft. There were no phase cannons or similar weapons. Rather she watched as he looked over what appeared to be projectiles on a long reel.

"Air Wolfe do you think you are up to firing some rounds and missiles?" he asked "We may need your weapons."

"Captain Archer I am fully functional now that you are fueling me up fully. It has been a while but I look forward to trying out all my systems."

"Well personally I hope we can skip the display but I glad to have you at 100 percent." Jonathan said

"I am a warship Captain. I only fulfill my function." Air Wolfe replied.

T'Pel looked on as she listened. _If she did not know better she would have thought the machine sounded hurt and insulted. The humans even gave emotions to their machines. She shook her head at the illogic of that._

_Jonathan you hurt her feelings._

Jonathan Archer looked up at his mate then at the ship. "Sorry Air Wolfe. I meant no insult. I would just rather no one gets hurt."

"Understood " Came the reply. He shook his head as he loaded the last of the 30 caliber bullets into the guns.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Paxton group moved our over the dessert searching.

" Ambassador Soval I have a contact. Bearing 125 SW of here. The scans match the aircraft we think Paxton has." Malcolm Reed said

"Amanda?"

"I have the same contacts Soval." She said

"Then we should proceed to that location. It is logical that they may have a fix on Captain Archer and Healer T'Pel."

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Spencer allowed Marry to lead him to a house in one of the more exclusive areas of New London. He entered the private house and was shocked to see Admiral Gardner there along with several other high ranking MACO's and Star Fleet officers and British officers. It seemed this conspiracy went deeper then he had ever thought possible.

Ian slipped away he had to inform M. He motioned Jamie to take over the surveillance. His sister nodded but knew that for them moment there was little they could do. There was no way to get in and give Spencer any real back up. He was on his own.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Archer loaded the supplies. At least they still had some food and water. With Air Wolfe at their disposal their chances just increased substantially. He hated however the fact that the world might learn of his beloved Helicopter.

"Can you get in alright?" He asked

T' Pel could sense his concern for her so she refrained from reminding him that Vulcans were stronger then humans. She nodded and climbed in. As she took her seat she was surprised when he reached across her and snapped a belt in place.

"For safety. We might need to fly fast and it be best if we are both strapped in." Jonathan explained. His fingers trialed across her body and she shivered. It was not a move designed to inflict desire just a simple touch but it was enough. She looked at him and noticed it had the same affect on him. He leaned forward and ever so gently kissed her. "We will be alright honey. Air Wolfe will get us to safety."

She nodded not trusting her voice and was relieved when he to strapped in.

TBC….


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. I also do not own Air Wolfe. That wonderful ship also belongs to the corporations Bellarius I think. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007-03-09**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

Amanda and Soval

Part 51 Back up PG

Michael Cole Jr. looked over at his Andorian capture. It was clear that this being did not like him. He looked over at Harris who was on the receiving end of an even darker glare. When had the mission gone south? He sighed he should never agreed to work with Harris. However he had been assured by General Trent that it was the right move to protect his sister. He considered that now. How had a MACO General been so close to Harris. He had not thought about that before but now he wondered.

Harris watched the room. He only needed on chance and he would be free. Of Course he have to take the MACO as a second pair of hands might be useful. Then however the man was dead. He had failed him and no one failed Harris and lived. Then there was the fact that Cole was aware that he been caught. No that news could not be let out or Harris himself might be eliminated. His own bosses had little tolerance for failure. No Michael Cole Jr. Was a dead man.

Shran moved to face Michael Cole Jr.

"Human we are going to return you to your family. Soval has requested that we leave your memories intact. It seems he does not wish to risk you. "

Michael sighed with relief.

"However if you ever endanger either Soval or the Pink Skin again I will gut you and space what is left."

The MACO swallowed hard. He had seen how good Andorians were with a blade.

"I understand." He said

"Good., If you had pulled this trick on one I my people you be food for the bores. But I guess human women are more forgiving. Dreal get him out of here."

The young Andorian pulled the MACO to his feet and Harris knew he be of no use. Before he could take a second thought however Shran yanked him to his feet. "You however are not so lucky. Gell take him I want to know all he does and then wipe his mind clean."

"Clean Commander?"

"Yes, He is to be a drooling idiot when you are done. I don't care if what the Pink skin and Soval believe this man is to dangerous to be allowed to go free. "

Harris paled and tried to struggle only to get a fist in his gut. Michael Cole looked on in shock but did not seek to help him. What he did not know was it was a tests. His actions had been predicted if he helped Harris his mind be wiped if he did not he go home only a little bruised and tired.

Harris was dragged out and Shran smiled. Of course they would not got hat far but Harris would not know what had happened for the last six months of his life. It was a fitting punishment.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

T' Pol noted the small plane that moved to join them. Hoshi had informed them that it was registered to the British consulate in San Francisco . _It seemed Mr. Reed's family were proving most helpful. She was now beginning to see the logic of Adopting the Crew into the clan. So far they had been most helpful_. _She looked out at the helicopter flying parallel to then and had to Admit Amanda was a very good pilot_. She was beginning to loose he natural distrust of the former MACO now that she was clearly bonded and devoted to Soval_. Amanda had been trying hard to make up for her earlier mistakes and T'Pol was beginning to believe the efforts were sincerely meant. Her care of Soval was exceptional and T'Pol was also rather pleased to learn she was with child. It relieved her to know her child would not be the only hybrid on Vulcan. The _younger woman had begun to try to create peace and T'Pol found she to desired this. They were family and for peace and harmony to exist the past had to be let go. She looked at her mate.

"T'Pol I got a say it is a good thing we got more help. I am picking up 4 mire aircraft all registered to Terra Prime. Members. Clearly Paxton has called for backup. Damn Malcolm they spotted us and are heading this way."

"We have three ships Commander." Reed said with the toys Q gave us we should be alright. We just have to use care."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Even as Reed spoke an other aircraft began to take off.

""OK here we go." Archer said as Air Wolfe began lifting into the air.

T'Pel held on as the ancient helicopter rose with grace from the Lair for the first time in over five years.

TBC…. 


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007-03-09**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 52 Engaging PG-13 Language and Violence**

"**Sir we just got word it seems Star Fleet and the Vulcans have learned of our acquiring Archer and that Vulcan. It seems she is related to the Ambassador."**

"**Humph ." Paxton said "Well then perhaps she will have some value after all. We must retrieve her and Archer at once. Anything on the scanners?"**

"**Yes sir three small aircraft. Let me call our man at the airport to find out who they are. I don't like that they are flying so close." The pilot said.**

"**Yes, It would be our luck that they are rescue vehicles." Paxton said **

"**Sir I am afraid you guessed right. Those vehicles are Star Fleet. Or at least being flown by them. Seems that Corporal Cole borrowed them from a MACO friend. The third vehicle is registered to the British Consulate. I have no idea why they be helping them."**

**Paxton considered the situation for a moment. "We can not be delayed in our search. This Chopper and the other is fully armed and the planes ? Are the ships they flying armed."**

"**Yes Sir per your orders we are but they are not , At least they are not supposed to be." **

"**Then let's take them out. What ever armament they may have can not be to sophisticated." Paxton said "Lets se e how good you really are Frank. Call the others we will crush them then go back for Archer and the Vulcan."**

"**Yes Sir." Came the reply.**

**The helicopter headed to intercept the rescue mission.**

"**Commander those planes and choppers have changed course they are headed at us." Amanda said**

"**I see them." Malcolm Replied. "Commander T'Pol can you get a bearing and confirm that they are hostile?" **

"**Yes Commander the weapons are armed and we are being targeted." T'Pol replied. "The aircraft seem to be coming in at an attack vector. I do not think that they realize we are armed."**

_**Malcolm's smiled was feral and Trip wanted to groan there was noting worse then when Malcolm was in the mood to go hunting. He would be like a cat with a mouse or in this case a pigeon. **_

"**We need them alive Malcolm so we can find out where they have the Captain and T'Pel."**

"**I am aware of the need Commander. It will make our task easier if they think we are harmless."**

**Hoshi looked at Malcolm. "Malcolm no one in their right mind would ever think you could be helpless."**

"**Why thank you Miss Sato that was a very nice complement." He replied with a grin on his face.**

"**Latter you two." Trips said with a smile on his face.**

**Even as they stopped joking the Terra Prime vehicles came in on an attack run.**

"**Sir I have a target lock on the Starfleet Helicopters. "**

"**Fire then you fool the sooner we have eliminated them the sooner we can finish our mission." Paxton ordered**

"**Missiles away." Came the reply.**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs**

"**Look I may have made a mistake." Michael said "But I wanted to help keep my sister safe. Tell me you would not have used anyone and anything to do that." He looked Shran in the eyes. " I am not spy and I had to use the resources available such that they are. You know Terra Prime has to be stopped. I was honestly only trying to do that. I admit I don't like or trust Harris but he was all I had to work with. It is not like I am rich and could just buy the needed tools."**

**Shran looked at the pink skin and decided he might have a point. It could well be he would do the same. He had actually though the Pink Skin and his crew were more allies almost friends then that fool Harris. But, he conceded if he had to he to would used such a source to keep his family safe." Alright perhaps you have a point. "**

"**Good then let me go back and try to get in. I can still make my contact time if I hurry. Just shuttle me down outside New London."**

**Shran considered this plan. "Alright only if you have a tracking device."**

"**It could be found." Michael objected.**

**Shran's smile did not comfort him at all. "No it will not be. He caught the MACO's Arm and a hypo spray went off. "All chipped." He said **

"**What…" A look of shock was on the MACO's face.**

"**We can track you now and no one will know." Shran said "Humans can not detect this substance and if they do it will merely appear to be a medication on their scanners. It is inert but it will register as an allergy drug to them."**

"**Interesting, ok I am ready to go. " He said**

"**Do not betray my trust human else I will simply tell Soval Harris killed you."**

**Michael nodded and followed Shran to the shuttle somehow he had a feeling that he was safer with this alien then with Harris and Section 31.**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**The missiles came flying at the Starfleet vessels.**

"**Evasive maneuvers.," T'Pol ordered.**

**Malcolm Reed obeyed without question. Amanda rolled to the left as Malcolm broke right the British plane went to the left covering the Stare Fleet helicopter clearly having orders to keep Malcolm safe.**

"**Damn it that was close." Amanda said. "Shit the missiles are coming back at Malcolm. Hold on Soval I have to see if I can help him. Malcolm counter measures now!" She shouted.**

**Amanda fired her guns and took out one missile but the other was on the tail of the Malcolm's chopper. He rolled and dived trying to evade the missile. "T'Pol counter measures now!"**

**The Vulcan first officer of Enterprise hit a button and several starbursts came out the rear of the craft. It was fortunate timing as the missile exploded.**

**Their relief was short lived as the plane closed in. The British plane broke off to engage one of the others. However it was quickly becoming clear that they were out numbered two to one.**

"**Damn it. Where are all these crazies coming from." Trip said in frustration.**

**Amanda was having similar thoughts as she fired on a small chopper. A grin of satisfaction showed as she hit the rotor and it was forced down. "Take that you bastard."**

**As they all fought no one noticed the new player. A sleek black helicopter moved toward the battle.**

"**Hold on T'Pel I can not leave my friends in danger." Jonathan said He had been listening to the radio chatter. He had not responded so not to lose the element of surprise. The stealth technology on Air Wolfe clearly still worked.**

"**I do not understand? Why must I hold on?"**

**Jonathan chuckled. "Trust me just do it. Ready?"**

"**Of course." she replied still perplexed.**

"**Air Wolfe are you ready to play?"**

"**Of course Captain."**

**Jonathan grinned and hit the turbos. As he did the worlds only Mach Two helicopter took off. It was in the battle zone in less then a minute and he ruthlessly fire on the closes enemy ship taking it by surprise and sending it spiraling away. As he did so he opened communications for the first time. "This is Captain Jonathan Archer Surrender Paxton and land. It is over."**

"**Never !" Came the shocked reply Paxton spun _around and was shocked to see a new player in a clearly military aircraft. It was older but it was clearly designed to fight. Where did he get that?_**

**Jonathan Archer did not want to have to kill anyone if he could help it. He hit the turbos and shot past an other helicopter causing it to spin wildly. He then engaged a plane planning to fire on Amanda. "Now that is not nice firing on the Ambassador and his lady. " He hit the fire button and a missile was away forcing the plane to bank right to avoid being hit. The pilot hoped it would do his job. However the missile merely followed him.**

"**How can this be?" T'Pel asked "I did not know your people had so advanced technology?"**

"**Neither do most people T'Pel this was just a proto type and it never went into full production." Archer explained. "It is simply a family heirloom."**

**Malcolm who heard that laughed. "Then I want one too Captain."**

**Amanda hearing this laughed out loud. "I agree Soval I love one for wedding gift."**

**His brow rose not at all certain his wife was joking.**

**The fight would go on for about a half hour now….**

**TBC….  
**


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007-03-09**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 53 Air Wolfe's POV**

**Jonathan Archer hit the turbos once more. _He was not allowing Paxton to harm anyone. He closed in and decided to give the Terra Prime Leader one more shot at surrendering_. The aircraft of Terra Prime were not trying to simply disable they were shooting to kill.**

**Air Wolfe was analyzing this even as she allowed Jonathan Archer to control her_. She noted that Archer was far more passive then her previous pilots. Captain Hawke would have simply destroyed the enemy. There was definitely a difference in these humans. She was certain that this would prove most interesting to study._**

_**She scanned the second being sitting with the Captain. Clearly she was not human but equally clear was the fact that she was mated to Archer. Interesting mix. Her blood was copper based and she was clearly stronger then the human male but they seemed to work in perfect partnership. Analyzing this relationship would be most interesting. It would provide stimulation in her down time. **_**All of these musing took hardly any memory as Air Wolfe fought on. Her weapon systems easily locked on to the Terra Prime ships and dispatched them when allowed to. As always she was the most advanced craft in the fight despite being several hundred years old.**

**Jonathan Archer did not want to kill anyone if he could help it. His reaction was not totally altruistic however. They needed intelligence and capturing live subjects was more likely to gain that information.**

**It was quickly becoming clear that he was losing. Paxton ordered his people to cover his escape.**

"**I believe we must retreat." He took off before any could protest. _Paxton was a coward and he would not die in a lost cause. He had to survive he was to important to the _**

_**movement.**_

"**Malcolm Paxton is breaking away." T'Pol said reading the instruments.**

**The Enterprise armory officer replied. "I see him but I am kind of busy now." he rolled the ship as a plane strafed them sixty caliber bullets glazing their underside.**

"**Damn, Mal be careful will ya." Trip said as he fell against the side of the chopper.**

**TBC….  
**


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is also a reference to Air Wolfe which likewise belongs to others. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007/9/11**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Chapter 54 Facing the Fire PG-13**

**The shots grazed the undercarriage and Malcolm had to bank hard to avoid a more direct hit.  
**

"**Hold on we are in trouble here." Malcolm said It might be obvious but he had to warn them the best he could.**

"**Damn it!" Amanda said as she rolled and fired her weapons trying to draw off the plane.**

"**Malcolm watch it they are trying to double team you."**

"**I know but I can not shake them. " He shouted back. He could not escape both planes now closing for the kill.**

**Jonathan Archer cursed under his breath and made a sharp turn. _He would have to let Paxton go or sacrifice his friends_. His thumb hit the turbo button and Air Wolfe shot forward at Mach two. He carefully lined up a shot and knowing he had no choice fired. Twin missiles launched and in moments found their march. A Terra Prime plane exploded and the second banked hard to the left its wing was sheared off. The pilot however was able to eject.**

"**The pilot has escaped Jonathan." T'Pel told him**

"**I saw that. But we can not worry about that now. " he hit his turbos to engage an other plane. They were a greater danger the helicopters. Amanda locked on to one and fired. It went spinning out of control for a few moments before the pilot was forced to land. "I will seek to apprehend them after we have disabled or eliminated their companions."**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Admiral Reed was highly disturbed as he noted the dignitaries that had joined them. If all these people were members of or at least supported the ideals of Terra Prime Earth could be in real trouble. He looked over and smiled at one of the men. Admiral Tanaka of the Japanese Imperial house. His presence did not make a lot of sense. The Admiral came over to his side and softly said "Does your son know you support Terra Prime?"**

**Keeping his face free of emotion was hard. "Of course not does Hoshi Sato know of your presence here?"**

"**One would assume she would approve." Came the calm reply. "She and her associates would love to see an end to this group. My niece is close to your son?"**

"**Yes he is. I am told he intends to propose to her soon. Perhaps we could have a family dinner? You are the head of her family?" My wife and son would both like to see an end to this group." There was a nod as both men suddenly realized they had an unexpected ally.**

"**Her father is the head of his house but I am head of her mother's and we have long been allies. The match is a good one I think though it will be the first outside of Japanese lines in 1000 years."**

**Spencer smiled. "Well we have never had the honor of having a Japanese women or man in our family. I am certain it will increase our family prestige."**

"**Yes, I am certain it would." Came the almost teasing reply. "We should mingle. It would not do to be seen as collaborating to closely just yet."**

"**I am glad we were in the war games together last year. It gives us a cover for our friendship."**

"**Yes, however I am seen as xenophobic in some circles."**

**Spencer laughed knowing that like _his façade it was only a cover_. "Yes it seems our past mistakes and attitudes may serve us well now."**

**The admiral nodded he to had never wished his niece to go into Starfleet_. However he was deeply impressed at the number and scopes of awards she had received. She had received many honors for a warrior so young. _**

**The two men went to join the others this game was about to become far more interesting.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Paxton slipped away cursing the fact that his people were not real flyers. **

**He slipped away and headed down to a local transport station. He could escape from there grab a hover craft and get lost in the underbelly of Las Vegas.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**M looked at the covert images she was being sent by Spencer. If all the people in that room were members of Terra Prime Earth would need to replace many of her leaders in both the military and civilian authority. She knew that those from her nation would surly be charged with treason. There was absolute no way that they could consider overthrowing the government and still be allowed to rule. She was angry at what she saw. However she knew that proof would be needed so she calmly recorded the information. She noted that one of the Americans touched his cane often. Looking at who it was she smiled. Spencer would definitely have some extra back up then. It was general Darien Peters. His family had long been American patriots so it was clear he to was spying on Terra Prime. She looked at the list of the descendants of Mestral Grayson and smiled. Wondering if those idiots had any idea how many hybrid Vulcans were in the room?**

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Michael Cole Jr. arrived at his contact point. He was certain that he would soon meet the Terra Prime agents.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Paxton was on the radio to his agents in New London. "I am away and our people are covering my escape. "When Cole arrives give him the assignment he is to shoot that America General Peters. It would be best if we are not seen to have involvement in that. Far better a AWOL Marine. We can not afford to have such a traitor in our midst." He paused. "Then eliminate Cole he can not be trusted. Send our agents to acquire the family that should ensure Cole does as he is told. If he has any last minute scruples about the killing for us holding his parents and brothers should ensure he cooperates. Do not give the order until you are certain you can force his compliance." Paxton hung up the com and slipped away. He would take a more circular route to New London. Frim New London the group would head to Paris where they would take over the world Government and once and for all put an end to the interspecies relations with Vulcan and the other Aliens.**

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Several Terra Prime vehicles broke away. With Paxton away they saw no point in dying today. However Malcolm Reed was not letting the one he was trailing get away. He fired a shot forcing it down. A small vindication for his being hit. **

"**Commander we need to land we are losing fuel." T'Pol said calmly.**

"**Alright then. I land over by those rocks it looks clear enough." He glided the helicopter in with ease. Malcolm noted that the Terra Primers chose the same location. "Looks like we can catch that group."**

"**I am ready to grab um up." Trip said "I've about had enough of them crazies."**

"**I could not agree more sir." Malcolm said smiling. "Those things are giving humanity a bad name,"**

"**Remember we need to capture them alive for interigation." T'Pol said **

"**Alive but no one said they had to be in one piece." Malcolm replied. His tone suggested he would dearly like to take them apart.**

"**He has a point there darlin ." Trip said laughing "If they resist I say we shoot them."**

**T'Pol sighed _sometimes humans were violent._**

"**We need them able to communicate." Soval commented. "Perhaps shooting them in the legs would remove the chance of an easy escape."**

**This comment shocked the humans but made his wife grin. "Why Soval looks like we are finally teaching you something."**

**He humped _and wondered what Amanda would think of him if she knew his complete military past. 75 years ago he would simply have killed all the aggressors. He had not been the most passive of Vulcans then. His skills as a warrior were one of the reasons he had initially been allowed to be an ambassador to Earth. Because back then it had still been a very wild and dangerous place for one who was to passive. The High Command had known he could more then take care of himself._**

**TBC….**


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007/9/17**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Chapter 55 Scouting ( Rating PG-13 For Bigotry)**

**The Terra Prime Agents moved toward the relatively middle class suburb that was home to the Cole family.**

**Jeremy Stiles _wondered how such ordinary decent people could produce a daughter who would hook up with an alien. He was revolted by the thought. He looked over as his younger brother Leslie Skillfully drove the flitter. He hated to admit it but this was one piece of alien tech he enj13oyed. It was far more efficient then the ground car he owned. They had stolen this vehicle from a busy shopping area three days ago and painted it a different color. Sometimes their day jobs actually came in handy. He grinned at that. Both men were top flight mechanics and painters running a family owned repair facility. In recent years they had been forced to switch from being a primarily ground car business to a flitter one. It was one of the reasons they so resented the aliens. The increased use of flitters had severally damaged their business as no one believed a Terra could be as good at repairing one as say an Andrian or Vulcan. They had lost thousands to the new alien repair shops. Terra Prime was right they had to kick the aliens off if only to save their economy. It was becoming entirely to dependant on the immigrants from the stars. It was rather aggravating that they could open a business with out having to declare loyalty to Earth_. Then again neither Stiles brother would have believed such an oath anyway.**

"**We will need to be careful. It is the girl that is a traitor not her family. I mean her brother Mike is a stand up guy." Leslie said to his brother. "I think this is going almost to far. After all Mike joined us of his own free will."**

"**I don't know Les. I mean he might hesitate. He might buy that bonding crap. Even if he did not buy that it is one thing to kill an alien piece of garbage an other to shoot a human. We would never really hurt his folks but he has to believe we will. I agree with the boss no sense taking any chances on him developing a last minute conscious." Jeremy said**

"**Yes that is true. But the General was a hero once." Leslie pointed out.**

"**Well Archer saved us from the Xindi and look how he is now tied to Vulcan. I mean if a guy like that could turn traitor we are all in big trouble." Jeremy said**

"**True, likely because of that Tucker guy. I mean that one is one of his best friends and he now with that Vulcan bitch. They even had that kid. No way it was some lab experiment. Come on none of our people do that." Leslie said **

**Jeremy looked over at his younger brother and nodded. Sometime the kid was just so naïve.**

"**Well he saved us from the Xindi but not before they hit us hard. Lou would have wanted us to avenge him and Mark. " He spoke of their elder brother and his partner Mark who had a small marina in the Keys of Florida.**

"**Yeh, I know. Mark was a stand up guy and so was our brother. I guess we have to do this but I really don't want to hurt anyone human." Leslie said **

"**Neither do I but this is war Les. We may not have a choice. Remember the Coles are all military so they won't be easy. Not like that Denoblian we roughed up last week."**

"**I guess but let's try to be civilized after all they are human Jerry."**

"**True."**

**The flitter stopped about a block from the Cole home and the men parked it. Each got out and stretched his legs it had been a long ride from Portsmith.**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Marek the Vulcan security chief checked the perimeter of the house. Everything seemed secure. He noted that the cameras were now functioning properly. It had not been easy task to convince the elder Mr. Cole to allow the devices to be placed on his property. It seemed that he disliked the idea of his family being monitored by Vulcan security. However Marek had logically argued that it was a measure to ensure the families safety.**

"**Alright Marek. I guess we don't really have a choice."**

"**Ambassador Soval is a very highly placed diplomat. His security and that of his bond mate are my primary responsibility sir. Keeping his mate safe and content requires that she have peace of mind. Your safety matters to your daughter sir. We are here to ensure that. It is only logical we use all available means to secure your lives."**

"**I just like my privacy sir. I spent 20 years as a MACO and had been monitored most of that time. I suppose I would just like my home to be a refuge." Michael Cole Sr. Explained.**

"**Logically argued. However if this is not secured I could not allow the ambassador to return here. We only came here the first time as a stop gate method."**

"**I guess I can respect that. You have to keep your boss safe. I would feel the same in your place. I have done enough of your type of work to understand it well. I will allow it." Michael said "I don't want Amanda to stay away because she is afraid for Soval's safety. Or for him to try to keep her away from us for the same reason. I suppose I just want to feel I am keeping my family safe."**

"**All males have that desire sir. It is our function to keep those under our charge safe. Our mates and families most of all." Marek agreed.**

**Michael smiled _at this and decided then and there maybe Vulcans were not so different after all. He decided he liked this Marek and his straight talking. "_I guess we are not so different then. I suppose it was just my pride being bruised . Janise always says I have to much of it. So would you like a drink? We have some beer, soda's or Altiar water. Janise bought that when she learned Soval was going to be around some. Amanda mentioned he likes it. We even have some Lemon flavored water."**

"**I would like the lemon water if I may. I have been stationed with the Ambassador for many years here on Earth. I find that beverage most refreshing."**

**Michael grinned and headed in to grab a bottle for his guard and a soda for himself. He noted that Janise and Jamie were carrying water to the other two Vulcan guards_. He grinned wondering at the strangeness of it all. Had anyone told him this a year ago he would have laughed and had them locked up. Then again he had not expected Amanda to ever pick an ordinary man. She was just to exceptional._**


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimers- See Part One

2007/9/19

**May Together We Be More Then The Sum Of Our Parts**

Amanda and Soval

Part 56 Introductions can be a bitch PG

Michael Cole arrived at the meeting and was escorted inside. He was shoved against the wall abruptly and searched.

"Hey what the hell?" He demanded.

"Shut up Cole we are just makin sure you are clean." A tall heavy white male said "Davy scan him."

"Sure thing." A young African man said as he ran a scanner over him. "He is clean no wires no traces."

"What the… I am a loyal member of the movement. How dare you treat me like this. " Cole said turning around and shoving the man who tossed him into the wall. "I am a damned MACO. I fought to keep Earth safe show some respect!"

"Yeh, Cole maybe ya did but your sister is whoren with the Vulcan's."

Michael stiffened and hit him. "Maybe…But that is not her fault man. It is some kind of mind control I know it is. Amanda is a good girl. One of the reasons I joined was to free her." _Michael knew he had to play on the enraged older brother for them to buy his cover. "_That damned Vulcan is controlling her. No way would she go for such a freak otherwise."

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The remaining Terra-Prime planes were forced to land. They tried to run but a few well placed shots from Malcolm and the Consulate pilots quickly changed their minds. The various crafts all were not on the ground.

Three young men exited their planes and held weapons on the Terra -Primers.

The first introduced himself to Malcolm with a salute. "Sir Captain Peter Scott of the Royal Marines sir. We were sent by M to help you find this lot. These are my associates. Sgt. George Mitchell and Corporal Seamus O'Brian."

"Well thank you for your assistance Gentlemen. This is Lt. Commander Hoshi Sato, Commander T'Pol and Commander Tucker with T'Sia Amanda Cole and Ambassador Soval. Coming over there is Captain Jonathan Archer and T'Sia T'Pel. "

"An honor to meet you all sir." The captain said with a smile. "I was happy to help sir. Unfortunately we were all that were in the area."

"Captain Scot your assistance was most fortuitous." T'Pol said

"Indeed it was. Your appearance helped give us an edge as did your's Jonathan. However Where did you find so unique a machine?" Soval asked his brow rising.

The Terra-Prime agents tried to slip away but were stopped by a commanding voice. "I would not do that if I were you. Air Wolfe has a lock on you and she is not to happy about you firing on her."

"What…There ain't nobody in the air."

"I am here. I will shoot you. I find you to be of minimal value and you have threatened my crew. Dispatching you would be most pleasant." Air Wolfe said.

Malcolm started and looked over at the Helicopter. "Bloody Hell now I really do want one of those for Enterprise. It would make our landing parties secure."

"I am not an it Malcolm Reed. I am Air Wolfe and I am the only one of my kind in existence."

"Must be lonely then." Amanda said softly. "Would you like a friend?"

"Amanda, you can not promise that." Tucker said "Though I would love to peek at your engines."

"Not on a first meeting young man." Air Wolfe said

The group suddenly began to laugh as Trip blushed bright pink.

"Let's secure these fellas." He said regaining some composure.

Archer smiled as Malcolm and his British counterparts all drew plastic ties. It seemed that they were as well prepared as his armory officer.

T'Pol slipped away and went to T'Pel she noted the intense look her cousin was giving her Captain. "Are you unharmed?"

T'Pel turned a deep shade of green. "I am well. Simply suffering from a healing broken leg and the remnants of a certain illness."

T'Pol was shocked. "You and Captain Archer?"

"It was a surprise to me as well. Yet he saved my life and we are now one. A mutual choice." Her darkened cheeks told T'Pol a lot.

"He is a good man and an honorable one T'Pel." She said "I am pleased he will be closer to us. Charles values him as a brother."

T'Pel nodded grateful for the support. "I am pleased with my choice. We will marry as soon as we can."

"A wise thing." T'Pol had to repress a smile as noted the possessive look in her captain's eyes.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Amanda noticed her Captian's face and grinned well it looked like she would not have to match make after all. _Soval do you see the way the Captain is looking at T'Pel?_

_Yes, It seems we will not have to introduce him to any eligible females. He has already been acquired._

Amanda giggled at that and nodded_. She was to amused to even reply._

TBC….


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007/9/28**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 57 Comic Relief PG**

**Hoshi came over and gave her Captain a firm hug.**

"**Sir I am so glad you are safe. We were all so worried about you."**

**T'Pel moved to Jonathan's side. She was clearly prepared to stake her claim.**

"**Hoshi, Ease up I have to breathe. I am fine thanks to T'Pel's quick thinking. We are relatively unharmed a few bumps and minor wounds."**

"**Jonathan that is not true your ribs could be fractured. We need to get you to a hospital." T'Pel said in a firm healers voice.**

**Amanda looked away but not before her former Captain saw her smirk.**

**Captain Archer glared at his former MACO. He could well imagine the conversation Amanda was clearly having with Soval through their bond. He was fully aware that Amanda had been making plans to match him. He looked over and noted that even Trip and Malcolm appeared amused that T'Pel was guarding him protectively. Malcolm caught Hoshi's arm and pulled her back protectively. He clearly remembered his bout with Soval. **

**Hoshi tried to pull away then Malcolm whispered. "Hoshi, I think the captain's mate would prefer you not hug him."**

**Hoshi looked at him then at her Captain who had caught T'Pel and pulled her close. She looked at the Vulcan who seemed to be glaring at her. **

"**Oh, I beg your pardon ma'am. I was just so glad Jon----The captain my brother was safe. I did not know he was yours."**

_**T'Pel relax Hoshi is family. She is the little sister I never had.**_

**T'Pel relaxed at this statement. _Of course she considers you family. I had forgotten Jonathan._ She sent. "No offence is taken where no is intended. Forgive me. I am unused to human's and their greetings."**

**Hoshi smiled brightly. "We were so worried about you both." **

"**Capn you should give Porthos an extra treat. And that little dog Belle she was a great help as well. They were the reason we knew something had happened." Trip explained**

"**What did Belle do?" T'Pel asked. "Is she safe?"**

**Trip chuckled at this he looked over at T'Pol who was now a deep shade of green. "She helped Porthos alert us to the trouble by distracting the guards. Those two are really smart dogs."**

"**Indeed they were most helpful." T'Pol said "I never knew that canines could be so resourceful."**

**The humans present all began to laugh. T'Pol ,Soval and T'Pel looked on clearly not understanding the humor.**

"**I do not understand?" T'Pel said**

"**It is a human thing Thyla." Jonathan said "We humans grow up with books and vid of our dogs saving the day. They are referred to as man's best friend."**

"**So only males have canines? How is this possible?"**

**Malcolm looked away even he could not keep from laughing. **

"**No, No man as in human." Jonathan said with a smile.**

**T'Pel looked at Soval and said calmly. "I can now appreciate the complexity of the assignment you have requested me to do. However I am not certain that my logic is sufficient."**

**Jonathan Archer grinned. "Don't worry honey I will help you. Remember I can explain it to you. Just as you will help me understand your culture more."**

"**Logical Jonathan." T'Pel said **

**Soval was hard pressed not to show his amusement. Instead he said "Humans have a logic it is however uniquely their own."**

**The British agents looked on as they guarded the members of Terra Prime. Even they had a hard time understanding this insane lack of discipline. Then again perhaps it was simply stress relief.**

TBC….


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007-09-30**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

Part 58 Recon

Michael was angry and he pushed his fellow Terra Primers back. "Listen I am here to do a job. We don't got to be buddies or anything. We all want the same thing. Those damned Vulcans to get the hell off Earth. You don't have to threaten me to get me to do my job."

Davy looked at him not quite believing him. However he was willing to do what he had to. "Ok Cole. But know this if you don't do your job then there will be consequences."

Michael glared and wondered what he meant by that?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martel looked around the streets. He _was still not happy with being forced to guard the Coles in their residence. The area was not easily defended. He wondered why humans insisted on having so much shrubbery and cover? It made securing the area very difficult. Then there were no security check points on the streets. Then again the Coles were not a high ranking family. Perhaps he was just to used to guarding royalty? _"This is check point one to check point two. Status report?"

"Check point two. All clear sir. There is no activity on the back streets that we can observe. Only the normal day to day routines."

"Alright but remain alert. It is logical to assume that the Terra Prime agents will endeavor to appear to belong to this area. Watch for any unusual vehicles."

"Yes sir." came the reply.

Martel was grateful he had his alpha team with him. However even they would have a hard time as they were not familiar with what would be normal for humans. He decided then and there that when this was over he would begin researching human culture in more detail. There was no sense being unprepared a second time. They were being forced to rely to heavily on the Cole family for information.

Randy paced. He was not happy with this situation at all. He felt useless and wanted to protect his mother and father. Granted his dad could still handle himself but still. He sighed. Once more he wondered what this bonding of Amanda's would mean for the family. He had a feeling that these security measures were going to be a lot more long term then even his father envisioned. Soval was just to important to risk. He was also reconsidering his choice of medical studies. If Amanda was to be bonded with Soval he would have to know more about Vulcan physiology. He was not going to let Amanda down. If Soval was ever injured here someone would have to take care of him as well as Amanda. He was very close to becoming a doctor for humans. He wondered if it was possible to become one for Vulcans as well? He decided he would try to speak to Dr. Phlox. Surely the Enterprise's Doctor would have some useful suggestions.

Drew scanned the block. So far everything was quiet. He had a funny feeling however. He went over to Martel. "Martel I think I would like to take a walk."

"Sgt Cole that would not be advisable. I know Marek would not be pleased."

"Look Martel I am a trained MACO. I can take care of myself. Besides I can scout the area. Something just feels off ya know."

"Elucidate?"

"I feel like we are being watched. It feels dark. Not like jut the locals being curious. I just want to do a sweep to be sure. This is my family too. I am trained at recon. It is what I do for a living and frankly I would have a good chance of seeing if anything is out of place."

"That is logical. Let me present the plan to Marek. If he agrees we can scout the area together. Before you protest consider that you can point out to me what is normal for the area." Martel said

"Ok that makes sense. Maybe you and I could change. Go for a run so we would not be so obvious if I am right." Drew suggested.

"That is a good plan. Sollen take over here please while Sgt. Cole and I speak to Marek."

"The name is Drew." he said smiling.

"Alright then Drew I am Martel. Come let us see about implementing your plan of action." The two left Sollen to guard the back.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Jeremy looks like that Sgt. Cole and the Vulcan are headed inside."

"Well that is good news. Come on we should be able to get closer." He handed his brother a black book.

"Never thought that these would come in handy." Les said smiling.

"Yeh who would have thought. Oh well we use what we must." Jeremy said as he straighten his tie. Both men knew no one would look twice at two young men carrying religious materials. This area was often targeted by various religious organizations. It would in fact be unusual if there was not a recruiting effort going on.

"If nothing else maybe we can get a look at the security they have." Les said smiling.

"Oh yeah we will get that and more." Jeremy said as he walked up to the first house down the block and rang the bell.

TBC….


	59. Chapter 59

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007-03-09**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

Part 59 Muddied Waters PG

Spencer Reed watched the presentations with interest. _He was rather surprised that the speakers were eloquent and well spoken. Perhaps he and the others had under estimated Terra Prime and its constituents. While Spencer admitted at least to himself that he had a slight distrust of aliens he never considered them a real threat or even a potential one. His main concerns had always been that they would become dependant on Vulcan or Denoblia for their advances and for their survival. He respected both species on an individual level. He was however British and because of this knew full well the historical dangers of one culture becoming dependant on an other. His own people had been guilty of exploiting other nations and races often without ever truly intending harm. While it was true that Vulcan had not always been forth coming with knowledge Spencer found he agreed with their assertions. He was cringed to find that given what he now knew he would have done the same thing had he been in charge of the High Command. Not that all of V'Las'e choices had been made with Earth's best interests at heart but the fact was most of the High command had intended to protect humanity. Spencer could not fault the Vulcan's for being concerned. He smiled as he considered Jonathan Archer. Part of him wondered if the good Captain was the real concern? Archer was a good man but he was naïve and confrontational. The real issue today was the way the speakers were presenting their evidence. It was clearly twisted to place each action by either allied species in the least flattering light._

"The evidence is clear. The Denoblian's are clearly an advanced race. They could easily have developed a Bio weapon to help us fight the Xindi but they did not. Phlox clearly had the expertise to help create a clone and to help the Klingon's when they became infected with augment DNA. The doctor if we can call him that was working for Star Fleet and Earth he had a duty to assist us." Dr. Helen Mein stated. "He was being paid to offer his services to the Fleet and Earth."

Spencer was a man who spent his life as a Royal Naval officer. _He had often been involved in conflict and he had on occasion taken lives. However he shifted uncomfortably at the thought of forcing a doctor or healer to help create a bio weapon. It went against their oaths as far as he could see. She is winning people over. Mot that most are not already firmly in their corner but such talk will re-enforce their fears._ Casually he looked around the room knowing his transmitter would send photos of each person here. It was now vital that M have this information.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok now who is it you want me to terminate?" Michael Cole Jr. Asked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Two Terra Prime Agents made their way down the street with careful consideration. _Leslie smirked as he considered the two checks he and his brother had received. People really were stupid. At least this money would help the cause. _

Drew ran down the street. _He was still uneasy about the security at the house. Part of him simply wanted to get out but a larger part was uneasy. He knew that they as Amanda's family were a weak point for her and Soval. The Terra Primers would seek to exploit that. I must be getting paranoid he thought as he ran down the street carefully observing everyone and everything. _

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Corporal Denison was finally able to slip away. He called to the Columbia and his commander there Major Francis Drake. "Sir, I have some disturbing news to report.

"What is it Corporal?" The Major asked. He leaned back in his chair. _He knew something was going on but so far his Captain had not been to forthcoming with information. He was rather annoyed at that. However he was a good MACO and would wait for her to explain rather then demand information. Of course if his people could shed light on the situation he would listen. _He listened as his MACO filled him in. _Well at least that explains why the Captain wanted this kept under Wraps. "_Corporal you did well do not be concerned. Follow the Enterprise's Sgt's orders for the moment. He clearly has a handle on what is going on. I will speak to the Captain and get back with you. Looks like you will be pulling a double duty shift."

"Aye sir. "

"Well you are a GP not a star fleeter." Came the teasing reply.

The corporal grinned at that. "Aye sir we are. We just wanted to report in. I did not want to be AWOL."

"No chance of that Corporal. I know you are a dedicated MACO. Do your best to keep them out of trouble."

"Can do sir." Came the reply.

"Ok keep an eye out while I check with the Captain. And Corporal… Don't get killed."

"Aye sir." Came the laughing reply.

The Major signed off and headed to speak to his Captain. He wanted straight answers if his people were to be in harms way.

Erica Hernandez took the message form Jonathan Archer. She sighed glad her old lover and friend was safe. She sipped her black coffee and wondered briefly if she would ever get as lucky as he was? She thought briefly about Ian and smiled. Maybe her luck was changing. Ian had such an interesting voice. However she was not about to muddy the waters right now. Maybe once the danger was over she could consider asking Ian out for coffee?

TBC….


	60. Chapter 60

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007/10/12**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

Part 60 Explanations are crazy PG-13

Erica called in the head of Ship's security Bruce Decker. She knew he was going to have to be in on this meeting with the Major. She sighed hating that there were two security forces on Columbia Of course technically both worked for her but she could tell that the Major was annoyed. He was likely not pleased at being kept in the dark. Erica rose and poured herself some tea. She was still not happy with the thought of dragging the Major into this. He would likely not approve of her trying to keep him out of this mess as she had been forced to use MACO's. That order thankfully had not been hers. It had been Admiral Gardner's. It again made her wonder about the man. Why not use Starfleet Personnel? She trusted Bruce Decker as they had gone to the academy together. He was an old and trusted friend. She had no problem trusting him in regards to Ian. She sat down and added some honey to her tea. She respected Major Drake a great deal but she was still not certain she trusted him. This to was part of why she had tried to keep him out of the loop. She sighed he would not be happy regardless.

The door chimed. "Come in."

Bruce Decker entered and smiled at his Captain. "You needed to see me?"

"Yes, Have a cup of tea Bruce. I am afraid the MACO's reported in. "

He frowned as he poured the tea. "Damn…So Francis knows?"

"Yes, He also knows about the kidnapping and the marriage of Amanda Cole and the Ambassador. "

"Lovely, what about Tucker and T'Pol?"

"He knows that too." Erica said as she sipped her tea.

"Not good. I suppose we will have to level with him." Bruce said He took a seat that the captain pointed out.

"Yes, I am afraid we have no choice. We will have to trust him."

The chimes rang out.

"Enter." The captain ordered.

Francis Drake entered his Captain's office and noted the presence of the Starfleet security officer. _Just as I thought you know what is going on. _

"Captain, Commander. " He said by way of greeting

"Would you like a cup of Tea or coffee?" Erica asked

"No Sir. I would much rather know what is going on? Why are two of my men now under command of MAXO's from Enterprise and no one told me about it." He was clearly not happy with this and he was not afraid to show it.

Bruce sighed looking at his captain for permission to explain.

Erica nodded as she sipped her drink.

"Look Frances we did not intentionally keep you in the dark about that….Well not really. It honestly was supposed to be a simple assignment."

"Simple and Enterprise are an Oxymoron Bruce." Came the quick quip.

"True and we should have considered it. However we both thought … Captain I really am not sure we can explain this."

"The Major has a right to know." Erica said "Look what we are about to tell you is classified. I know you have likely your own theories but there can be no idle speculation in the ranks about this. It is far to explosive. I want your word you will tell no one and I mean no one about what you are about to be told."

"You have it but in return I want the truth all of it. If I am to be a part of this team I need to know what the hell is going on."

"Actually Major you only have to follow orders." Came a crisp sharp voice.

Drake turned and was stunned to see a tall man come into the room.

"What you are about to hear could plunge Earth into a war and tear Vulcan society apart. I am not joking when I tell you it will change everything you know and believe about humanity forever. Are you certain you wish to know?" Ian asked. "Bruce, Erica M said it looks like Archer was right we have a larger issue then we first believed. Terra Prime has infiltrated most of the world governments."

Drake was stunned at his but he noted that neither of the Star Fleet officers appeared to be.

"I thought so." Bruce said "Want a cupa?"

"Thought you would never ask." Ian said

"So Terra Prime back and a problem what has that to do with Earth and Vulcan?" Drake asked

"Well as you know your men were assigned to guard Commanders T'Pol and Tucker. What you do not know is that they are a bonded pair. Or as we would know it Married." Erica said

"What that is against regulations!" Francis Drake said

Erica chuckled at this. "Well I take it is was not their fault. In this case Terra Prime played match maker." They had all decided that the real truth was no ones business.

"What do you mean Captain?"

"Well the way Jon explained it when Terra Prime created that child they created a link between the couple. They were already close as friends which expedited the matter. Vulcans parents form a mental bond with their children. So it created a path between the minds of the Commanders. Then when Terra Prime tossed them into the cell together they bonded. It was not intentional but it is real and it is recognized by the Vulcan High Council as legal."

"Why don't they just break it." Drake asked.

Ian looked horrified at this. "It would kill one or both if they tried to do that. Bonding is for life."

"So my men were there to protect them from Terra Prime I got that. But the rest I do not understand."

Sighing Erica answered. "There is a leak Francis and it means we have a traitor. We don't know who yet. We do know that someone leaked the marriage of Ambassador Soval and Amanda Cole to the press. There no official record of the Commanders but it could still be an issue. The fact is Vulcan like humanity may not be ready for a lot of mixed couples. They use marriage to make alliances and frankly it be hard for them to get past more then one at this time. Soval's they could except as he … was, well they get he did it to protect his guard."

Francis knew there was more but he did not ask clearly it was a sensitive subject. "So you could not risk telling me on case I reported it to my superiors who may be would let it slip to your leak?"

"Yes." Erica said "Also we wanted to keep you out of this if there is fallout."

"A little late for that. Now what can I do to help?" He asked.

The other three smiled and began to discuss how he could help them.

TBC….


	61. Chapter 61

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**October 13, 2007, 12:03 PM**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 61 Moving Forward PG**

Back at the Vulcan Embassy-

"It has become increasingly clear that this time Terra Prime is not just staging an event. It intends to take control of Earth's key institutions." Soval said "We must warn the Council of this and perhaps even the other governments."

"Soval if we do that we could end the alliance." Jonathan said "No we have to stop this ourselves."

"How Cap'n? I mean who can we really trust at this point? If Starfleet is infiltrated that deeply and then several countries we are going to be in real trouble." Trip said

"Perhaps not Charles. The data suggests that the only real members are not yet in key roles. While they hold important posts they are not the main leaders and it could be possible to remove them from office. Your governments do often shift people around." T'Pol said

Shran humped at that. "It be far simpler to simply shoot them."

This got him a stern look from all the humans except Commander Reed who had nodded his agreement.

"What Shran is right. It would be simpler. However it would also draw to much attention." Reed said "What if we could find a way to expose them to the press. I do not think most people would agree with what they are doing. Especially since they are acting without a vote on this. Their actions do amount to treason."

"We would need concrete proof sir. Also we have to prove they intended to overthrow the government for such charges to stick. But the mere exposure might force many to resign, I for one would never again vote for such a person." Amanda said

"We could perhaps trace their communications." Hoshi offered. "There has to have been some sort of com traffic."

"True, Hoshi why don't you and Amanda look into that. While I know you are an export and extra set of eyes would be useful."

"Sounds interesting. I love to learn more about communications." Amanda agreed.

"Ok Captain. Well Amanda lets go see what we can dig up." The two women slipped out.

"Thank you Captain that should keep Amanda secure," Soval said.

"Well she is very good at her job as well sir. Besides I had a feeling she would need to feel useful. This may keep her out of harms way." Jonathan said.

"Indeed. I have been concerned." Soval said

Shran smirked it was enjoyable to see the old Vulcan ruffled. "She is very skilled. I am glad she was not working for you directly when the war was going on."

Soval nodded "Yes the outcome may well have been more fortuitous."

Shran glared and then smiled realizing that the Vulcan had just made a joke. "I see she is rubbing off on you. If I had know that a pink skins could be such a positive influence on Vulcans I would have stolen a few and dropped them on Vulcan years ago."

"With V'Las in charge it would have been a wasted effort." T'Pol said.

"Shran can we get back to the problem at hand?" Archer asked.

"Spoil sport. What we need it to get those traitors on tape." Shran said.

"My father is doing that now. Soon we will have all of them and then maybe we can proceed." Malcolm said.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"So you mean to tell me that we have a possible coup on Earth? Shit. What about the MACO'S command?"

Erica looked at Ian.

Ian sighed. "We don't know. Again a reason you were not told. The truth is the only people outside this room who know are Ambassador Soval, Amanda Cole, Captain Archer, T'Pel of Vulcan, Commanders T'Pol and Tucker and Lt. Commander Reed and Lt. Sato and certain family members. Along with Commander Shran."

"Ok I understand the crew of Enterprise knowing but why Ambassador Soval, Commander Shran and this T'Pel?"

"Well Soval is mated to Amanda Cole and Shran is an ally. T'Pel because she got caught up in this mess. We know because we are family and friends." Erica said "Jon and I go way back as does Bruce."

"Ok I can see that but how did you get drawn in. I mean MI6 is not part of Archers crew or normal social grouping that I know of." Major Drake said

Ian chuckled at this. "The Captain told Malcolm he could use family in this. So he did. What he did not tell Captain Archer was he was using his biological family. This to is classified Major."

Drake rolled his eyes and nodded.

"His father is Admiral Reed and he is the deputy director of MI6 and directly related to M and Queen Diana."

"Holy…Shit really. So how did you get dragged in?"

"Well M is my mother." Ian said with a shrug.

"Lords…. He called in the big guns then."

"I do not think he intended us all to be pulled in but the queen ordered full support so therefore you have our help."

"Wow, now I understand the arrogance Reed always showed."

"Yes, he is highly skilled at that. I just hope we can steal him when this is over." Ian said with a smile..

"Don't count on it. He is as Loyal to Captain Archer as I am to Captain Hernandez " Bruce said.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Perhaps it would be wiser to simply inform the various governments of the threat." T'Pel offered "They could then deal with the problem on their own."

Jonathan looked at her and moved to her side. "That is a logical solution only we do not yet know if the ones in power are also involved. We have to be sure or else we could make the situation worse."

"Is that possible Jonathan? If it is will even stopping this group matter?" T'Pel asked.

"We can hope it will. Most people on Earth are decent. Most would never agree to the purity line Terra Prime are Spouting. However…we have to be careful too. We can not be seen as trying to take over ourselves."

"Perhaps Captain that is exactly what we should do." T'Pol said She got a sharp look from her mate and captain.

"That is have someone trusted run for office. Perhaps someone like Danci Emory."

"T'Pol that would be good for The North American Alliance but what about he others?" Trip asked.

"Surely there are qualified people you can trust who would fit the roles." T'Pol said

"Maybe in the future but that does not solve the issue for now." Malcolm said "I can think of a few in Europe and perhaps Asia."

Shran sighed it _looked like this group of humans was once more going to influence a world government. At least this time it was their own. _ He looked over at Soval who clearly had the same thought. _This is strange when the Vulcan and I actually agree on something. Life certainly has changed since I first met these pink skins. But I have to admit it is never dull._

TBC….


	62. Chapter 62

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T'Pau is T'Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**October 29, 2007, 11:19 AM**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 62 Connections PG**

The Terra Prime Agents moved closer to the Cole Household. Both men paused however when Drew and Martel came out. Both were clearly dressed for running.

"Jerry what are they doing?"

"It looks like that Cole wants to run. Maybe the Vulcan is his guard?" Jerry replied.

"Maybe, Damn they are keeping them well guarded." Les grumped.

"Yes, however it might just be a good for us. We might stand a chance of grabbing him away from the house."

"But Jerry we were to grab his parents." Les answered.

"We will but it will be easier if we take out Cole first. The other one is a medic and likely not as well trained."

"Yeh, I guess so how do we play this? I mean we can not just grab them?" Les said

"Sure we can just not here. Let's see where they go. Maybe if they run a bit they will tire some." Jerry said.

His brother nodded. Neither man knew much about Vulcans or even MACO's training.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T'Pau listened to the report from Soval. She was not happy and called the council in. She was seriously considering telling them the truth. However she gave Soval a week to solve the issue. Once she was done summoning the council she got a direct line to Earth. It seemed it was past time to reconnect with certain members of her clan.

An aide froze as he saw who the message was from. He rose and ran. Ralph Wetmore was not easily impressed he had thirty years serving the Royal family the last ten with the Queen. He was her personal secretary. Few could intimidate or make him run for Queen Diana. His staff was shocked to see the lanky man sprinting and shouting fir the Queen.

_T'Pau of Vulcan wanted to speak to Queen Diana. Ralph was duly impressed. To his knowledge only Jonathan Archer and Admiral Forest had ever spoken to her._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

M and Regina were with the Queen when Ralph came running in.

"Ma'am excuse me." He gulped for air." Damn, excuse me. You have a call."

"Who is it Ralph?" Queen Diana asked she had never seen Ralph so flustered.

"Ah,,, it is…" he gulped like a school boy. "Lady T'Pau of Vulcan. She said it is important a matter of life or death."

The queen started. She looked over at M and Regina. "Ralph transfer the call her. And Ralph no one is to know of this call. Am I clear."

"Yes, your majesty. " he bowed belatedly and went to the com to transfer the call. Once done he looked at the Queen.

"Thank you Ralph that will be all." The Queen said. She hated to exclude him but it was for his own safety.

Ralph nodded and bowed as he left a little surprised that M and Lady Regina had been signaled to remain.

"Should we leave Your Majesty?" Regina asked.

Diana looked at her long time friends and allies. "No, This concerns you as well. Both of you. Just stay out of view for the moment."

M nodded and Regina did as well. The queen took a deep breath and turned on the link.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spencer watched with care. He did not make any objectionable noises though he was rapidly becoming angry as he watched the lies Terra Prime spouted. He notes several delegates were not pleased_. He now wondered if perhaps they were having second thoughts or if perhaps they had come under differing pretexts? Was this just a fishing expedition for Terra Prime? A risk gambit if it was._

He looked up and saw General Peters rise. He glared at the Doctor who was speaking. "I resent what you are saying about Dr. Phlox. He is a fine physician and an honorable man. I may not like aliens but the Defoliants have never been a threat. In fact I like them. I may like to kick Soval from here to Vulcan at times but he too is a man of honor. This is just a lot of crap! It is against Earth law to force a doctor to do as you think they should have."

"It is against the law for humans." Dr. Mien said "We all know aliens do not have our values."

Peters snorted at that. "No clearly the Denobilans are more civilized!"

That angry retort had him surrounded by several guards.

"I see you show your true colors traitor. " Mary said as she signaled the guards.

_This could turn ugly_. Spencer thought

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Queen Diana looked into the com. She noted the raised hand.

In English-

"Live long and Prosper Queen Diana of The United Kingdom of Great Britain." T'Pau of Vulcan said

The Queen raised her hand. She resisted smiling as she said in perfect if slightly accented Vulcan "Live long and Prosper T'Pau of the house of Surak and Vulcan."

T'Pau's brow rose sharply however she quickly recovered. "It is past time we spoke." She said.

_So much for small talk_. Diana thought she repressed the need to smile.

She is very controlled for one so young. T'Pau thought. "It has come to my attention that our family / Clan has been threatened by Terra Prime. It is Vulcan's intention to keep our members secure. We have been informed that your MI6 has been offering assistance to this end. I have called to inquire if further assistance is needed."

Diana was stunned "We are currently attempting to gather intelligence. Several of my best agents are looking into this."

"Can they be trusted." T'Pau asked. She did not mince words.

Regina growled in the back ground and M Stiffened.

T'Pau said "You have someone there?"

The queen sighed. "M, Regina come forward. May I make you known to Amanda or M of MI6 and Lady Regina both are members of my family. Lady Regina is married to Spencer Reed M's second and is the mother of Commander Malcolm Reed of Enterprise. Both of these women are my kinsmen are as all who are involved in this mission. While not everyone is connected to Vulcan all have loyalty oaths to me and my house."

T'Pau seemed to relax somewhat. "That is most wise. Forgive my bluntness. I am most concerned for my clan's safety." T'Pau did not choose to address the issue of the family connection to Vulcan. As she was uncertain how secure the line was.

"This line is secure Lady T'Pau. " M said "I installed it personally. We will do all we can to protect the Ambassador and his mate as well as the others. They are our family too."

T'Pau nodded at this. "Logical. Know that if Earth should become hostile you shall have a home here."

All three women were stunned at the offer.

The queen recovered and answered for them. "Thank you. However I could never abandon my people. It is my duty to keep them safe even from themselves."

T'Pau was impressed. "The offer remains kin of my kin. Perhaps when this is resolved you might visit the home world."

The queen nodded not saying that Earth was her home. "We would be honored. I will see if it can be arranged."

"We shall look forward to it. Now I must go inform the council of the threat."

"Is that wise?" Diana asked.

T'Pau's brow rose clearly she was not used to being questioned.

Diana smiled this time. She was not intimidated by T'Pau. "If you could wait until night fall here we will have more news."

"Indeed. I shall wait. We have other business we could deal with first. You have until 2000 your time. Then I must inform the council. I will not be like V'Las keeping our people in the dark."

Diana grinned at this. "So you will tell them of the bondings and the family ties Vulcan now has?"

T'Pau glared "Perhaps not all the information is relative. There is no keeping the bondings secret. However care may be wise in other matters."

"Yes, sometimes change must come slowly." Diana agreed.

The two leaders looked at each other and T'Pau nodded clearly she gained a respect for this human. "You are wise indeed your majesty. I look forward to knowing you better. I have a feeling our conversations may prove enlightening."

Diana chuckled. "I have ruled for a long time Lady T'Pau. I have gained some knowledge. Wisdom I am still working on however."

T'Pau looked perplexed the humor lost on her. "Indeed experience is a great teacher. I must go now as we will lose the link. "Peace and long life cousin."

"To you and yours as well." The queen said as the link closed.

"Well that was interesting." Regina said "So do you think Vulcan make a good place for a second honeymoon?"

The other women broke out laughing the tension dissolving as they all tried to picture Spencer in Vulcan robes and failed.

TBC….


	63. Chapter 63

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T'Pau is T'Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**October 29, 2007**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

Part 63 Breaking the News

The members of Terra Prime were all locked in cells at the Vulcan consulate. They were all stunned to realize that they were in the custody of humans and that they were not being released to local authorities.

"What are we going to do?" One member asked an other.

"Nothin We are just keeping our moths shut. We can not betray the movement."

"Hank --"

His partner slugged him. "No names you fool!"

He cried out. "Sorry I was not thinking."

"Damn You are a fool. Just keep your mouth shut. They can not hold us long. We get a phone call too."

Just then Malcolm walked in. Jonathan Archer followed him in.

"Actually Gentlemen that is not true. You have no rights here."

"We got rights. We are in North America."

Malcolm smiled darkly. "No you are not. You committed a crime on Vulcan soil and in Vulcan airspace."

"We done nothing like that. We was in the dessert."

"Actually you were on my land. Land owned that is registered to my clan and family. My clan is Surak. That makes any property that I own Vulcan soil. So Vulcan not Earth law applies." Jonathan said.

The two men froze.

Soval chose that moment to come in with Amanda. The two of them had changed and were once more in the robes of their high office.

Jonathan and Malcolm bowed as the two entered.

"Vulcan law is clear. Jonathan is Vulcan by being adopted and now by his bond to Lady T'Pel."

"What you do marry one of those aliens."

"Not yet but I plan to. I really need to thank Paxton for his matchmaking."

"Huh?"

"When he drugged us and tossed us in together. Well we found it was logical to become bonded. We had meet before and I was considering asking T'Pel out but hey nothing like a captive audience. " Jonathan said laughing. "The antics you all pulled made me seem like a good potential mate. I might not have pulled of the courtship without you."

"Freak!" The one called Hank said spitting on Archer's shoe.

Jonathan laughed but Soval yanked him to his feet.

"T'Pel is an honorable female and a member of my house. She has chosen a good man. Jonathan Archer is my son and not a freak."

Malcolm grinned he was clearly beginning to enjoy this version of Soval.

"Now Soval take it easy on that old boy." Amanda said.

Soval Set him down and back.

The Terra Prime agent however was angry at being man handled. _He was not going to take this from some damned Vulcan. He made the mistake of leaping forward intent on attacking the ambassador who had turned his back and walked away._

Amanda stepped forward and stopped him. He gasped for air as a small fist hit his throat. His companion froze with fear as the Human woman hit him hard.

"Now that was not nice. I asked my mate to let you go and you go and attack him." Amanda said. She dragged him to a chair and tossed him into it. "You know Soval that added gravity is making life so much easier."

_Step back you can not risk our child. Soval commanded._

_I will not ,but neither will I risk his father. _She caught him and said "We need information so we will give you this one chance to talk. If you do we will turn you over to the local authorities. If Not…. Well let's just say I like the idea of Air Wolfe using you for target practice."

Both men paled.

Malcolm moved forward. He looked lethal and The first man began to babble. This time however his partner did not even try to stop him.

TBC……

Ok this chapter is for Kahless as he has been faithfully reviewing. I am sorry it is taking so long. But the school work and the muses have both been difficult. If there are any mistakes please bear with me. It is now 0345 EST in Michigan. I am a little tired but thought such a kind review deserved a response as I had already outlined this chapter somewhat. Thanks again to everyone who is reading and especially for the reviews.

Lisa


	64. Chapter 64

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T'Pau is T'Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**October 29, 2007**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

Part 64 Waiting is a bitch PG

Soval caught Amanda and pulled her back. Jonathan grinned at this and Malcolm actually smiled.

"Soval that is not necessary." Amanda said softly.

"Of course it is. Now beloved please go and call M. Let her know what Malcolm has discovered. We must know if she was able to place agents with Commander Reed's father. If what these men say is true he could be in danger."

"I am on it. But Soval I don't want to be put on a shelf."

"Amanda you must be protected."

"Soval you are not replaceable either." She raised her fingers and Soval almost sighed. _Sometimes he wished he could just lock her up to keep her safe._

_Amanda slipped out sometimes wishing Soval would not be so protective. _She found a com unit and placed the call.

The queen walked in the garden. There were several ministers from her government here. _She wished she could have canceled the meetings but raising suspicion was not an option. M had returned to MI6 head quarters with Regina in tow. Sometimes being the Queen was difficult. She hated that she had to send good people, friends , family and even strangers into harms way._

M listened as Ian gave his report. At least they had both Enterprise and Columbia's scanners and transporters available for use. That along with the Andorian ship and the Surak meant they had almost complete coverage of Earth. All four vessels were currently scanning for Terra Prime activities. MI6 agent were scouring the public records of the captured Terrorist. It was hoped that a list of associates would lead to other cells.

"Your majesty is it true that you will be asking MR. Blair to form a new government now that the elections are over?"

The queen faced the reporters. "Mr. Blair and the labor party have won the election by a landslide Mr. Mc Clain. We will be asking for them to form a government at their earliest convenience."

"Are you going to encourage him to keep the current ministers?"

"No, He has already submitted a list to me. I am pleased with his choices. They will work hard for Britain. Mr. Blair like his illustrious Great-great-great grandsire is clearly a man who seeks the best for the nation."

"What about the rumor that some ministers are refusing to resign?"

Queen Diana stiffened. _Of course that is why they all joined Terra Prime! I am such a fool!. "_That will be up to them. However If they refuse to resign Mr. Blair is within his rights to fire them_."_

The Press clearly did not agree as they continued to shout questions. The queen however motioned for the guards to move in. _She had to talk to M and Soval She was such an idiot. The motive was now clear. So were the potential subjects of the investigation._


	65. Chapter 65

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**November 3, 2007, 12:00 PM**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

Part 65 Safety in family and in Numbers PG-13

The press had been hustled out. _Queen Diana could not believe she had missed so obvious a connection. She went to her con line and dialed up MI6 and the Vulcan Consulate she would ask all parties to come to the palace this was to explosive to be allowed out over even a secure com line._

The call came in and Soval excused himself to take it. He listened and frowned. This was definitely not something that they had considered. "We will come at once Your Majesty." He said cutting the connection. _He just hoped that Malcolm would have some idea how to help counter this threat._

The queen hung up the line and sent a subspace squirt to Vulcan. A warning had to be sent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

M paced as she read her children's reports the news was not good at all. _It seemed Spencer was not the only one in harms way only one of the more cautious individual. Could it be that many like her old friend were there merely to look into the threat?_

Regina sat on a couch and waited. It was not something she did well even after all of these years. She had headphones on and was ignoring M's pacing. _If she had to wait she might as well use the time wisely. If the family was indeed Vulcan then she had to become far more fluent. It would not do to be impolite to T'Pau on their visit. By now she had decided that such a trip would make a great second Honeymoon. After all Vulcan was about as far away from Earth and her issues that they could get. Regina decided that if her family survived this mess she was not only getting a second honeymoon but a long overdue family vacation. Vulcan would be the safest and best place. Besides she had a feeling she be going in any case as an attendant to the Queen. She had no doubt Diana would insist on visiting Vulcan as T'Pau would never come to Earth._

_M looked over at Regina and wondered again why she had such calm. Then again if she was really part Vulcan…. She envied that control and clam and always had. Years ago Regina to had been an agent. She had stepped out of active field work when the first of her children had been born. Instead she become the perfect Admiral's wife. While many might thing she was just an ornament on her husbands arm nothing could be further from the truth. In many ways this role was farm more challenging. For many years it was Regina's job to make it appear that Spencer was just a simple sailor a role he never really played. Despite what he told Malcolm Spencer had far less sea duty then one would expect. _

_If it was not so annoying Shran would have been amused. Once more he was babysitting for the Pink skin and Sova_l. He glared at the two human captives. Both were terrified which of course amused him all the more. He looked at his Chief of security and smiled. "If they try to run shoot them then space the bodies."

"Aye sir." Came the quick reply. The two Terra Prime members blanched as they watched the blue alien disappear in a transporter beam.

When he materialized Shran spotted Soval and Archer and the various members of both teams. He noted that They were clearly listening to the human female with deference. This must be the Queen Malcolm talked about. A striking woman. He walked over to the group and bowed.

Amanda giggled not used to seeing Shran so well behaved. Even Archer grinned.

Queen Diana smiled and held out her hand. Shran glared at the Pink skins but took the monarchs hand.

"We are honored at your service commander."

Shran flinched a little that sounded almost Vulcan.

Amanda smirked and looked away. By now aware of the connection though Shran could not know. It would complicate matters to deeply.

"It was a pleasure ma'am. However the Pink skin Commander Reed owes me for baby sitting and you to Archer and Soval. You know minders make good money on Andoria."

Archer laughed and reached into his pocket. He withdrew a pouch full of credits. "Ok Shran here you go. Maybe you could buy your crew a drink or two on us." He winked to show he was not serious.

Shran rolled his eyes. "Very funny Pink Skin. But it will do for now. Maybe I could use it to put a down payment on a transporter."

Jonathan winced at that. Starfleet would shoot him if they ever learned he had given Shran and the Vulcans the plans for that piece of uniquely human technology. It was one of the few area's that they were more advanced in. Yet, he trusted both men to use it wisely. He looked over at Trip who blushed. Then at the Queen to see if she would expose him.

"If it is a transporter you have been promised commander then perhaps I should introduce you to Quinn or Q as we call him. He has refined the process and made it far more efficient." Diana said softly.

Shran who had been only teasing sobered at this. He looked at the queen and was shocked to note she was serous.

"You would do this?"

"Of course. We are allied with Captain Archer. He is my godson's commanding officer and a hero to earth. It is clear he trusts you deeply Commander or you would not be here. This means that we to will consider you an ally unless of course you have no desire for such and alliance."

Shran was stunned and for a moment speechless. "It would be an honor your majesty." _Shran knew full well that this human wielded a lot of influence. He was no so foolish as to let it slip away. The General be well pleased with this outcome._

Malcolm watched the interchange. He was hard pressed not to smile. _There was one thing he had always admired about the queen. It was her ability despite her position and roll to seem like a natural bridge. There was never a doubt she was a power to be reckoned with but the simple fact was she did it so effortlessly and without pretensions. Queen Diana was a woman who was perfectly comfortable in her role and she had never pretended not to wield influence._

Hoshi watched the interchangeShe was always watching and learning about communications_. In the past few days she had learned more then she had ever thought to. Her knowledge of interspecies communication was some of the most advanced on Earth however she also knew some of it she could never share. A pity really it make an interesting book._

_Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Mary moved to the podium. She banged her gavel. The room fell silent and looked up at the one who had called this conference. "We have come here today ladies and gentlemen to form a united consensus on how to deal with this alien infestation. It is however unfortunate that not all our members seem to agree with the need to remove them by whatever means necessary."

Spencer watched and could not believe the fanaticism he was seeing. He looked around and noted most were clearly not disturbed that the admiral had been taken in down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michael Cole was shaken as he recalled the conversation with the Terra Primers.

"What do you mean there will be consequences?" Michael Cole Jr. demanded.

One of the Thugs pushed him back. "Just know that if you fail to do your duty we will consider all your family traitors and act accordingly. Our people are even now acquiring them."

Michael was enraged but he had to go along.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Michael Cole Sr. Went into the kitchen. _He was amazed that his wife and sisters along with his sister in laws were simply planning a wedding. Despite or perhaps because of the insanity they were all working hard on being normal_. He pulled out an other drink and went to talk to his brother-in laws. All six of them were now here having been told to come at once. He had a reasonably large house but tonight they would be packed to the seams with everyone here. _On the positive side he was feeling a little safer with the numbers. After all his family was mostly ex military. _He sipped his drink and hoped that they would not be to upset when he finally explained what he could. They had decided to discuss this after dinner, He just hoped that they have some idea how to settle this. While he trusted Amanda and knew she had faith in her security guards he was human enough to want a back up plan. As he entered his library his brother-in-law Jason came over carrying a case. He set it on the table and with a quick look around opened it. Michael smiled as Jason was a collector. As the other drew close he opened it and without a word began to hand out his prized collection. Michael smiled as he took a 2008 Glock and several clips. The weapons might be old but they packed a punch. He was no Vulcan to be satisfied with guarding his family with stunners. He much rather have a good old fashioned gun.

TBC….


	66. Chapter 66

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007-03-09**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

Part 66 Not so Alone PG

Sullen came into the dinning room and was stunned as he noted the weapons in the human's hands. He had been on earth for many years and was very knowledgeable about their weapons.

"Don't worry Sub Commander we are all experts with these weapons. While they may be primitive by your people's standards they will serve us well enough."

"You do not believe that we can protect you?" Sullen asked not certain if he should be concerned.

"Look sir I know you and your folks are here to keep Mike and the others safe. But it is like this we are family and family stands together right." Jason said "These are part of my collection so they are legal. I hope we don't got at use them but if we do well so be it. Janise and Mike they don't need no more issues. Soval seems like a nice fella and Amanda likes him. So he is family too now. Mike was there for me and Jamie when we needed him so we are here now."

Sullen found _he had to approve even if he would have preferred not to have lethal weapons around_. "Those weapons can kill."

"What use is a weapon that won't?" Michael Sr. asked. "Look those Terra Primers are threatening my family. I am the head of this house. It is my job to see that they are safe." Michael said hoping that by using Vulcan terms that Sullen would understand. "They started this by attacking us. We did not attack them. I know you are all about peace and brotherly love but defense is allowable."

The Vulcan nodded clearly not liking it but perhaps understanding. He nodded then said "We will see that you are secure sir. We have been ordered to guard you with our lives."

This news stunned the humans present.

Jason walked over and standing directly in front of the Vulcan said "That is an honorable thing Mr. Sullen but we are not letting that happen either. Mike and his family are important to us all but we would not like you to have to do that. Let us help. Sometimes being ready is all it takes." Jason had answered because it was clear to him Michael was in shock.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The two Terra Prime agents moved closer. Both were certain that they would have little difficulty getting control of the Coles. Neither realized that that Cole house was rapidly becoming a well armed camp. Nor did they take into account how well liked the family was.

While most of the nationhood seemed to consider the two men as harmless Daniel Corrigan did not. The young officer was home on leave from the Navy Seals and he was uneasy about the men. So he headed over to the Coles. He had grown up with the family and at one time even dated Amanda. While their relationship had not worked out they had parted as good friends and the truth be told he now considered her like a little sister. Besides she and Jolene his fiancé were good friends. He walked over to the house and was stopped by Private Mark.

"Can I help you sir?" Mark asked. He was clearly not happy having been sent back to the Cole house as a guard. He hated being away from Amanda who had adopted him as a brother.

"Hello Private I am Lt. Daniel Corrigan. " He removed his ID.

Mark looked it over and frowned.

"Look I am only here to help. May I speak to Mr. Cole?"

Mark nodded and called for Michael Sr.

Michael came out and smiled and took Daniel's hand. "Hey boy I did not know you were home?"

Daniel grinned. Even if Michael had only ever been a NCO he respected him deeply. "Well Sir I had leave. Jolene wanted to work on the wedding plans you know. So here I am. Sir can I speak to you inside a moment."

Michael stiffened and nodded taking the young man in. As Daniel Suspected there was trouble. He frowned at the MACO and Vulcan guards. "I want to help. I spotted a couple of men. Stranger sir They don't look like they really are missionaries."

Michael frowned and said "Did you see the runners?"

"That is just it Sir those men were tailing them. That is what made me think they were not just missionaries. I was wondering if you want me to go after them?"

"Sullen might need to have this information." Michael frowned and considered the options and rejected each one then took Daniel to the Vulcans.

Daniel was shocked at this however he allowed himself to be taken to speak to the Vulcan. _Clearly more was going on here then he knew. He just hoped the Coles knew they were not alone in this._

_TBC…._


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007-11-11**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

Part 67 Manipulation PG

Sullen listened and he called to Marek. It was clear that Drew had run had drawn out some enemy agents.

"Marek we can not allow them to kidnap Andrew Cole." Sullen said

Marek could tell he would be hard pressed to keep the family secure. Everyone now wanted to go after Andrew Cole. "We can not act without planning. Sullen you and Sollen will go after Martel and Andrew Cole. The rest of us must remain to protect the women and children."

This blunt reminded made the human men blush. Clearly they had not thought that far ahead.

"Well who is going and who will stay?" Daniel asked. "I am betting Andrew will have a plan. He is not a fool."

"True, enough." Franklin said He was a former Army ranger and he sipped his drink. "I am willing to stay here. I am not so young anymore so guarding the house is more to my liking." At 65 he was a strong and fit man but he was also wise enough to know with two bad knees he could not run as fast as he could at 30. Not to mention the fact that his wife would kill him if he even thought about it.

"Perhaps it would be wise for the family to remain here. We along with young Daniel could scout out the problem."

"No way." Michael said "You can guard my family I am going Marek. Drew is my son."

"MY orders are clear sir. You and your family are to remain secure. Sullen will remain here with me. Sollen will go with Daniel. While it is clear you are well trained we still need you here to secure this house. We do not know your associates and it would be most unfortunate if some were injured in our defending you. The alternative is to relocate to the consulate." Marek announced he was growing wary of the human's stubborn natures.

Janise and the women heard the arguments and came over. "Michael maybe you should listen to these people. I am scared." She went to her husbands arms. Clearly not as clam as she had tried to appear. Michael gathered her close and kissed her cheek. He sighed and knew he would be staying as would his brothers in law. The women clearly needed them.

Marek was amazed at the change in the men. _Clearly they would listen to the logic of their wives. It seemed human females could control their males as skillfully as their Vulcan counter parts._

TBC….


	68. Chapter 68

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007/11/17**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

Part 68 Loyalties and Duty

Paxton arrived at the meeting. _He was grateful he had time to shower and change. For the first time in years he was worried. Not afraid exactly but concerned. He had no idea that Jonathan Archer has access to so many resources. He had not counted on this in his calculations and it could upset the balance. He hoped that this conference would gain him new allies and resources. The members here had been carefully chosen for their anti-alien feelings. While he was not certain all would go as far as he wished he was at least hoping for them to remain neutral and not support further alliances. This was a forum to find a way to convince the future leaders of Earth that they no longer needed the Vulcans and others to aid Earth. Paxton knew he would have to appeal to their vanity and self preservation. Many would soon lose office as new elections came about. It was his hope that their desire for power would give he the edge he needed. Many on Earth blamed their leaders for not being better prepared and the latest elections reflected that. Most of the elected leaders here would lose their jobs in less then six months. Self interest was a powerful motivation and it wa_s _one Paxton was going to use with deadly affect._

He entered the hall and there was a sudden hush in the crowd. Clearly he looked impressive in his new uniform.

Spencer Reed looked up and anger flared. He was a student of history and the design of the uniform Paxton wore sent chills down his spine. He looked over at the Admiral and noted the stiff posture. It was clear he to had recognized the modern version of the NAZI SS uniform.

Paxton took Reed's posture as approval as it looked like the man had come to attention. He smiled at this. He moved to Mary's side. With dramatic flare he took her hand and kissed it. He was staking his claim here and now. While he wanted world power he was equally determined to win the woman of his dreams. The room was silent. Many there knew Paxton. Most admired the man. Some were afraid of him and still others silently vowed his vision for Earth would never happen while they breathed.

Paxton went to the front of the room and said "Ladies and gentlemen we are at a cross roads today. Today we will choice the future for all of humanity. Will we be slaves to aliens or free to rule the galaxy and beyond? We can create a Terran Empire one that puts humanity in it's rightful place. Leading and ruling or will we simply become a protectorate species living on our little reservations of colonies? Ruled by the whims of Vulcan and her allies?" He paused for affect then his fist pounded the table. "I say no we must rule as we are the superior race."

Cheers broke out and Spencer felt suddenly very ill. His only consolation was that he had pictures of every cheering traitor in the room.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The Queen listened to the report. The look of annoyance was clear to all in the room. However the sudden look of cold fury was a shock. Queen Diana hand hit the table they were all sitting around. There was an audiable crack as the oak and concrete split. Every person there jumped back.

Malcolm Reed swallowed hard. He noted the shocked look on Hoshi's face. The table was over a hundred years old. Build in the time of the Khan's and was solid. There was no way a normal human could do such damage. The queen rose and spun to face M and Malcolm. Her voce held not on once of mercy. "I want Paxton's head on a pike. I do not care how you do it but it will be done. I will not !" Her hand hit the table again driving through "I will not allow that mad man to undo all of my hard work. This is an order M and Malcolm. Paxton and Mary are to be terminated! No Mercy no quarter."

Shran looked at Soval _wondering what he knew that he was hiding_. He noted the Vulcan Ambassador had moved closet to his mate to shield her. He could not believe the icy tone. Humans were against the death penalty or so Archer had said.

"Your majesty that is ----"

"_Treason is still a capital offence in my kingdom. Commander Besides this is not a MACO issue it is one for my knights." Her gaze locked with Malcolm who shifted uneasily. " You will attend to this matter for me Malcolm."_

_He stiffened and nodded._

_Shran was shocked at the young mans instant obedience. He knew full well that Malcolm Reed was a fine Starfleet officer. But he had no idea of other ties and loyalties. This could prove interesting._

TBC….


	69. Chapter 69

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007/11/18**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

Part 69 Running to the future (PG language)

Spencer watched as Admiral Marcus struggled against the Terra Prime agents. He and General Peters were clearly not members of the Paxton fan club. He was rather shocked to see that Admiral Gardner stun both men.

Gardner moved forward. He took his place besides Paxton and Mary. It was more then clear to Spencer that neither man was willing to take second place. Something he might be able to use. He just wished his American family had more control. One would think that as such ranking officer they would have been able to show some restraint. Then again….They were only human at least mostly.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Drew and Martel jogged at on even pace. The weather was warm but comfortable for Drew. He loved to run he was a natural and it always helped him clear his head. Today it was no different. However he knew that they were being tailed. He calmly informed Martel of this fact. "We have a tail."

Martel never missing a step answered. "Indeed for the last 4.2 minutes. They seem to be pacing us. Is this normal for a member of a religious order to be so eager to find a convert?"

Drew almost missed a step as he considered the humor in the statement. He knew Martel had not intended a joke. However it was humorous as many in the community would not have pushed it past that particular religion to be so aggressive. "No, I would say they are not of the religious orders. Rather that they are following us for some unknown reason." Drew turned and headed for a wooded park. "We can perhaps gain an advantage in the woods. This path leads to an old abandoned industrial site. It is over grown and woods are all around it. The only thing close is the Community Garden. It should be empty at this time."

Martel followed the human's lead. _It was logical to take the fight away from population centers less chance of innocents becoming involved. His briefing on this terrorist organization suggested that they would not seek to protect even innocent humans from their aggression. Highly illogical given their goal of human supremacy._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

David followed Sollen out. He was surprised at the Vulcans willingness to help. He had heard that they were not overly fond of humans. As they ran he turned and cut through the back alleys. As they ran he almost plowed over Hero Sulu.

"Sorry man I did not see you there." David said.

Hero smiled and greeted David. Catching him as he almost tripped. "I am well David it is good to see you. What is your hurry and why are you with this Vulcan?"

Sollen clearly did not want to wait for introductions but he needed David so he paused.

"Someone is after the Cole family. A couple of them are chasing Drew. He has a Vulcan guard but , I am concerned have you seen them?"

"They headed for the park and gardens. Let me come with you. " He offered. I just saw a car full of men heading that way. I thought maybe it was buyers for the plant but….they were carrying weapons."

"Damn." David said He looked at Sollen. "We need help."

Sollen however was already placing the call.

TBC….


	70. Chapter 70

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007-03-09**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

Part 70 Coming to a Head PG

Michael Cole Jr. Knew he had no choice he had to pretend to go through with this mission. _If he refused his family was dead. He felt sick as he took the weapon. He had no doubt that he would be killed once he was finished with his task. However his family's survival was far more important then his own. At least they were not asking him to kill Soval. If the bond thing was true doing that would kill Amanda. He could not believe he was even thinking about doing this. Then again maybe he could get close enough to Paxton to kill that mad man. That might well be worth it. _

"Come on Cole let's get you to London." His capture said. Michael just hoped that the Andorian's tracking device would work.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The General and Admiral looked at each other as they were tied to the wall. Neither could believe that they had been so careless as to be caught. Admiral Marcus's brow rose at the irony of the situation. For many years both had iron control over their emotions.

_Well cousin it looks like we lost it. The General sent. Our wives are going to be most displeased._

_Ya think. Damn this is crazy I am sorry but Paxton he is just crazy. I really thought I could play it cool but the idea of them unleashing a bio- weapon against Vulcan…._

_I know I to was troubled. The Admiral agreed. Have faith I am certain that Spencer has a plan._

_Humph…I doubt that he even knows who and what he is. He have no reason to help us Peters replied._

_Do not be so certain. While family relations have been strained I have a feeling things will soon change._

_A feeling cousin? Peters chuckled however to the room he just looked enraged. You know I just hope your son is able to keep an eye on Amanda. Soval is going to need her._

_Indeed, I just hope the boy will forgive me when he learns the truth. I never wanted to send him away….but at the time it was for his own safety._

_Peters nodded understanding as his own family had done the same. The best both men had been able to do was put their lost children into the same MACO unit. Sometimes the needs of the one came first. Both men had long ago hidden their offspring. To the world they appeared to be childless. Their wives did not even know the truth. It had been a hard choice but when their first bond-mates had been killed in an attack the children had been hidden away. Now twenty years latter they hoped that they would understand and more importantly that they would get a chance to explain it all._

_Spencer noted the angry looks the men were sporting. If looks could kill Gardner and Paxton would be dead men. Hw was also certain that Mary would not find any mercy either. There was something different about the Americans. He could not put his finger on it. It was almost as if they were communicating with each other in someway. He wondered. _He shifted position to gain a better more secure location. He hesitated for a moment then casually tapped his watch. It was time to call in the Calvary.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

M looked at the beeping device on her arm. She went over to the Queen and the others. "I think we have enough. Spencer is transmitting the data now. Let me put it on the display. What do you think Jonathan will it be enough for your government?"

Jonathan Archer looked at the screen he frowned as he noted the number of Starfleet personnel and MACO's. Charles S. Tucker III looked on and cursed. He moved to his mate's side. He was not happy seeing members of his family in chains. Soval looked at the Data and knew if Earth did not stop this relations between their two worlds would end. He was clearly not happy with the scans. He was about to ask a question when his own com unit went off. He moved away to answer it.

"Yes Marek I understand we will send you assistance at once. Sollen is a capable individual but he is to observe only. We will be there with help shortly."

Amanda looked at her mate concern clearly showing. "What is it Soval?"

_His frown was a bad sigh because he rarely showed emotion and this was clearly not a good thing. Amanda was suddenly highly worried for her family. She should have made them come to the consulate._

TBC….

AN: Kahless I hope this will do as a fix for your jumping problem lol. Two chapters in two days should help J.

Reviews are wonderful and thanks to everyone who has been so supportive.

Lisa


	71. Chapter 71

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**18 November 2007**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

Part 71 Complications and reworking the Rescues PG

"Someone is stalking your brother Andrew. He went for a run to check out the area." Soval raised his hand to forestall his mate's angry retort. "He took Martel with him and the reason was logical. There was to much open ground and not enough intelligence on the area. As they left the area to do the recon they were followed by two men who tried to appear as missionaries. However your clan's ally Daniel Carrington noted this discrepancy and alerted your father. He told Marek who had returned to check the arrangements. Daniel and Sollen are heading after Andrew and Martel. Your family has been joined by your uncles and it appears that they have brought additional firearms to protect the family. Your mother has convinced your father and uncles to guard the clan and allow Daniel and Sollen to go try to assist Andrew. We should be ready to offer any assistance they need."

"Lovely, so my family is now a target. I should have expected this and insisted they move here." Amanda said.

"There was now way to be certain and it would have simply alerted Terra Prime." T'Poil said coming over. "You did the right thing Amanda."

"Maybe, But Soval maybe we should move them here now. Clearly they are in danger." Amanda said softly. She wrapped her arms around herself clearly fighting her fears.

Soval moved to her side and touched her face. Lifting it he said "It can be arranged but would your father agree?"

"Beam me over Soval. I get them to come if I have to drag them here myself."

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Gardner headed to the front of the room. He raised his hands to the people to silence the cheering. "We have been under alien control long enough. Starfleet will with your help ensure the safety of humanity. As my esteemed associates have said the Stars belong to Humanity! In two days at the world conference we will take back what is ours and lay claim to the future."

Spencer knew time was running out as several leaders pledged their support. He had almost forgotten about that meeting. It was an oversight that could have cost them. However they now had time to stop this. There was no way these mad men would be allowed to do this takeover.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

M moved to the queen giving her the information Spencer was sending through. Queen Diana frowned as she read it. This was not good at all. She moved to Jonathan Archer and handed him the printout.

Jonathan read it and knew two missions would be needed. One to protect the Cole family and one to stop the take over. He motioned to Malcolm, Shran , Trip and T'Pol to join them their input would be vital.

Erica Hernandez cursed as the news came through. Columbia had been compromised. "Jonathan we have a problem. Gardner just ordered me arrested. An order has come down for you and your crew as well."

"Damn it." Archer said. "Who is the leak?"

"A team of MACO's had taken Columbia and the Yorktown has locked onto Enterprise." Erica said. "My MACO chief is playing along for the moment. But, we can not use our ships and if we step outside the consulate we will be arrested in North America. I am sorry Jonathan the leak was one of mine a private Farmer. Only he did it because he was worried about this. I do not believe he intended to betray us. He reported it to the admiral."

"Sir the answer is simple then. We will have to work on the situation in Europe. It will take time to get permission to arrest us here. Also they do not know where we are." Malcolm said.

"That means America is ours then." Ian said. "Jamie and I can lead a team to help recover Lady Amanda's brother. We are not wanted there."

"I will help the pink skins. After all they will just assume I am a harmless tourist." Shran said with a smile. He _rolled his eyes as if to say that will work oh so well._

"I have to get my family." Amanda said/

"No Thyala they are right it is dangerous." Soval said softly. "You can contact your father and we will beam them all here to safety."

"No, that is to risky with the York Town and the other vessels up there. If they detect a beam out we could be in trouble."

"But My family…."

"What do you propose Jonathan?" Soval asked.

"We fly them out. Get them to the sanctuary. Airwolfe can cover them."

"But Captain that would take a larger plane or shuttle. Lady Amanda had over twenty people in her family." Erica said.

"I know but it be best. You brought a shuttle down and so did Ian. It will be enough. Besides no one would expect that." Jonathan explained.

"Use a diplomatic shuttle, Mine." Queen Diana said "No one would expect this and it is safest."

"That would expose you." Jonathan said.

The queen's brow rose sharply. Any doubt he had that she was part Vulcan faded in that instant. "They are of my house Captain. You will do as I ask."

He nodded and did not argue. Amanda seemed to sag with relief. _She was now ready to tackle Terra Prime in England. Amanda knew she could trust Malcolm's friends and family because she trusted him implicitly._

_Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Drew moved with natural graceMartel was impressed that the human never seemed to slow up_. He was clearly leading his quarry into a place of his choosing for this battle._

"Over there we can find cover and maybe catch these fools." Drew said.

Martel followed him to the cover. However before they could gain their places four more Terra Prime agents appeared out of no where.

_Damn this could be a problem. Drew thought._

_We are our numbered and our gunned this is a troublesome turn of events. Martel thought. _He looked at Drew who dropped into a fighters stance. _He was clearly not going to make this easy. This human was a worthy warrior._

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The teams split up. Archer and the Starfleet personel would go after Terra Prime in Europe while Jamie and Ian and Shran would go play the Calvary to the Coles. There was no way that any of them were letting Terra Prime keep so valuable bargaining chips.

TBC……

OK here is one more chapie for Khaless since he seemed so happy to get the last one. Hope it holds you over. I am kind of still working out the battles.

Reviews are most welcome as they stimulate this poor tired author lol.

Lisa


	72. Chapter 72

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007-03-09**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

Part 72 Easy PG

Andrew Cole was not a happy man. He could not believe that there were so many Terra-Primers around. Worse yet he recognized several of their would be attackers. He stiffened and got ready. No way he was being taken without a fight.

"What are you doing Cole? Running with Alien scum now. A Vulcan how low could you go man." One taunted.

"At least I don't run with terrorists Frankie. I always knew your people were bad news but I thought your family at least had some code of honor."

The Thug stiffened. "We do. Earth first. Humanity will rule the stars and we will rule them. Most people are sheep Cole you know that. It is why we gain so much power. My father and uncle were in the keys when the Xindi hit. Now I won't claim to be the most law abiding citizen. You know none of my family are but I do agree with the world leaders that say we need to get rid of the aliens."

Andrew Cole laughed. "I bet you all just heard about the Orions and are afraid they want a piece of the action."

Fankie Mario Giovanni glared at his long time nemesis. "We will bend them to our will."

Drew grinned. _Now that might be a match worth watching however not today._

"It hardly matters for now however I have my orders. Come along peacefully or I might just remember you broke my nose in 6th grade."

"Sorry I am a MACO and I wont let you hurt my family." Drew said.

Sullen had been listening to the exchange and wondered at the clear hate between the two humans. Once more he understood why Surak demanded they cast out emotions. They were clearly clouding young Drew's common sense. "Drew we must vacate the area. I do believe your family may be in danger."

"So the freak can talk. Wow, No worries Cole my people will take good care of your folks." Jeremy Stiller said. Frankie enough we got to get back." He pulled a stunner and before anyone could react Drew and Sullen were down. "Get them we have to go now. I want to secure the rest of the family. It should ensure that Michael Cole does his job. See little brother no one was hurt not even the Vulcan."

Les grinned at this as he grabbed Cole and hauled him up. "See I told you it be easy."

TBC…..


	73. Chapter 73

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007/11/20**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

Part 73 Seat of the Pants plans PG

_I hate stunners_. Drew thought as he allowed himself to be hauled up. Like all MACO's he had extensive training in resisting the affects. While a standard stunner would knock him down it would not last as long as it would on others. _He had decided that playing possum might be in their best interests for the moment. He had to get back to the family and this was the quickest way. He noted that Martel had followed his lead. One thing he was certain of was that the Vulcan was not incapacitated. He was just to limp to be out. Drew suppressed a smile and hoped his plan would work. He had spotted Daniel and Hero he just hoped that they would be ready to help out. He had to trust his old friend would remember the games that they had played as children. Somehow this seat of the pants plan had to work._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

T'Pel watched her mate. He was clearly tense. There was no dissuading him from participating in this mission. She looked over and noted Soval was trying and failing to convince Amanda to remain behind. Humans were stubborn and Illogical. Why then were they so compelled to be with them as one heart and Katra. She watched at Charles Tucker touched her cousins fingers lightly. The almost smile on her face answered the questions. Humans made Vulcans happy. Not that they would ever admit it of course.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Private Mark was not pleased. His instincts told his something was very wrong. He went over to Marek. "Sir I know that your people do not have gut feelings but….something is wrong. I can not explain how I know only that I do. I feel like it is wrong out there."

Marek looked at him and nodded. _He to was uneasy. While he did not generally go by feelings instinct was different. _"I shall take your feeling under advisement. I to am uneasy. I am uncertain to what is wrong."

"Marek should we get more guards?" Private Mark asked.

"While that would be advisable unfortunately we can not trust your fellow MACO's who are not from the crew. We do not know what misinformation may have been given to them."

"Yes sir. I did not consider that." he frowned.

"Private I am certain your fellow MACO's are honorable men and women. However they may act on orders from those that do not have our best interests at heart. It is not right to put them in a compromising position. It is why Captain Archer only wanted to use Enterprise crew."

Mark nodded. "It is just hard to believe…."

"I can understand. I to had difficulty believing the duplicity of the Old High Command. It seems that it is one more thing our peoples have in common."

Mark grinned. "Well sir at least it is nice to know we are alike in some thing. Just to bad it is in the negative side of thing."

"Agreed." Marek said as he looked out.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hoshi followed Malcolm and was shocked to find he had knelt before a small altar. Here he knelt his head bowed in prayer. The Malcolm Reed she thought she knew had never struck her as being overly religious. However here he was praying. She started to slip out not wanting to disturb him.

"Hoshi it is alright please come in." Malcolm said.

"I did not mean to disturb---"

"No it is alright. " He rose and turned to face her. He walked to her side with a smile on his face. I just needed a moment. To ask for guidance. Please come here."

Hoshi Sato went to his side. "What is it?"

"She was shocked as Malcolm sunk to his knees in front of her. "Hoshi Sato there something I have to ask you. I wanted to do this in a romantic dinner and to have candles and wine. However, I find that I can not wait to ask this question. I have been honored to know you. You are a compassionate woman a woman of grace and beauty and strength. I have never meet someone like you. I think I began to fall in love the first moment we meet. Please do not say anything just yet. There is something you must know. I am not just a Starfleet officer. I am a Knight in service of her majesty Queen Diana. I will carry out this mission for not only our people but for the crown. I am honor bound to do this. There is more but I can only tell you the rest if you agree to do me the honor of being my wife. So miss Hoshi Sato will you do me the honor of becoming my wife. You hold my heart and soul in your hands."

Hoshi was stunned. She had a feeling there was a lot more. However all that mattered was the proposal. She had no problem with Malcolm doing this mission. It was only right and honorable. She sank to her knees beside him. "I would be honored to be your wife. " Her lips found his and she felt the tension leave his body as he pulled her close.

"I love you Hoshi." He said softly. He pulled away and rose pulling her up with him. "He took her hand and guided her to a bench. "Be certain."

Hoshi laughed it was so like Malcolm to be nervous and worried. "I love you Malcolm Reed. You my beloved are not the only one with secrets. So who shall go first?"

"Ladies first. But Hoshi there is nothing you could tell me that would make me change my mind or love you less."

Hoshi took a deep breath then looking around for a moment to ensure they were alone. "Malcolm I am …..I am an augment."

Malcolm took her hands in his and kissed then. Then to her surprise said "I know Hoshi. It only made sense."

"You knew?"

Malcolm grinned. "Well I guess it takes one to know one. I am descended from Khan. But that is not my biggest secret."

"Oh and what is?" To Hoshi's mind there could be no bigger secret. If this got out their careers would be over and they could face arrest and imprisonment. The law had no mercy on Augments or their mixed children.

"I am also part Vulcan."

Hoshi began to laugh thinking he was teasing. However she stopped when she noted the serious look on his face."

"I just learned this recently. I …. It took some time to let that sink in." He explained.

"Who else….Trip , Amanda and the Jon. That is why Soval adopted us all isn't it?" 

"I am not certain to the ambassadors reasons for that. It shocked me then as now. However it has helped us all out. It seems that the Enterprise has several mixed crewmen and women. The adoption just gives us a place to go if we must. However….I for one love Earth. While Vulcan is a nice place to visit it is not home."

"Oh lord….then the-"

Malcolm's fingers covered her mouth. "Yes and yes and it can never be know. It would end the monarchy."

"Oh god…" Hoshi said. "We have to stop Terra Prime. Now more then ever."

"Yes we do. Now enough of that. Let us go tell the others the good news." Malcolm said with a smile.

Hoshi sighed once more shocked at how he could put the unpleasant aside.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Shran paced. He was not used to waiting so long to take action. _However he had to go along as this was the pink skins world. Once more he wondered how he became so involved in human affairs. He looked over at Archer who was clearly seeking to comfort his Vulcan. How had that happened? He sighed and wondered if maybe he should have matched Archer with Lessel? Oh well to late now. The Vulcan would never allow a quad. To bad Archer did not deserve to be tied to so stiff a female. Though he had to admit she was pretty enough for a Vulcan. Who would have thought he would be working with a Vulcan and trying to save the humans. He should have just shot them all back at the monastery his life would have been simpler. Then again it would be far more boring. _He checked his weapons. _He was not going to let the pink skin get hurt. Because he would owe him big time after this one._

TBC…..


	74. Chapter 74

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007/11/24**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

Part 74 Issue and the Home Place

Amanda smiled as she listened to Commander's T'Pol and Tucker argue. It was the one thing that made this all seem normal. Those two would never simply just get along. It was rather amusing to watch. She noted the barely contained smile on M's face. Clearly she too understood that this was the way the couple bonded.

T'Pel moved to Jonathan's side confused. "Thyla why do they argue?"

Jonathan chuckled "Because they can. They have been at it since they met."

"It is a wonder that they bonded then?" She said curious.

"On Earth our mates are often opposite to ourselves. The Ying and Yang. Positive and Negative I suppose it creates balance."

"So it is the logical and illogical that make the pair." T'Pel asked.

Jonathan chuckled "I suppose so. But honey logic is not always the only answer. Sometimes emotion is the key."

"I will meditate on this. I just wish there was more I could do to assist."

"T'Pel maybe you could stay here. We could need a healer." Jonathan suggested.

"I will set up a station. That is if her majesty and M do not object."

"Of course not." M agreed. "Tell us what you need. "Where should we set up Diana?"

The queen smiled. "Use the life center. It has some equipment. We can get what ever else you need brought in."

"Good idea. Maybe call Phlox to. It could be complicated." Jonathan suggested. "I do not think this will be an easy mission."

Trip grinned and Malcolm and Hoshi who had just returned spoke up.

"When is it ever sir." They both said in unison.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

The Cole Family prepared for a siege. It was Michael Sr. Thought ridiculous to be holed up in his home like some 1800 melodrama. He looked over at his brothers and brother in laws and knew they would do all they could to help. His brother Seth came to his side and said.

"Michael we need to get away from here. You know this place is a nightmare to defend. It is no longer safe to hide in plain sight."

"I know, However I have to wait for news from Soval and Amanda. I promised her I would let her guards keep us safe."

Seth chuckled at this. "Michael I love Amanda too. This however requires far more then trusting those agents. We need to head to the home place where we can control things."

Michael sighed. "We can not risk it. It would put everyone in danger."

"You know Grand-mother will shoot us if she finds out we did not tell her." Seth said. "Mother will also be angry I for one do not want the lecture. Then there is the Matriarch she won't be pleased either."

Michael winced at this. "I know. T'Lia will be angry but Janis will talk to her. She has a soft spot for her."

"Like that will work. You know she never approved of us becoming MACO'S'.

Michael nodded. "We can not go to Carbon Creek it would just draw unwarranted attention there. Besides I have not told Amanda or the boys the truth yet. Janise and I were going to do it latter this year. At Christmas when we went home."

Private Mark overheard this and cursed. _No it was not possible was it? Could he be related to the Coles for real?_

TBC…..


	75. Chapter 75

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007/12/6**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

Part 75 Peace is broken

_The message was not good at all. How had this happened? They had worked so hard to make the world a more peaceful place. Xenophobia should be a thing of the past_. Christian Pike cursed. _Worse yet they had left it to him to inform the elders. He was so going to kill his cousins. However he knew he had to do his duty. Damn Paxton he was as bad as Greene. _The Sheriff of Carbon Creek took the missive and headed to see the elders. _They had to be informed as it was clear that they had to go on a heightened alert now. If necessary they would dispatch a team to deal with Paxton_. _There was no way mere humans would be allowed to ruin the last 100 years of hard work. They had not come this far to let the idea of a Federation Fail. To many of them still had dreams of one day visiting Vulcan._

The indoor gardens were flourishing and T'Lia was gratified. It had become her favorite place to meditate. That simple pleasure would be denied her and the others today. She sensed the presence of an other. Rising with grace that belied her age she turned and faced the intruder.

"Forgive me Matriarch There is need of your wise council." The formal request meant that whatever had happened was truly serious.

"I will come at once my son." She said softly. _It was clear that the other elders were concerned._ She followed her last remaining son out. He was clearly worried because he often tried to shield her from the unpleasant aspects of daily life. He respected her desire to meditate and seek peace.

Mattie moved with grace and speed. He was the youngest of T'Lia children and the last son to survive. He took his duty as the Mayor of Carbon Creek seriously. He knew that his cousin was concerned about the news of Terra Prime. It was once more clear that they had to use caution or else even the sanctuary at Carbon Creek could be at risk.

_Perhaps it is time to once more unite with our Vulcan brothers and sisters. T'Lia considered. She remembered her mother's long ago dream to see her father's home world. It was a dream she shared though in the twilight of her life she doubted it would happen. The closest she had cone was to meet and befriend T'Pol. It was rather disturbing to meet the image of her one time friend. It was as if T'Mir had stepped back from over 120 years ago. She was young and strong and a credit to that spirited Vulcan. There was also the irony that T'Pol also chose a human as a mate. Some how T'Lia was certain that T'Mir would have approved of Charles S. Tucker III. _

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The Queen knew that the proposed conference would be the best time to capture Terra Prime however the risks were very great. It would be equally possible for Terra Prime to capture the leaders of Earth. However the sad fact was they needed proof of wrong doing. Just speaking out against aliens and the Federation was not enough grounds to arrest most of those involved. Yes Paxton could be taken but he was just the figure head.

Without actual proof he could become a martyr. That she could not allow. She sighed. She wondered briefly if humans were ready for the stars with such fools as Paxton around. It hardly mattered it was a fact and she would do all she could to ensure that humanity learned from its past mistakes. Peace on Earth was a nice thought but it should extend to the stars as well.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Jonathan Archer watched as the teams assembled. This was a mission he hated to have to do. He loved Earth and was a loyal citizen but he would not allow the xenophobic Terra Prime to gain power. It would end the Federation and leave Earth vulnerable to many enemies. The galaxy was a dangerous place and no one could go it alone any more. Not Earth, not Vulcan and not Andoria. Teller and Denoblia were also worried. No peace was needed because United they stand a chance to be free divided they would fall to the Klingions or the Romulans. So Terra Prime had to go and humans had to become more tolerant. Archer knew that it was humans that were the bridge. As new and as young as they were they had the ability to bend. This allowed others to come in and listen. The diversity of Earth meant it was far easier for humans to accept differences then for other races to do so. The simple fact was humans were mongrels and everyone loved that. Vulcans could take the role of teacher or diplomat. Denobilans the role of healers, Tellerites the role of agro growers and researchers. Andorians the role of elder protector. Each species felt somewhat drawn to the humans and that meant they have to try to get along with their allies. So Earth was the center and the other worlds the spokes in the wheels. Not that he ever say that to the others. He was not so foolish.

TBC…..


	76. Chapter 76

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007-03-09**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

Part 76 The Matriarch Speaks PG

T'Lia listened to the news. She raised a hand to silence the many voices in the room.

"We will assist our clan in this mission. We can not allow Terra Prime to gain control. Mattie you will go to the Queen and Soval and inform them of my orders. Queen Diana may rule Britain but I am still the head of this clan. She will allow your help. Christian and Mestral will each take a team to help both Archer and Reed. Christian you will go help Michael here in the United States. Mestral you will attend to Europe. Each of you will take a team of no less then six of our finest warriors. Take what ever weapons you choose and you are free to use what ever method you feel you must. If you fail the entire clan will be at risk. Use the Grayson shuttles to get there as quickly as possible. Mathew V you will take back the Columbia and Albert you will take Enterprise. Maggie your and Maria will deal with Starfleet and MACO Headquarters respectively. Marcus and Paul are in position to offer you assistance if there is need. Go and strike quickly like the raptor we have no time to worry about who may or may not be involved. Do not kill if you can help it but if you must do so. Survival of the planet is far more important then one life. If the Federation fails we will all fall to our Romulan brothers talons. Lee an I will follow you to England shortly."

The members of her family rose and bowed. Each looked at the other. For many years they had done the best that they could to blend in and hide. Most were teachers, engineers or scientists. However they were also far more. After today that might no longer be possible. However long ago they had all sworn to protect Carbon Creek and Earth. They were all trained in many martial arts and weapons. While they all lived to promote peace it had not always worked out that way. Now they were to be Earth's last line of defense. They would not fail. Like the warrior monks of ancient China they would fight so that peace could be reborn.

Mestral sighed he was young only around 60. He the first Mestral's name and knew that the do what you must order was for him alone. Unlike most of his relative he was as strong a telepath as the Matriarch. He was trained in all the ancient ways. He silently prayed it would not be needed but somehow … he had a feeling it would be. He went to his great aunt and bowed.

"Mestral there is not a choice they can not be allowed to live."

"I will see to it matriarch." He bowed and left signaling several of his siblings and cousins to follow.

In the years since Mestral had lived in Carbon Creek the clan had grown. There were over 1500 individuals who were at least ¼ Vulcan and knew it. Most were young enough to engage in this battle. And most were human enough to be eager to do so.

T'Lia watched as her son and grandchildren left the room. Her nieces and nephews also filed out. Who would have thought one Vulcan would create so many more? She resisted smiling as she considered her own family she had had 10 children. Three males and seven females. Two of her sons were gone but the others lived. Not to bad given the war. She had over 150 grand children and 75 great-grandchildren and even a few great-great grand children. Her life was good. Her brother Samuel had 4 sons 2 daughters and Seth 6 as well as 2 daughters. They had been fruitful. No the Grayson family was not going to allow Terra Prime to destroy their hard work.

TBC…..

AN : Here is a short chapter for Khaless.

A question for all the readers-

Let me know it is building enough drama. So who do you think should get Paxton and Mary? Malcolm, Mestral , Jonathan or Amanda? Will they pull it off or will Earth become a Xenophobic Terran Empire?

Let me know what you all think. J


	77. Chapter 77

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007-07-12**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 77 Rabbit hole PG**

**The message that a special team of engineers from Grayson shipping was coming up to help with the repairs to the Columbia was a shock to Lt. Colonel Harold G. Smith IV. However he knew he could not object least their hand be tripped early. He was firmly in Terra Primes pocket. He was the grandson of Harold Green and he wanted his proper place in history. He was tired of having to hide his identity because of fools. His Grandfather Colonel Greene had been a man of vision and had saved the human race. Harold was more then ready to step up now with Paxton and do the same. Their families had long been allies and now was the time to pay all accounts. He smiled evilly as he considered the debt owed the Grayson clan. Yes all debts would come due even if in the end Mestral Grayson interference had saved his grandfather's career. They would still pay for the embracement caused. **

**Mathew David Denison V beamed aboard the Columbia. He smiled at the MACO's standing watch. He noted that the Chief of Star Fleet Security was there to greet and escort them to engineering.**

"**I hope we have not come at a bad time Major Drake?"**

"**No …of course not we are just running some joint drills." Francis said. He had known Mathew for several months now and liked the man. His smile was forced as he hated the idea of civilians in the line of fire. There being here might well hamper his ability to retake the ship. So far he had half a dozen of his team ready to assist. However civilians could be used as hostages. Not something he was certain he could risk.**

**The men headed to engineering. **

**Once out of the range of the Admiral's team. **

**Mathew slowed down and motioned two of his team. Both turned and looked down the hall.**

"**All clear MV. We can set up in the lab."**

"**Do so and contact Mestral tell him we will be ready in 30 mics."**

"**MV?" Major Drake asked. "Mics?" Drake knew that was a Vulcan term for minute. **

"**A nickname. It is easier to say then Mathew V which all the elders call me. Hey not my fault it was a tradition started by Mestral with my great-grandfather. It just carried on to me. Drake sorry but."**

**Drake looked down and found himself facing a small disruptor. "What the…."**

"**We are taking Columbia. No way will we allow it to fall into Terra Prime's hands."**

"**Wait ….how … what the … How do you know about that? I am on your side. Ask Captain Hernandez or Archer."**

"**I am not sure I can take that chance. " Mathew V said. "Mical can you confirm with either of them?"**

"**On it MV. He is telling the truth. He was just playing along orders from his Captain. Confirmed Captain Archer. Yes sir in 22.2 mics sir. No worries Captain this will not be so hard. No one is expecting it."**

**Mathew V turned the small disruptor around. "Here you will need this. It is set on stun. Let's go see if we can liberate engineering now. Mical you and Harry stay here. Let me know if we have anyone coming. " he looked back at Major Drake. "Let's go do you have anyone who could help?"**

"**Chef and several of my team but…. They are being watched."**

"**Damon head to the galley. Take the powders. Perhaps the chef could help us knock out a few of the guards. I rather do this with as little violence as possible as most of these MACO's have no idea what is going on."**

"**Yes MV. I am on it. I will bring back Tea for us as well. Will be a good excuse to have headed down there." Damon said grinning. "I hope chef as some decent Vulcan tea. I am sick of earl grey."**

**Mathew chuckled at this as he and Major Drake headed out.**

"**Why are you helping us?" The Major demanded stopping not certain he could trust this.**

**Mathew V sighed and looked around certain that no one but his own people and Drake were in the halls he smiled and pushed back his long hair.**

"**I don't know maybe because of these."**

**Drake gasped as he looked on two decidedly Vulcan ears.**

"**Damn…but how?"**

"**Francis is we manage to pull this off I promise to tell you ok? Now let's go we only have 15.1 mics left."**

**Francis Drake followed. The MACO major was stunned and wondered how one of Earth's most power and wealthiest men had Vulcan Ears. This was becoming like a trip down the rabbit hole.**

TBC…..


	78. Chapter 78

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007/12/9**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

Part 79 Openings PG

The opening of parliament and the swearing of new members had long been filled with pomp and ceremony. In recent decades it also corresponded to a world conference that helped set the yearly schedules. While it was true that Earth's central government was located in Paris the official start of the year began in the United Kingdom. It was way to honor her for leading the fight against the Augments and Khan's ruthless dynasties. This annual event was watched by the entire planet and it was the one time all of Earth's leaders were certain to be present.

Queen Diana inwardly cursed herself for the sixth time. _She should have expected this. Then again it had been years since they had to worry about a possible _coup. She watched as Malcolm and his friends got ready to defend not only her crown but the planet itself. _She could not believe that so many could be so self serving. Surely leaders were there to serve and not simply to use their position for personal power and benefit? It occurred to her that her values were clearly closer to the Vulcan norm then the human one. Perhaps common ground would not be quite so hard to find now that they knew the truth. She had high hopes that Vulcan would relax their control over earth somewhat and trust them while they would stop being so angry at the Vulcans for their help. Now more then ever the two sides had to find common ground. First thing first though Terra Prime had to be crushed once and for all._

Jonathan Archer slipped on the outer jacket. It was a dark blue and very light. _However he knew from their briefing that it would repel all but a full disruptor blast. He zipped it up and put his communicator in the front sleeve. He had a phase pistol on his hip and a scanner in his coat pocket. He looked over and note T'Pol was once more dressed in the Uniform of Vulcan Security as was Amanda much to Soval's annoyance. However Amanda slipped a robe over her garment and was along with Regina and Hoshi going to be attending as one of the Queen's ladies in waiting. Neither Soval or Malcolm had been pleased with this idea but it was a necessary precaution. The Queen's safety had to be secured. Malcolm was going as a member of her honor guard while he, Trip and Soval were going to be the strike team. Jonathan knew that a team from Carbon Creek was on their way but he was no so sure they would arrive on time. _

_T'Pel had set up a life center to care for any wounded. He just wished they had been able to keep AirWolfe close however that lady would have attracted to much attention at this point. No it was better that the Mach II ship secure Amanda's families safety at this point. _

T'Pel went to her mate's side she offered two fingers and he took them grateful. In the past few days he had come to cherish her and he honestly could not remember how he had survived without her claming presence in his mind.

"It will work out Jonathan. Terra Prime in in for a rather shocking surprise. I do not believe that they will be prepared to deal with so many of your kinsmen."

Jonathan chuckled for the first time and smiled. "No…I know I was not prepared to learn the truth. I just hope we don't lose anyone. I …, It is a great thing to have family again. I look forward to meeting them and introducing you. I bet none of them have mates as lovely and as intelligent as you are."

T'Pel shook her head. _Her human was outrageous. However he was right on one thing. Their mating would be a surprise. She just hoped that Jonathan's Matriarch approved of the match. She had never thought to ask about his family. She sighed. It was done and she would simply have to explain the reasons. _

_Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

T'Lia Grayson Tucker walked to the transporter. _Normally she would have chosen to use a shuttle however there was clearly a need for her presence in London. Her shuttle was currently picking up various members of her family. She smiled as she considered several of them. Charles II would not be pleased nor would his middle son. However she was not leaving any of her great- grandchildren unprotected. She had enough of this. Besides a family reunion and some honesty about who and what they were was long over due. Charles and his family would come even if her other grand children had to stun them and drag them there. Perhaps if she had been more in control Elizabeth Tucker would still be alive. How she grieved for her. No her family was going to start listening she was going to be in charge once more. No more foolish risks._

TBC…..


	79. Chapter 79

-1

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007-03-09**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

Part 80 It's a Family Thing PG

Queen Diana watched as the flitter pulled up. She smiled as she watched the cameras go off. For once she was glad that the press was so invasive. She definitely wanted pictures of this event. However she carefully pushed that thought deep inside her mind. She knew full well that the Matriarch would not find it as amusing as she did. She looked over and smiled as she watched Amanda Cole shift around. Clearly she to was eager to meet the elder of the clan. Diana was grateful that years ago she had begun the tradition of inviting important world leaders from various field to attend the opening of parliament with her. No one would think twice about the attendance of members of the Grayson Clan. They had been powerful and important in the sciences and industry since shortly after the second world war. T'Lia herself was a noted scientist who had years ago won a noble peace prize in genetics. Her great- great grandmother was a woman who was more then worthy to attend these ceremonies. Of course many would think it was her grandson Mestral Grayson who was being honored as knight. Once again a perfect cover for them to be here. The camera flashed and they kep coming toward here. She was hard pressed not to smiled as she saw their inner eyelids drop down.

The squinting did little to hid that fact if you knew what to look for. \

The Queen moved forward with a barely a smile on her face. She took the hand of her Matriarch and in her ear whispered. "It is agreeable to meet you at last Grand mother."

In a very human gesture T'Lia gathered Diana close. "I am glad of this chance child. I have longed to hold you close."

When they broke apart Diana was shocked to see a tear in her eyes. One she noted T'Lia quickly brushed aside.

"Come let us go inside where we can talk more." The queen lead the way as they all ignored the shouted questions.

"Jason Holmes of IBC news. Ladies and gentlemen we have just witnessed something remarkable. Her majesty has just greeted Dr. T'Lia Tucker of Carbon Creek in America like a long lost friend. As you all know her majesty has a long history of honoring significant individuals for their scientific achievements. It is however rather surprising that Dr. T'Lia did not bow to her?" He went on as the doors to the palace closed clearly locking out the press.

T'Lia followed the queen in. once the doors closed T'Lia stopped. Queen Diana turned and raised her hand in the traditional Ta'al and then the queen did something that shocked her staff she bowed low on one knee and said.

"It is most agreeable to meet you at long last Grandmother. Welcome to my home."

"I am honored at the invitation my child." Came he formal reply. T'Lia moved forward and with a single hand raised her up with power not normally seen in one her age. "Do not bow to me child. I have not earned that respect."

"Oh course you have Matriarch. It is just …." tears feel from the Queen's eyes and she suddenly felt like a young girl again. T'Lia gathered her close and allowed her to weep.

Ralph Westimore and the staff were stunned at what they were seeing. _What was going on? Who was this old lady that their queen was bowing to? Why was she calling her Matriarch?_

Diana stopped weeping and stepped back. "Forgive me."

"The cause is sufficient child. Now let me greet my other children." T'Lia said softly.

Diana stood aside as the others came forward. Amanda moved closer to Soval for the first time almost afraid. She loved her Nana but ….

"Come Amanda give me a hug. Surely you are not so old as to give me one?"

With those words Amanda rushed forward and hugged her elder. "I am so afraid she said softly. What if we can not stop them? Soval will be in danger."

"Do not worry child we will attend to this minor problem you and your mate will be safe enough. " T'Lia looked up and her eyes locked with Trip's. He blushed knowing he to had explanations to give.

Amanda stepped back and Trip came forward. "Well Nana it is not like we …." She raised her hand and he fell silent. He shifted from one foot to the other clearly uneasy.

_T'Pol help…_

_Thyla she has a right to be upset with us. _T'Pol looked over at Captain Archer who also was receiving a harsh look from the Matriarch.

"Well I at least can claim ignorance and so can Trip. I mean… we did not know My lady." Jonathan said.

"True…However that is not an excuse now. You two will properly introduce me to your mates. They seem like they at least deserve that respect." T'Lia rebuked.

Trip blushed a deep red and Jonathan looked down feeling like a school boy caught steeling a cookie.

"This is Lady T'Pel of the house Surak my lady and bond-mate." Jonathan said by way of introduction.

"Lady T'Pol of the house Surak. My lady wife and bond-mate." Charles S. Tucker III explained.

"I am glad not all of your manners have been lost Charles. Now introduce me to the others." She demanded.

Ralph watched in shock as some of the most powerful humans he knew bent to the will of one old lady.

Regina chuckled she could hardly wait for T'Lia to meet Spencer. She had a feeling he love her on sight.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Shran hid behind some shrubs. He was waiting doing recon for the Vulcans. _He was wearing a pair of baggy shorts and had a pair of binoculars around his neck. In his hand he carried a book with a picture of an Avian on the cover. No humans called them birds. He was pretending to be looking for them. What a ridicules cover. He silently promised himself to drop Archer in the river Alon for this. He knew the pink skin had enjoyed seeing him so ridiculously dressed._

_However if he was spotted it look like he was just some exocentric tourist. Pick Sink would owe him for the next ten years for this one._

_Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

"Mestral Help M." T'Lia ordered.

The young man snapped to attention and went to M side. "Tell me what you know. Paxton and his people will not be allowed to endanger the clan."

M almost shivered in fear. _She never seen an individual who excluded such menace. She was glad he was on their side. For the first time she almost felt sorry for Terra Prime because they had woken the beast. Looking at Mestral she found it hard to believe he had any humanity in him. He looked like a wild jungle cat ready to pounce. She looked over at Malcolm and noted her godson was also uneasy. At least she was not being paranoid. This Vulcan was clearly a throw back to pre reform and that was frightening_.

"Do not worry M. We are here only to offer assistance. We have no desire to rule this world." Mestral explained.

M was startled that he had read her thoughts. _She instantly began to try to shield. Much to the amusement of Mestral who now had a clear smile on his face. That smile made M all the more intimidated and she resolved then and there to stay on the good side of her American family._

TBC…..


	80. Chapter 80

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007/12/13**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

Part 82 Insanity is catching PG

Amanda wondered how her family was. She was worried about her brothers. Michael especially because he had gone and done something so stupid. He had better not die or she would kill him herself. She looked around and was certain that Terra Prime was in for one nasty shock. She smiled and wondered briefly if her Fore Father Mestral had ever envisioned such a thing? In the end it hardly mattered they would ensure peace stayed between Earth and Vulcan. She grinned as she considered how much fun it would be to watch Nana and T'Pau. She looked over at T'Pol who brow rose clearly having similar thoughts.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Paxton smiled soon they would rule. It would be so easy. _They would simply capture then kill all of Earth's leaders they would have no choice but to obey or die. Then they would deal with the Vulcans and all other aliens. He smiled as he looked over at Gardner the man was a fool but useful._

Michael Cole walked in. _He was in his new uniform and he hated it. He saw Spencer and tried not to seem embarrassed. He had meet the man years ago and knew he was xenophobic. No sense letting him see his disgust._

Ccccccccccccccccc

Daniel and Hero lead the team to where Drew was being held. They all circled around. It was ridiculous really. Daniel noted the blue skinned Andorian. _He could not believe that the alien intended to simply walk up to the gate and ask for directions. He was crazy._

S_ometimes the simplest plans was best_. Shran thought. _No one would expect him to just walk up to Terra Prime and ask for directions. He would take out the guards in moments and then they could free the human and Vulcan. He still could not believe he was rescuing a Vulcan. The Universe had a sick sense of humor for certain._

Shran walked up to the guard trying hard to appear to be a feeble academic.

"Excuse me sir could you assist me. I seem to be lost. I was looking for a Red Robin Bird watching Retreat and I made a wrong turn. He held up a map. Ignoring the incredulous looks. "I am told that humans are most helpful. Could you help me out here."

_The thug was MAFIA and he was not overly worked up about Terra Prime however he was being paid so he had to get rid of this blue skin. He walked over to give him directions. Better that then killing him he was not being paid to do that. He knew the place easy enough to get lost. He would never admit it but he liked birds too. _

Shran waited until the guard came close and without warning struck. The man fell like a tree trunk and before his partner could respond. He was stunned one of the others.

TBC…..


	81. Chapter 81

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007/12/13**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

Part 82 Insanity is catching PG

Amanda wondered how her family was. She was worried about her brothers. Michael especially because he had gone and done something so stupid. He had better not die or she would kill him herself. She looked around and was certain that Terra Prime was in for one nasty shock. She smiled and wondered briefly if her Fore Father Mestral had ever envisioned such a thing? In the end it hardly mattered they would ensure peace stayed between Earth and Vulcan. She grinned as she considered how much fun it would be to watch Nana and T'Pau. She looked over at T'Pol who brow rose clearly having similar thoughts.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Paxton smiled soon they would rule. It would be so easy. _They would simply capture then kill all of Earth's leaders they would have no choice but to obey or die. Then they would deal with the Vulcans and all other aliens. He smiled as he looked over at Gardner the man was a fool but useful._

Michael Cole walked in. _He was in his new uniform and he hated it. He saw Spencer and tried not to seem embarrassed. He had meet the man years ago and knew he was xenophobic. No sense letting him see his disgust._

Ccccccccccccccccc

Daniel and Hero lead the team to where Drew was being held. They all circled around. It was ridiculous really. Daniel noted the blue skinned Andorian. _He could not believe that the alien intended to simply walk up to the gate and ask for directions. He was crazy._

S_ometimes the simplest plans was best_. Shran thought. _No one would expect him to just walk up to Terra Prime and ask for directions. He would take out the guards in moments and then they could free the human and Vulcan. He still could not believe he was rescuing a Vulcan. The Universe had a sick sense of humor for certain._

Shran walked up to the guard trying hard to appear to be a feeble academic.

"Excuse me sir could you assist me. I seem to be lost. I was looking for a Red Robin Bird watching Retreat and I made a wrong turn. He held up a map. Ignoring the incredulous looks. "I am told that humans are most helpful. Could you help me out here."

_The thug was MAFIA and he was not overly worked up about Terra Prime however he was being paid so he had to get rid of this blue skin. He walked over to give him directions. Better that then killing him he was not being paid to do that. He knew the place easy enough to get lost. He would never admit it but he liked birds too. _

Shran waited until the guard came close and without warning struck. The man fell like a tree trunk and before his partner could respond. He was stunned one of the others.

TBC…..


	82. Chapter 82

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007/12/18**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

Part 84 Unexpected PG-13

Dr. Albert C. Tucker materialized on the transporter pad of Enterprise. He smiled as he stepped off. He had missed this ship. He had helped work on the initial exterior designs and was rather pleased at it's success. However he frowned as he walked down the hallways to the bridge escorted by several Earth Based MACO's. The damage to his ship was clear. _He was definitely going to have a long hard talk with his cousins about this. He had build this lovely ship and they made a mess of it. _

"So you any relation to the former chief engineer? I hear he had a thing for Vulcans." The MACO Corporal Smith quipped.

"Not that I am aware of. Tucker is a fairly common name." Albert replied. _At least it was in his part of the world. He grinned at this. "_I find that hard to believe. A Vulcan? I saw the launch he was with a pretty little red head."

"I don't know he had that kid with her."

Albert stiffened. Ba_by Elizabeth was still a sore spot with all of them. _"Well you know there such a thing as invitro. I doubt any Vulcan go for such a good old boy."

"I guess it is just sick ya know."

The lift shot up.

"Damn I never will get used to these things." The corporal complained.

They stepped of and Albert nodded in apparent agreement.

The bridge crew of mostly MACO's looked up and then went back to work. No one suspected the tall thinly built man with glasses to be much of a threat. They were all very, very much mistaken.

Albert looked over at his wife Tanya who manned the science station. _Show time _he thought.

She smiled at him and ran over. Much to the rest of the bridge surprise she hugged him. She took the small phaser he pressed into her left hand.

"It is agreeable to see you." She said softly. "Shall we do this my husband."

"Ease up Tanya I have to breathe." He joked for the benefit of the crew. "Damn you look good girl."

Colonel George M. Dalton was rather shocked at this display. He had known Tanya Denison for years. _He had no idea she was involved with anyone. She was a good MACO with a solid grounding in science which was why she was manning the scanners for him. While he was not pleased with his orders he would carry them out. If The Crew of Enterprise had been compromised Earth could not leave her flag ship in their hands. George knew that Earth might well need every fighting ship and crewmen. However until their true loyalties could be determined the ship and crew would be held. He had faith that the majority were innocent of any wrong doing but he was a MACO and he would follow orders_. "Captain Denison what are you doing." He demanded.

Tanya pulled back and her finger briefly stroked her mates. "Sorry Sir." She said. A smiled plastered her face and she glided to his side. She was one of the most stunning women he had ever seen. There was a firm smile on her face and she was clearly happy. "I just have not seen Albert in about six months. That is a long time to be away form one's bond-mate."

Colonel George M. Dalton was not easily stunned. He froze and in that instant He had been so intent on watching her come to his side that he failed to act. Tanya had him in that momentary distraction. Her small phaser was pressed against his side.

"Bond-mate? But…" He froze as he felt the weapon against his side. "That is a Vulcan Term?"

"Please do not do anything stupid sir. This phaser is set to kill. I have the utmost respect for you but circumstances require we regain control of Enterprise. My orders are simple use what ever means necessary to secure this ship. I would prefer not to have to kill you."

He froze certain she meant every word. He glared at her unable to believe this was happening. _Why?_

The rest of the members of the bridge staff froze. No one wanted to endager the colonel. All except the MACO Corporal. He went to move on Tanya and was jerked back by strong hands.

"Traitor" He shouted as he pulled away and kicked out at Albert. Albert sighed as the youth went for his phase pistol only to discover it was not there.

"Looking for this?" Albert asked as he held it up. He had an amused look on his face.

The young corporal blushed and charged Albert who tossed the weapon to Anna Hess who had been repairing a tactical station. The engineer caught it with ease. She leaned back to watch the fight which should prove entertaining. She casually flipped the weapon to stun. Just on case any of the other MACO's got any bright ideas.

"Kid you really do not want to do this."

"You are a traitor Tucker just like the rest of this damned crew. You betray Earth and humanity." The youth attacked. "You are related to that piece of filth."

"Of course I am. He is my younger cousin." Albert said with a feral smile. "He is loyal to Earth and Star Fleet. However he is not blind to their faults like some."

The enraged corporal dove at him.

Albert side stepped and strong arms caught the boy. He whispered softly "And what makes you think I am human."

"What?"

Albert applied a firm choke hold and the young man fell down quickly. He set him gently on the deck. "Ok boys and girls no more stupid moves. We know you are all just following the orders of Admiral Gardner. We don't want to hurt anyone but we won't let that mad man ruin a hundred years of hard work and the Federation."

"What do you mean Doctor? Why are you doing this. Captain I will have you in chains and tossed in the brig. You are violating your oath to protect Earth. This is Treason."

Tanya flinched. She remained resolute however as she said "I don't think so sir. My oath requires I protect our world from all threats internal and external and the last time I checked Terra Prime was an internal threat. As to my loyalties they are the same as they ever were."

The colonel was stunned. "Terra Prime? What have they to do with all of this?"

"Admiral Gardner is their mole in Star Fleet Colonel. We are not about to let them control earth's primary modes of defense or offense. Sorry we had to do it this way but we have no choice if we are to protect Earth and the Federation." Albert said firmly.

"What, You have to be mistaken. The Admiral is a decorated member of Star Fleet." Colonel Dalton protested.

"I wish I was Colonel. However we have proof which we will provide at the proper time." Albert said. "Anna contact the Kilmari II and Surak let them know we have Enterprise."

"Yes sir." Anna Hess said. If he was related to Trip he could be trusted. Looking at him she could see the chief engineer. He was taller and leaner then Charles Tucker but he had the same facial structure. However instead of the sandy blond hair his was jet black and his eyes were a deep green. She looked over at his "wife" and noted she to had a similar look. Tall and lean and clearly very strong. Anna knew she did not want to mess with either.

"Tanya see if you can get a secure line to MI6. Trip said he would be there with the others." Albert ordered. "See if you can get the rest of the crew back. Anna if you can man the transporters it be most helpful. I am told most of the crew transported to the Surak and Kilmari II. We can beam them back over now."

"No worries." Tanya said she tossed her mate back the phaser and then slipped into the communications center with ease.

Anna grinned clearly seeing Trip in him now. "Will do Doctor. What about the other MACO's?"

"I don't think they will be a problem." Tanya said.

Colonel Dalton glared at her. "What did you do?"

"Nothing sir. They are simply sleeping. When the security teams beam aboard they might want to secure them. They should be out for one more hour."

"Ok, I will beam them over first then." Anna said with a smile. "Then the engineering staff."

"That sounds like a plan." Albert said with a smile.

That smiled more then anything reassured Anna Hess it was her boss's smiled for certain.

TBC…..


	83. Chapter 83

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**December 19, 2007, 2:24 PM**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

Part 85 A Leythmath Awaits PG

T'Lia watched her family as they prepared for battle. _The Irony of this was not lost on her. Vulcans were peaceful beings yet once more they were going into battle to maintain that. Her Father had spent a lifetime attempting to teach humans about IDIC and peace. He and the others who had come to Carbon Creek had worked hard to create a culture of mutual cooperation, trust and family. They had often been mediators in hotspots around the world. There was not one place on Earth where Grayson Industries had not worked to improve life. Even under the Khans they had maintained a position of power and influence. Always they in the past they had moved carefully behind the scenes as advisors only. Only in England had that rule been disregarded and now it seemed that perhaps it had been the right choice after all. She resisted the urge to sigh. She looked over at Soval who was quietly talking to her great grandson Charles S. Tucker III. He was without a doubt the most audacious males in her family. She still was not certain she approved of his bonding with T'Pol. Not that she was not a worthy mate but to break a bond was a serious thing. It was clear to her that Charles had wasted no effort to acquire his bond-mate. The wild untamed side of her approved. The more subdued civilized side felt badly for Koss. However the union of her family with T'Mir's was something to be grateful for so she would not take Charles to task. The lose of their child however was disturbing. She made a mental note to speak to them about this as soon as the crisis was over. They each deserved to know that children were easily obtained. That neither of them was at fault for baby Elizabeth._

"Your Majesty." She said softly.

The Queen looked up. _It still shocked her to be called this by the Matriarch but she accepted it as her due even as she knew that in many ways she would gladly yield to the elders wisdom. It had been a long time since she had help and she was more then willing to listen. In the end she might still make a choice but she could listen and perhaps learn a few things about ruling. After all T'Lia had done it far longer then she had._

"There can be no holding back."

"I know, We will end this threat to Earth." Diana said.

A com went off and Trip answered it. He got a big smiled on his face. "Albert has the Enterprise's bridge. Hess helped him and so did Tanya. I did not know she was part of the boarding party?"

"Tanya?" Malcolm asked.

"My cousin's wife she is married to Dr. Albert C. Tucker. He helped design the exterior of Enterprise." Trip explained.

Trip looked over at Amanda who had the grace to blush. "I did not want to worry you commander."

He glared at her. "Ah huh, well so far so good. Now if MV can get the Columbia we will be in decent shape."

"I am certain Mathew V will have it secured Charles. He is highly skilled and the Columbia crew are quite accustomed to seeing him and the team from Grayson's. We have been intimately involved with the design and building of the NX class." T'Lia explained. "Contrary to what you and many of your associates believed Vulcans have been helping you reach the stars for far longer then first contact." Her gentle rebuke struck both men deeply.

Trip and Jonathan both had the grace to blush at this. _Each man recalling various rants against the Vulcan and the High Command._

"Well how were we to know when no one told us who or what we are?" Trip shot back.

"It was not my decision Charles. Your father and mother made it when they chose to leave Carbon Creek all those years ago. The reinforced those choices for over 30 years. I could not force them to remain. Had they done so the truth would have been self evident." T'Lia remarks silenced Charles Tucker.

"And why was I not told?"

"While it is true your father found the cave with Air Wolfe your heritage come from both your mother and father. I do not know why she never told father the truth or perhaps she did. I do not know. I only that he was trying to protect you. I do not think they ever really understood why they were so drawn to each other. Not all of our children were safely secure in Carbon Creek and with the last war we lost many for a time. Time enough for them to burry who and what they were." T'Lia explained. "It is entirely possible neiter believed the stories they were told."

"I guess it hardly matter now. What matters is we pull it together. I have learned a lot in the past years. Maybe it is just as well I was not raised in Carbon Creek. I would not be the man I am good or bad if I had been. Maybe if I had been none of this would have mattered as much. Now, I don't care who I was born to be. Now I can choose to try to be a better Man. Had I been raised in Carbon Creek maybe I would not be Jonathan Archer Captain of the NX-01 Enterprise. If I had not been that man then I would never have held Surak's Katra and that would have been a great loss. Maybe I would not have been there to stop the Xindi. So maybe God or Fate had a plan. Then it was not time for me to be Vulcan and Human now it is."

"There is logic to that." T'Pol said agreeing with her Captain. "We have all grown form the individuals we were. Perhaps it is as well because now we know what we could lose if we fail."

"We won't Fail Commander." Malcolm said "We have the right on our side."

"Shall we prepare?" Mestral asked. _He saw no point in all of this reflection. They would win or they would lose. The rest was irrelevant_. He reached up and pulled back his longer dark hair.

Soval let out an involuntary gasp as he tied it back. He looked at T'Lia. "The resemblance is striking."

"How do you think I felt when T'Pol showed up. And you Soval have the look of your sire as well."

"What does she mean ambassador?" A curious Trip asked. He now used the title as affectionate nickname. "Who was your old man?"

T'Pol glared at him.

"Why commander have you not guessed the who? I always thought you were the intuitive one." Soval said brow raised.

"Huh?"

"Xon? Xon was your father?" Archer asked incredulous.

"Yes Jonathan he was." Soval said his lips quirking. "I do believe he once hoped that I would never have to deal with Illogical humans. Unfortunately he did not get his wish."

Amanda playfully slugged him in the chest. "Very funny Thyla. I just got the call from Albert Columbia is totally secure."

"Well that one good thing then." Jonathan said with a smile. "As soon as they secure Enterprise we will be half way there."

Part 86 Reflections

"Then perhaps we should end this reminiscence. We do have a task to perform." Mestral stated.

"I can see where you were right Jon we would be a lot more Vulcan if we were raised at Carbon Creek." Trip quipped. _Mestral seemed like a likeable fella but he was so Vulcan. He reminded Trip of how T'Pol and even Soval had been when they first meet._

_He clearly has great control a reminder to us all. _T'Pol sent back_. Admirable considering he is half human._

"We are as ready as we can be." Queen Diana said. "Even a Leythmath must await its pray. In less then an hour the game will begin. Perhaps a moment of reflection is a good thing. We will be risking much so knowing why we do it may well help us achieve the desired goal."

"Logically stated Diana." T'Lia said with a nod.

Hoshi shuttered at the image however she appreciated the metaphor. _These were not simple people by any means. She smiled glad she was on their side. She had a feeling Terra Prime was in for one Hades of a disappointment. She almost felt sorry for them. Almost until she remembered baby Elizabeth then she wanted to shoot Paxton herself. She realized the Captain was right none of them was the same as when the Enterprise first launched. Hoshi did not often reflect on her choices yet she knew that she had made the right one all those years ago. She had learned so much and grown beyond the shy, timid individual she had been. She knew now that much of her timidness had only been self disillusionment and a disguise , a timid face to show a dangerous world. An attempt to ignore who and what she truly was. If she was timid and shy no one would look beyond that and see the Augment she was. If she was seen as weak and timid they would see only a geek and not the dangerous predatory animal she could have so easily become without discipline and control. One of the reasons she had taken up Aikido and other martial arts was to gain control and have a legitimate way to excised her rage and inner demons. It was all to clear now. The past few years had changed her and given her confidence that she could control the inner beast without having to be weak. Meeting and befriending T'Pol had shown her it could be done. One did not have to sacrifice ones soul to live an honorable life. She to owned Vulcan much. Looking over at her soon to be husband she knew he to was no longer the same. Yes they had needed to be in space and they had each needed the other. Looking over at her shipmate now family Hoshi knew she would not let Terra Prime destroy all they had worked for._

Malcolm saw the determined looked cross Hoshi's face. He was hard pressed not to smile. _So she realized it too. Good. He looked over at his family and smiled. Even at Soval. Despite their differences he respected him deeply. Maybe that was it. Maybe he had clashed with Soval because he had reminded him so much of his own father? If so he owed the man an apology. He was not the man who had run away to Star Fleet. No he was Malcolm Reed Commander of the Enterprise and Knight of her Majesty Queen Diana and a newly minted agent of MI6 he had a lot to protect not the least of which was the Monarchy. He was not the same brash man he had been and he owed it all to Jonathan Archer and Charles S. Tucker III. Those men had become his friends long before they knew they were family and he was not letting that be destroyed without a fight. He recalled the first mission and the Romulan Mine. No his captain had not failed him and he would not fail his Captain now. They were family even without the blood ties or the adoption. War and pain had made them one an no one messed with Malcolm Reed's family._

"Mestral I have learned that humans sometimes must take a moment to prepare for battle." Soval said. _He looked out at his family. Yes, His family. He had adopted the crew to please Amanda but perhaps there had been some deep desire of his own? He wondered at his logic then as now. However these being were some of the most honorable he had ever known. Maxwell Forest had chosen the first human crew well and they were a credit to his lost friend. The fact that they were now family was a bonus. His eyes locked with T'Lia clearly she understood and was perhaps amused at this. She to had claim to these individuals. That was something they would need to work out latter. Both Vlcans knew that the people here were all fighting for family and their peoples but perhaps not foe the reasons they might think. Yes they have to talk about it once this was over. Soval was more then certain the Matriarch wanted a few words with him for stealing her children. _

Trip nodded_. He did not need to reflect on why Terra Prime was going down. Elizabeth… He looked at T'Pol and took her hand in his. No Terra Prime would fall for their baby girl and he was going to kill Paxton himself. Locking eyes with his mate he knew she too had the same desire. We will share him_. He winkedTo lighten the mood

_Amanda walked over to Mestral and softly said. "_We have to make sure hat Paxton is dead. It be best however if neither T'Pol or Trip or any of the crew do this deed."

"Have no worries T'Sia. I will see it done and no one will be able to blame your immediate family for the deed. My word on it."

Amanda nodded. "Thank you Mestral and do not say it is logical and one does not thank Logic. It is a hard thing we ask of you and I am grateful for such loyal kinsmen."

Mestral nodded as he to reflected for a brief moment. _He remembered his grandsire teaching him the ancient ways and learning the discipline of the monks. He had always had a high PSI rating and it had early on been difficult to control. Only hard work and meditation helped him survive. He was in many ways a pre-reform Vulcan in his skills and temperament. The logical being that he portrayed was at best an illusion. He knew himself well. However if his family had faith he could use this to protect them then he would. He knew he had the skill to kill with his mind and once it terrified him. Now however he was glad of it. Because he world protect the clan no matter the cost to himself. His grandfather had once told him that it was not an easy thing to be Vulcan. That logic and emotion were often at war with the heart and Katra. However sometimes it was logical to yeild to emotion. His every feeling and his very Katra cried out to keep the Matriarch and is newly found family safe. He now understood the delicate balance and he would not fail._

_T'Lia reflected that a lifetime of work was at risk. Her family could not be exposed and surely they would be if Paxton won. His proposed plans to scan all of humanity would condemn all of her clan. This she could not and would not allow. Democracy was a hard one thing here on Earth and one mad man would not undo hundreds of years of hard work. She had lost two of her children to secure peace and it would never be lost again._

Diana watched the people in the room. _Never in a hundred years had she thought….Well it hardly mattered now. Vulcan human it was irrelevant she was the Queen and her nation and perhaps the world was once more depending on the crown to make sure freedom endured. So she would take a chance and pray her newly found family was strong enough to combat this evil. She knew deep down she trusted them as much as she trusted Amanda -M and Spencer. They would win and Terra Prime would be gone forever._

M looked at Malcolm_. So much like Spencer. Well that was good. If the stubbornness came from the Vulcan side both would win their respective battles easily. She grinned at that. She just hoped her own children were safe. As skilled as they were she was still concerned. Her eyes locked with Regina who was calmly placing a small phaser into her sleeve. I wish…_

Regina smiled at M. I _hope I do not embarrass myself or Malcolm. Spencer well he will be annoyed at my being there but no way is he facing Marry alone. That bitch is mine. I guess I must look calm because M does not seem panicked. I just wish James was here._

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

At the MI6 medical wing a lone figure slipped in. She moved with grace and fluidly. She stopped at the stasis chamber and opened it. With little ceremony she injected the sleeping occupant. He gasped for air and jerked up.

"What the….Hell -"

"Hardly Commander James Bond. We have need of your unique skills."

"Vulcan…How long have I?"

"6 months 2 days and 4 hours however the injection I gave you will clear up your illness in five minutes."

"What…how there is not cure?"

"Not for humans but then again you are not totally human. Forgive us. It took us time to gain a sample of your DNA to adjust he antidote. In a few minutes you will feel better then we must go. Your children will need your help."

"Who…"

"I am T'Kala and I am an ally of your house. Now lay back a moment and let the medication work. In a few minutes you will feel better but it will take at least an hour for you to be fully functional again."

A confused James laid back "What is going on?"

"If you will rest a moment I will tell you all. I must find you something to wear."

"Where is Amanda?"

"Guarding the queen from Terra Prime."

James jerked up only to be pushed down by a strong hand. "She is safe. Now rest else I will knock you out."

James obeyed _but wondered what the hell had happened since he had went into stasis clearly the world had gone crazy._

TBC…

A/N : Here is a bonus couple of chapters for Christmas. I hope everyone enjoys them. As always thanks for reading and reviewing. Reviews make me want to write more and encourage the muse who can be stubborn if he does not get his due G , Seriously everyone have a Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays if you wish.

FireWolfe.


	84. Chapter 84

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007-03-09**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

Part 87 Saving The World

James dressed quickly. The Vulcan was right it was just over an hour and he felt alost himself again. There was some weakness but given the amount of time he had been in stasis he felt it was acceptable. He listend rather intently and incredulously as his "Healer" Passed on the information . He buckled his boots and straightened up to see that T'Kala was speaking rapidly into a small com unit.

"Time to go Commander." 

"Wait I have to --" His request was cut off as a transporter caught him.

They rematerialized about a block from the Cole residence. 

"Sorry Commander there is no time. Your children have run into some difficulties. They are assigned to protect the Cole family. Amanda Coles is Bonded to Ambassador Soval of Vulcan."

"What is going on. I know this is not England."

"No commander we are in North America in Pensylvania approximately 100 miles from Carbon Creek." T'Kala said.

"What! So the Cole's are important. Ok I got that but why MI6 and not Star Fleet or the MACO's?"

"Because both organizations have been infiltrated by Terra Prime. Now come mo more questions else we be to late to help them." T'Kala said.

"I thought you were a healer?" He asked as he ran behind her trying to keep up.

"I am however I am also a memember of the Ambassador's Clan and I was the only one with the training to safely retrieve you. Your bond-mate would be displeased if the treatement did not work."

"So Amanda knows I am here, Good that had me worried for a minute. She be pissed if I just snuck off to do a mission."

"Queen Diana ordered your awakening once we knew it would be safe for you. Of course we assisted an allied house." T'Kala said.

"I am a bit confused about that part but I guess details latter. Terra Prime I thought we seen the last of those idiots." James said.

T'Kala said nothing as she lead the way.

SSSSSSSSSS

_A simple plan yes that was what it was supposed to be. Shran thought. Why was it when ever he got involved with Humans and Vulcans his plans went to the ice pits? _He pulled on his bonds_. Damn that pinkskin could tie a knot. _

He looked over at Ian and Jamie and smiled. _Trying to project a confidence he did not feel. Well at least I am not bored._

Jamie cursed softly. _She felt like such an ammature to be caught so easily. How had that happened?_

Shran watched as the humans moved around the building_. Clearly they had been planning this move for a long time. Each member was well armed. He and the others had managed to gain enternce to the compound that part had not been all that difficult what they had not expected was to run into the numbers that they had. Shran had easily dropped the sentury and they had slipped into the compound. They had even made it as far as where Drew and Martel were being held. However the automated security system had kicked in. Within moments they had all been engaged in a fight. He had been stunned from behind a cowardly act. _

"Well I take it you are all the rescue team." Drew quipped.

"We were pink skin. However no one told us there were over a hundred insane humans here." Shran retorted.

"Yeh, well it is not like we knew." Drew said. He cursed as he tried to roll into a position to see the Andorian.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Queen Diana straightened her outfit. Soon the fate of the world would once more be in her families hands. _Somehow they had always paid a pivotal roll. She looked over at the Matriarch and took comfort. At least they had support. While she had never knew before this week of the connection to Vulcan sha had known she had family alive and well in America. She just never known how to heal the estrangement. In a sad irony she owed Paxton for this reunion but she was not going to let that stop her from what needed to be done. Her Kingdom. Earth and her family and clan had to be protected. _

T'Lia watched with approval. _While the estrangement had been difficult it was clear that it had come to good. Her family would stand as guardians of the Human and Vulcan Races. She knew that many might seem shocked to learn that to her each side was equally important. Soval himself had often been conflicted in his treatment of humanity. In many ways he was his father's son a loyal and honorable Vulcan but one who was often to tied to the past. Soval had done his best and T'Lia was certain that most of the choices he had made were at least to his mind a logical choice. In many ways she actually agreed with him given the curroption of the former Vulcan High Command. V'Las had been a true danger to her and her family. By attempting to keep humans Earth bound Soval was trying to protect the secret. T'Lia knew that had their existence become known Soval would have been in danger and V'Las would have ordered the termination of the colonly. With over 1500 lives at stake Soval had made difficult choices balancing the need to help humanity with the need to protect his Vulcan kin. Instead he had allowed them access to technology and allowed Grayson's to lead the way. A human company putting humans into the stars was annoying to the High command but there was little that they could do about it. Now her family was going to come out. At least a few on Earth might guess the truth. However there really was no choice. She looked over at M who was clearly not happy. She had wanted to go to her bond-mate. A feeling T'Lia could well understand however she was needed here. T'Kara would ensure James was safe enough._

Amanda paced. _She hated to wait. The fact that James was awake was a miricle to her. She looked at the Matriarch and knew she had to trust in her wisdom. It was not something she did easily as she was used to being the one to make the hard calls. However the gift of an antidote had forced her to sit back. James Bond was a trained agent and he would save her children. So she stay here and play her part even if it drove her crazy._

The old fashioned clock chimed and all the occupants of the room looked up.

"Showtime I think." Diana said with a wary smile.

Archer stood up with a grin and stretched out. "Well people it looks like we have to go save the world… Again."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Paxton looked out over his loyal followers and smiled. "Come now it is time. We must go save the world from the evil contamination of aliens. We will even have a sacrifice of several. We will be as the ancient sacrifice our enemies on the fires. " He hit a button and a screen showed the capture members of Shran's team and Andrew and Martel. "Observe how easy it is to subdue these aliens and their pet humans. As we have done here so shall we do among the stars. Humanity alone shall rule and it will begin with freeing Earth from Vulcan control."

TBC….


	85. Chapter 85

-1Disclaimers: See part One

By FireWolfe

2007/12/21

May Together We Be More Then The Sum of Our Parts

Amanda and Soval

Part 88 Unusual Allies

Hero Sulu listened as Daniel explained about the danger Drew and his guard were in. Hero nodded. While he appeared to be a simple shop keeper he was far , far more. He nodded. "Let me make a call Danny. I think I can get some help. I have a way to even our odds our." He slipped away and called his Ryou Tanaka head of the clan and asked for help. He had received a great deal of assistance from the Cole's and it was time for the Clan to pay that debt back. 20 minutes latter several lard SUV ground cars pulled up. Several men all dressed in dark suits and sunglasses came out. The largest man made Dan want to step back. He was clearly a fighter. But what made the hair on his neck stand out was the elaborate body art that was on each man's hands. Daniel looked at his friend and was concerned.

"Do not worry Danny, I am not Yakazzia but my mother's brother is. He knows I owe a debt to the Cole family so he will help me pay it. These men are his and they will help us."

Even as Hero gave his explanation one of the men brought a case over and opened it. Daniel began to smile. Japanese Mafia or not these weapons would even the odds with Terra Prime and the Italian mob. Somehow he doubted it was all about a debt of honor but if it saved his friends he did not care.

"I shall do more that that nephew." A voice said.

Both Daniel and Hero looked over and saw Ryou Tanaka step out of a truck.

"I will help you clear this debt of honor and I will deal with a thorne in my side as well. Do not worry Daniel Neither you nor Hero will be blamed for this. The authorities will simply see it as inter gang warfare." he paused and looked around. "Ah the last members of our team. Greetings. T'Kala, Commander Bond. It is agreeable to see you both."

James counted to ten slowly and then looked at the Vulcan agent. She had promised him help but this was a bit extreme. He sighed. At lest his old Oxford roommate seemed to be in a good mood. That had to count for something he thought.

"Good to see you Ryou. I am sorry to drag you into this."

Ryou laughed. "It will be just like old times James. At least this time I am on the sides of angels."

James laughed because he doubted it. _However Ryou was right this was the perfect cover for the killing they would do. Despite his position as one of the heads of the Mafia Ryou was an honorable man. He was one James trusted to do the right thing at least in this instant. Besides it was in Ryou's best interest to neutralize his competing mobs. He would help them for that reason alone. Then again there was the secret that James had learned by accident. Ryou and his clan were direct Descendants of Khan. If Paxton won he and his family be forced off world or underground and that was not a something he would allow. For once James was glad of his old friend's blood thirsty nature._

Daniel stood stock still_. He could not believe he was teaming with the Mafia from Japan and a MI6 agent. James Bond? Lords this was a story for the Grandkids if he ever lived long enough to have them. He remembered when he had been on a joint training mission with the Royal Navy special opps teams and Commander Bond had given a lecture on insertion behind enemy lines. He had been enthralled. _

Jamesspotted the America Seal and smiled_. Well at least there was one legitimate player here. This mission will be one for the memoirs._

"Commander we barely escaped. Jamie and Ian laid down covering fire. I have to admit being embarrassed about this." Daniel explained.

"No worries son. You had poor intelligence and given the speed in which things have been changing you were lucky. There was no way to know the whole gang was involved. After all most are not really members of Terra Prime but they are and frankly it is most disturbing. I am just grateful Ryou sees that this is not in Earth's best interest."

Ryou grinned. "Well it is rather strange to be on the side of Angels. Remember James you will owe me for this."

007 laughed and said. "This is one debt I do not mind. At least we share the need to keep our families safe Ryou. Well lets go see what going on. I doubt they will expect a second rescue attempt. They did not see you and Hero, Daniel?"

"NO sir. We were able to slip away and no one gave us away."

"Well then Let's go save my children and Drew. I admit it feels good to be back in the field and this may well settle the argument." James said.

"What argument is that Sir?" Daniel asked.

"The one where my children suggest I am to old to do field work." James said with a smiled.

Daniel grinned and smiled at least the commander was being amused.


	86. Chapter 86

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007-03-09**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

Part 89 Let the Rescue Begin PG

James grinned thinking of the fun he would have teasing his children. _It was not often he got to prove his skills now days. It might even distract them from reminding him he had been so easily poisoned but that double agent. However seeing them trussed up like geese for Christmas would be amusing if it was not so dangerous. _He removed a small blade form his sleeve. He noted Jamie was looking around for a means of escape. With a daft hand, he tossed the blade and it set solidly between her feet. She started and smiled. Help had arrived. However she almost blew it when she saw who the help was.

"Papa?" Fortunately, she squeaked rather then shouted.

James put his fingers over his mouth. _Really his daughter should know better it was embarrassin_g. He glanced over at the Vulcan agent grateful she had not noticed this lapse.

_What the hell. How did Papa get here_? Jamie questioned. However she wasted not time taking advantage of his gift. She grabbed it with booted feet. She tapped them on the ground causing Ian to roll over and look at her. He smiled and rolled to her. His feet nudged Shran who looked back with a feral smile. He rolled to her and used Ian as cover as he quickly feed his hands. He then took the knife and cut her feet free and Ian's hands. Then his own feet and Ian's. Ian quickly untied his sister.

Shran did not bother to ask where the knife had come from. _He would find out soon enough. Now they had to get free. He just hoped the camera's were off or this would be a short trip._

TBC….


	87. Chapter 87

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**January 6, 2008, 1:51 PM**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

Part 90 Old Home Week PG

While James , Daniel and Hero were busy securing the area where their family and friends were held they were unaware of the impending explosion of violence. Ryou and his men moved with silent intent as they were determined to stop this mob from ever being a threat again. They drew weapons and headed for the main house intent on destroying their rivals. As they found men they quietly eliminated them. As Ryou had promised no police officer would doubt this was gang related. He moved around the outer building and heard shouting and cries for help. He looked over and was rather shocked to see that the Italians were in hand to hand combat with a new group of people. _Vulcans? Here how? Why did T'Kala not mention that Vulcan security forces were going to join the party? _He stood back watching intrigued as he recognized one of the players_. Since when did his old friend Christian belong to the Vulcans?_

Fankie Mario Giovanni glared at the Vulcan he was fighting. He was shocked to be facing one. _How the hell did Vulcan get involved in this. It is not their business._

"Were are the prisoners?" A hard cold voice demanded. He was not above beating the answer out of his prey. He stalked Frankie who at best was just barely dodging the slow deliberate blows. Blows meant to inflict pain but not kill.

"Not your business Vulcan. I going to shoot them all. Unless maybe you want to deal?" Frankie was not above betraying Terra Prime to save his own hide.

"Not if you value you life." Christian said, "I don't deal with scum." grabbing the Italian and tossing him down hard. "Where is my kin? I am not known to be the most patient of men." He backhanded the Italian leader as he tried to rise. "I want to know where you put my cousin and his guard now! I have no problem taking you apart piece by piece to gain that information."

"Cousin?" Croaked the mobster. "How ….what I don't understand? How is it that you are related to a human? I mean you are Vulcan right? I thought Vulcan's hated humans?"

Christian eyes narrowed. Sarcastically he answered. "Oh pardon me. Did I forget to introduce myself properly? Well here goes then. I am Christian Sarek Cole Commander in the Carbon Creek Milita. Now Mr. Giovanni where did you put my family? I am rather fond of my cousin Andrew." The Italian jumped back away from a kick. He rolled and scrambled away running terrified of the anger he saw in those eyes. However he ran blind and smacked into Ryou who pushed him back and down.

"Let me out of here." He shouted to afraid to even notice he ran into an even more unforgiving foe. "He is crazy!"

Christian noticed and smiled. "Well Ryou I did not expect to see you here today?"

Franki Giavonni backed away and looked between the two men. He suddenly felt like a very juicy steak caught between two pit bulls. _Oh God I am so dead. Ryou and this guy know each other. Damn it what did I get myself into? _

"We were invited by Commander James Bond. It seems he misplaced his children and their friends. He is an old college roommate. What can I say It sounded amusing." His cold eyes glared at the Italian. "I suggest you listen to him. Even I am not so stupid as to anger Christian. He makes me seem like a boy scout."

Christian grinned and laughed. "Well I am glad to see you. It has been a while. What about two years? And hey I was a boy scout you know." He grinned clearly not taking offence at the teasing of his former teacher.

"More like three but then we have been busy." Ryou said with a smile.

"Yes, congratulations on taking over Kivo moters. I bought one of your new line of Flitters last month. It is a wicked machine." Christian said with a smile. "I hope I am doing this right. I never was as good at this interrogation technique as you would have liked."

Frankie tried to slip away but was grabbed most roughly by Ryou. "Now where are you going. I do not believe Christian was done talking to you yet."

"What I was just trying to let you all talk. I mean it is clear you have catching up to do." Frankie said trying to make light conversation.

"Shut up." Ryou said. "As to Andrew and the others. James has secured their release. So this one can not use them as bargaining chips. I think you did alright. But you know it might have been faster if you not been so careful not to break his bones. A little blood might have made him talk faster too."

"What can I. If I bring home a bloody uniform my wife will kill me." Christian joked.

Ryou laughed. "Yes, T'Maria would be annoyed."

Frankie cursed. _Damn it could his men do noting right? What he was holding back? Frankie did not know if he should be grateful or insulted._

Ryou caught Frankie and hit him hard in the Jaw. The Italian mobster hit the ground out cold_. His last thought was I am so dead. Maybe joining Paxton was not a good idea?_

TBC….


	88. Chapter 88

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007-03-09**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 91 Set UP G**

They moved out together with almost military precision_. Jonathan Archer could not believe that he was willingly allowing some of the most important people in his life walk straight into the hands of the Devil himself. He looked over at his friend and now family Charles S. Tucker III and saw a similar thought pass over him. Both men sighed and slipped out. They had to be in position. There was only one way for them to pull this off. They had to show the world the truth. The fact that so many of their leaders were indeed in bed with Terra Prime. To do this the people they loved the most had to be placed once more in harms way. Sometimes it sucked to be on the right side._

_All will be well Ashaim. _T'Pel sent to _him. Knowing a trap is laid is the first way to avoid it. We will be in control not Paxton. He will only think he is in charge._

_I know but this is my family----Our family. I been alone so long T'Pel. I …_

_We are one Jonathan you will never be alone again. Do not fear for that will make it difficult for you to carry our your task. _

_Cast out fear….I know Surak said that but baby I am not that Vulcan._

_I know beloved but perhaps that is why I was drawn to you. Because you are not all Vulcan._

Jonathan smiled at this relaxing_. Maybe._

He watched as the customary knock on parliaments doors happened. IN his mind he prayed because he knew if any harm came to any of those people he loved there would be Hades to pay.

_Charles relax you are to tense. _T'Pol sent. _It is distracting. _

Trip grimaced as he mentally decided which person to shoot first and where_. He was human enough to want to make Paxton pay with a slow and preferably painful death. His thoughts found his daughter once more and he stiffened his resolve. Paxton was not leaving here alive._

PPPPPPPPPPPPPP

On board Enterprise all seemed to be going smoothly. However smooth and Enterprise never went together well. So it was that Harold G. Smith IV spotted the attack. He cursed softly and slipped away. He pulled a phase pistol and fired at the backs of the Graysons_. He should have expected this. That family was to tied to Vulcan. He hated them. For years that family had been his families nemesis. Now they were finally showing their true colors. They were clearly owned by Vulcan. He could not believe what he heard. They were taking orders form that damned Soval. We should have killed him years ago. _Harold thought.

TBC….


	89. Chapter 89

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2008/1/9**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 92 History only a partial reflection of the Past PG-13**

**Albert and his team ran after the Terra Prime Agent. However they did not catch him. He was able to slip away and find the transporter. While Harold hated the thing it was his only chance to escape and warn both the Admiral and Paxton. He set it to go and jumped on. Dematerializing just as the others were almost upon him. He winced as a Phase pistol shot winged him. He materialized outside of Telfarger square and was quickly swallowed by the crowds.**

"**Bridge did you get a fix on where he transported to?" Albert demanded.**

"**Sorry sir he materialized in the square. Too many human bio signs to isolate." Came the reply.**

"**Very well. Then we had better warn the others. This could be a major problem if Paxton and his cronies figure it out." Albert said.**

"**I am on it sir." Came the reply From Lt. Commander Hess. "We can send a team down. Most of Enterprise's MACO's are back." She was embarrassed that she had not ordered a guard to protect Enterprise's transporters."**

"**You could not have expected the commander to beam over here. It was not something we anticipated. We also missed his connection to Paxton. Don't worry we will stop him." Albert said with a kind smile.**

**Hess nodded. _Sometimes she wondered it they would ever get a simple mission?_**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**The group settled in for the formal opening. Queen Diana rose gracefully and went to the front of the room. She knew that the speech she gave today might well be the last one shr gave as Queen. _If they failed in stopping Terra Prime she was certain that she and those she cared about would die._**

"**Once more we come together as a people to celebrate the most important gift humanity has. Freedom and the right to determine our own lives and destiny. Over the last few years it has often been asked why do we have a monarch? " Queen Diana looked out over not only her subjects but her allies and friends. "I wondered that too at one point. I mean my position is for the most part that of a Figure head. On most days I am merely a symbol of a people and an Empire long gone." She cast her eyes out over the crowd. "I never wanted to be a ruler. To me my role was to remind people of what great sacrifices so many have made to ensure that today we are free. The United Kingdom has often been a lightning rod. That is to say many times in our history we been the line drawn in the sand. The one place and people to say NO. During the first two World Wars we stood against tyrants who would have rolled over the common man. Men who thought they were superior to all others. Had they succeeded we would undoubtedly never found the stars." She paused for a moment then looked out again. " Then we suffered the Eugenics war. A war that devastated all of humanity. It was a time that made us question what even being human meant. I won't justify the choices my family made. I will only say that they did all they could to do as I now do. Serve the people and serve humanity. In the past 100 years we been blessed as a world. When we were devastated by our own stupidity we were sent a man of great vision and wisdom. A man who knew humanity needed hope once more. Something to strive for before we destroyed ourselves. That man was Zephraim Cochrane. He gave humanity the gift of the stars."**

**Paxton and his men shifted uneasily. Mary glared at the queen. _Damn her she was going to point out the so called good the aliens had done_. She motioned to Gardner who shifted position and prepared to aid Paxton. _They have to move soon._**

"**In the past few years humanity has reached beyond this little blue world. We reached for the stars as Dr. Cochrane intended. However, this was not done alone. We had the help of his wonderful family the Graysons. Today I would like to introduce several members of that illustrious clan. Dr. T'Lia Tucker and Dr. J. M. Grayson. As many here know it is traditional for a monarch to give honors on this day. So, today I am honoring not only their individual achievements which are more then noteworthy but their families as well. Unlike me they have served Earth because they want the betterment of all humanity. I was born to the job they chose to serve. Please welcome them. Because it is only fitting we thank them. After all with out the resources of the Graysons the stars would still be beyond our reach."**

**There was a thunderous applause as both T'Lia and Mestral rose. Both moved to the stage.**

**T'Lia looked at her grandchild and nodded. She moved up and took her place. "Long ago Zephraim Cochrane and his father had a dream. That dream was to gift humanity with a reason to stop fighting among themselves and to become more." She paused and looked out across the room. "Humanity is a species with great potential. We have been gifted with resources other worlds envy. Mestral knew this and he strove to help Earth find peace." Her eyes drifted around the room making many squirm. "When I was a small child Zephraim worked with my father to develop the first Warp drive. He and my Uncle worked to find a way to allow humanity to rise above this world. It took many years and many new technologies had to be developed and introduced." She paused. "Then one day it happened and My Uncle Zephraim found the stars. A strange thing occurred on that day. Something no one ever expected and it complicated matters." **

**There was a chucked across the room as members of the family grinned. They had an entirely different view of first contact. T'Lia glared and they became sober once more. "What happened to change the race for the stars? Well A ship from a distant world was surveying Earth. Now this ship was in the system 3.5 days early and it saw an event it was not intended to see for 10.5 more earth years."**

**The room feel silent for a moment as the implication set in.**

**Mary jumped up anger showing. "Your family Knew! You knew we were being watched. Damn it the Vulcans have been watching us for years!! The Grayson's never said a word to warn anyone!"**

**Soval who had been sitting quietly in the front rose. "This is a matter of record for first contact Lady Mary why does it disturb you?"**

"**You damned Vulcans were spying on us!" Her outrage made her act before she was ready just as they hoped. "How do you know they were early that was never in the reports! And what do you mean10. 5 Earth years early. And why not tell anyone!"**

**T'Lia brow rose but it was Mestral who answered. "Simply that Earth was not yet ready to meet Vulcans. Consider the time in question. The Eugenics war had just ended two years earlier. The planet was devastated. Not a good time to greet visitors. There was no central government and no uniting force. Contact did spur the unity of our world but it might have been smoother without First Contact. Who would we have told Lady Mary? The Khan's who would have raced to fight the Vulcan's in the name of conquest. I think maybe had we done so even normal humans might have fallen in line needing to believe themselves to be superior."**

"**Well I have to agree with that. We did not need no damned Vulcans to unite humanity. Not then and not now." Mary said. She was enraged. Her temper exploded. "I say we should never be dictated to again. Paxton, Gardner. It stops now and you and your family will never betray us again!"**

**Both men jumped up and pointed pistols at the stage.**

**Mestral smiled. He looked at his grandmother. "I see. Because we chose not to anger a superior foe? If we had engaged in a war with Vulcan humanity would have been devastated or worse. Instead peaceful contact was made. Because of that peaceful contact Earth made a true ally and friend. Perhaps a little sooner then we would have wished and perhaps not on as equal terms but it happened. Then Denoblia came to our aide as well. We were blessed with our Allies."**

"**Right traitor!" Paxton spit out.**

TBC….


	90. Chapter 90

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2008/1/11**

**January 11, 2008, 2:21 PM**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 93 Coup T or R for violence and sexual situations and bad language.**

"The only one acting in an irrational manner is you Lady Mary. How dare you bring weapons here." Queen Diana said outraged. "This parliament is for the people there should never be weapons pointed at our friends and allies. The Grayson family is here at my invitation and are under my protection."

"Then you are as big of a traitor Your majesty. The time has come to toss off the Shackles that Vulcan has placed on us. Earth has no need for them. Humanity is the superior race. We should rule the stars not bend and bow to these emotionally repressed aliens. Where were they when we were attacked by the Xindi? They held us back and we let them because we believed that they would keep their word and protect us. It was not worth the parchment it was written on."

Soval stiffened at this. "The administration that failed to keep that treaty is no longer in power."

"Yeh right, Then why are you still here." Mary said with an evil grin.

"Because I happen to find humanity has potential." Soval softly.

Paxton reached out and struck him. _He was not going to let this damned Vulcan talk down to them anymore_. Soval's head snapped back by the blowAmanda who was standing next to the Queen cursed and jumped to protect him. M and Regina moved between Diana and the three Terra Prime Agents. Amanda's move was anticipated and Admiral Gardner grabbed her.

"Hold on you hell cat." He said. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "You will be sorry you chose a that damned alien as your lover when you could have had me. But don't worry sweetie I make sure you know what a real man is before I kill you."

Amanda struggled but he had a firm grip on her. Soval saw this and went to help but was shot by Paxton. He stumbled still trying to get at the man who was manhandling his wife. However a second and third blast put him down.

"Soval" Amanda cried out. She struggled as Gardner just grinned.

The crowd froze not quite believing what was happening.

"One down." Paxton said dryly.

"Let me go damn you. Soval could be hurt." Amanda said "Damn it let me go." She was panicked now. She felt his pain as he was hit and it had robbed her of her breath for a mere moment before adrenaline and fear made her struggle again."

Soval hit the ground hard as the shots hit him in the back. The first two were stuns so would not be to badly hurt. The last however was a phase pistol on kill. He was bleeding and Amanda was afraid.

"Damn it he is bleeding. You are a fool Paxton if Soval dies I swear I will kill you myself!" Amanda shouted. "Let me go you damned ape." She tried to break the Admiral's hold but he had his arm around her throat chocking her.

"Calm down Corporal. " He said. "Fighting a superior officer is a court marshal offence."

Amanda was angry and her patience was ending rapidly. Gardner damn him knew full well she was no longer an active duty MACO and even if she was recalled her rank was not that of a Warrant officer First Class.

"Shooting a diplomat of an Allied power and laying hands on his wife is Treason Admiral." Amanda retorted. "You will be paying for that I promise you."

Admiral Gardner laughed at this. "Vulcan is to far away to save Soval. I look forward to executing that arrogant bastard. I promise you will have a front row seat. Assuming of course he is not already dead."

"Do not be so certain." Amanda quipped.

Just then Harold ran in. "The Vulcan's …." he gasped. "They have taken over Columbia and Enterprise."

"What are you doing here Commander?" Paxton demanded.

"Enterprise it was overrun buy Them." He pointed at the Grasyons. "They are not….." He gasped as something caught him around the throat. "Not what they appear…"

Mestral reached out with his mind. He would protect the clan at all costs.

Harold gasped and grabbed at invisible hands that were choking him. "Help me please." He begged. Then his eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground out could from the lack of air to his brain.

Paxton jumped forward to check his godson. He was very worried. He looked up at Marry. "He is out cold." His eyes shot around the group. Amanda grinned at the slight look of fear in his eyes. He glanced at Soval who was still clearly out cold. Then at his aid his eyes narrowing. "What did you do Vulcan?"

While they were distracted Malcolm and Jonathan slipped into a better firing position. Using hand signals they were ready to act.

_This was not going as planned_. Malcolm thought. _Why did I think it would be easy?_

**TBC….**


	91. Chapter 91

-1May Together We Be More Then The Sum of Our Parts -Soval and Amanda

Disclaimer: See Part One

January 12, 2008, 1:18 AM

**Part 94 Coups II PG**

'"I am merely standing here as you ordered. " Sandal said. "You should allow us to help the ambassador. If he dies then there will be a great price to pay. T'Pau will not allow this action to go unpunished. She protect all of Vulcan and all of her children."

"So what. He is just an ambassador. He matters little." Gardner said. If he mattered he would never have been assigned to Earth."

"Perhaps that is why he was assigned here." Sandal said "Know this human if Soval dies Earth will burn."

"Oh shut up. Let the MACO look him over. He might prove to be a bargaining chip latter." Mary ordered.

Gardner glared but he let Amanda go and she ran to Soval side. She ripped her robes sleeve to stop the bleeding wound. "Do not leave me." she whispered into his ear.

Mary turned to face the parliament. They had all risen but could not act as her guards now surrounded them. "Ladies and Gentlemen. I am afraid that I must request your undivided attention." Shed looked out over the crowds. "Today is a new day for the planet Earth. Never again will we bow to an aliens. Today Earth is free. While it is unfortunate that there are a few traitors in Starfleet they will soon be stopped."

A member rose. "What do you mean traitors. The ambassador is an ally of Earth. Vulcan has been our friend for over 100 years. You are not in charge Lady Mary. We are a democracy." Lord Fredrick O'Malley said.

Admiral Gardner raised his weapon and fired on him. He was tired of people questioning humanities role. The Lord fell to the ground dead from the phase pistol blast. "Enough, I do not believe your option was asked for."

Paxton helped Harold up. The young man shook his head. "Did you get the number of that transport flitter." He struggled to his feet and shook his head attempting to clear it.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ryou smiled as he helped secure his enemies hands. "You know it would be far simpler to just shoot him."

Christian chuckled at this. "Now Ryou we can deal with him latter. Besides it would not do to mess up that suit. I mean it looks like an Armanii."

Ryou laughed at this. "A good point. However disruptors leave little mess."

Frankie paled at this as he quickly began to answer questions about the number and placement of Terra Prime agents.

James , Jamie and Ian came over followed by Shran.

"We have the lot of them secured or dead. We should see if the others need our help at Star Fleet HQ." James said.

"I can contact them." Christian said with a smile. "Give me about five mics." He slipped away to check on his cousins.


	92. Chapter 92

Part 95 Check PG-13 For Violence

"Do not move M. I know that you can be dangerous. Regina please give me an excuse." Mary said with a false smile. "Soon we will control all of Earth. Even now, we have control of both Star Fleet and MACO headquarters. And you Doctor and the rest sit your ass down. It would take very little to provoke me."

T'Lia watched her. Her eyes were unblinking. She however did as instructed. With grace and skill, she sank down her legs crossed comfortably. Her Grandson followed suit, as did the others.

"What is it Doctor. You seem eager to share. Well out with it. So, what do you do practice Yoga to stay so fit? Maybe you could tell the world audience. It may well be the last medical advice you give out."

T'Lia tilted her head to the side. "It is a useful exercise as is T'Chi. As to what I was just wondering it is rather simple really? Well what is the time? I am afraid I have a call coming in in less then one hour and fifteen Earth Minutes. It would be rather rude to miss it. It is rather long distance I am afraid. We had to arrange it several days ago."

Regina grinned and glanced at Diana. _She should have known. She could not believe T'Lia gall. Her wit was as sharp as a razor. Now she knew where her family got their dry humor from. It was clear it was definitely a family trait._

Malcolm moved and cut the feeds. _The Cameras blinked out but were still recording for posterity. They would have the proof they needed without panicking the public. The public would see a break away and commercials along with a brief history lesson. Travis had his girl friend Garret playing reporter to keep this coup under wraps from the public for the moment. It was going to be a touchy game. He just hoped they could score the wining goal. He looked at his captain who smiled at him. At least the plan seemed to be working_.

M Grinned and winked at her cousin. _This could be fun. _"Jealous Mary? I mean I could almost hear your old bones creaking." She smiled as she noted the camera's and live feed had been cut off. _Well done Malcolm she thought. This was now a relatively private party. Only those closest to the stage could hear what was going on. It was just as well as the taunts were not for general public viewings. Democracy was all well and good but the Earth was not ready to hear all of her dirty laundry or to have it aired to the galaxy._

Mary snorted not believing what she heard. She glared at M. "Well it looks like you will miss that call. So, who is it anyway? Someone begging a favor from the mighty Grayson's? Maybe we can just tell them you were tied up." She grinned at her own humor. "Some of us prefer to keep the old ways."

T'Lia brow rose amusement clearly showing. "I am certain that T'Pau would wonder at this delay. T'Chi is over 6000 years old Lady Mary." She shot off that fact with an almost smile. "So perhaps you could learn from the old way."

"What? The leader of the High Command is calling you? Why?" Admiral Gardner demanded. "She does not talk to any human." _He ignored the fact that T'Pau had in fact consulted with Admiral Forest and Captain Archer in the past_. "What is going on and who cares about some outdated exercises."

"Minister T'Pau is the head of the High Council not the High Command Admiral. That is the military wing of Vulcan. The head of the High Command at this time is Skon her bond-mate and he holds the rank of High Lord Admiral." T'Lia explained. "The role of Administer was separated as intended by Surak and is in the hands of the Civilian authority. The High Council is made up of the Clans of the T…. Vulcan." T'Lia caught herself before giving the proper name of her people. "As to why. That is not any of your business. Only know that if Soval dies T'Pau will be most displeased. I am told she is rather fond of her Uncle. Perhaps you should recall Earth history on what happens when favored kinsmen die. If you have forgotten perhaps a reminder of who the first World War began is in order."

Admiral Gardner blushed. _History had never been one of his better subjects but the illusion to World War One could not be missed by anyone_.

T'Lia's brow rose she was clearly amused at something.

Regina looked at M who glanced at the clock. She nodded and then said. "Mary you know you can still surrender perhaps the Queen will show you mercy. You could claim insanity. It is not hard to believe."

Mary glared at Regina. "You have such a sense of humor Regina. However I think not. I control Earth. In a little while my agents at Starfleet and the MACO's will regain control. After all they are the loyal to Terra Prime and Earth. My people are even now locking planetary defenses onto the ships in orbit. Control them and we control Earth."

Mestral looked at the agents of Terra Prime and said "What makes you believe your agents are in control? I do believe that they should all be in custody by now. It is not as if you had many in your pay. There were only 30 to 50 known members of your Organization that were aware of your plans. Of those 20 were aboard either Enterprise of Columbia. The Yorktown is facing a 4 to one disadvantage if it chooses to fight for you. The Columbia's Chief MACO and Captain are allied with the Crown."

"Four to one how do you figure that Grayson?" Admiral Gardner demanded.

"Enterprise, Columbia, The Surak and Kilmari II at this moment. In fifteen point two minutes the Shelat, T'Mir. T'Inya of the First fleet of Vulcan will be in the system. In fifteen point one the Zarn, Ice of Andoria and the Kitar III will enter the system and they are part of the Andorian Imperial Guard."

"You are saying we are being invaded!" Paxton shouted. "You damned Traitors! How could you know this unless you were working to give them control of Earth!"

"Actually they will take no action. They are merely here to prevent Star Fleet from taking any aggressive actions." Diana said softly. "If needs be the other members of the Federation will enforce a blockade of the Sol System. No ships will be allowed in or out. They have no concerns with our internal politics. However they will not allow terrorists to threaten the galactic community. As to why they are here. Well it is simple. I asked them to help us ensure that no human could endanger Earth by their irrational actions. I think we need to handle this ourselves. Frankly the Xindi being angry at us for a future threat would be a lot less of a problem then one of our allies if you act as irrationally as I believe you will. Your actions toward Ambassador Soval prove you three are not only terrorists but mad."

Mary paled and looked at Paxton. Then at Gardner who grabbed a communicator to try to reach his people. _If Earth was blockaded they could be in real trouble. They needed supplies form not only their colonies but for now from other Federation Worlds._

Mary moved to the Queen She had a phase pistol to her head"I should kill you. But I won't not yet. You will regret trying to thwart my plans. I will be Queen and I will rule Earth. I will not let you win."

"It is to late Lady Mary we have already won. In fact it was never even a fair contest." T'Lia said. "Remove the weapon from T'Diana's head and I may let you live."

Mary spun to face the now standing elderly Vulcan woman. "Oh and what will you do?" She laughed. "We still- T'Diana?"

" Remove the weapon from MY Granddaughters head this is your last warning. Perhaps if you listen to this report it will be come clear to you. Mestral what news of Commander Maggie Grayson and Sub-Commander Maria Tucker?"

"Maggie just contacted me. Starfleet Headquarters is secured. She regrets to inform you that the Terra prime agents had to be terminated. Maria just checked in the Terra Prime agents will pose no further threat they have been neutralized. It seems they would not yield T'Sia. She wishes to know if they should use disruptors to clean up?" Mestral was calm and matter a fact. He was looking at a small hand device. "It seems they made a rather large mess. I suggest-

Paxton grabbed it and froze. "Gardner, Mary it is in Vulcan?" He was clearly confused. Admiral Gardner came over. His head snapped up.

"How did you get that? It is Vulcan and they don't share their military technology with us."

"I wonder why not?" M said laughing. She was beginning to enjoy this game.

"The walls and carpets will need to be replaced. Maria does not believe the brain matter will come out of the walls or carpet_." _Mestral finished

Regina flinched and M grinned. She was starting to like this Mestral a lot.

Reviews make the author smile. It also makes her update more. The works with reviews get worked on first. J.

As always please be patient as my classes stated again and school sometimes has to come first.

Lisa

**TBC….**


	93. Chapter 93

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**January 13, 2008, 12:01 PM**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

Part 96 Starfleet and MACO

Jamie smiled as she watched her father and the others tie up the Terra Prime Agents. It had not even been a fair fight. She grinned happy to call these American's family. _Les and his bother's friends had been easily dispatched but the Cole family. They had raced back to the house expecting to have to help free them or engage in a fire fight. What they found had been shocking as well as amusing. Two dozen Rednecks and Italian Thugs were all out could or bleeding on the lawn. They had clearly all been dragged out but the Cole family. Jamie was impressed that the Cole women were treating their enemies. They showed their humanity to the enemy that would have killed them all for being less. She was impressed. Surely they were an example to follow. For herself she just wanted to shoot them all. Like Maria and Maggie she saw no point in risking their lives to spare the others. However clearly the Coles were more forgiving. Or maybe it was just that these enemies had been wise enough to give up. After all most were simply hired guns with no real political ax to grind. It hardly mattered they won._

Michael Cole Sr. Looked at the mass of bodies on his front yard. He sighed. _So much for being just a regular Joe. He looked at Janise who was tending to Seth's arm. He shook his head. They had just been getting ready to board the shuttles when the attack came. It seemed Private Mark gut feeling was right. Marek was on the com clearly talking to someone on the Surak. At least the problem of locking these idiots up would not be his. He just prayed Amanda , Michael and the others were also safe. _He smiled as he spotted Jamie coming over with Daniel. She was clearly being protected by Hero. _He wondered if his son's friend realized the woman did not need his protection. Oh well they would work it out._

Sgt. Peters spoke into his communicator. He grinned at the looks of terror on the prisoners faces as they began to dematerialize. _Well it served them right. He just hoped the Andorians and Vulcans were not to gentle with these idiots. It was far better that they be held on those ships for the moment._

Private Mark came over "Everything is secure here. All that is left is to await our new orders. I was wondering-"

"No, Private. We have to wait. I am worried about them as well but if we go barreling in we could make a delicate situation worse."

The MACO sighed and gave in with poor grace. "Alright but you know it is almost enough to make me want to be an officer."

Peters laughed at this. "Well you would make a good one. We wait."

Private Mark nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Starfleet, Commander Maggie Grayson's fingers flew over the console. She was not letting anyone hack in. The firewall went up. Now no one not in the family or clan could access the computer. "York Town this is Commander Maggie Grayson please stand down."

"This is Captain Salvador Martinez who has authorized these orders?"

Maggie smiled and lied with a straight face. "The order comes from Command. Admiral Peters."

"We were ordered into this action by Admiral Gardner. Commander I do not recognize you?" Martinez said.

Maggie smiled. "I have just recently taken over… This position Captain. I transferred in from Carbon Creek research center."

"One moment Commander." Martinez said He then answered. He was clearly checking this information. "We are standing down. My appologies it seems there was some confusion about this. We have been ordered to remain alert. I hope this did not cause offence."

Maggie grinned because it had been simple enough to fake. _It was after all the truth her orders showed her transferring on a joint mission from the Vulcan Embassy in Carbon Creek on the Officer exchange program. It was hardly her fault that the York Town's captain assumed she was Starfleet. "_No problem Captain. I am glad you are so alert." Even as she smiled she transmitted a Computer virus to disable the only Starfleet vessel they did not now control. In moments the weapons and communications would be downs as well as all non essential ships functions. She almost felt guilty at the ease of this.

"Nana Soval needs a healer." Amanda said. She was worried. She wanted to shoot Terra Prime and be done with it. She had to admit at least to herself that her cousins at Head Quarters were the ones who made her the happiest. They would have no more Terra Primers to worry about. Amanda briefly wondered how it had turned so deadly?

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

One hour earlier-

Commander Maggie Grayson walked toward Starfleet Headquarters with purpose. She knew that in order to secure Earth's future this building along with MACO's Headquarters had to be secured. She understood that there could be no mistakes. She had memorized the faces of all known Terra Prime Agents. For brief moment she had some regret about what she had to do. However she knew there really was no choice. These people were a threat to her clan and family and they would be dispatched. T'Lia's orders had been quite specific on this fact. Eliminate the threat no matter the cost. She knew Maria was on a similar mission. Unlike the other members of their family they were on a search and destroy. No one who was in either command structure would be allowed to live. She spotted her first Target Lt. Commander George Harrington and silently followed him across the quad. He sat down on a bench making her task all to easy. With a quick look around she ran to his side. Before he could rise the alarm she struck snapping his neck with ease. This man was a chief aid to Admiral Gardner and he was at the moment the biggest threat. She carefully laid him out so he would appear to be sleeping. Slipping away she headed for the control center.

Maria moved into MACO Headquarters. She carefully signed in as a visitor. She was deeply saddened by her task today. However it would be done with efficiency. She was allowed in and she walked through the scanners. The MACO guards barely gave the five foot two woman a glace. She walked five meters and turned stunning them all with her disruptor. She called into her communicator and her team arrived. They pulled the guards away and tied them. They then took their place with ease. Maria motioned to her people and they fanned out. They had over twenty members to seek out and capture or destroy. She was not looking forward to this task. As they moved forward several MACO's came out and noticing them in a restricted area sounded the alarm. Maria cursed as her teammates fired knocking the Marine down. It seemed their luck had run out. As a dozen know Terra Prime people came pouring out of the mess hall.

The first made the mistake of attacking with a phase pistol. Maria jumped back and behind a wall.

"Surrender now. This is your only warning."

A shot blew a piece of the wall out and she ran out rolling and firing her own weapon. The shot hit her attacker in the chest and he fell to the ground terminated. The battle was quickly engaged.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The first kill had been necessary but it still disturbed Maggie. She watched as her people moved with stealth to disable the other agents. The next two would prove to be fortunate as her people slim fingers used a nerve pinch to render them unconscious. They were tagged with a beacon and beamed away.

"Hey what are you doing?" A voice called. Maggie turned and identified Ralph Richards a young ensign who was a recent Terra Prime recruit. He ran toward them and attacked. He swung at her head. "Damn you Vulcans how dare you steal our people."

Maggie sighed as she prepared to battle him. He was a big man over six foot tall with broad shoulders and a muscular frame. She had a feeling this was not going to be simple. His cry had alerted several others who came running all clearly in the mood to engage in battle. She sighed as she was tackled. _So much for an easy mission._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Shran smiled at the sight. He was beginning to have more then a grudging respect for these pink skins. The Coles had easily dispatched their foes. Of course he was a little concerned that they were working on the wounded enemy but then he knew humans were weak in this regard. Sometimes he wondered how they managed to survive so long with this streak? He walked over to speak to James Bond when one of the agents broke free and tried to run. He was going to chase it when James spotted it. He called out to his son. "Ian we have a runner."

"I see him father." Ian simply chucked at this and spoke softly into a communications devise. Just then there was a roar as a sleek black flying machine appeared and fired in front of the escaping prisoner.

Shran was shocked as a loud feminine voice called out. "Halt or I will be forced to terminate you. I would not wish to make a further mess on T'Sia Amanda's families lawn. However if you insist on running my 50 caliber guns will be more then happy to cut you to pieces."

"What the… what is that thing!" Shran exclaimed.

James grinned and Ian walked over. "Well commander that is the Lady AKA Air Wolfe and she is not to happy with Terra Prime right now. It seems this fellows comrades shot at her and scratched her paint so she is annoyed."

"What? Commander, Lieutenant. I do not recognize such a craft?" Shran said. He had seen many of Earth weapons. Archer had been proud to show him them on his last trip to Earth.

Ian chuckled. "Well Sir that is because she is a Lady and one of a kind. She is as you no doubt guessed a helicopter. The Planets and perhaps the universe only Mach 2 machine. She comes from a time before humanity had even mastered the stars. She is family."

"A machine that talks?" Shran asked incredulous. "How is that possible she is just -

"Why are you surprised? I mean you are blue and you talk." Air Wolfe quipped back.

Shran laughed and decided he wanted a machine like this. " Can I have her or barring that I want one." He said.

"Humph at least you have good taste but you should ask me nicer if you want a date." Air Wolfe said " And not on a first date. I would not even let Commander Tucker copy my systems on that."

Shran turned a deep shade of blue and _decided the humans had a twisted sense of humor and he thought it was worst because they gave it to their machines._

_**TBC….**_

_More will come as time permits._


	94. Chapter 94

-1May Together We Be More Then The Sum Of Our Parts- Amanda and Soval

Disclaimer : The Star Trek Universe belongs to Gene Rodenberry and those who picked up his mantel. No infringement is intended by this work. It is merely fan fiction that I hope amuses people. It is AU and is a bridge between Return to Carbon Creek and TO Star Trek IDIC series. It is a direct Sequel to Logical Life Mates.

Part 97 Audacity PG-13

John Fredrick Paxton was angry. He could see his well formed plans coming apart at the seams. _He looked over at the group of people who should be terrified but they were simply ignoring him. He could not stand being ignored. _He pulled a phase pistol. He pointed it at Mestral and T'Lia. "What are you. No who are you. You are not what you appear to be."

"Mestral how long?" T'Lia asked.

Mestral glanced at the clock and said "If that clock is correct it will be momentarily."

"Indeed, You should arrange medical care for the ambassador." T'Lia warned. "If he perishes I can promise you will receive no mercy. As to who we are ? We are who were always have been. We are what my father wished us to be. The guardians of humanity and their guides. From the day he first came to Earth we have protect humanity."

"When he came to Earth?" Paxton said his voice was almost a squeak. "What do you mean when he came to Earth? What the hell was he?"

Mestral rose and looked ant Paxton. He was growing wary of the game. "I thought you would have figured this out. Then again you are not very intelligent even for a human."

Paxton glared and switched the phase pistol to kill. "I am getting tired of your sarcasm. I swear you are as bad as that Commander Tucker. I should have guessed you were all related."

"You know Paxton it was rather ironic that you chose Charles III and T'Pol for your experiment. However it was more then clear that your scientists were idiots and that you never intended my … Elizabeth T'Les to survive. The only positive side to this mess is the bonding that occurred between Charles III and T'Pol. While I am certain it would have occurred in time your creating a child expedited it. That has created an second clan alliance between our houses. One that will serve us well in the future. The last has endured 1500 years." T'Lia explained. "I approve of this bonding and look forward to seeing more offspring. Children who will not be tainted by your foul hands."

"A second …I do not understand. No family on Earth….Vulcan you are Vulcans!" Paxton said softly. "That brat was an abomination."

T'Lia simply raised a brow. Her gaze became icy." That child was of my house and you will pay for her life with your own."

"I am not afraid of you. How is it your are Vulcan?"

"I am what Elizabeth should have been. A Vulcan / Human hybrid who has the best features of both races. In time Charles III will have other children to take away the pain of her loss."

"Never!" Paxton shouted as he aimed the weapon at her.

Mestral jumped up between the two. "Grandmother this mad man must be stopped. I ask forgiveness for what I must do."

"Your service honors the clan and family Mestral there is no need to ask my pardon for the task I have commanded you to do."

"Surrender John Fredrick Paxton and I will spare your life." Mestral commanded. "This will be your only warning. Your actions are a high crime and treason. What you did to an innocent child would earn you a slow death by our laws. However we are a civilized people so I am bound to give you this one chance."

Paxton began to laugh not believing the audacity of this man. "I don't think so. Sgt. Cole bring out our guests.

Michael Cole Jr. Came out holding the General and Admiral in front of him at gun point.

Mestral glared at his cousin.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Amanda felt Soval growing weaker. She wanted to cry out. However she would not let him go. Her mind reached out and grasp his. "I need you. Do not leave me." She looked up and saw Michael. "Let them go Mike. Damn it don't you see they are using you."

Michael Cole pushed The men forward and they stumbled into the Terra Primers. It was all part of a plan to help save Amanda and Soval.


	95. Chapter 95

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2008/1/24**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 98 Fight or Flight PG-13**

The Admiral and General were not so certain that they trusted Michael Cole however they knew that they had to take a chance. It was far better to go down fighting then to die as a sheep. The men appeared to stumble forward and they each fell into their desired targets. Admiral Marcus rammed into Jonathan Paxton and then Admiral Gardner was pushed and fell into Harold Smith IV. Both men were caught off guard and fell back but unfortunately were not disarmed. General Peters kicked and tried to knock out Smith but he was stuck on the head by Paxton.

"Damn it you men should be able to have some control." She pulled a phase pistol and fired on Michael Cole and Admiral Marcus. He grunted and Amanda cried out.

"Michael---" She would have attacked Mary but strong hands caught her and pulled her down out of harms way. Amanda found her body was being covered by Soval who had just awoke and was not letting her get hurt. _On one hand she was relieved on the other she wanted to demand he let her help._

The Terra Prime agents were stunned but they recovered quickly and soon had weapons pointed at the prisoners.

_Mestral you may take out the enemy at your convenience…_ T'Lia

He nodded as he noted Malcolm had moved into position and could easily take out several of the guards. Jonathan was also ready and he nodded to him signaling they were ready to back him up. Mestral glanced over and noted Hoshi was ready to move and Regia was clearly eyeing Mary with anticipation. Soon it would be over.

"Enough! We will not be mocked by you!" Mary shouted she was clearly losing control. "I will rule as queen. Earth belongs to humans not you alien scum. We will no longer be held back by Vulcan. It is past time we take our place as rulers of this galaxy. It will be a Terran Empire that rules this quadrant all others will bow before us."

"One last chance will I give you to surrender." T'Lia ordered. "You are acting like a rabid beast and such creatures must sadly be destroyed."

Mary glared at her and aimed the weapon clearly ready to fire it at the elderly Vulcan matriarch.

Harold G. Smith glared at the fallen Michael Cole Jr. He kicked him hard in the ribs. The MACO grunted in pain even as he tried to roll into position to protect his Nana He then turned and fired at one of the Queen's guards who had moved to cover her. A large whole appeared in his chest where the killing blow had been delivered. The Terra Prime agent laughed.

"I like these things. Nice and neat."

_The stench of death was suddenly there. Until now they had been willing to try for a peaceful resolution_. However now Mestral patience snapped. _Vulcans do not kill. It was a well know tenet of their philosophy. A truth that had been taught to him for all of his 60 plus years. However an other less known fact was that if it was logical even a Vulcan could and would kill to defend their families and planet. Mestral was not unaware of the apparent paradox but he now knew there was no choice. There never had been. Like his cousins at Star Fleet and the MACO Head Quarters their battles would be with deadly force. _

"Look at me Commander Harold G. Smith IV." His voice was deep and demand obedience. Harold found himself turning against his will to face this man. He glared as his gaze meet cold eyes. "You have just committed murder and high treason Commander."

"It is not treason to fail to bow to an augment." Harold Smith IV shouted.

"Augment or not Diana is your queen and you swore an oath to her. Then to Earth and Star Fleet. It is more then clear your word is useless. Rather like the word of your ancestors. You do not even consider that you yourself may be far more then you believe."

Paxton and Gardner both moved to grab a hostage. Unlike Mary and Harold both men sensed that their plan was heading south rapidly and only wanted a way out.

Gardner made the mistake of grabbing for Hoshi. Hoshi allowed it because she wanted to be close enough to take the fool out. Paxton grabbed for Regina who despite being in her late fifties was a very fit woman. She caught his hand and gave it a hard twist. He yelped and fell to his knees before her.

Mary cursed and fired at her. The shot hit her in the right shoulder and Malcolm was to late to stop it.

Spencer saw this and lost control. He charged the stage area. "Damn you Mary."

She spun around and fired catching him in the side. Admiral Reed however was enraged. He dove across and knocked her back. Taking a full blast in his chest. Malcolm had been stunned to see his mother shot but fired and missed as his father knocked Mary aside. The traitor grabbed her phaser and fired into the crowd. If she was going to die so were the others.

Malcolm Reed had been raised as a gentlemen. However he did not hesitate to fire on Mary. The stun shot hit her hand knocking the weapon away. She cried out and spun around shocked to see the Starfleet officer. _Her instincts kicked in Fight or Flight she had to survive. Which was the best option_?

TBC….


	96. Chapter 96

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2008/1/25**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

Part 99 Fight or Flight

Marry froze for just a moment. Fight or flight the classic human survival instinct. She had come so far and she was not going to give up. Fight it would be. "Fools we must fight. I for one will never bow to Vulcans!"

Her cry seemed to rally the stunned Terra Prime Agents. They all moved to attack. The guards moved to grab those closest to them and use them as Human shields. They were not so careful as to grab only those who were their foes. One Terra Prime supporter took a full stun blast to his chest as a desperate guard tried to use him as a human shield. He fell to the ground and the guard was quickly and efficiently dispatched by Malcolm Reed. Admiral Reed had taken a direct shot to his chest and was down. Regina cried out and decided she had, had enough of being just the passive Lady in waiting and Admiral's wife. She struggled and loosened an arm which immediately was used to strike her captor in the nose. There was a satisfying crunch as it broke and Jonathan Fredrick Paxton cried out. He let go of her and stumbled back.

"You broke my nose?" He said in shock.

"Well it clearly improves your rotten looks." Mary quipped.

Malcolm heard this and could not quite believe that this was his staid refined mother talking. Nor did he believe his eyes at the next thing to happen. He was shocked as Paxton cried out and doubled over. His mother's foot had connected below the belt and Paxton doubled over and was then knocked to the floor with a hard blow to the back of his neck.

"Mother!" he called out in shock.

Regina looked over at her son and winked cheekily.

Hoshi giggled even as she brought her own foot up to knock Admiral Gardner out of the fight. She had never liked him and she was more then happy to eliminate his ability to fight them.

Harold. G. Smith the IV reached into his pocket. He was not going to die here unless it was on his own terms. He would never surrender to be imprisoned like his grandfather had been. He removed a device and shouted.

"Enough or I swear I will set this off!"

Everyone froze for a moment in shock. What he held was enough to make them all freeze.

"Do not do this." Queen Diana ordered. She could not believe he held such a weapon. They had all been destroyed because of the danger they represented. A true threat and a planet killer in carry on size. Even the Khan's had never risked using such a device. In fact event the great tyrant had never built such a thing. Diana shivered as she saw it. A biological weapon that if released would kill all human life on the planet. Such a thing if left unchecked could and would send a deadly illness across the world in a matter of days or at most weeks. The last such device used had killed over 2 million people in North America alone.

Mary smiled as she pulled away and back. She shifted over to Harold. "Well done. Where did you get that?" She asked.

Harold looked at her with almost contempt. "Let's just say it is a family heirloom." He looked back at the other. "Nice try but, there is no way any of you could match one of us."

No one moved all were looking for an opening. However they could not risk the Vial of bio-weapon falling and breaking open.

"There is nothing you can do. It is over. Surrender or I will end it all now." Harold said with a smirk. "There is nothing you can do."

"I would not count on it." Mestral said. "I would assume that device was designed to kill humans?"

"Of course it was." Harold gloated.

"You assume then that the humans matter to us?"

Harold froze and his smile began to fade. What he did not see was Mestral's hand motions. They were signing out a command. _Enterprise lock on to that vial. Be prepared to beam it into space._

On board Enterprise there was a series of very vocal curses as the hand signals were translated by Albert to Anya Hess who was now manning the transporters.

"Damn it. I would rather just beam that idiot into space." She did however begin scanning to grab the vial. "That is what I get for offering to stay to cover the repairs. Dad always did say never volunteer…."

TBC….

More soon as time allows. Sorry I have to get ready for work now. - Lisa


	97. Chapter 97

-1Disclaimer : Star Trek in all it's forms belongs to Gene Rodenberry it's creator and the corporations who now have the rights to this Iconic series. The author of this work intends no infringement on those rights and has only created this work for entertainment purposes. The only payment I can accept is your smiles and perhaps a kind word or two. No money will be made or traded. The only thing I claim is the original characters and plot lines.

A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy are all in Italics.

Archive: Selek if you would like it and anyone else. Please just let me know where and keep the disclaimer and credits.

Author: Fire Star

2008/1/25

Recap : "That is what I get for offering to stay to cover the repairs. Dad always did say never volunteer…."

Part 100

Mestral commanding voice forced Harold G. Smith IV to look at him. Even as Harold threatened them he was enthralled with the voice. "I will destroy everyone before I let you control us. Get your hands up Grayson. Lady Mary is right"

"Release the agent. It will do little harm to us. "Mestral said softly. "You assume we care about the humans." He raised his hands.

Once more his words shocked the Terra Prime Agents. They watched as Mestral pushed back his hair showing off a pair of Vulcan ears. His skin was now a darker shade of green as he fought to control his growing rage.

"If you release that agent humanity will die. However Vulcans and most other species in the Alpha quadrant are immune to human viruses. All you will succeed in doing is providing us with a new colony world. It might well be that you would be doing Vulcan and Andoria a favor. For Earth is one world where both our species could live in comfort and perhaps forge a true peace. Go ahead drop the vial." Mestral taunted. His left hand drew out a hidden blade which he sent flying at Harold.

Harold G. Smith IV was rapidly beginning to hate this Mestral Grayson. "I thought you Vulcan's wanted to take over Earth? It is clear you want to rule us."

Mestral brow rose at this. "What makes you think we do not do so already? We simply do not need to parade in front of the world and claim to rule. We simple lead and humanity follows. It has been so since My forefather Mestral helped develop the first Apollo rockets. Then Zephraim Cochrane who was the first human to fly at Warp one and who welcomed our distant kin to earth. Then there is my Foremother Dr. T'Lia Tucker who helped cure down syndrome and Parkinson's. My own father Dr. Samuel Grayson created the first generation of micro computers and lasers, My uncle Seth Grayson developed the solar battery that is now used to power most ground vehicles. His work in power plants helped reduce carbon emissions to nearly zero by 2030. My own work has dealt with engineering and spaceship. The designs I have created are used to haul over 80 percent of all cargo to Earth's colonies. MY bio-domes enclose colonies on the moon, mars and europa colony. Mathew V Designs are used in all major space station design and he consulted on the replicators. Tell me Mr. Smith how much more is needed to rule this world?" Even as he spoke Mestral reached out with his mind. He was going to destroy this human. He was far to dangerous to live. _Drop the vial. _Mestral commanded. He had faith that the transporter would beam the vial away to safety.

Harold shook his head. He could hear a voice inside. "What is this. Damn it stay out of my head."

Mestral did not blink as he looked at Harold. He knew how to end this. Like all of his family he knew the story of the way his grandsire had ended the threat to Maggie in front of the Un-American hearings all those years ago. It seemed that history was about to repeat itself.

"You are feeling guilty for your crimes are you not." Mestral said softly. "Put the vial down. I do not believe you would wish your name to be tied to the genocide of humanity. Does not the Greene name carry enough death on it."

Harold turned red and he lost control He threw the vial with the deadly virus at Mestral. Mestral had Vulcan reflexes so he easily caught the vial and before Harold could react he slipped it into a small bag that had a transponder attached. It instantly disappeared into a transporter beam.

"Guilt is a terrible thing is it not? "Mestral said. "I will end this now. You had your chance now your life if forfeit." His mind reached out and Harold cried out. He was unable to keep pointing the weapon. He fell to his knees as the pressure in his head grew. Unlike his grandsire Mestral had no problem killing by his own hand. He would use his knowledge of human anatomy to kill. He repressed his revulsion at the thought and watched as blood began to flow from Harold's nose. His prey tried to raise the phaser to shoot Mestral. Mesral raised his hand. Harold choked as he felt invisible hands cut off his air.

Harold dropped the phaser and fought to breathe even as he felt the pain in his head explode. He looked up and knew it was over. _He was going to die. The Vulcan had no mercy. He could not believe that he was being killed by a Vulcan_. His eyes rolled back and he collapsed.

Mary's arms were jerked back as Regina snapped cuffs onto her. Once more the battle was shifting. Terra Prime would be on the losing end.

Jonathan Fredrick Paxton was not going down without killing a Vulcan. He saw T'Pol and his hatred grew. It was all her fault. She and that damned Charles S. Tucker III. He grabbed a weapon to shoot her and suddenly fell forward as the phaser fire from both Malcolm Reed and Charles S. Tucker III cut him down.

Queen Diana Spoke to the remaining combatants. "It is over. Lay down your weapons. Your leaders are now in custody. Let this hatred end."

The remaining Terra Prime agents were felled or they began to surrender. As their leaders were cut down they quickly lost the leadership needed to fight. They were outgunned and out classed. It was as T'Lia had said it never really was a contest. They had never really stood any real chance to win. Because they had not faced an unprepared enemy as thy had believed. Instead they had springing a trap they had been snagged in their own net.

As the last agents were cut down or cuffed Queen Diana went to the stage. She signaled Garnett to return the live feed. It was time to once again take the role of a leader and calm the fears of he people and confirm that democracy had survived and that the Earth and the Federation were safe.

TBC…


	98. Chapter 98

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2008/1/28**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 101 Disruptors PG**

_**It was over**_**. Trip thought. He looked over at Malcolm who nodded. No words were need. Malcolm went to Hoshi's side eager to ensure she was safe.**

**Trip went over to T'Pol whose foot kicked Paxton over. She was clearly taking no chances as she fired into his prone body. Trip was about to protest but it died as Paxton's body began to denigrate. T'Pol had not used a phaser but a disruptor on full kill. Trip took the weapon from her hands and ignored the fact she was shaking. He pulled his mate to him. He made a mental note to thank Shran for the weapon.**

**Jonathan Arched moved to help secure the Starfleet captives. There was no way they would be allowed to escape. He motioned to Malcolm who along with Hoshi moved to secure the living prisoners. **

**T'Lia went to Soval's side and knelt down. The healer helped him sit up. "Amanda thee will have your hands full keeping this one safe."**

**Amanda chuckled at this and smiled. "Well he is Vulcan it is to be expected**. **They tend to get into trouble if we are not around to keep them out of it."**

**T'Lia's brow rose at this. "Indeed." She looked over at Mestral who was straightening his tunic. He had killed using his mind and it would take much meditation to ease him. T'Lia called for T'Pel to attend Soval's wounds. She rose and went over to Trip. "May I have the disruptor?"**

**Trip handed it to her without question. He was shocked to see she turned it on the commander's body and fired. Then she turned it's safety on before handing it back.**

"**These things are to tight." Mary complained. She struggled against the bonds.**

**Gardner wanted to flee. He was suddenly very afraid. _He could not believe how casual the killing had been? _**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Garnett broke the news of the attempted Coup. The press went wild as the crew of the Enterprise was once more thrust into the spotlight as heroes.**

**The parliament and Earth Council called an emergency meeting. The events would have to be discussed. The newly formed Federation was demanding answers and Earth was still trying to sort it all out. T'Lia and her family had beamed away leaving Queen Diana to explain what had happened. She gave a simple statement.**

"**Today freedom has been restored and dignity to all sentient beings of our United Federation. Thankfully there are individuals among our allies who stood by us and helped Earth in her darkest hour. That is all I have to say for the moment until I can receive a full report." She slipped away under a myriad of questions.**


	99. Chapter 99

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2008/1/28**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 102 Clean up PG**

**It had been several hours since the battle to defeat Terra Prime. Jonathan Archer and Ambassador Soval had been busy trying to stem the fallout much to Amanda Cole's annoyance. She was very concerned for Soval. The Ambassador as always merely shrugged of any concerns for his health. The alliance had to be maintained at all costs.**

"**Soval you have to rest." Amanda demanded. **

**He had merely sighed in an almost human like gesture. "Amanda I will rest when this trouble is contained. I will not risk this becoming the very thing we fought to prevent. Besides do you not wish to check on Michael Jr. Condition and that of your parents?"**

**Amanda had given in with poor grace. She knew Soval was trying to distract her. _However it seemed he was being his normal stubborn self once more so he had to be feeling better._**

**Soval repressed a smile as he picked up that stray thought. _It seemed his beloved wife knew him well._**

**Jonathan Archer had been rather surprised to see worry on T'Pel's face. She had nearly ran him over when she came in with the medical teams. _Other then a scratch or two he was fine. However his healer wife had insisted on a full check_. He smiled at this and decided he liked being bonded.**

**Trip had pulled the disruptor from T'Pol's hand and taken her to a more private place. He held her as she wept silent tears for the innocent child that was lost to Paxton's insanity. _This time there was no doubt he was gone and that his evil would end. Even as they regained control MV and the others were out rounding up the stray agents. Trip knew he could count on his family to find those mad men and women. He almost hoped they resisted because T'Lia orders were clear no mercy and no quarter if they refused to give up after one warning._**

**Erica beamed down and met with Ian and Jamie. The news on that front was equally good. The captain of the York Town had joined them in patrolling to catch any fleeing Terra Prime agents. The shock had been genuine on his face when he learned the truth. He was not even upset at the masquerade played on him by Maggie Grayson. The Headquarters of both Starfleet and Now the MACO's was secured. They had found and freed Admiral Forest who had been locked in a holding cell after being drugged by Admiral Gardner. Admiral Forest had arrived half an hour ago and was in a meeting with the Earth Council and Queen Diana.**

**Garnet was busy reporting the censored version of events. Travis smiled as he watched his lover skillfully give out only the facts that they wanted. _If he had not known what had truly happened he would believe her absolutely. At least the reasons for censoring the truth were valid enough. Despite the help that the Grayson family had given their true roles would be classified. The one thing that the Council could agree on was that Earth was not ready to accept that she had been a defacto Vulcan Colony for the last 100 plus years. Even he was a little angry at that. He wondered how it was possible that no one had ever noticed that the Grayson were so different? Or maybe they had? _He wondered. Travis watched rather amused as shuttles landed. They bore the markings of both the Royal family and the Grayson's_. He absently wondered which was the more imperious. _**

**Queen Diana rose as she faced the council. "Enough of this bickering. It is this attitude that allowed Terra Prime to sway so many. Enough! While I can not speak for ALL OFfEarth I am able to speak for my people. We are grateful for the help of our friends and allies. If you can not be then be silent. I for one am tired of this. Ambassador Soval know that you and Vulcan have our unwavering gratitude and support. We would seek a closer alliance."**

**Soval rose and bowed formally. "We would be honored and there is no need to thank us. Helping Earth was logical and one does not thank logic." **

**The Queen grinned at this. "Yes logic is a wonderful thing." She winked at him and Soval was hard pressed to keep his stern continence. _And so is family._**

"**Now if you will all excuse me. I have some personal business to attend to." Diana said with a smile.**

"**What … you can not leave us." the new Prime Minister Tony Blair said.**

"**I can Mr. Blair. I am merely a queen." **

**He looked at her in shock. **

"**It is this parliament and council that must find a way to explain this. Just remember that it is up to us to protect freedom. We can not sacrifice those who saved us for expediency. Remember if you try they do not need to remain here on Earth. In fact none of us need to remain here any longer."**

**That threat made the council pale. They night be angry with the Grayson's actions but they needed them and they could not do without their wealth and technology.**

"**Yes ma'am we will guard the Grayson family's secrets." Tony Blair said. "But why wont you help us? I do not understand why you are protecting them?"**

**Diana smiled at this. "Now if you will excuse me. I am expected for dinner at my grandmother's house. I have a shuttle to catch. Ambassador care to join me?"**

**Soval rose and followed the queen out.**

**The council watched in shock as the queen and the ambassador from Vulcan left them to try to figure out what had happened. **

"**Did the Queen just say her grandmother?" Tony asked. He sank back into his chair and looked over and a stunned Admiral Forest. That was not the answer he had expected and it was one that he could not quite believe. _It was not possible was it?_**

"**She did….you don't think?" Forest asked.**

"**No…it is not possible." Tony said as he poured a drink and handed it to Admiral Forest and then gulped his own. "I am not even going to ask." While Tony Blair was not overly protective of the Grayson family the Queen was his godmother and an other matter. He sighed. _Damn her. He had no choice now. I think we have all been played. _He thought.**

**Forest nodded agreeing some things you were better off not knowing. _After all history had been altered enough for one day. _He almost choked as he suddenly realized _Soval knew the truth and had likely always know. Damn him. am certainly going to ask him nest time we play squash_. Forest thought.**


	100. Chapter 100

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007-03-09**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 103 Daily News PG**

**The news was full of the Coup attempt. Many wondered who the mysterious warriors were that had saved Earth from becoming a draconian state.**

"**This is Jared White on KLH from London England. It seems that the Human race has dodged an other bullet. We have just confirmed reports that there was an attempted coup by members of Terra Prime. Jonathan Fredrick Paxton has been killed. I repeat the leader of Terra Prime has been killed in the battle. His cohorts Admiral Harold Gardner , Lady Mary and Harold G. Smith IV are being held in the Tower of London to await charges and trial. Yes ladies and Gentlemen they still do use the tower for political prisoners." He smiled attempting to induce humor however the joke fell flat with the guards who moved to escort him out. "Hey I am with the press here."**

"**It matters little. We have our orders. No one sees the prisoners." **

**The reporter sighed and left peacefully. He was not about to argue with an MACO holding a large phaser rifle.**

"**Perhaps you could find a better story to report on." The MACO said "Like how the Enterprise and her people once more saved Earth."**

**Jarold White scowled and headed off. He knew there was more to the story then they were being told and he wanted to find out. He decided to follow the MACO's advice. **_**Maybe tailing the Enterprise Crew would bring some new details to light.**_

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**The victory had always been a foregone conclusion but T'Lia was still glad it was over. **_**The greatest danger had always been of discovery and it seemed that, this threat had been avoided. No one would believe the ravings of the now clearly insane Terra Primers. They had seemed to lose all control and perspective. Mestral had done his job well. She deeply regretted he had been forced to alter their minds and destroy what was left of their sanity. However it was the lesser of the two evils. Exposure at this time was not in the family and clans best interest.**_

_**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**_

**Michael Cole Sr. looked at his eldest son. **_**He was uncertain if he was proud of him or if he should ring his neck. What he did was for the best reasons but then again the road to hell was said to be paved with good intentions. If only Mike had come to him before Harris. Then again if they had told their children the truth this could also have been avoided. Once more the best intent had fell afoul of reality. **_**"How are you feeling Mike?"**

"**I am sore dad. I should be up and about in a few days. Doctor T'Pel said I was fortunate that the blast did not hit me any higher."**

"**What the hell were you thinking Mike. Why did you not tell us what you were planning." Michael Sr. asked. He had to know.**

"**I wanted to save Amanda Dad. I guess I did not want to involve you and mom and the others." he paused. "That clearly did not work out as planed."**

"**Yeh think?" Drew said as he came in with Randy. "You gave us all a scare not to mention making me want to kick your ass for how you talked to Amanda and Soval."**

**Michael Jr. had the grace to blush at this. "I felt bad about that. I am still not certain I like Soval for Amanda all that much…" he got a glare from his brothers. "I mean he is way to old for her and so stern. I worry she would be bored stiff. He is so formal and proper. I mean Mandy likes to play."**

**Amanda who came in just then glared. "I play a lot Michael." Amanda said with a grin.**

**Drew and Randy slugged Mike in the shoulder. Rady said "Thanks Bro that was an image I could have done without. I mean it is bad enough we know she is pregnant."**

**Amanda laughed at this. "Besides Soval is mature something most men my age are not."**

"**Ok , ok I give up. But really Amanda it was only part of my cover. I apologize." Mike Jr. said.**

"**It is Soval you owe the apology to I am used to you being a jerk." Amanda replied.**

**Mike Jr. winced knowing she still was angry with him.**

"**I will apologize when I see him again." Michael Jr. said softly. "I wanted to keep you safe. I should have told you what I was doing."**

**Amanda nodded. She would forgive him in time. After all she loved him.**

**Part 104**


	101. Chapter 101

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2008/2/1**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 104 Coming Clean and History Rewritten PG**

**There had to be a story here. Jared White thought. He looked on as Garret interviewed T'Lia Tucker. He was envious of her easy access. Always it seemed that Garret found a way to get the lead stories. He sighed as he listened carefully. Then stiffened as he watched Dr.T'Lia Tucker and the Queen of England face the cameras together.**

"**This has been an extraordinary day Doctor. I am grateful for your assistance." The queen said with a smile. "It was an honor to finally meet you."**

"**The honor is ours. Garret has been kind enough to offer her assistance in this matter."**

**The queen nodded. "We, All my family and I will be honored to join you in Carbon Creek." Diana said with a smile.**

**Dr. T'Lia Tucker nodded. "You should come in four hours. There are many who will be pleased to meet you. My granddaughter Amanda Cole will be introducing her new husband to the family. All will be there for the event. Garret if I may?"**

"**Of course doctor." Garret said with a smile.**

**In High Vulcan- "Come home my children it is time we reunite the clan and begin again. The family is whole once more and we must renew our bonds. To all who are our allies and friends it is time to Return to Carbon Creek. For we have all been called home to Vulcan. We must make our plans to attend the Clan of Surak's summons. We must renew the alliance and decide who will go and who will stay. It is what our forefather Mestral and Foremother Maggie Grayson would have wanted."**

**Garret grinned at this and looked at the Queen who was impassive giving no sign she understood each and every word. **

"**What are they saying?" Jared asked_. He noted the smirk on Garret's face it was more then clear she understood each and every word as did a few others. Dr. Tucker had just used the news media to send a message. One only a few on Earth would be able to understand. Damn it this is crazy, why do I have a feeling we have all been played here? Who are the Grayson's I mean even the Queen is almost bowing to Dr. Tucker. Granted she is a brilliant but still. I mean I do not understand? I mean what language was that? _He looked over and noted Amanda Cole and her family straighten up at T'Lia words and the groan from Michael Cole Sr. _Clearly they understood the command._**

"**Well it looks like you will be getting your explanation children." He said "Grandmother has just ordered us all home.**

"**We are going to Carbon Creek dad?" Randy asked. He had a big smile on his face. **

"**Yes, I expect T'Anna will be happy to see you."**

**Randy blushed at this. He would never admit it but he was in love with the girl. Only he had wanted to serve his country first and become a doctor. She said she would wait. Now he grinned knowing he would have no trouble going to medical school he had just been accepted into the clinic at Carbon Creek. Of course Nana had warned him he would have to study hard. He was pleased with that thought. **

**Drew grinned as he considered his childhood friend _Heather. She was currently part of the police department in Carbon Creek. He wondered briefly if she would have time for coffee?_**

_**Heather would be a good match for Andrew. T'Lia sent her grandson and T'Anna awaits Randolph return.**_

_**I know grand mother. I just thought the boys needed to grow up some first. I did not want the girls to get hurt. Michael Cole Sr. Sent back. It is Michael I am worried about.**_

_**Do not fear I believe T'Pau mate has a clanswoman who will do nicely for our Michael. It is clear he needs a firm hand to keep him out of trouble.**_

**Michael Cole Sr. Grinned at thisMichael Jr. Looked at him and then at his great-grandmother and frowned. _This could not be a good thing._**

**Amanda saw the look on T'Lia's face and began to smile_. Her anger and Michael faded away as she realized her Nana was going to take him to task and hand. Poor Michael he would be bonded before the year was out. Likely to a full Vulcan who would keep him out of mischief._**

**Several hours latter-**

Mattie could not believe it_. The family gathered together. For the first time in over 100 years all the members of the Grayson clan and their allies were coming home to Carbon Creek. T'Lia had sent out the command and all would come. It was not a request but a command and it would cause many on Earth to hustle and make excuses. Many like the Tuckers and Coles had chosen to live outside the family's direct influence. It was not because they were ashamed of their family but, rather because their choices might draw unwanted attention to the colony. Protecting the home place and the Family/Clan's secret had become paramount in recent years. There was to much that could cause them to be exposed. While most of the family chose to live inside the direct protection many had sought to live normal lives. Vulcan Disciplines were hard for many of the more human members to deal with. The irony was that despite their distance most never lost contact. Only on such case had ever been recorded and that was the Archer Family. However with Jonathan's return T'Lia vowed it would never happen again. The only other time had been when Elizabeth Tucker had chosen to be banished for marrying a Khan. However, even then the ties had not been totally cut. Merely closed off for over 75 years. Now Queen Diana and her family was coming home and she would be welcomed as would Jonathan as full members with all the rights and privileges there of. Mother certainly has a party planned. Not that she would call it that of course._

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Sharn grinned at all of the Pink Skins he could not believe he had been invited to a family gathering. He grinned as he sipped his ale. _At least until he began to notice something. He set the drink down and looked again. Surely he had not drank more then half a cup? The pink skins were all dressed like Vulcans? _He swallowed hard and began to back awayHowever he backed straight into Jonathan Archer.

"Do not even think of sneaking out Shran. I never thought you were a coward. Come on let's go meet my family."

Shran looked at Archer his antenna moving nervously.

Archer sighed. "Shran it took a lot to let me ask you here. You are my friend and I trust you. I am counting on that trust now. Have I ever done anything to hurt you?"

Shran glared.

"Ok granted but you know what I mean. Outside of when we were on opposing sides? You trust me don't you?"

_Damn it to the ice pits_. Shran thought. _The damnable thing was he did trust Archer._

"OK Pink Skin but you had best explain why they all are in Vulcan Robes quickly." Shran said. Shran had been rather shocked at the security needed to enter this compound_. Even the entrance to the town had check points. He had believed Archer when he said it was because a lot of top Star Fleet and MACO research was done in the area. That Carbon Creek was one of the most secure places on Earth because of this._

"Shran We trust you and I consider you family. You have proven yourself to be a good friend and ally. I know it has not always been easy for you to do this. I respect you and that is why we are sharing our most important day with you. Now before you get upset about my wedding to a Vulcan and before you think we played you for a fool. I want you to know that I only just recently learned some of this information myself. Less then a week ago to be exact and frankly it knocked me on my ass. I just ask that you keep an open mind and know that I consider you to be as important to myself and my crew as I do T'Pol or even Soval. Frankly in some ways you are closer to me then they ever could be because you understand emotion far better then they could. It is why I asked you to stand with me on my marriage to T'Pel here on Earth. Trip, Malcolm and you have saved my life more times then I care to think about so I wanted you here for this."

Shran smirked at this comment. "Well you do owe me again big time as Trip would say."

Jonathan Archer smiled at this. "I do. What you are about to see and learn is my families greatest secret and one I only just learned a week ago. I know it changed my life forever but it did explain a few things."

"The Robes Archer . If I did not know better I would swear I landed on Vulcan. Not something I ever hoped to do. Or at least not until we beat them into the ground. And Archer the looks I am getting well…They are making me nervous."

Jonathan laughed a little. "Well my great-grandmother ordered everyone into their Sunday best."

Sharn looked at him. "What? Pink skin you are making even less sense the usual." Shran noted a Priest walk in and over to Trip and T'Pol. He looked human. Maybe that was why? He had seen the Chinese, Japanese and other Asian delegates in similar robes he began to relax. That is until he saw the Priest make the Ta'al to T'Pol and bow.

"Archer…?"

"Shran come let me introduce you to Father Kan. He will be officiating my wedding."

"Stop trying to change the subject Archer."

Jonathan Archer sighed. He reached over and grabbed a bottle of Ale and poured more into Shran's glass. "Drink it you will need it."

Shran took a swallow and Archer answered the question of the day.

"Carbon Creek is a Vulcan Colony and has been for over the last 100 years. Everyone here is related to the clan matriarch Dr. T'Lia Tucker my great-grandmother or one of the people who settled her after her father Mestral landed and married Maggie Cochrane ."

Shran choked on his drink and Archer smacked his back. He looked at his human friend in shock.

"Vulcan knew? The High Command was helping earth all along?"

"No, They were never informed. Actually only a few people on Vulcan know the truth. Soval, and T'Pol and now T'Pau and her mate. If the Old High Command had known they would have destroyed Earth and the colony here. It would never have fit into their idea of racial purity. Come on over and sit down. I think my great-grandmother can tell it far better."

Shran was shocked and for a moment almost panicked as he looked around. _They were all Vulcan! He groaned out loud. This was going to make life far more complicated. The General was going to have a stroke. _Absently he let him self be lead to the circle forming around the Matriarch , Soval, T'Pol and Queen Diana. _How could we have not known?_

T'Lia rose from her seat and went to the front of the room. The great hall of the Temple was packed full. She looked across the room and resisted smiling_. Her family was at last all home_. She raised her hand in the Ta'al. "Welcome to all who have joined us here today. I would like to introduce you all to some family we have long missed. Queen Diana of England,, The Reed and Bond families, Jonathan M. Archer , The Tucker and Cole families. Welcome them all and know they are of our blood and clan. We have guest joining us today. One has proven himself above all others. Despite his peoples past with us he has stood by our children and protected their lives often. We owe him a great debt. Commander Shran of the Andorian Imperial Guard."

Shran froze and then bowed. Surprised he was being singled out for praise.

"Those of you who have lived here all your life will note the irony of this."

There was a slight laughter.

"Commander I am certain you have questions so I will answer them. But first take a seat and be comfortable for to tell the tale will take a little time."

Shran nodded and took his seat. _He looked around and noted everyone was clearly comfortable sitting on the ground_. _An other Vulcan like trait. He had little doubt now that the Pink Skin had told him the truth. They were all Vulcan._

"It all began long ago when a small Vulcan scout ship was sent to explore this region of space. It was in the time of the first conflict with Andoria. Vulcan was searching for resources and allies. The discovered Earth and her rather primitive population. The mission changed from resource development to anthropology. The Hgh Command decided not to approach Earth as the humans here were a warlike people. So for the next 30 years a ship came to investigate. It was the third such trip 10.5 years from the last that Senior Commander Zartic, Commander T'Pol and Commander Mestral and Sub-commander Xon that lead to the colonization of Carbon Creek. The High Command forbade any direct contact with the humans. It was decided that no formal contact would be made until they had developed Warp capacity. However fate would have other plans for the scout ship. In the first week the observation went as planned. The crew gathered data and recorded the Television and Radio transmission from various earth broadcasts. They studied the language and gained a greater understanding of English, Russian and French. T'Mir was a gifted linguist and she worked hard to develop a data base for communication. She and the others had a working knowledge of English and Russian. This would prove to be most important as on the third day of the third week they were hit by a stray asteroid while in orbit over Earth. The piece was two meters in length and knocked our their main propulsion system. This caused them to rapidly lose orbit and they came crashing down. Xon had tried to repair the systems but the damage was to great. The SeniorCommander Zartic tried to land the craft without damage. However even the decent thrusters failed. The ship crash landed about fifteen Kelics North of Carbon Creek on Private lands. The crash was devastating and left the Senior Commander dead. His neck had been broken on impact. Xon and Mestral forced the doors of the ship open and they along with T'Mir stumbled out. Here is where History changes. The first Vulcan to set foot on Earth was T'Mir of the Clan Surak. Not Skolar of Vulcan as History records. There was no immediate first contact as they were far from civilization. The trio quickly doused the flames and removed their dead leader. There was nothing that they could do for him other then find a safe resting place for his body. Sadly his Katra was also lost. However the immediate need was survival."

Sharn listened stunned. As he looked around he was rather stunned to note many in the room were equally shocked. _He saw Admiral Forest lean against the wall. He must have just gotten in. Tony Blair seemed as Pale as Forest. Clearly neither man had expected to hear this. By the Ice of Andoria this is almost impossible to believe. They colonized earth because of a crashing ship_? _Wait contact could not be made until Earth developed warp drive. Cochrane. I know that name. _He looked over and saw Forest pale. "Cochrane that is the name of the man who developed Warp drive. The Vulcans gave you Pink Skins Warp drive!" Shran exclaimed.

"We did not." Soval said in an annoyed fashion. "Mestral merely checked his son's calculations."

This time it was Admiral Forrest who called out. "His son? Ephraim …Zephraim Cochrane!"

"Indeed he who was my uncle ,though to be honest Zephraim Cochrane was only human. Though he did early in his life study the disciplines. Events ….caused him to slip away from them latter in life however he was well trained."

"Ok now I need a drink." Maxwell Forest said.

Shran made his way over and handed him the bottle he had just taken from the Pink Skin. He watched as the Admiral took a rather large gulp and handed it to the other Pink Skin who followed suit.

Both men coughed. "Damn me that is a brilliant drink." Tony choked.

Shran chuckled ruefully. "It should be it is over 100 years old. I had brought it for the Vulcan's wedding. But the Pink Skin said I would need a drink and to take it."

'If I may continue." T'Lia asked.

The three men looked aback and nodded.

"They crashed and for about seven of Earth's days remained near the crash site. However food was limited and a secure source of Shelter and water was not available. They had set their homing beacon but had little hope of immediate rescue. Their mission was to have lasted three earth months and the travel time to Vulcan space was at least a month. Rescue would be a long time coming if ever."

Shran looked around the room and noted that everyone was enthralled. _The children especially wee avidly listening. Clearly this was a favorite story._

Soval sipped on a cup of tea. _Clearly he knew this story well. Maxwell Forrest thought. How could you never tell me? I thought we were friends? More importantly why do you know it and why did the High Command never know?_

T'Lia looked around the room and began again. "It was soon clear that if they were to survive staying in the mountains was not an option. The weather was turning cold. Vulcans are a dessert people and the early snows unsettled them."

Sharn grinned at this and smiled. _I bet it did. I wish I could have seen that one. Suddenly Shran was not so angry. He imagined Vulcans caught in the snow and with only humans around for help. Yes, it was amusing. He almost felt sorry for them._

TBC In…

Part 105


	102. Chapter 102

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**02/02/2008**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 105 Finding Humor PG**

T'Lia watched the group and then looked over at Soval who came to her side and T'Pol.

"I know you are wondering why Ambassador Soval and Commander T'Pol have knowledge of our history. The reason is not a great conspiracy as many might believe. Instead it is simply a matter of family history. Soval is the son of Sub-Commander Xon and T'Pol is the grand-daughter of Commander T'Mir. Both Xon and T'Mir were from the clan of Surak. Commander Mestral was from the House Inya."

Shran froze as the significance of this hit him. Those were the oldest and most influential clans on Vulcan. Once more he wondered how come the High Command had not been informed.

"Even back in this time the High Council was uncertain about the High Command. V'Los was in command and he was taking more and more onto the hands of the High Command. Like his son V'Las who would follow him he did not like or trust other races. He was very certain of Vulcan superiority and wanted little to do with Primitive civilizations other then to exploit them. The High Council however still had power and the Clan Mothers wanted a safe place if disaster struck. Or at Lest the Matriarch of Clan Surak did. Clan Inya matriarch agreed it was a good idea though she was never told of Mestral's involvement in the colony. She chose to agree because she did not want her son's death to be in vain."

Shran was stunned. "But Mestral founded this colony how could she not know?"

"The law was that only males could now inherit. While the females still had moral authority V'Los was trying to undermine their rights. Mestral found this plan abhorrent as he had no desire to rule. He had been raised to respect females and follow their rule. He saw the V'Los move as undermining Surak's teachings."

Admiral Forest listened and he sighed. _So it was about family. Soval's attitude was now far easier to understand. He was still hurt but, given humanities reaction to those that were different it was understandable. He looked over at Tony Blair who clearly had come to the same conclusion. Some things were to precious to risk._

T'Lia looked around the room and satisfied that everyone was listening and understanding began again. "Hunger drives all creatures even Vulcans. At the end of the seventh day Mestral wanted to go search for sustenance in the settlement they had viewed from orbit. It was small and somewhat isolated so they believed it would be a safe place to begin. "

Shran smirked _as he tried to picture three logical Vulcan wandering into a primitive human settlement. He almost began to laugh. However the look he got from Soval made he try to repress the urge_. _It was clear Soval deeply respected this T'Lia._

"Mestral and T'Lia headed into the settlement using stealth to gather intelligence on the local. " T'Lia paused for a moment and then said. "Unfortunately their attire was not to human standards so they were forced to acquire alternate attire." She looked away rather ashamed to admit to this theft.

Soval looked down as did _T'Pol. The fact that their forebears did eventually reimbursed the owners for the theft still did little to ease the guilt they still felt at the need for it._

"Once they were properly attired they began to search the settlement. Their lessons in the Earth language English did much to help them. They moved toward a building that appeared to be a gathering place."

There were snickers and gaffs now from around the room. T'Lia glared at her children and grandchildren and even at her great-grandchildren. _Such levity showed a lack of control and proper respect._

_A local gather place. Yep, that is what a tavern is. _Trip sent to his mate.

T'Pol's brow rose. _It is not polite to laugh at your foremother._

_Come on T'Pol you gota admit it is funny. I mean the first place /building a Vulcan entered on Earth was a bar…at both first contacts_. Trip began to grin barely repressing his laughter. _He looked around and noted it seemed to be a family failing. Jon seemed to be suddenly interested in a painting and he was grinning. Malcolm was staring at his boots and his dad was openly smiling. Yep, they all got the joke. He knew Shran would laugh his ass off when it sunk in._


	103. Chapter 103

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007-03-09**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 106 Gaffs and Gambles PG-13**

"What gathering place?" Shran asked innocently.

The room burst out in laughter then. None of the humans/Vulcans could keep a straight face. Even Soval's lips turned up at this innocent remark.

"What I say?" Shran asked.

Jonathan Archer grabbed his sides he was laughing so hard. T'Pel glared at him for his lack of control and respect. He was human enough to enjoy this. However he winced as he felt Surak move in his mind to force him to regain control. _Oh alright but grandfather it is funny. He sent to the part of his forefather that had remained in his mind._

Surak glared. _You owe T'Lia respect my son._

Jonathan forced his laughter away agreeing but the look on Shran's face…He straightened and answered for his Great-Grandmother to save her the embarrassment. "The meeting place was a local Tavern or bar called the Rusty Pick owned by Margaret Cochrane."

Shran was struck dumb and then he began to laugh. A deep belly laugh that made him almost cry. "First contact with you pink skins was in a bar? That is hardly fair. I had to meet you in a monastery and a Vulcan one at that!" he was now laughing hard. _It was clear that the the Vulcan's Pink skinned children found this as amusing as he did. He did not even bother to try to stop laughing for a few minutes. He could not believe how T'Lia had tried to make it seem logical. That thought made him laugh even harder. Oh how he pitied those poor Vulcans now. To meet humans in a tavern. _He grinned and looked over at the Human Forest who was fighting back his own laughter.

"They entered the establishment and spoke to the proprietor about finding sustenance."

Again there were snickers. T'Lia gave the room a very un-Vulcan like glare.

"Mestral noted that their was a game of chance going on. He observed for a few Mics and then asked to join the game. The local wanted to know what he would wager."

T'Pol blushed at this. _She still could not believe T'Mir had gone along with the gamble. However it was logical to use what ever means necessary to survive._

" Having agreed to the terms the game of Eight ball began. The term was a kiss from T'Mir if Mestral lost."

Admiral Forrest looked on incredulous. _The Vulcan crew gambled and played a human game of chance? Since when? He shot a look at Soval and glared suddenly realizing why the Vulcan had always beaten him at the game. He knew how to play before he came to Earth!_

Soval blushed at the look and looked away feeling slightly caught out. Amanda grinned and touched his hand in comfort. _Clearly she knew this part well._

"Mestral won and they were able to obtain funds to purchase supplies. They returned to the ship for the night to plan again for the future."

Shran grinned _trying to imagine a Vulcan like T'Pol agreeing to kiss a human if her subordinate lost a match of chance. He chuckled again. His anger was rapidly fading away. It seemed it had not been so easy for the Vulcans. He was grinning as he looked at pictures of the first Vulcans on Earth were passed around. He stiffened as he saw T'Mir. Now he understood T'POl's blushes she was the image of her fore-mother. His resentment began to fade as he listened._

" The money that Mestral won allowed them to purchase additional clothing and find a small lodging. In the next days each found employment. T'Mir at the Rusty Pick, Mestral in the Mines of Carbon Creek and Xon as a repairman. They quickly became accepted in the small community. They tried to remain apart but humans are social creatures."

Once more Shran noted his companions grinning and looking away.

"Then one day it happened. The mines collapsed trapping over 100 miners deep below the earth. Mestral was not trapped and he and the other miners fought to save those trapped. Mestral with his photographic memory and engineering skills knew a way to save them. However he would need Vulcan Technology to save the miners. He returned to the crash site and removed a small disruptor. Both T'Mir and Xon were concerned. However he logically argued that rescuing the humans was in their best interests. So T'Mir used the scanners to locate the spot to dig as Xon kept look out. Mestral used the disruptor Xon had adapted to dig a hole. He broke trough then tossing the alter weapon to T'Pol used a pick to break more rock and open an air shaft for the humans. He called down to them and then began to dig them out as T'Mir and Xon went for transport. Maggie Cochrane eagerly lent her Truck for the mission as no one in charge would listen. Mestral broke through and using ropes and pulleys began to help pull the miners out. Soon they were being taken down the mountain and as they appeared the authorities realized Mestral had found an other way in. So they began to aid in the rescue. The miners were all pulled out with no losses. Mestral became a hero and he and his "Family" Became a part of the town of Carbon Creek. Maggie's acceptance of Mestral and the others further lead them to become a part of the community. They were no longer just visitors but valued citizens and friends."

Shan listened and smiled. _So much for Vulcan's not having emotional ties._

"Maggie grew fond of her friends and they became just friends to her. Mestral however was different. He was drawn to the human female." T'Lia blushed as she recalled the looks that had passed between her parents at times. _Drawn was an understatement. _

"Then the time came that none expected….rescue." T'Lia said. "Mestral refused to leave Maggie. She had become his heart and soul. Given no real option T'Mir and Xon chose to let him remain. It was clear Mestral would take no other mate and if he did not stay he would die. Mestral was not bonded but his attraction to Maggie made such an event impossible. T'Mir chose to let him have a chance to win the human. Even so she was certain he would not survive but choice and the freedom to choose ones destiny is a tenet of Surak so she let her friend choose to remain. The High Command and his family were told he perished with Senior Commander Zertic."

Shran was stunned. _A Vulcan in love who would believe it? The More incredible thing was that a Vulcan was allowed to stay here. Well at least it explained why the High Command had not been told. They thought Mestral had been killed._

In the back of the room Jared White listened stunned. He had somehow managed to sneak into town. _As he listened to the tale he knew he had the story of a life time. He listened and hoped his recorder would get it all. He noted Garnet and noted she did not seem the least bit surprised. He watched her as she pushed her hair back and tied it in annoyance. He froze as he noted something he had never seen before. Her ears had a slight point on the tips. My God she is one of them. _

TBC….


	104. Chapter 104

1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2008/2/13**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 107 Tripping on down the Road PG**

Shran was smirking. He was highly amused at the discomfort his old rivals were feeling. So, the Vulcan's could bend the rules. So much for the needs of the many bullshit.

"T'Mir allowed Mestral to stay on Earth. He was clearly enamored with the humans and T"Mir herself was often found helping the human boy work on his school assignments. She found that he had a great deal of potential and did not wish to see that wasted." T'Pol continued for T'Lia allowing the elder to regain her control. "My foremother believed strongly in education and knowledge. To that end she ensured that the boy Zephraim had sufficient funds to begin his college education."

"She did what!" Admiral Forest cried out. "How did a waitress pay for a college education at one of the top universities in the nation?"

"She sold an invention to a small company in Richmond Virginia."

"What did she sell?" Tony Blair asked now really interested himself. _What gifts did Vulcan give humanity.?_

T'Pol removed a small pouch and tossed it to Tony. The newly elected P.M. blinked and then began to laugh. "Well I always did wonder how your people had this stuff too."

Trip grinned and laughed. "Yep, it was Velcro. At least they did not give us duck tape too."

T'Pol rolled her eyes and was about to reprimand her mate when an other voice did it for her.

"No, My brother Seth developed Duck tape on their fourth visit to Earth. It seemed that they had to make some repairs and no earth tape or Vulcan sealer was strong enough." T'Lia said. "That invention made several billion for the family over the years. It is currently being redeveloped to be used in differing environments. It is a most useful product. Though I am pleased it has more colors now that the early grey."

Trip's mouth fell open. "Ya got be pulling my leg?"

"We are not. " T'Pol said "Your family has always been innovative Charles. You do have to have inherited it form someone."

Shran fell over laughing. _He had to admit it was amusing to see the shock on the humans face_. "So let me get this straight. A Vulcan stayed on Earth and advanced them by what a hundred years?"

"No Commander we estimate that Earth advanced over 250 years. T'Mir also prevented a major war in the middle east and Xon and Xarn helped Mestral develop clean nuclear energy along with the early solar cells." T'Lia said.

"Hold it you said T'Mir and Xon left and went back to Vulcan." Shran said.

"They did. I never said that they did not return or that others did not choose to join them. Many did. At this time the Old High Command was most ruthless. Mestral realized that Earth would and could be the perfect refuge for those who would otherwise either be reeducated or destroyed. Many immigrated to Earth and helped create a safe place for our people. The dual war was also a high concern. T'Mir as an heir to the house of Surak had to ensure that the Vulan people as a species survived. By having this hidden colony on a primitive world they ensured that even if Vulcan fell Surak's works and children would survive."

Archer sat up straight suddenly feeling chilled. Vulcan had used Earth as a bolt hole.

"In return for the refuge Earth was advanced as quickly as it was possible. Of course care was taken to ensure only safe technologies were passed." T'Lia said "My father however forgot one thing. "S he sighed. "That thing being human ingenuity and their ability to turn anything into a weapon. It did create a few problems we had to sit on."

"A few Mother?" Mattie said rolling his eyes. "Humanity grown but not all of her advances were given. We started many of them but even more were developed on their own using our ideas as a template. The Transporter is a key advance. Our ideas and mathematical equations got a young scientist interested and he then moved on to develop a new technology. One that none of us had considered. Henry Archer was an other twist. While he is of our bloodline he developed his own theories on Warp drives far sooner then we had anticipated. It was rather unsettling. Not because he found a way to do this. But, because the old High Command was still in power. Had they learned about us it could have been most problematic. Our greatest fear was that one of the Vulcan's would realize Henry was not quite human and investigate. His theories could eventually lead to a warp 8 engine. However, earth current technology level would make it difficult. More advanced metals and materials would be needed to make that happen. We estimate it could be done in 3 years if we could get the materials using Henry's designs."

"Warp Eight? A human design? What about shields emit to much radiation." Shran said.

"Not if it had Tritium metal as its outer covers. Our research show it would be safe enough." Mattie replied.

Jonathan Archer's legs threatened to collapse. He looked at Trip who was smiling.

"So uncle when do we start the tests?" Trip asked. He looked over at his dad and said, "You knew! Damn Dad you could have helped me."

"I suspected. But, son I could not interfere it was all classified remember? I mean I was not supposed to have seen them plans. It would have gotten you in trouble son."

Trip cursed and looked over at Admiral Forest who looked heaven ward and then said . "You could have come forward."

"And say what. Oh by the way you need to have new cover plates , new injectors and new dytliaum to make the ship go faster. Your chief engineer has the right idea but, he really should ask his Vulcan relatives in Carbon Creek for some help? Yep, that would have gone over so good. Oh yeh I just happened to review your top secret plans on my coffee break?" Charles II said with a wicked grin. "Nope, I may seem slow but I ain't stupid. Henry did not even know we were related. At best they would have thought Trip showed me classified materials. I don't believe it would have been a trip down the yellow brick road. More then likely I would have been locked up and Trip buried under the jail. Besides Henry had the right to find his own answers he had worked so hard on it. It had to be his achievement. It would not have been right to interfere. Besides I am not sure I have seen the thing the same way. He had a unique view that is really far more advanced then you know. "

"Warp Eight. Well that would be an advantage. Any chance you would trade for it?" Shran asked clearly no longer angry at the situation but rather trying to turn it to his people's advantage.

T'Lia, T'Pol and Soval all glared at Shran who simply winked at them.

"Hey it is a pink skin invention you all said so yourself so It is fair game in a trade."

"Commander we are not trading you a warp 8 engine before Starfleet has one." Admiral Forest said.

"Spoil sport. I would even toss in a few cases of Ale?" Shran offered.

Archer and the others laughed as they shook their heads no.


	105. Chapter 105

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**14 February 2008**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 108 Shocks PG**

Travis raised his hand clearly confused now. "So you are saying that The Captain, Commander Tucker and Commander Reed all are part Vulcan?"

"That is correct Lt. Maryweather. Just as are several other crewmen and women. Amanda Cole from the MACO's , Private Mark and Sgt Peters."

"So how come they did not know?" Travis asked. "I mean would it not shown up in their blood work or something?"

"A logical consideration." T'Lia said with a smile. "You are a credit to your line. It might if they were looking for it. However they merely appear to have a drift. Many in North America have this and if t here is a question about DNA it is usually brought to us here at Carbon Creek. After all we have the best facilities in the world." T'Lia said with an almost smile. "It is one of the reasons we offered to do the entrance physicals for Starfleet and the MACO's. The government agreed as it was highly cost efficient. Besides it is not only our children we have shielded. Many of the Augments have also been given a chance because they have been screened by our doctors."

Travis shifted suddenly a little nervous. "Augments?"

"Decedents who through no fault of their own come from Khan's like or Syler's. Most are decent people who seek only to live and work in peace. However if they were exposed as being enhanced it could be problematic for them. Earth still fears Trangenics and augments." T'Lia explained. "We see no reason for them to be discriminated against. The first Khan was an interesting man and had he survived his line would have not become the aggressors they were. He was a fine man."

"You knew Khan?" Malcolm asked

"I knew his father. He was an arrogant self assured man but not a monster. He was however to trusting of his handlers. He trusted the wrong people and in the end when they thought he might not go the way they wanted they killed him. His son in anger and rage decided to punish humanity. They had taken his parents and offered no apology. Their reasons to the youth were flawed. Mindless Killing would not be tolerated. S. Khan then 17 struck out with all the rage a youth can feel. Normal humans became little more them cattle to him. People to work and serve he and his superior friends and allies. Had Khan's father survived he would have come to see that such people had value. In S. Khan's defense however he honored his father's bond to us and never harmed a member or our house. The alliance held and eventually one of ours married into the line. That was in England and it produced Queen Diana's house and your line Commander. Khan's family loved the sea and flight. His daughter's took mates from those ranks. Your family comes from that line Lt. Maryweather. " T'Lia explained. "It also produced a daughter who married into the Japanese royal house. That daughter gave birth to s female child who married into house Sato."

Travis froze and swallowed hard. "Hoshi is related to me?"

"She is your 3rd cousin twice removed." T'Pol explained. "We found that the majority of Enterprises crew is related to each other in some fashion. The family tree is most fascinating to explore. It was one of the reasons that I did not protest overly much to my initial assignment to Enterprise."

Travis fainted in shock. Jonathan Archer shook his head recalling this early annoyance at his Vulcan First Officer. He went to check on Travis and asked. "I really was an ass wasn't I?"

"Yes sir." T'Pol said with a straight face causing Trip and Malcolm to lose control and laugh.

Hoshi went to help the captain and Dr. Mattie Tucker helped the young helmsmen sit up.

"I am sorry about that." He said looking deeply embarrassed.

"The cause was sufficient." Dr. Tucker said with a slight smile. "Your world has been changed it is only natural that you feel shock. When humans are shocked they often faint."

Travis grinned liking this Vulcan/ human. _Damn what are they_?

"We are Hybrid Lt. Maryweather. We never really thought about it much." Dr. Tucker replied. "Oh and just so you are aware many of us are telepathic to some degree."

"Ah ok." Travis said with a grin. He was not concerned_. After all he knew T'Pol was and she had not violated their privacy. So no need to worry here either._

The Doctor nodded his approval.

TBC…


	106. Chapter 106

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2008/2/25**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 109 T'Lia must be a saint… or have the patience of One**

"If you are finished Mattie?" T'Lia asked.

Her son blushed deeply. "Of course mother. Please continue with the story. I am certain it will prove most enlightening."

His mother's brow rose and it was clear she was used to his teasing.

"One of the most difficult tasks Mestral and the others had was finding a way to bring our people safely from Vulcan to Earth. In those days the High Command was becoming increasingly isolationist. At least in so far as encouraging trade and exchanges with other cultures and species who were emotional. The war also created a series of issues. It was no longer safe to fly in a simple trading ship as the Romulans and Andorians alike were attacking any vulnerable Vulcan ship. Then of course there was the constant threat of pirates and other criminal activities. Space was in those days a wild and untamed frontier."

Travis grinned at this. T'Lia had a natural talent for storytelling and he was enthralled. He noted that T'Pel had moved to the Captain side and was sitting at his feet leaning against his legs. This position was repeated through out the room between many Human and Vulcan couples. Garnett was now at his side and she sat next to him clearly imitating the position. He grinned. He liked it because she was close and he could support her. He liked having her lean against his legs. Travis forced his attention back to the story. It would not do to get lost and miss anything.

He whispered to Garnett. "Was wild? What is it now then?"

Travis of course had forgotten about the power of the Vulcan's hearing.

T'Lia looked at him sharply. "One of the few good things that the old High Command did was produce a fleet that has patrolled known space. Of course that fleet came about because of the wars with Romulous and Andoria. That is something that one would have not have wished. To many good people on all sides perished."

Shran swallowed hard as he briefly recalled his elder brother and many lost friends. "That war was unfortunate. The positive side is we now have enough ships to perhaps ensure safe trade and peace. With the new Federation we can ensure that peace lasts and the ships from the Imperial Guard and the Vulcan High Command will aid Starfleet in ensuring all our children are born to a peaceful Federation. With our joining the slavers and pirates will think before daring to attack our peoples."

T'Lia nodded. "Yes, in time slavery will end. Peace will grow because we all know the pain of war. Now back to the history of our people."

Soval wanted to smirk. _He had never seen Shan put in his place so quickly and effectively while making him feel connected to the one doing it. He watched and could tell T'Lia had gained the Imperial Commanders respect. That was no small thing._

"Saving our people from the High Command and moving them to Earth required the approval and assistance of several Clan mothers. Mestral had been considered dead for over Four earth years when T'Mir and the others returned to check on him. His sister had taken his place as the clan heir and his younger brother supported this choice. It returned the balance to the clan and it allowed him to remain with his wife. Maggie Grayson was human but unlike most of those living today she was unable to survive in the harsher Vulcan climate. Or at least that is what my father believed. It should be said however he was very protective of her. He would not risk her for any reason."

There were chuckles all around.

"Wow now that sounds oddly familiar." Amanda Cole quipped.

"Don't I know it." Trip agreed.

Both humans grinned as their mates glared at them.

"Charles it is a documented fact that you are a trouble magnet. If Amanda finds half as much difficulties it is a wonder Soval does not tie her to his bed." T'Pol said "I do believe you hold the record for the most stays in sick bay."

"Hey no fair. I mean you been there a lot to!" 

"Indeed if only to give Dr. Phlox a break." T'Pol shot back.

Amanda laughed at their antics. She glanced over at her husband and her smiled faded. It was clear he was considering his daughter's suggestion seriously. _Do not even think about it Soval_.

_The idea has merit. You did take some significant risks. T'Pol arguments are wise. Your safety is my primary concern._

_And you took such a safe role yourself Soval? Please get over it already. Though it might be a little fun._

_What?_

Amanda rolled her eyes and sent him a mental picture of their room with her in the position he described_. I promise you keeping me safe would be the last thing on your mind._

Soval looked down to hide his blush. _Amanda ! I am certain that is not what T'Pol had in mind!_

_Want to bet? _She sent back grinning

Dr. Phlox smiled broadly. He was always amazed at the two commanders interactions. At times like this he was very proud of his matchmaking skills.

T'Lia ignored the banter and continued with the story.

"The first ship was sent before my birth. It held Siteen were Vulcans citizens on it. The lead male was a scientist whose theories had fallen contrary to the beliefs of the High Command. Mestral knew his expertise would prove most useful in the Rocket program and was able to convince the President to allow the immigration of his people to America. These Vulcans came with the intent of becoming American citizens. That was the one requirement that the Americans demanded."

Tony Blair frowned at this. "So the Vulcan became Americans? Did any go elsewhere?"

"No, Not until latter." T'Lia explained. "When they came here each Vulcan became a part of Mestral's new family and clan. It was essential that they accept he and Maggie as their leaders for the colony to work. The last thing they wanted was to have a fractured community with some helping other nations. Earth had enough issues without Vulcans making it worse."

_Oddly I agree. _Tony thought he simply nodded He continued to listen. _This will rewrite history._

TBC…


	107. Chapter 107

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2008/2/29**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 110 Exposed PG-13**

The story telling stopped for a moment as someone came in and whispered something to T'Lia.

"I will be back in a moment. Relax my children and greet each other." T'Lia commanded as she rose to take a call.

Jared White looked around the room and was stunned. He noted the ease in which the people were conversing in Vulcan. It was clear that they used this language often. He leaned against the wall suddenly knowing what T'Lia Tucker had done. She had called all the Vulcan's home to Carbon Creek. He looked around the room and was stunned to see leaders in every major field and business. He saw that Mestral Grayson joined by a pretty native woman. She was clearly pregnant. She went to his side and touched his fingers in a Vulcan kiss. He gasped at this. The woman was stunningly beautiful and clearly used to being in command. He watched as Mestral Grayson drew her into his arms and held her close. He kissed her neck in a very human fashion. The way he held her was possessive and she just melted into him. Jared wanted a cold drink. The action was so erotic he felt his body temperature rise a hundred degrees.

"All will be well my beloved. "The woman said. "Come Sit with me. You are tired."

"I am fine Dawn. The child he is active?"

"Indeed he is. Soon he will join us." She said softly.

"He will come into a peaceful world." Mestral said. "I would stay here."

Dawn smiled at this. "I hoped that would be your choice husband. I have no wish to leave mother Earth."

He kissed her lightly. "A visit home perhaps?"

"When our son is has joined us my husband…" Dawn agreed.

Mestral nodded to this. He suddenly spun around and glared at Jared. He motioned to two of his cousins who quickly surrounded him.

_Damn…My cover is blown_. Jared thought. "Hi ah….I just wanted a story." He explained as Garnett pulled his hood back.

"What are you doing here?" Garnett demanded. "This is a private party."

Jared decided to bluff. "The public has a right to know…. I mean you are invaders!"

Garnett grabbed him and said "Shut up! How dare you follow me here."

Jared blushed. _He had been chasing Garnett for years. She never given him the time of day Now maybe he had an ace?_

"Do not even think about it! I would not date you if you were the last man on Earth." She said coldly.

"No you don't date humans do you?" He quipped.

Travis was on him in an instant and his fist connected with Jared's face. He knew about this man's stalking his girlfriend. He was clearly not happy with him.

"Back off. You just broke the law buddy. Stalking Garnett here and breaking into a secure facility. That is treason my friend." Travis said as he glared at the fallen reporter.

"This is the story of a lifetime." Jared said defending his action. "The people have a right to know."

"Uncle Mattie, Heather what can we do?" Garnett asked clearly worried.

Jared Smirked he clearly had the upper hand.

"No threat to the colony will be allowed." Heather said coldly. She looked at her Uncle who was making his way over. She was removing handcuffs from her belt.

"Take him." Mattie ordered.

Jared's smiled faded as he faced the cold eyes of a Vulcan. _Damn it they are not going to let me go._

**TBC…**


	108. Chapter 108

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2008/3/2**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 111 Small Town Illusions PG-13**

Garnett leaned into Travis's arms. _So much had happened recently_. She was angry that her former college could endanger their people and family.

Heather dragged the reporter away in cuffs. He was complaining loudly, "You can not do this it is illegal! I have rights!"

"Do you need some help Heather?" Andrew asked.

"No, but some company would be welcome Drew. Come on Mr. White we have a nice jail cell for you. Do not resist I do not wish to accidentally injure you."

Andrew followed her and the prisoner out. She was magnificently efficient. He was so glad to see her.

"Look lady you have no right to hold me." Jared bluffed as he struggled hoping to break free and run. "Let me go lady and I won't sue you for false imprisonment and see you locked up for kidnapping." He pushed against Andrew and he stumbled. Heather reacted in an instant and Jared White of KHL found himself slammed against a wall. He gasped for breath as he looked into cold emotionless eyes.

"Attempting to escape is a waste of energy Mr. White and injuring Andrew would prove to be a fatal error. Andrew is my most precious possession." 

Drew gasped at Heather's coldly possessive tone. He looked at her afraid for a moment until he saw her look at him. A deep genuine tenderness. He smiled weakly at her. "Sorry Heather I was not watching him."

"That is alright you are not a trained constable Beloved." Heather gaze went back to Jared White who gulped he seen the possessive look pass. _What was with these people?_

"You have no rights Mr. White. When you entered that building, you trespassed on Vulcan soil. That particular building is registered to the Vulcan Consulate. The law there is Vulcan. We are doing you a favor by taking you into our care. Vulcans shoot spies." Heather explained softly.

Jared paled. "How can that be? It is not possible?"

"Of course it is. Vulcan has been most generous in sharing her medical technology with our research center. Ambassador Skolar registered that building as a consulate one week after first contact. Of course, few know this but we have the documents signed by the American President at the time. Ronald Reason."

Jared gulped knowing he was now in big trouble. _No way could he claim coercion as Reason had long been considered on of the greatest presidents in the old American Government and one of the Worlds most respected leaders._

"Now come along peacefully why the elders decide what to do with you. If you attempt to escape, you could be injured. We would not wish this." Heather said. "We have enough to deal without having to patch up a human."

Jared nodded suddenly docile. _Maybe he could get free of the jail_. He looked around the town, as he was lead to the Jail. He swallowed hard. Many had heard of the town but not many visited. Carbon Creek was called a town but it really had not been that for years. It had become the Grayson family compound. Everything within around 100 miles was owned by or controlled by the family or the military. The MACO's and Star Fleet had research facilities on the old military base. Because of this, the area was fenced in. The roads might go to and through Carbon Creek but clearance was needed to go anywhere near the center of the town. It was a place of legend. Jared ran the history of this through his mind. It was in fact not all the Grayson's fault. In fact, the Kahn's had put up the fences. He frowned as he recalled that this family had strong ties to the great tyrant himself. Dr. T'Lia Tucker herself claimed to have known Kahn. That did not seem possible but then none of this did. He noted that as Heather walked through square many watched them warily. So not everyone was in on the secret? On the other hand, maybe not.

"Need help sis? "A red haired youth called coming over.

"No Devon it is ok. He is behaving now. What is going on? Grandmother just left and seemed pensive?"

"Heather we just got a call from Vulcan. Lady T'Pau wanted to talk to Grandmother. Something is up." The young man explained.

Jared noted the youth was dressed in a uniform similar to his sister's with a badge over his heart. _The young man had two stripes on his arm as his sister had three. Then it registered. T'Pau of Vulcan mystical leader. Damn it who were these people? They were speaking casually to one of the Galaxy's top leaders._

"Something big must be up." Heather said. Her face showed clear concern.

"Yeh think?" Drew quipped. "We had better lock this guy up and get back. Who is on guard duty?"

"Jack and Phil Turner. Me. White is not going anyplace." Devon said smiling.

They had arrived at a very old-fashioned looking jail but all of Jared's hope of escape faded as they entered the building. The outside like all of Carbon Creek was deceptively simple. Once inside however you knew. It had all been an illusion the facility was state of the art.

_Damn I am in so much trouble here_. Jared thought.

**TBC…**


	109. Chapter 109

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**A/N: Important Authors notes. This chapter will be attempting to tie into my other work. Challenging Destiny. While it is not an exact fit it is the patch to make the two work. Please bear with me on this. I promise it will all make sense eventually. Also please remember this is AU.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2008/3/13**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 112 Change of Plans**

T'Lia listened to the message with Soval at her side. She looked at him and he nodded his agreement.

"Minister we will send them at once. I agree this alliance is too important for a delay. Soval will help me prepare to leave here with my family for our visit. Tell Star Fleet is all right to send the Enterprise. We can meet them again on Vulcan."

Minister T'Pau answered. "I am sorry to delay our reunion but the alliance is fragile. Jarkel is the first Orion who I believe we may be able to trust to some degree. His requests that the humans join the talks are logical."

"Indeed, I agree. Are the recall orders being sent now?" T'Lia asked.

"Yes as we speak. Soval will need to go speak with Starfleet and Enterprise will get orders to leave at once. Of course, they will not be told the full details just yet. It is imperative they do not know just yet. Garnett will be going on the Tellerites vessel. We cannot allow the humans to know we are manipulating them to joining the talks. We have been accused of holding them back and not seeing them as equals. We wish to change this. It would be best if Star Fleet and the humans even those of your family see this as a request not from Vulcan but from an independent government who sees them as equals." T'Pau explained.

T'Lia nodded her agreement _some of her family were still very young and impetuous_. It would be best to follow this course. "What cover story will you use?"

"A rescue mission for one of our ships, The Tulare. It has been captured and raided and we know this but the humans do not."

"Logical, they will also be honored that you asked for their help." T'Lia replied.

"It is our hope." T'Pau said.

The comm line ended and the two Vulcan leaders slipped out.

"Soval, this will be delicate. You must leave for Star Fleet at once." T'Lia said.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Garnett cursed as her comm unit went off. She sighed and went to say goodbye to Travis. _Damn section 31. She really had to get free of them. Maybe she could now that Harris was compromised?\_

Travis looked up and walked to Garnett's side. He frowned and then sighed. "It is alright. I will walk you to the transporter. I just wish you could stay longer."

"Soon Travis. I am thinking about a lot of things." Garnett said.

"I know baby, I have been to. I think maybe we should talk next time we get together. I want more then just this." He said softly.

She looked at him and smiled. "So do I. I thought I was over you. But, I missed you so badly."

Travis pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "We will talk but not now. I want to have time to discuss this properly. Just know that you are in my heart."

She nodded and left to go transport to the waiting Tellerites ship. _It was going to be a long two months._

**TBC…**


	110. Chapter 110

\/p>

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2008/3/19**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 113 Pleading the Case PG**

"Why are you doing this? I just wanted a story. It my job to report the news and this stuff is news, I mean if Carbon Creek is a Vulcan consulate grounds. Come on even you have to see that is news." Jared said to heather. He smiled and tried to charm her. _She has to be a fool not to see this._

Heather rolled her eyes. "Mr. White you are not that good looking and frankly not that charming. Besides, as I said Andrew is mine. There is no logic in seeking an other when ones mate has already been chosen and bonded with."

Andrew blushed deeply at this. "Ah Heather, really, I mean…" He stammered clearly embarrassed.

Heather shook her head at this. "Of course he is a little slow. Then one must make allowances, as he is only 27. Human males can be slow sometimes."

"I am not slow and I am not all human! Besides, you are the one who said you would not come with me. You said I had to give up being a MACO. That the job was too dangerous and violent."

Heather glared at Daniel and said, "It is because you could have come home and choose to remain apart. I like my job Andrew. I am a very good police officer. You could have come home and worked here. The MACO's is a dangerous profession for an enlisted man."

"As what a guard? I am a MACO a trained soldier it is what I do. I have no desire to be anything else. I am damned good at it."

"Humph… you could join our forces." She quipped. "We need Marines on our patrol ships you know."

"Like we knew this how?" Andrew shot back. "Anyway you take all the romance out of it." He sighed and reached into his pocket. Then said," Will you marry me." He dropped to one knee. "I need you."

Heather glared. "I swear Andrew" She was exasperated with him but said….."Yes I will marry you." She kissed him hard. _We will tell our family of bond soon beloved. Heather had never been concerned, as the bond would have drawn him back in time. _Waiting had just been annoying.

Andrew heard her thoughts and smiled. _He once thought this was just a rare thing between them and no one else but he was glad of it. He had been afraid they would think he was crazy if he told the truth about the connection. Of course, now it all made perfectly good sense to him. At the time, he been worried they might be part augment so he never said anything no wishing to endanger his beloved or his family. _He grinned_. Well he was glad because he was never alone now._

Her brother began to chuckle at this. Devon grinned and said "Phil owes me two hundred Credits."

"This is good then. You can use it to buy your sister a wedding gift." Drew said with a smile.

Jared sighed it looked like there was a big wedding planned. _What did these people do marry their cousins_? _It suddenly seemed like Mayberry again. It was too bizarre for words._

Devon glared at him. "Sometimes We do. Nevertheless, not often Mr. White Love is a strange thing. Besides Drew and Heather are not directly related. Zephraim was only a half a cousin to Samuel, Seth and T'Lia. Hannah and Honor were fully human. Hannah married a Vulcan named Soran from clan Sonar. He was no kin to Mestral."

Jared stiffened at this. He had not said a word out loud.

"Oh Shit." Devon said as he realized he revealed he was a telepath.

**TBC…**

\/p> 


	111. Chapter 111

\/p

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2008/3/23**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

****

Part 114 Taking Issues PG

T'Lia and the other elders all listened as Soval gave them the news. No one said anything but they knew something had to be done. T'Lia watched as Soval and Amanda left to go to Star Fleer Head Quarters. It was not going to be an easy task for them. While Harold Gardner was now firmly in hand, his distant kin was not. That man was not going to be any to please with any request from Vulcan. T'Lia ordered daughter T'Lynn to contact some trading partners perhaps they could find some useful information. It might well be that they would not need Star Fleet. However, for the moment Soval did not need to know of their alternate arrangements. Even though they had always remained close to Vulcan they had never depended on her for their lives or safety. No, they would find a way with or without Vulcan to save their kin. T'Lia was most displeased as they had family serving on this last ship that was taken. While they were merely related by marriage, it was enough. This time the Orions had gone too far and it was past time they be dealt with. She would just have to play along when Sorrel arrived.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jonathan Archer sighed as they Enterprise went to warp. So much for a nice relaxing vacation at home. Granted they were not specifically and officially heading out to help Vulcan but his gut said they were. So for the moment they would pretend to be on a routine patrol to protect the space ways from pirates. He just hoped Star Fleet did not decide to make this their new mission. He headed to his rooms to watch some water polo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Across the stars, an other force was beginning to rise. The leaders of the syndicate smiled as they began to complicate the amounts they would make from taking new slaves. Who would have thought an internal war on Vulcan would prove so profitable? It hardly matter they would raid and gain many new slaves. It would be months before the Vulcans reestablished order at home much less in their fleet. With the help of their agents, it could even be years. There was no other power that could easily step in and that was good for business.

"What about the humans?" One Orion asked his partners.

"They may be a problem in time. For now they to are conflicted our Xindi allies did much to bring them under control. For the moment, they are too concerned about their home system to be a problem. The ones they call Boomers are also not too fond of their Star Fleet. This independent nature makes them vulnerable to us.

"I would not underestimate the humans. There is one large corporation of them that seems to be gaining influence. The Grayson's shipping line is far more then mere boomers and they seem to be close to Vulcan." Jules Kantar stated. "Taking their ship may well be a mistake. I have heard that they are making inquires on about who attacked them."

Harley Hashin laughed at this. "So what it matters little it is not as if those Earthers have a fleet of warships. While I admit that the ships of that firm are far more advanced then one would expect they are still not up to our standards. Earth itself only has two fully capable warships. The others are limited to in speed and the distance they can travel. No, we are safe enough form both them. The Vulcans will do noting as we have seen. They are too distracted to be a real threat. Besides we should be more then able to handle a few slightly armed trade ships."

Jules looked at his partners incredulously. _Somehow, he had a very bad, bad feeling about all of this. His old rival/ friend Jarkel was making an alliance with Vulcan. This could not be a good thing. Jarkel held his own world and he was concerned. While Julis was a bold Orion he was no fool. Something had clearly spooked Jarkel and this made him wary._

****

TBC…

TBC…


	112. Chapter 112

-1MTWB

Disclaimer: See Part One

2008/3/25

Part 115 Headache PG

The Aries launched with a full crew. Sorrel was invited to come to the bridge to observe. He noted that the Captain of this ship appeared to be Vulcan. Sorrel was surprised to noted that T'Lia was clearly willing to allow this male to lead the ship.

"We are ready to launch." Mestral said "Please secure yourselves. We will be leaving the ground in less then five mics."

Sorrel listened as the Captain calmly gave his orders.

"T' Lin are you ready to go?"

"Aye sir. As soon as Albert says the engines are ready." The helmsmen T'Lin replied.

"Albert, Uncles Charles are we ready to go." Mestral asked.

"Yes, I am bringing the engines on line now. Christian is opening the gates. We will be ready in 2.2 mics Captain." Albert Tucker replied.

"When you have power take us out T' Lin." Mestral ordered.

In 2.2 mics the Aries launched. Sorrel was surprised at the smooth movement of the ship. It moved quickly and smoothly out of its berth. The Pilot was clearly highly skilled and she handled the ship as if it was no more difficult then a small shuttle. Once they cleared Earths atmosphere the ship moved toward the outer system on full impulse.

"We will be going to Warp in five mics. I will go to Warp 3 once we clear the system."

"Once we clear the system lay in a heading for outpost. I want be there as quickly as possible." T'Lia said. "Sorrel perhaps you will join me. We have much to discuss about this meeting on Vulcan."

Sorrel followed the Matriarch to the conference room. He had come to expect that she could multitask. He was fascinated by these people. The more he learned the more respect he gained for this clan and family.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On board Enterprise the Crew gathered to discuss their new mission with Ambassador Soval. They would be heading to meet an Orion named Jarkel to create a new alliance to help free their people.

"Soval we have to have more intelligence. Is there anything more Vulcan can give us?" Jonathan Archer asked. " We will also need more medical equipment and supplies. Dr. Phlox and Dr. T'Pel want to add them to sick bay. It is entirely possible we will be dealing with wounded people."

"I believe that is a logical assumption Captain. The other question is where will we house those we rescue?" Soval agreed. "I can have supplies sent over and I am trying to gain more information and intelligence. Kevan however has the latest data. I requested it all be forwarded to him. He and Jarkel have several ideas that may help us gain our peoples freedom. The larger question is how do we safely move the people we liberate?"

"Captain We have several crew quarters that are empty. We could house 10 or more people there. However it may be wise to set up additional space in the Cargo bays." T'Pol suggested. "That area could hold 30 or more people apiece."

"We could set up bunks in the gym as well. While it would be crowded we could house 40 or more there. Sir the biggest problem may well be room. The most we could house is 70-80 people." Malcolm explained.

"What if we doubled up on Crew quarters." Hoshi suggested. " The mess hall could be used as well. It be a tight fit sir but it could be done."

"I think we will need more ships and help. One ship wont be enough if we find a large number of people." Jonathan Archer said. "Any chance of help from Vulcan?"

"I do not think we have any ships at this time." Soval said. "Perhaps in a few weeks."

"The Horizon II can hold some people sir. I know my family would help. They would just have to drop off the MACO's first to have the room." Travis said.

"Well let's see if they can do that and come back to join us. It is worth a try. " Archer said. Just then there was a buzzing. Hoshi rose to answer it. She froze. "Captain. Ah… we might have help on the way sir."

"What is it Hoshi" Archer asked. He was clearly thinking about the logistics of this assignment.

"Ah sir….it seems that ah…there is an earth ship, no make that three earth vessels coming to help us. " Hoshi paled. "Sir you might want to take this call."

Jonathan Archer rose and took the com unit. He froze "No, Ah that might not be a good idea. We can handle--" He fell silent. "Yes Mr. Tucker I will tell Trip you said hello. Your help is appreciated Sir. Please tell the matriarch we look forward to seeing her." He hung up the line. "Damn it. This will complicate matters." He looked over at Amanda and said "What do you know about a ship called the Aries?"

Amanda grinned at this. _Oh boy the shit was going to hit the fan now_.

Malcolm's eyes grew wide. "The God of War? Who names a ship after the God of War?" He paused then paled. "What kind of ship is it sir?"

"Yes, It seems that our family in Carbon Creek has been holding out on us. Trip I think I am going to ring your father and cousins necks when I see them. To think they did not even install the phase cannons on Enterprise for our first mission. Something about not having the needed materials?"

"Sir?"

"It seems T'Lia is annoyed. Somehow she has learned of our mission. She found out that several of her ships have been attacked and is pissed. She thinks we have not moved quickly enough to free Garnett and the others. So, she and three of the Grayson family ships are on their way to help us. Something about making her displeasure known to the Orions? Why do I have a feeling that they are more then simple freighters?"

"Who designed them? Trip asked. He was feeling very uneasy all of a sudden.

"Mestral and Albert and Christian." Jonathan said. "Oh and Trip your dad helped with the engines."

"Oh crap. Jon… Albert helped design Enterprise." Trip said. "Dad …I am so going to kill him!"

"I know…." He sighed. "Aries?"

Amanda grinned she had seen the specs for that ship when she trained at the home compound three months earlier. She was smiling widely. It _looked like the last secret was out of the bag_

Soval looked at her. "Amanda why are you amused?"

"Because the "Aries" is a dedicated war ship Soval. It has the speed of a Surak class cruiser and 12 phase cannons. 4 aft and for port torpedo bays along with 12 lasers that cover the front of the ship. Aries is to Enterprise what Air Wolfe was to the Sharks. Nana showed me the design when I was training. Only I thought it was not built yet. I thought they were merely a prototype design to be sold to Star Fleet latter."

"You did not think it was important to inform me about this craft?" Soval asked. Soval closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt this blood pounding. _He was getting a headache. His human relatives were once more shocking him._

"Why? It is just a Patrol/cargo ship." Amanda said "Grayson's is designing it to protect the fleet against pirates."

"If it goes warp 7 why did they not sell that engine to Star Fleet?" Trip asked. He was clearly angry at this news. _I want to see them engines_.

"Because no one asked." Amanda said "Besides it is based on Vulcan design and why use that when we had a very good Human Engine. One that when tuned properly will go faster."

Jonathan Archer dropped his head to the table. "Doctor Phlox I need something for my headache." He looked around the room and changed the order. "Make that something for all of us. I think we all will need it."

"Yes Captain. T'Pel and I will bring it up in a few minutes." Dr. Phlox said cheerfully.

TBC…..


	113. Chapter 113

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates and A Companion Piece to Challenging Destiny**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**There have been some issues in loading works onto fan fiction site. Please be patient if there are bad breaks or other formatting issues. They are out of my hands. **

**By Fire Star**

**2008/3/26**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 116 Solutions are Painful PG-13**

**One Hour before the launch of the Aries-**

Jared was escorted into an interrogation room. He _wondered what was going to happen to him. He knew that the Grayson Family was extremely powerful and that the facilities at Carbon Creek were some of if not the most secure in North America. If what that police officer Heather said was true, he was in big, big trouble. Clearly, he had fallen into the biggest story of his career and he had a feeling he was never going to be able to tell it_.

The door opened and Jared looked up. He gasped and sprang to his feet.

"Sit down Mr. White. We have much to discuss and very little time to do it. You will listen carefully to what I have to say and then answer with care. Much will depend on your answers. Know that we will be able to tell if you lie." A firm voice said.

"Yes, Sir. Mr. Prime Minster." Jared said. He was shocked now. Jared looked past Tony Blair and saw Queen Diana. He swallowed hard. "Your majesty."

"We seem to have a problem here Mr. White. You have placed me in a very difficult situation. I am your Queen and therefore responsible for your behavior." Diana explained.

"I am a loyal citizen your majesty." Jared claimed.

"Are you?" Tony asked. "As a subject to her majesty you are entitled to the crowns protection." Tony held out a chair for his Queen. Both took seats opposite of Jared.

Jared almost sighed in relief. He fell back against his chair.

"Do not look so happy about this Mr. White. You have created a significant problem for me." The Queen said. "While you are my subject and entitled to my protection you now have information that endangers that crown and more importantly my family. As important as the crown and my subjects are I will not sacrifice my family to protect you."

"I am just looking for a story." Jared said.

"Mr. White you will never be allowed to tell this tale." The Queen said firmly. "You will read and sign that document."

Jared paled at the tone.

A folder was pushed across the table as well as a pen. The fact that it was paper was shocking enough to make Jared take the folder and open it up. He pulled out a piece of paper and began to read. He had a feeling he should listen and go along for now.

"This is some sort of non-disclosure form."

"Bright boy." Heather said as she leaned against the wall.

Jared glared at t he officer.

"That form if you sign it is the only way you will be allowed to leave this compound and country. Believe me when I tell you that the penalties will be carried out if you break that contract." Queen explained.

"You have no right--"

"We have every right Mr. White. It took a lot to get even this much of a concession from the Matriarch. Trust me when I tell you if we had not been here you would be facing a long and lonely prison sentence." Tony Blair said. "Only the fact that T'Lia wishes to reconnect with her family in Britain is giving us any wiggle room. Do not toss their kindness in their faces."

"This is a story of a lifetime. You want me just to pretend it never happened. What do I tell my editor?"

"Nothing, you will tell him absolutely nothing. We have other means to deal with this violation. I wonder if you really think you have any bargaining power here. Frankly I am beginning to regret speaking for you." Diana said.

Jared gulped. "Look I appreciate it your majesty it is just….this is news."

"Our private lives are just that Mr. White." The Queen rose and shook her head sadly. "I tried Mr. White. Sign the paper."

Jared glared. "I won't do it. The world has a right to know."

The Queen rose and looked at Tony. "Leave us and send in Mestral. Tell the Matriarch I concur with her judgment. They may do what they must to silence this one. I am sorry you could not see reason." The Queen rose and sighed. Tony left the room.

"What? Wait you are leaving me here?" Jared asked suddenly afraid.

"Yes, for the moment. If you had signed that paper, your memories would have been left intact. However, you failed to accept. Therefore, you are a threat. You should know that all threats are met and all will be eliminated. Heather he is yours and Mestral's. Please do not cause too much damage."

"We will try not to." Heather agreed. I am most skilled. Mestral will help me to ensure he is not injured."

"Do it." The Queen said leaving the room.

Jared tried to jump up but found he could not move. He looked up into cold unforgiving eyes. "What do you mean?"

The queen spun back to face the reported. He suddenly felt deathly afraid. He always believed his queen was a kind woman and a compassionate one. Not anything like her forbears the Khans. He had in fact disregarded the thought she come from such a dark race. However, in this moment he saw the coldness there. In that moment, he had no doubt what so ever who her ancestor was. He swallowed hard. "Please I won't tell anyone anything."

"No, no you won't Mr. White. This is not our choice but the fact is many innocent lives depend on this colony remaining a secret. It is the last safe place for many. I am sorry you could not see reason. I cannot and will not risk my families' lives. You will not be harmed but I am afraid your memories of this time cannot be allowed to remain in tact. We gave you a choice and you refused to be reasonable. "

Jared jumped up and tried to break out. The door opened and he went to run out. Instead, he ran into Mestral who pushed him back into the room. "Please do not attempt to leave Mr. White you will only injure yourself."

He swallowed hard. He had seen this man kill with only the force of his mind. He froze unable to move. Slim fingers suddenly grasp his neck and he was knocked unconscious. Strong arms gently laid him against the wall. Heather's fingers quickly found his Katra points. Within moment's new memories over wrote the old one. He would have his story but not exactly the one he come to give. Heather carefully erased the memories of whom and what they were. Jared White would forget about the people here being Vulcan and Augments. Instead, he would remember attending a happy family reunion. The world would learn that the Grayson family and the Royal family of the Winter-Khans were related and that the family breach had been healed. A truth that the world could accept and take joy in. Mestral watched his cousin skillfully change the human's memories and sighed. _He wished it had not been necessary. He also regretted the fear and discomfort they had been forced to inflict. Humans were a difficult people sometimes. Why could they so rarely act logically? Even though he was part, human Mestral never understood their motivations. He wondered if there would ever be a time when his family could safely revel who they were._

Heather rose and pulled Jared White to his feet. Mestral helped her and they carried him out to a Taxi. He would be returned to his room and a partially written story would be found on his computer. He would awake with what he would think was a bad hangover. It was a reasonable plan, as he was known to drink heavily. They all hoped that this plan would eliminate the danger. However, this man would be carefully watched for the rest of his life, as no one in Carbon Creek was completely willing to risk his recovering his memories.

_Heather are you all right? _Mestral asked.

His silent concern touched his cousin deeply. She knew Mestral was not one to be overly concerned with emotions.

_I will be fine. It is just unfortunate that such drastic measure had to be taken. I do not like breaking the law._

_The alternative would be to lock the man up or terminate him. He will have his story and gain praise for it. The rest is not our concern. He brought this on himself by violating our compound._

_I know Mestral but he is a reporter. You know they have no common sense. _Heather sent back. "Even Vulcans suffer form curiosity."

"Yet we would never endanger one life much less many for fame or fortune. Heather he would not have cared if we all were exposed and killed. He would have won his prize and cared not a wit for the ruined lives."

"That does not mean I can casually disregard the damage I must to his life." Heather said.

Mestral looked at her. "We could just snap his neck."

Heather sighed. "No, that would be even more wrong. I suppose we must live with the choices we make just as he must live with the consequences of his. Losing half a day is not to high a price to pay for his crimes."

"Indeed the choice was his. He refused to cooperate. Logic dictates the needs of the many must out weight the needs of the few or one. "Mestral said firmly "However there is no need for you to suffer. Come to me and I will take the memory from you."

Heather stiffened. "No, the deed was mine and so is the burden of it. I thank you for the offer. You have given enough for us Mestral. This I will bear. It will be lessened once I meditate on it."

Mestral nodded and raised his hand in the Ta'al." The I will take my leave of you Heather. Live Long and Prosper."

Heather smiled at him. "Peace and long life Mestral. Have a care on this mission. We need you back her in one piece."

Mestral's lips turned up slightly. "It will be simple enough Heather. Besides I do believe Andrew will come along. "

"What! I do not think so." She shot back.

"He asked the Matriarch and she agreed. I thought it best to inform you. "

"He is a dead man….Mestral please. I just got him back."

"We need his skills Heather. I am only telling you so you can arrange to come along. I thought it best as young Andrew is reckless at times."

Heather glared. "Oh yes I am coming for certain. Please arrange it."

"I shall. Besides, I think we will need your skills Heather. Go pack." Mestral ordered.

She nodded and ran to do just that. Her posture said her mate was in for a lecture.

Mestral's lips upturned as he considered this. However, logically it was far better for him. Because he knew Heather had a very human like temper and he would much rather aim it at Andrew then himself.

**TBC…**


	114. Chapter 114

-1Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T'Pau is T'Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.

Sequel to Logical Life-Mates

A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics

By Fire Star

2007-03-09

"May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak

Soval and Amanda

Part 117 Clearing the Air PG

Andrew grabbed his bag and pulled it onto his shoulder. _He was glad that he had been able to get emergency leave. It seemed that it paid to have family in high places. He grinned. He might as well see if he could possibly have a future in the Carbon Creek Defense Forces. On the positive side, the General had allowed him to take a significant amount of equipment. While it might not be the most advanced it was gear he was used to using. He smiled as he wondered what the Orions would think when they faced off against several really Pissed off MACO's. He noted Amanda was following Soval to the shuttle pad. It was more then clear that they would not be coming with the family anytime soon. It was a shame because he had been looking forward to talking to her more. Randy was walking with T'Anna and it was not surprising to see she was going along. The only real question was if his brother would stop being so protective. He grinned at this. Then again, that protective streak seemed to ba a family trait. _He listened to the argument and grinned_. If Randy was not careful he would end up sleeping on the floor._

"T'Anna you do not need to come along. Look honey you are a doctor. There is no need for you to come into combat."

T'Anna sighed in the human manner. _She was very fond of Randolph but he was so overly protective at times. "_I am a highly skilled Trauma surgeon. I will be needed. I am familiar with Vulcan, and Human physiology as well as Hybrid. It is not logical that I do not come alone. Grandmother is a fine physician as is Uncle Mattie but neither is young anymore. Besides, we will have three ships undertaking this voyage. I will be needed. You cannot forbid this. We may be bonded but I have a duty to our family as well. Besides, it is hardly fair to complain when I have allowed you to be in the Navy for the past few years. You have been in far greater risk then I will be. Our ships are very secure."

Randy sighed and gave in with poor grace. _Damn it. I hate when she is right. "_I am a warrior_. _You are a doctor."

"I am as well Randy. Do not think that my post is any less then your own. We have a duty to our people and I will not fail to keep up those sacred tasks. That argument is illogical as you are a medic. One must not disregard the whole individual. I may be a doctor but I can and will fight if needed. My battle may only be to save lives but it is as vital as the role of any soldier."

"Maybe I just want you safe and secure. I mean you refused to join me because of my job."

"Beloved it was not your job I feared. Had I agreed to join you and marry you then I would have had to be treated by human doctors. This I could not allow. You know why now. I would have shared this with you had I been allowed to. The secret of whom and what we are must always be maintained. It is the greatest protection our people have." T'Anna explained. "Until your family told you the truth I was forced to remain silent."

Randy sighed. _Unfortunately, that made since to him. "_Alright but you will be careful and I will be there to keep you safe. Agreed?"

"I will take no foolish risks." She said softly stroking his fingers. The simple touch almost undid him. He sighed and decided it was time to let the family in on their engagement because he definitely wanted to be married now.

"Come on let me find your father and mother it seems we need to seek permission for a wedding. I know my folks will be pleased and I hope yours will be as well."

T'Anna's brow rose. "YOU have not asked me?"

"Nope, I am not going to either. Besides you might say no." Randy replied with a grin.

"We are bonded T'Anna and that is a yes to me."

She glared and him and sighed she had agreed to that. "As you wish. But you will pay for this latter."

Randy chuckled and reached into his pocked. He handed her a small box. It had a 2-carat emerald surrounded by diamonds on a titanium band. "Will you be my heart and soul forever?"

T'Anna smiled at his sudden change. "Always and forever Randolph. Part and never parted." She repeated the bonding vow and he smiled.

"Of course I would ask beloved. I just had to make sure you would agree first." He kissed her lightly and she sighed. They headed to meet their families who would all be on the same ship.

Michael Cole Jr. Walked toward the Aries. He had a funny feeling as he moved there. _It was hard to believe that all of these people were his family. He felt so isolated and alone. He knew it was his own fault because of his role with Section 31 and Terra Prime. He had not wanted to hurt anyone. He had in fact joined Harris to save Amanda. He sighed it would just take some time. At least the General and Admiral seemed to understand his motives some what. That had not prevented both men from ripping into him but they had accepted his apology and his reasons as being sound and logical. Michael winced at that last word. He still could not quite believe they all were part Vulcan. _Michael looked around and saw his brothers with their fiancés and sighed. He wished he had someone to call his own. He was suddenly very alone and he was not sure he could bear the loneliness. He spotted Amanda as she was leaving to join Soval. He hoped she talk to him before she left. Michael wanted to clear the air.

Amanda saw her brother and went over to his side. "Michael I was just coming to find you." She said with a smile.

He forced a smile. "Hey squirt how is it going?" He said. Michael could not believe how composed and calm Amanda was. _She was clearly comfortable in those Vulcan Robes. When had she grown up so much? Was his baby sister even there anymore_?

"I am alright Michael. Have you been cleared to leave sick bay?"

Michael rolled his eyes. "I am perfectly fine. I get more banged up after a few rounds in the gym. I am fine." he winced a little as he straightened up to his full height.

Amanda folded her arms and said." I can see that. Well do not over do it. Mom will worry."

Michael grinned and was pleased his sister was concerned. _Given what he had did he expected her to be a lot more angry._

Amanda glared at him. "I am still very angry and hurt Michael. I do however care about you. I am willing to try to forgive and move on. Soval was right it is important that a family stand together. Just never betray us again even for our own good."

"Amanda I….I am sorry. I honestly thought I was doing the right thing. As for Soval, he seems like a decent Vulcan. "Mike paused. "I am still worried about you. Not so much because he is Vulcan, but because he is so much older. I know you love him and I think he cares for you. Hey, I am your big brother you know. I am supposed to be worried about you and not like your boy friends or fiancés. It is in the rule book."

Amanda sighed at this. "He would die to keep me safe Mike. I think that shows how much he cares. I love him and need him. There will never be a choice to make. He is mine and I am his. I love you but he is my very soul."

"I know kiddo and that is what concerns me the most." Mike pulled her to him. "He is a high profile diplomat and that could endanger him and because of your bond it would endanger you. Maybe that is what worries me so. Not the rest that can be set aside. Soval's work makes him a target and you little sister are more then just his body guard. I don't want to see you hurt directly or indirectly."

"I won't be Mike. We are careful. Besides I was a MACO in the Expanse anything after that is a safe assignment." Amanda quipped.

"That is hardly the point." Michael Jr. Said firmly. "That was a crazy thing Jonathan Archer did. He could have gotten you all killed."

"It worked Mike and we saved Earth and found a new ally. Ok maybe we wont be best friends anytime soon but I know that there was something more going on. The Xindi honestly thought that we were a danger to them. I guess fear makes even a rational people insane."

"They killed 7 million with that fear." Michael said anger clearly showing.

"Adolph Hitler killed 6 million, Joseph Stalin 20 million and Harold Greene 35 million. The Xindi are not alone in their barbaric behaviors to humanity. It is not an excuse but it is the truth. Degra was killed trying to right his wrong. While his sins are great I can try to forgive him for them. If we hold on to the hate Mike we could be come as bad as they were. We must not let our anger rule us. We must cast it out."

"I love you Amanda but you sound Vulcan. I am not so much that now. Maybe I never can be. I am human. I want revenge."

"A part of me does to Mike but I want to be more then a savage. Look we can talk more latter I have to catch up with Soval. He tends to get into trouble if I am not there to watch his back."

Mike smirked at this. "Ok latter then. You be careful and good. Remember I want to be the godfather to that baby you are carrying."

Amanda grinned and shot back. "Stand in line Mike, Stand in line." She ran to catch up with Soval who had been patiently waiting for her.


	115. Chapter 115

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007-03-09**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 118 Release PG**

Jonathan Archer stared out his window. _He was very concerned about this mission. So many things could go wrong and he was still rather dubious about trusting the Orions. He was also despite everthing concerned about the Vulcans_. He sighed. _Yes he now knew that they were family and perhaps that was what concerned him the most. Soval at least had always known. Why had he not helped them more?_

The doors of his quarters opened and T'Pel came in. She walked over to his side and joined him.

"You are pensive Jonathan. How may I assist you?"

He sighed and turned to face his bond-mate. "I am sorry I worried you Thyla. I am just concerned about this mission. I am afraid that we will be to late to dave Garneet and the others from harm. There are so many varioable in this. So many unknowns."

T'Pel cocked her head and looked at him. "You are worried about my people? You are not yet certain that you can trust us."

Jonathan sighed and took her hands in his. This action shocked T'Pel. She was still getting used to his more affectionate nature. "T'Pel everything I have known to be true has changed. It is a lot to take in. I feel confused , lost and in some ways betrayed. I know why the secret was kept. Pehaps Soval thought I knew the truth or perhaps he did not consider it relavent. Yet it changes everything. I trust him now that I know him. Yet ,there is a part of me that is concerned. I know it is not logical to feel these things."

T'Pel stroked his fingers. "You have spent your entire life believing yourself to be totally human. Now this has been altered. However, your reactions are still human Jonathan. In all ways that you react you will be human for the most part. Yesm you have Vulcan genes and blood but your heart is human. Your soul is still very human as well that is not a bad thing. You see the world by what you know and this has been shaken. I am not disappointed int this reaction. Beloved it does not matter that you have questions. They are logical given the shake up of all that you know. In time you will see the reasons were valid but you must give yourself time to think it over and understand. It is not an easy thing to have all that you believe to be true to be changed. I to am struggling with this. What you must never forget is that we are one. We can share the good and the bad together and together find our way in this new world we find ourselves in."

"I am afraid to trust this new alliance. I guess maybe I still have some issues over the Expanmse mission."

"T'Pol went with you did she not?"

"Yes, I know it is not logical. I am still angry even at my own family. They had ships to defend Earth where were they?"

T"Pel's brow rose. "It is my understandiung that the colony has been hidding. It trusted Star Fleet to protect them."

Janathan flinched and pulled away.

"Do not be hurt or angry Jonathan. It was not your duty to protect Earth. There were other ships in the system even Vulcan ones. That is why you are angry because they did not act. It is entirely possible that they did not recognize the danger nad then failed to act. The High Commands actions did little to help the situation. It was very wrong of them not to offer support. As much as I hate to agree with any of the choices V'Las made he was perhaps only defending my world. Do not say anything. That weapon was devastating to Earth. Vulcan could not afforde to be hit by such a weapon. We fought many devastating wars. He may have thought to avoid this. If Vulcans entered expanse they e might well have decended into madness. Then there is the fact he may well have wanted Earth devastated. It would have been very convinent if an other power did that for him. We now know he had no intention of allowing Earth to become our equal. In this case it was very wise for your kindred to remain in hiding. It is unfortunate that many got caught up in the power play. I do not believe either Soval or your kin thought there was a danger to their remaining under the High Commands radar."

"I know, But accepting is hard." Jonathan said. He pulled T'Pel to him. "I work through it. You are right we can do this together."

She allowed him to hold her knowing he needed this connection. She stroked his back and held him. She felt his tears begin. Tears he had never shed. His grief suddenly came pouring out.

"I am sorry."

"It is alright beloved Cry let the pain go." She whispered.

Jonathan Archer began to weep for all those he had failed to save for the dark choices he had to make and for the loss of innocence and faith not only in his allies but in himself. He wept for the sake of all that was gone and for all pain everyone had endured. His bond-mate simply accepted his grief and helped him by accepting his human side.

T'Pel held her mate. _He was a strong male but like all humans needed to release his pain. Her talks with Dr.Phloz had taught her this was vital for his well being. He had shared her Ponn Farr with her she could do no less and shared his grief and agony. They were one and the sharing would make their bond stronger and deeper._

**TBC….**


	116. Chapter 116

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**A/N: This section runs almost parallel to Challenging Destiny. It is intentional to give insights to the various characters thoughts and emotions from slightly differing perspectives. This work will attempt to stay more focused on Amanda Cole and Ambassador Soval's reactions. It actually is supposed to meld into the Challenging Destiny. **

**By Fire Star**

**2007-03-09**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 119 Interlude PG**

Amanda paced in their room. _She did not like the way this mission was going to many things could still go wrong. She casually picked up a blade and casually spun it around in her fingers. Soval was being stubborn and overly protective. She knew she could not go on a raiding party but why was he trying to keep her out of the meetings? She might have some insights for Sagan's sake. She sighed, as she knew it was because he was trying to protect her. Who would have thought he was such a softy? He did not want to see her cry and worry over her friends and family. She sat down on the bed and sighed. Somehow, she was going to have to convince him not knowing was far worse then knowing. It was not logical but it was the truth_. _She rose and decided to go see Commander T'Pol maybe she would have some useful insights into this situation. After all, she had been bonded a lot longer then Amanda was_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T'Pol was having her own difficulties at the moment. _She could not believe how stubborn her mate was being. He was insisting she rest. A Vulcan did not need anywhere near as much sleep as a human. She slipped away from his sleeping form. She was in desperate need of some exercise and private time to meditate. She headed for the gym hoping to combine the exercises. The Tai chi classes that she had recently observed would be a good way to do both. She was greatly impressed with this art form_. As she walked toward the turbo lift she meet Amanda Cole.

"Commander may I have a moment of your time please?" Amanda asked.

T'Pol stopped and turned to face her former rival. "Of course Matriarch how may I be of assistance."

Amanda sighed at the formality. "It is Amanda , Commander. Look I may be married to Soval and everything but I am still just a small town MACO. I am afraid I need to take you up on your offer about advice on Vulcan relationships. May I speak with you now?"

T'Pol's brow rose at this. "Of course. We could go to the galley and perhaps find some tea."

Amanda grinned at this "Well Maybe, but I think I would rather have some hot chocolate." She pressed the button and they both entered the turbo lift. T'Pol h it the button for the level of the galley. She decided meditating would have to wait. _It was more then clear that the Matriarch need her help. What had Soval done to agitate her so much?_

TBC….


	117. Chapter 117

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**A/N: This section runs almost parallel to Challenging Destiny. It is intentional to give insights to the various characters thoughts and emotions from slightly differing perspectives. This work will attempt to stay more focused on Amanda Cole and Ambassador Soval's reactions. It actually is supposed to meld into the Challenging Destiny. **

**By Fire Star**

**2008/6/8**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 120 Dibs G**

Chef saw two of his favorite people walk in. He sighed and put on a pot of hot chocolate. _He knew from experience this is what Amanda would desire and he started a pot of spiced Vulcan Tea that the commander had been craving lately. It seemed some things were universal all females craved comfort foods at certain times. He grinned as he recalled his wife's strange cravings when she was pregnant with Davie his eldest. Even he as a trained and highly skilled chef had had a hard time keeping up._

T'Pol was not at all surprised to see chef bring out their snack. Her brow rose at his wicked grin. Amanda however blushed as she took her cocco. "I guess I am predictable now."

"No maam. I just had a wife and she was the same as you both." The chef winked and chuckled clearly enjoying their embracement. "It is normal ladies. Enjoy. Now if you will excuse me I need to hit the sack, Oh there is rocky road in the freezer Matriarch and tallon berries commander."

Both women gave him a stern look but he shrugged it off. He was immune to their glares. He knew theor cravings and as a good chef he provided for them as best he could. After all it was a matter of professional pride to be on top of the crews dietary needs and cravings.

Amanda chuckled at this and said. "He is amazing, I am always shocked at how well he knows us all."

"Indeed chef is highly skilled. I wonder if perhaps he would consider moving to Vulcan?" T'Pol said thinking he make a great personal chef.

"Oh no, I get dibs." Amanda said laughing.

The doors of the galley opened and the captain walked in. "Not a chance he stays on Enterprise." The captain then grabbed two cups of tea and slipped back out.

Amanda roared with laughter.

"


	118. Chapter 118

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**Saturday, July 5, 2008**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 121 Female Bonding.**

"So have you begun to think of names yet?" Amanda asked as she sipped her drink.

T'Pol shook her head and said. "It still seems like a dream."

"I know, I am at a loss to know what to call the baby. I mean I want the child to have a good strong name."

"It is logical to want a good name for ones offspring. I wish to name a boy Charles S. Tucker IV however, Trip is holding out for Lorain. I am not comfortable with that name. It seems illogical to….to have two children with that name."

Amanda grinned at this. "Well tell Trip that. He can be stubborn but not unreasonable. I know it is complicated but if you feel, you have a child with that name already then do not name him that. What about girl's names?"

T'Pol's face shadowed for a moment. "I was thinking of perhaps naming the child for our friends. Amanda and Hoshi seem like good human names."

Amanda bushed deeply and knew in that moment T'Pol had forgiven her. She looked down at her hands. "Well we thought of Margaret or Maggie for short. However, we still do not know if it is a boy of girl yet. I want a healthy baby so gender is irrelevant to me."

T'Pol nodded agreeing with Amanda's logic. "Indeed that is the hoped for out come."

Just then, the door opened and Hoshi came in. She was clearly not awake. "Oh hello, I just thought I would grab some tea. I can not sleep."

"Join us." T'Pol offered. Hoshi blinked and then did as requested. "I just could not sleep."

"We all seem to be having that issue." Amanda said. "We were just discussing baby names. Any ideas Hoshi?"

"Well I want to name ours Malcolm." She blushed at the look she got. "No I am not yet but….I was thinking I like the name. Malcolm Jonathan. I think the captain would like that."

"Indeed he would."T'Pol said. "He hinted that Jonathan was a good human name."

The other broke out laughing.

"I liked David as well or Albert. Malcolm however wanted Hiro or Hekro." Hoshi said. "I think he just wants to get on my father's good side."

The women all smiled at this.

"So Hoshi care to help me plan a baby shower for T'Pol." Amanda said with a grin.

"Oh yes, that sounds wonderful."

"Why would we need to give the baby a shower?" T'Pol asked and the women began to laugh aloud. Hoshi tried to explain in between her laughing but the explanation confused T'Pol more.

Finally, Amanda was able to explain the tradition with a somewhat straight face and T'Pol nodded excepting it as a human ritual.


	119. Chapter 119

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2008/7/13**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 122 Alpha in Need NC-17**

Several hour latter Amanda emerged from the shower. She noted Soval was not there. She walked over to the desk and found a note. He was heading to speak to Capain Archer. She sighed and sat down on the bed. She was exhausted and decided a nap would be wise. Tha baby was tiring her far more then she had ever expected. It must take after its father ever active and moving. She laid down stilld wet from the shower. The room was warm but she did not want to turn it down because Soval would be cold when he came back. Besides she was alone and she was cool enough just coming from the shower. She laid down and instantly fell asleep.

One hour latter Soval keyed the door to his quarters. _He had a most productive talk with the Captain. He reflected that their being family made it far easier for things to run smoothly. That and the fact that T'Pel was definitely having a positive affect on his emotional maturity. That need to compete seemed to be calmed now. Looking back Soval could see it for what it was. At the time he had not realized or recognized the aggressive behaviors. Then again he was Vulcan and his people had long ago tried to surpress that darker side. It was one of the reasons for emotional control. Archer was acting out. He was displaying his worth as a male. In ancient times Vulcan males competed for the best females to be their mates. Archer was human psychologically human so his acting out had been against the authority figure he saw. Soval was Vulcan and an elder male. A Dominant figure. It was now clear that despite the outburst Archer had been acting in a logical way. He had all along been trying to prove his worth as a Male. First to T'Pol and then to other females. It had been instinctual and not personal. Because he considered himself human Archer had never even realized what he was doing_. Soval recalled the exsaperation in Admiral Forest explaination. "It is a Father son thing. A son always rebels against his father."

Soval had indignantly replied. "Archer is not my son."

"No of course not. But Soval you have been a key male figure in his life for many years. You have come into conflict with him and his father. So of course he has thise feelings. It is not logical only emotional."

Now years latter Soval could see it. _However because Jonathan was now bonded to a worthy mate he no longer had the need to prove himself so their conflict lessened. It was a good thing to Soval's mind so much more productive. _He entered his quarters and searched out his bond-mate and wife. He found her asleep on the top of the covers.

_She must have been exhausted. _Soval noted her naked form. He was not pleased she was so out in the open but he knew she was warm. Her body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He went to her side and quickly disrobed. He climbed into the bed and decided he could use a rest. However Amanda turned into his arms and burrowed her head against his chest and all thoughts of sleep faded as he felt his body respod. _I should have known. But I never considered humans would have the same drives we do. _IN the next minute sleep fleed his mind as he pulled his mate close and kissed her. His lips teasing hers as she awoke in his arms. Amanda shifted instinctively and their bodies became flush against each other. _Amanda this is not wise as you beloved are not awake._

She moved against him as her eyes slowly opened. "I am awake Soval so stop teasing me." She caught him and drew him to her. "I want you."

Soval looked down at his mate and rolled her under him. "So be it. I can hardly resist so tempting an offer." Withing the next moment he was burried deep inside her and Amanda cried out.

"Soval I need you."

He smiled against her neck and decided to prove to her he was still a very fit male despite his age.

"Never had any doubts…." She said as they made love. She tried to grasp his thoughts about the meeting but the pleasure soon overcame her curiosity and she held him.

"Oh lord I needed this." She said and he kissed her head clearly agreeing.

The Alpha male in him delighting in the claiming of his mate. He flet peace and knew if Archer felt half as much for T'Pel they would have peace between them from now on.


	120. Chapter 120

-11**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007-03-09**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 123 Shocks PG**

**Several days latter on the Orion Colony-**

**Amanda sat in the main sitting room of the Vulcan consulate and watched as her family once more received a miracle. _I cannot believe this_. She watched in awe as her parents embraced her lost cousin. _Elizabeth Tucker was alive and even more shocking was bonded to none other then Ambassador Koss of Vulcan. How had that one happened? I am so glad I told Nana. _**

**Soval sat nest to his wife and watched as tears flowed down her face. _Why do you weep my wife?_**

_**Soval it is a miracles our family has increased not once but twice now. Our lost children are home. She was dead Soval and we all …It is just impossible to believe. I was so …I lost my faith for a while Soval but now it is back. God has given us two miracles. First my nephew now my cousin. I am so happy Soval.**_

**Soval touched his so very human wife's fingers. _He was trying to understand how tears could denote joy. He sensed that the tears were in relief. It was an interesting thing to feel his mate's emotions at this time. He absorbed them in hopes of better understanding her and her people. He was therefore not shocked when she shifted into his arms. He held her as her tears flowed shedding the terrible grief that she had felt upon learning of Elizabeth's death. I the tears seemed to last forever but in reality she forced control on herself in moments. He was rather shocked at the discipline he suddenly felt in her mind. She shed her fear and grief and now sought calm so not to harm him. In this, she was so very Vulcan. He was oddly touched at her need _to shield him. "Amanda allows your tears to flow. I am not harmed by them."**

"**I can control Soval." She said as she pulled away and blushed. Fortunately, no one had seemed to notice her lapse. "I am sorry Soval."**

"**There is no fault. I would say the cause is more then sufficient Amanda."**

**Beth Tucker was shocked to see her daughter. She _was even more shocked to see the protective male Vulcan standing between her daughter and her husband. She looked over at Trip who shifted clearly ill at ease and uncertain what to do._**

"**Elizabeth?" She asked as she grabbed hold of Charles hand. **

**Seth Tucker looked on in shock. _He could not believe his sister was alive. He glared at Trip and was about to deck him. How dare he not let them know Lizzie was alive?_**

**The Matriarch of the Grayson Clan moved between them all. "Charles II and Beth this is T'Lia bond-mate of Koss. She is an ally of our house."**

**Both Charles and Beth head shot up. **

"**Grandmother that is Elizabeth." Charles II said firmly.**

**T'Lia Tucker eyes locked with his. "Elizabeth Tucker died on Earth from the Xindi attack. T'Lia bond-mate of Koss lives. Come child and greet my grandchildren."**

**Elizabeth swallowed hard and looked at Koss. He removed his tight grip and said. "Go great the allies of our house."**

**She ran to her parents and was engulfed in her mother's arms with her father holding them both. Seth moved to Trip's side.**

"**What the hell is going on? How did this happen and why is she dressed as a Vulcan and when did she hook up with that guy?"**

**Trip fought the urge to smile. "I just found out a little while ago and it is complicated. Koss is T'Lia's bond-mate." _Despite his misgivings Trip knew Elizabeth really was T'Lia now and had to remain in this persona for her own safety. He might have protested at first but the long discussion with T'Pol and his mistakes in his own bond meant he would never do anything to harm his sister. She would choose Koss over them all just as he would choose T'Pol. They really had no choice because they were soul-mates. Trip might not like Koss overly much but he had learned to respect the Vulcan. He clearly was protective of her and he did not want to be cut out of her life. So he would tolerate the Vulcan. Maybe in time they could be civil to each other. Trip was not a fool he knew the major issue was not that Koss was with Elizabeth but rather that he had once tried to keep T'Pol. The fact was a part of Trip had felt guilty in his wining of T'Pol's heart and soul. However he also new he was afraid that Koss had only taken Lizzie to punish him. This was his fear that Lizzie would love a male who only wanted revenge. Now however he knew it was so much more. Koss was a better man then he was in many ways so Trip would not prejudice his brother and family with his own doubts and fears. "_Koss and Elizabeth are getting married Seth. We will both be uncles shortly so I am thinking it is a good idea."**

**Glaring at Trip T'Lia/ Elizabeth said. "Thanks for spilling the beans Trip. Nevertheless, since we are on the subject. I am betting that you will have twins."**

**Trip blanched at this and looked at T'Pol who said. "We are only having a single child Thyla."**

**Trip almost passed our in relief. _One baby he could handle two…. Well he was not so sure._**

**Both Tucker children flinched at the hard look their parents gave them. **

"**Grandchildren? Since when!"**

**T'Pol and Koss looked at each other not quite understanding the sudden anger coming from the Tuckers. **

"**Boy I thought I taught you better. How dare you take advantage of T'Sia T'Pol."**

_**Trip blushed and suddenly remembered he had forgotten to tell his folks they had gotten married on Vulcan. He was so dead. He was so dead. **_**He glared at his sister. Th****_anks a lot his look said._**


	121. Chapter 121

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**2007-03-09**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Soval and Amanda**

**Part 124 Setting the stage PG**

**Several hours-**

**The family reunion was completed for the Tuckers. Mestral watched the interaction and once more was amazed at how adaptable his human cousins were. He leaned back as he sipped his ale. His own mate sat at his right side holding their child. This world was very lovely and would make a wonderful colony. While it was not as beautiful as Altair 7 it was a world that in time would be a good place for their people. Like his Father and Grandfather he knew that they needed space and control. This world was now under the Orions control but he had a feeling Jarkel would not mind selling part of it to them. He could see such an action being beneficial to both peoples. He considered what a fair offer would be. **

**Soval watched the young Vulcan male. He noted that the young male took in everything. He was clearly used to leading and he was clearly planning something.**

"**Jarkel my family and I owe you a debt for saving T'Lia for us. While it is unfortunate that she may never again be Elizabeth on Earth there is no reason for her not to have a safe place to be with the family. To this end, I would purchase a part of this planet as a gift for her and Koss. A colony world where they can live and prosper. Koss as the ambassador to this world will need to remain her for many years. That is a given. However, my family takes care of their own. I have noted it is hard for you to defend this world. Having a formal alliance with our clan will offer you great protection without officially aligning with Vulcan. While you may still wish to develop closer ties, it is far more logical to ally yourself with us. Vulcan has enemies that could seek to harm your world. We do not. However an alliance with our house is the same as with Vulcan given the clan T'Lia represents."**

**Jarkel was stunned. "How could you help and could you afford to purchase this world?"**

**Mestral looked at his aunt who said. "Easily enough. We will bestow the ships upon you and crews you need to help defend this world. We can send several hundred colonists within the year and by next year thousands. We will pay you for the lands and build a space port."**

"**In this way T'Lia will have a safe place for her family to visit. It will not be as easily noted as if she went to our colony on Altair 7 or even to Vulcan. While she will in time learn more control, she is still very human and this would protect her. Name the price and you shall have it. We are a wealthy clan and protecting our children is paramount. It would be wise for us to have more then one safe place to be. We can perhaps expand more if Vulcan and Reguillia will aid us in our growth."**

**Soval was stunned. His mind raced at the implications. _His father had always said Mestral was a nation builder. However, Soval was now certain he was an Empire builder. He considered the colonies that Mestral family now held. He sighed. Even Vulcan she had never expanded so quickly. Regilla might well choose to join the Grayson's. They were of Vulcan stock and they were second only to Vulcan when it came to trade with the humans. In fact, most humans did not see Vulcan is when they saw Regillan rather a species closer to their own. Soval sighed and knew that the clan of the Graysons would soon expand again because he knew that Darton of Regila would gladly allow his people to immigrate as they had population control issues. He had a feeling that in the years to come this family would become one of the most powerful in the quadrant and it would be in Vulcan's best interest to stay on their good side. Mestral was a clear throwback to the age before Surak. Soval noted he had a great deal of discipline and control but he was clearly quite capable of employing violence when he deemed it logical. Soval found it disturbing that logic in this Vulcan/humans hands was as dangerous a weapon as a phaser. _**

**Jonathan Archer watched the interplay with interest. _He had to admit that Mestral solution made sense. It would be far simpler to keep an eye on Jarkel and his people is a colony was here. It was why he had agreed to support the suggestion along with the idea of perhaps having a Star Fleet base in orbit. _He sipped his drink and simply listened to his cousins presentation.**

"**I think we could arrange this. I do not think we could run a station at this time." Jarkel said. **

"**What if Star Fleet were to run it. Make it neutral ground for seafaring peoples of the Federation." Jonathan offered. "We could perhaps station a few smaller ships here to help defend it and your world."**

**Jarkel considered this and smiled. "Yes this would work. I could lease the station to your Star Fleet and the Federation. It could be a first step in the process of joining the Federation. It would give my people time to know yours and for trust to grow before we applied to be members."**


	122. Chapter 122

**Thursday, August 28, 2008**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.

Sequel to Logical Life-Mates

A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics

By Fire Star

"May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak

Soval and Amanda

**Part 125**

Jonathan Archer waited for his call to go through to Star Fleet. He was not looking forward to this conversation. _On the one hand, he had a great deal of positive information to give to his new commanding officer. However, he also knew that the truth would once more be in cloaked secrets. There was no way that the Fleet could know that it was Soval and T'Lia's plan to build this colony into a fortress for his family's safety. On the surface Jarkel and his people would need to appear to simply be new allies. He was uncertain how simple this would be. Orions as a race did not have the best reputation in the galaxy and the Star Fleet's resources were stretched thin. The Grayson's offer of a space station might well be the only way they could establish a presence out here. On the other hand it would be a relief to wary crews to have a place that offered some of the comforts of home near by. Well I have to try to spin this._

Hoshi Sato patched the line through. _She could not believe that they were going to build a station out here. However if they did it would make her life simpler. It would be nice to have a safe secure relay station for their transmissions_. _"_Captain the line is going through how."

"Thank you Hoshi I am ready for it." Jonathan said as he leaned back in his chair. _Well here goes nothing._

The admiral appeared on the line and Jonathan Archer smiled and got ready to spin the tale his family needed him to do. _He ignored the little voice that was saying his loyalties were now divided or worse completely with his family rather then Star Fleet and Earth._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T'Pel examined the child that was sitting on her table. She and Doctor Phlox had offered to check the boy over for Michael Cole. She had found this rather confusing that he would trust a stranger over his own family but she was a healer and was honor bound to assist.

"Why would Michael wish us to examine the child? I am told that the Tucker's are some of the finest physicals earth has to offer. They are also experts on mixed physiology of the Human/ Vulcan hybrid."

Phlox smiled broadly at this nativity. "I am a doctor assigned to Star Fleet and I am in no way connected to young Michael's family. Well perhaps by adoption but he is still wary of them. It is not unusual for humans to seek a second or even third option about their health. A human friend once said it was just their way of being certain of an evaluation. It is not a bearing on the skills of the first doctor. Merely a confirmation of the results. Remember to humans Medicine is as much an art as science so there could be differing approaches."

"Highly illogical. However, I am most curious to examine the child. It is wise to learn what I could expect."

Phlox smiled at this. "Well I believe in this case the child will be more Vulcan. I have found that your species genes tend to be dominate."

"Indeed that almost appears to be the case. Yet Amanda and her siblings all have rounded ears?"

Phlox chuckled at this. "Actually they were pointed. I believe most have had cosmetic surgery. I know Tulia / Elizabeth did. It seems a rather drastic measure but given the humans illogical fear of those that are different it makes sense. It also explains why certain people have rather acute hearing for humans. Their internal mechanisms are Vulcan in nature but when they altered their ears to fit the earth environment, it created a far superior version of hearing at least in Earth norms. On Vulcan they would be less efficient. Now let me check this little ones reflexes."

T'Pel watched as the Denoblian doctor worked his magic on Samuel. The boy giggled and was clearly not afraid.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Michael paced outside the sick bay. He was really concerned. When Samuel had woken with a slight fever he had panicked. . He and Raylin had ran to find a doctor. Unfortunately both were off the ship. So he had dragged Raylin and Sammy to the Enterprise. He knew Plox was a good doctor and he wanted the best for his son. Besides a second option never hurt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Commander Shran are you out of your mind!"

Shran flinched. Like Archer he had to inform his superiors of the situation att he Colony. He stood straight and tall and was glad he was in the privacy of his office. "General it is a good opportunity for us. We can begin building the alliance on somewhat neutral ground with little risk to our people. We may actually have a chance to free some of those that have been kidnapped and made into slaves. Sir the benefits far exceed the risks."

"They are Vulcan !"

"No sir,Most are pink skins. The only true Vulcans here are Soval, Koss and T'Pol. The others are all healers. In fact there is no Vulcan military presence here at all. That General is what makes this such a good choice for us. Even if we do argue without warships the Vulcans could not cause mischief here." _Shran silently prayed for forgiveness for his lie. After all technically the hybrids were not legally recognized Vulcans._

His General leaned back and considered this. "As you wish Shran. However the responsibility for this mission is yours. Suceed and you will be a hero. Fail and I will personally execute you."

"Aye sir. I would expect that and even if it came to it sir it would be an honor."

The General nodded. "Do not fail me my friend. You are correct this is a chance to see if we can work together. Just be careful, I know you trust Archer and to some degree I do as well but the Vulcans are not yet our friends. They are allies and even that is only because we need each other. Live well Shran and bring our people home."

"I shall General. I swear it." Shran said as the line went dead. He collaped into his chair and took a long drink of Ale. "Well Pink Skin the die is cast. Let us hope we do not choke on it." He raised his glass to the place where Enterprise was sitting a salute to his friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Archer sat back and sighed/ "Well I did it Porthos. " He said with a smile. He hit the com and called to Hoshi. "Get me Shran."

Five minutes latter both officers were smiling. It looked like the alliance was going ahead. A space station for the Federation would soon be built with Humans, Vulcans and Andorians all working together as partners.


	123. Chapter 123

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**Sunday, August 31, 2008**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Part 126 Balancing Act Pg**

T'Pau listened to Soval and Kevan in silence. She was clearly not pleased with the idea of having a Star Fleet Station over the colony. However, she was not protesting.

Soval watched her and resisted flinching. For one so young she had a fearsome presence. He was glad he was related and that his niece had a certain fondness for him.

"Ambassadors this is a highly illogical action. However, I do believe it is a creative solution to a mutual problem. It could well foster a greater cooperation between the various species. Star Fleet is seen as a rather neutral power at this time. I am uncertain as to if I trust the Orions completely but if Earth's Star Fleet runs the station it should be relatively secure. I would like to suggest we set up consulate facilities there as well. That may make our merchants more willing to stop and trade with the humans and eventually even Jarkel's people. Kevan you are correct trust must begin somewhere. It is a chance to show the Andorians we truly desire peace. "She paused a moment. "I find I must also agree with Lady T'Lia assessment of the dangers her great-granddaughter would be in. She cannot come to live on Vulcan until she learns greater controls. Having a colony there is a wise idea. We could perhaps encourage our own people to move there those like Kov who seek Emotions. With their presence, T'Lia's lapses may not be so noticed. It would also allow our people a safe enviornment to explore that side of their natures away from the censor of our more conservative factions. While I do not agree with their search, each must find enlightenment in their own way. An official colony would allow them to remain in contact with the home world but have more freedoms. Their skills would also be most useful in building the colony. Soval perhaps you could speak to Captain Archer and Commander Tucker about contacting their associates in that faction. Kov's father seemed to think his son was quite fascinated with the Enterprise and her crews. "

"It will be done minister. " Soval said.

"Kevan I believe you should train Koss to take over for you. While it will be many years before he is ready I believe that he is going to be most suited for that post."

"Koss suggested the same thing minister. He is finding the job of ambassador almost as rewarding as his chosen field." He paused. "I believe on this world Koss will be able to explore both areas of interest. It is a world that will need both he and T'Lia skills as architects."

"I am certain of it. I look forward to seeing some of the designs they develop. Koss is most skilled in that area." T'Pau said.

Kevan nodded at this. He glanced at Soval with some relief. He had been afraid he would be recalled.

Soval _could understand his concern. Kevan wanted to finish his job and free their people but more importantly, he wished to remain close to his grandson._

"We will succeed ambassadors. I expect this world to be a model we can use. Vulcan cannot move forward alone. We must have allies if peace it to come to the quadrant. The humans are our best chance at peace. While they may be emotional and unpredictable, their compassion makes them a desirable ally. With the addition of the Grayson family to the mix, we can succeed because they understand our weakness as well as our strengths. Family will make this work. They are Vulcan enough to help us and human enough to deal with the other species us must find common ground with. I do believe we can achieve IDIC with their help." T'Pau said.

"We will succeed minister." Soval said. "My wife's families are most creative. "

T'Pau nodded and said. "We must. Live long and Prosper Ambassadors."

"Peace and Long life." They both said as the transmission ended.

"Well it begins now Soval." Kevan said. "We must make this work without the humans learning the truth."

"Indeed, the game is on. Let us hope we can master it." Soval said. "I must admit it will be a challenge."

Kevan's brow rose as if to say, "_Yeh think?""_


	124. Chapter 124

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T'Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

"**May we together be more than the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Part 127 Planning **

**Garnett listened as their hosts told them their history. It was almost impossible to believe that these people were decedents of both humans and Vulcans. She looked over at Yani who merely shrugged given their family history stranger things had happened.**

**"So this Sarek came to Earth and his people intermingled with yours?" Yani said.**

**"Yes, Sarek said there was a great war. Many died and they needed women and children. He brought magic to help make our lives better. He and his people dug deep wells and helped us to build our cities in the cliffs. He helped us plant maize and brought new crops. He showed us how to used the stone as weapons to hunt with and to tan our clothing. They also showed us how to weave and make blankets. His people became our people. When he left the first time many of his men had taken women to be their mates some went back to his sacred home and still others stayed to help us keep building. It was many moons before he returned. In that time our people build the first temples and began to set the clocks and colanders to measure the stars and sun."**

**Yani looked at Garnett who simply sighed. "So the people that stayed they had children with your women?"**

**"Oh yes there were many children born. Strong healthy children. We were glad they came to us because many of our men had been stolen away. They had left to hunt and find food but never returned. We were down to old men and boys when Sarek came. His people became one with ours. He became our chief. He made peace with our enemies and protected us from their raids. He even got some of our lost ones back." Raven said.**

**"So how long did it take for children to be born?"**

**Raven's face shadowed for a moment. "In the beginning children came but they died. So Sarek bid his healer Merci to bless the couples. He gave them special foods and something from their holy place. They ate the sacred fruit and then the children came. The children were healthy and strong then though the gift cost a month more. The women babies came after 10 moons rather the nine moons. It seemed the God's wished to spend more time creating the life."**

**"Genetic engineering? I know that name. Merci...he was an early Vulcan Geneticist. He must have altered the children?"**

**"No the parents were altered because healthy children were born when he was not here.." Garnett said. "Merci was a top scientist. It makes sense that he would have been sent out with the scouts. I cannot believe that the Vulcans took Humans as mates so far back."**

**"No way, how could they hide it?"**

**"Maybe they did not. Maybe the people of this colony never returned to Vulcan?" Garnett said. "The Rigilans have long claimed that the Vulcans raided them and founded their ruling house. Maybe they did and inter mated. Then Sarek's group never have had to have went back. If their ship was damaged they could go to the outer Rigilian worlds but still not to Vulcan. They could get supplied and go back and forth in a few months but getting to Vulcan would take years. If their ship was damaged they might not have even tried and then they might have thought there was nothing to go back too. If they could not reach Surak and the High Council by com." **

**"So you are saying Sarek raided for mates? Then never made it back to Vulcan but only to the outer Rigilian worlds? So what happened then?" Yani asked. She looked over at Kalan who seemed rather shocked at this news.**

**"I think he founded their Royal house. His family stayed there and then the others came back here or stayed in their fleet. It would have been Rigilian craft that moved these people here. They were not as advanced as Vulcan. It would also explain why Rigilans and humans can so easily inter marry." Garnett said. "They have human DNA in their systems. It would also explain why they do not have the same controls of other Vulcan stock. The human side is making them emotional."**

**"So the human DNA manifested itself more readily in the Rigilans." Kalan said. "Well that would explain some things." He rolled his eyes. "Humans are soft. However it does not explain why Vulcans would mate with humans. They are opposites."**

**Yani glared at her mate. "We are not so different. "Our blood chemistries are of course in conflict but our basic internal structure is similar. We have almost identical internal layouts and this would make Humans an ideal race to breed with. I mean while Klingons would be strong choice you have to many differences to easily mate with a Vulcan. Your redundancy systems would take much energy to maintain. Humans can go for days without food and this is an advantage. I would think they tried to breed the best traits and when they could not get it all in the first matches they then added the Rigilans to the mix to stabilize both races." **

**Garnett said. "At least for those that went to Rigillia. The Vulcan Genome is strong and the Rigilans are of Vulcan stock so they maintained that appearance. However he human side must have altered the mental states somewhat. It heightened the darker side. We all know that while many of the Rigilans are decent peoples they can also produce darker beings. I can well imagine that the mix of genes may have given them this ability to resist logic and go into their own selfish needs. Humans have long done that."**

**"I don't think aggression is just a human trait Garnett." Yani said "We both know what Mestral did to that human who threatened his mate."**

**"Oh I agree. I am only saying it made it easier for them to follow self survival instincts." Garnett said. "Of course I will deny this entire conversation if it is ever repeated to our Vulcan Kin."**

**Yani grinned at this. "Ok so we are all family in a sense. So how does this change anything?"**

**"It means we must protect them and perhaps we found worthy allies to help us claim this world when we are done with kicking the Orions off. Kalan how would your people feel about establishing a presence here to help protect these people. I mean augments cannot be comfortable in the Empire. Your people are not too fond of them though they are not as barbaric as mine. This would make a great colony world and it be perfect because all our people could trade here in peace. That is if this plan was agreed upon by Raven's people."**

**"We would welcome our kin from the stars. We ask only that they live in peace with us." Raven said.**

**"I do not know. It is worth considering this world or part of it would be just compensation for my lady's being taken prisoner. I do not however wish to see innocents suffer. Perhaps we could negotiate for part of the world then have your peoples take the rest. I agree it would be a good place to try to begin peaceful relations. While are people are not friends we do share mutual enemies so perhaps having such a place would be good for all." Kalan said.**

**"Ok that is settled then. Now on to the more immediate problem. How are we going to contact our respective governments?" Garnett asked.**

**Kalan looked away slightly ashamed. "It would be best to contact Star Fleet. I do not believe that the High Council would listen to a disgraced warrior."**

**Yani took his hand in hers. "We will win back your honor. Not that you ever lost it but we will make you regain your lost face. There is no way the Orions are going to win this. I need you to much to let you go."**

**Kalan was shocked at her words and her faith in him. He nodded.**

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**A Klingon woman fought against her captors. She glared and kicked out. She might not win but neither was she ever going to surrender. She was Klingon and they bowed to no one.**

**"Breaking you will be a pleasure." A fat ugly Orion male said with a smile.**

**"jnjfe0nno" She said.**

**"Such language is rude. It is also physically impossible."**

**"Not when I get free it will be more then possible." She shouted.**

**"Well my dear that will never happen so relax and enjoy the drugs they will make you feel wonderful." He pushed a button and a needle went into her arm. The whole process was automated so she had no one to even fight directly. Cursed followed the Orion out as he laughed at his newest captive. This one would make him rich.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Jules listened to the report from his operative. He did not like what he was hearing. **_**How long had Jarkel been planning this? He leaned back and debated on if he should inform the others. Perhaps he would be wiser to make a deal with Jarkel himself? He unlike most Orions did not mind having a partner. He still was uncertain why he had allowed Jarkel to break off their partnership in the past. He knew it was because he would rather have Jarkel as a possible ally **_

_**rather than a trapped partner. Yes it would be better to seek to restore their friendship. In any case he needed more information. He owed it to Jarkel to be certain. After all he might just be starting a new trade routes. Those ships might be there to negotiate contracts and that might be profitable for all of his people in the long run. So he check it out first. Jarkel was many things but he was not a traitor.**_

**TBC...**


	125. Chapter 125

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T'Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

"**May we together be more than the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Part 128 Good News G**

**Soval watched his wife as she interacted with her family. As he observed her he noted she was completely at ease with all of them. **_**It did not even seem to matter that she had her whole view of the family altered less than a month ago. Amanda simply saw every member of the Crew and Grayson Family as a part of her. Humans he decided were a remarkably adaptable species. As a Vulcan he had long observed humans and their actions. He had always been fascinated by their compassion and willingness to seek justice. He had been come to Earth as ambassador for two main reasons. The first was because his family had close ties to the Grayson Clan and he like his father before him felt a certain responsibility for that family. Mestral decision to stay had always concerned Xon. He had not interfered once he had learned that Mestral had wanted Maggie as a bond-mate. Xon like T'Mir had assumed that Mestral would accept no other and if they had forced him to return to Vulcan he and Maggie Cochrane would both perish. So they had lied and allowed their associate to remain on Earth. Or rather T'Mir had. Xon had simply never said anything about the situation allowing T'Mir to give the report to the High Command. Soval had once told the Admirals of Star Fleet that Vulcans could not lie. He had been rather astonished that they had never questioned this assertion. However it was true that they rarely lied, however omission of the truth was not always the truth either. He rarely felt guilty in those early years because humanity had been still very savage and wild. He knew deep down that he had been more concerned with the clan alliance **_

_**then with the humans in general at first. Then again he had been young and so certain of Vulcan superiority. 60 years of living with humans had changed his views significantly. He found it ironic that he had accepted Amanda as a human mate and never wished her to be more. The fact that she came from their allied clan was now simply a bonus. He loved the human side of her. Yes Soval was not about to lie to himself. He knew he loved his mate with his entire being. He had been bonded before and to be fair he had been fond of his mate. Yet he knew now he was far more attached to Amanda then he had ever been to his first wife. Perhaps it was because she represented second chances and hope? In the end it hardly mattered as she was his. Now however they had to speak in private. There was some rather intriguing news she would wish to hear at once.**_

**Soval raised two fingers and said. "Amanda attend."**

**Amanda Cole looked up at her husband and sighed. **_**Sometimes he was just too Vulcan. I really need to teach him that he does not need to order me all the time.**_

_**Why would I not seek to have you to myself. Ordering you is very pleasurable. You always seem so eager to obey.**_

**That mental comment got him a dark glare. **_**I am not a dog to be whistled at.**_

_**I did not do that. However if you prefer such a call...**_

_**Soval you are impossible. It is a good thing I fell in love with you or I might want to strangle you. **_**Amanda said as she walked over to his side. Her fingers touched his and slide down to the palm. Soval forced his controls to compensate for the sudden rush of desire he felt. **_**Perhaps teasing Amanda had not been wise? Aunda teasing me is most unwise.**_

_**Oh I think it is more than necessary. I mean this way you know who is really in charge. **_

_**Now that sounds like a challenge.**_

**Amanda chuckled and said softly. "It is."**

**Soval glared at her his eyes on fire. Amanda wisely stepped back.**

**"When I am done telling you the news we will discuss this in private." His look warned of retribution for her teasing.**

**Amanda swallowed hard. M**_**aybe teasing Soval had not been a good idea?**_

**"What news?" Amanda asked changing the subject. She hoped for a reprieve from the sudden fire she felt coming from her mate.**

**"It seems that Michael Cole Jr. Has chosen a mate. They will be bonded this night and married."**

**Amanda was stunned at this announcement. "How the hell did that happen and why . who?"**

**"Raylin is the females name. As to why that is unclear though it may have to do with the fact that she is the mother of his son Samuel. It seems that the boy's adoptive family was killed in an Orion raid and the mother gave the boy to Raylin. She is un-bonded and therefore it is logical to mate them. It would be cruel to remove the boy from the only security he knows. Raylin seems to have bonded with the child and the healers feel separating them is unwise."**

**"Raylin that is a Vulcan name?"**

**"Indeed it is." Soval said with a smile. "It seems your brother finds it logical to mate with Raylin. I am beginning to believe that his earlier attitudes may well have been a front for his activities for Harris."**

**"I hope so Soval. Come on we have to meet this girl and I have to warn her."**

**"Warn her?"**

**"Yes, Mike snores." Amanda said with a giggle. **_**She was still stunned but very pleased with the idea of gaining a sister-in-law who was full Vulcan. Not that she did not love her Heather and T'Anna but it would be nice to have family on Vulcan with her. She had no doubt that Raylin would wish to live there at least at first.**_

**"Soval we should go greet her. I do not want her to think we are not pleased at her joining our family."**

**Soval nodded and took lead the way. **_**Yes this would be a good thing he thought. It might just heal the breach between Amanda and Michael Cole Jr. He hoped it did because Amanda was very attached to her eldest brother.**_


	126. Chapter 126

**Tuesday, October 21, 2008**

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T'Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

"**May we together be more than the sum of our parts."- Surak**

Part 129 Perfection G

Charles S.Tucker III was having the time of his life. _He could not believe all the advances that they had build into that little raider. He grinned as recalled how he and Travis went over the systems with the others. Now all that was left was deciding when they were leaving to begin the mission. He was not overly pleased with the idea that Elizabeth was taking part but he had to admit Koss had a point. He hated that. His sister was an adult now and she was bonded. He was still getting used to that idea. But Trip had to admit that Koss was backing her the same way he would T'Pol. Trip might not like the idea of Elizabeth in the mix but she had as much right to help as he did. More given Koss's families positions here. Even with this worry he was happy. He had his family back. The grief of the past year was gone. He looked over at T'Pol who seemed to be relaxed and oddly at peace with the situation. He walked to her._

"A penny for your thoughts?"

T'Pol looked up and sighed. She at least understood the reference. One of the advantages of being bonded was that she learned the meanings of many archaic human sayings.

"They are not worth so much. I was just considering how this new colony will affect the Federation. It is by my count the third that will be directly populated by your family. This along with the ones Surak's family directly colonized will raise the number to around 14 under direct family controls."

Trip was stunned at this. "Well I know that there is Altair 7 and Europa. That has never been a secret. Our family was involved in the first colonies there. But the others is news to me. This has to be a good thing though. I mean it is creating ties between our peoples."

"I agree with this. However it also increases the possibility of exposure. While the Vulcan colonies may not know the whole truth the closer contacts can lead to exposure. I was wondering if plans have been placed in effect to deal with the truth to the greater Federation and our allies."

"I do not know T'Pol. It is a very good question. I think maybe I will ask my folks. They might know. If not then I can ask the Matriarch or Mestral. Personally I think the worst case would be our being exposed as part augment. The part Vulcan Earth might accept. We are always harder on our own then on others."

T'Pol nodded this was true from what she had learned from her time with humans.

Trip pulled her close as they were alone watching the waves of the ocean. "It is lovely out here. I like this place. I think it is a good idea to build a colony here. It will give our peoples a place to meet without the stress of being on each other's home world."

"The waves are soothing. "T'Pol said. "Before I meet you I was terrified of large open bodies of water. Now however the soft beating of the waves is comforting."

"Well I hated desserts. Now the sunset on Vulcan is one of my favorite things to see. I guess we both got some special insights to the beauty of other worlds from each other." Trip replied.

"Indeed we have gained much from our bonding. I am sorry it took me so long to see this."

Trip kissed her temple and said. "There is nothing to be sorry for. We just had to grow to the point where we could accept it. IDIC is not an easy concept. Besides now we are certain of our bond and that is worth the time and work we had to do. I love you more for your willingness to take a chance with me. I mean I was so human."

"Yes and I was so Vulcan and I failed to see that under both veneers were to people who matched katras. Now however I would not change a thing."

They stood there and watched the waves as the sun set.


	127. Chapter 127

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T'Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**2009.09.03**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

"**May we together be more than the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Part 130 Porthos and Bell amusing the Captain PG**

Jonathan Archer could not believe how lucky he was. He looked over at his mate and smiled. She was petting Porthos and Bell both animals were wagging their tails. _He was one lucky man. He grinned thinking that even his dog had lucked out. Bell was certainly a cute pup. Of course he wondered what Star Fleet would say when they learned a second dog had been added to Enterprise's crew list. He was grateful his mate was a doctor as well. He could easily justify her presence because frankly poor Dr. Phlox had his hands full most days. Archer was no longer naïve enough to think one doctor would ever be enough. Two was essential and he also hoped to add more medical staff. There were just too much unknown dangers out there. While he still believed most of the species that they met could become allies there were still risks for conflict. Jonathan was worried about the people they would rescue. He had a feeling Dr. Phlox and T'Pel would have to help a lot of people and he was afraid one doctor would not be enough. Then there was the other type of dangers. He shuddered as he recalled the silicon based infections. Yes they needed more medical staffing. He also wanted his crew to cross train and become more then first aid qualified. He made a mental note to suggest this to the Admiral_.

T'Pel petted the canines and found herself contented_. It was strange that she had come to find peace so quickly. She had never been overly fond of space travel but this time with Jonathan was different. She found his presence was soothing and her normal unease went away. Perhaps she simply needed a mate to calm her? _

"I think we had better speak to Dr. Phlox T'Pel." Jonathan said as he realized Bell was not fixed.

"What has you concerned Jonathan?"

"Well I noticed that Bell does not appear to be fixed." He said.

"She is not broken or injured Thyla." T'Pel said. Frowning concerned for her pet.

Jonathan smiled at this and said. "What I mean is we have to be careful or we might end up with puppies."

Understanding came across T'Pel face. She sighed and said."I think we must prepare ourselves for that my Thyla. Your pet is not fixed and Bell seems to have mated with him. Do not be concerned I know several people who would be happy to have a pet canine."

Jonathan sighed and glared at his pet. "Well I guess I am going to be a grandpa then. Porthos you get the midnight feedings." 

The beagle rolled over and wagged his tail whining.

Jonathan laughed and decided puppies might be fun. He grinned wickedly as he decided to give one to Trip and T'Pol and another to Amanda and Soval. Maybe having puppies might be fun after all.

TBC…


	128. Chapter 128

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**Sunday, August 31, 2008**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Part 131 ALL systems go**

Amanda found the idea of a space station interesting. She listened as T'Pol and Trip made suggestions on how to build the station. "We should make sure that there are places that appeal to many differing races and ensure that the laws are neutral. "

Trip looked at the former MACO and grinned. "That is a good point. Maybe we should find out what things are Taboo to the major races in the Federation. I mean there is no sense in having accidental misunderstandings."

"That would indeed be wise. Perhaps we should ask each embassy to create a handbook. Perhaps then common mistakes could be avoided. It also may be wise to have special eating establishments for each race."

"A food court area is a great idea. I was thinking maybe we could have a whole sector for that."Amanda said. "We could set gardens near each so people could relax as well."

"It might be wise to ensure that each garden area reflect the culture it represents. " Trip said. "A home away from home for weary travelers."

"That is logical."T'Pol said. "Perhaps it would be wise to find experts from our people to help build the habitats as well. We should plan to have as many options available as possible. Medical facilities will also be necessary. We would send for specialists in Xeno-medicine."

"Well if we want to do that we should definitely ask Denoblia to send some people here. They along with the Regilans seem to be the best at interspecies medicines." Amanda said. "Soval seems to think they might like to come out and do that as part of their service to the Federation rather than serving on war ships."

"I believe that would be useful to all our peoples." T'Pol said. "So we have a plan to present?"

"Yep we do. Let's go see if Dr. Phlox will send the proposal to his people then we can show the others the plans." Trip said.

The three of them headed out and Trip smiled it seemed like life was good.


	129. Chapter 129

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**05.05.2009**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Part 132 News **

**Amanda waited eagerly for Soval. She was very glad that they had a reasonable and logical proposal to give her mate. While Vulcan seemed willing to support the idea of a base they were less enthused about the idea of it being a Star Fleet facility. Amanda hoped that the fact that it would be multispecies would relieve their fears. She was gratified that her family seemed to be leading the way. She prepared his tea knowing he would appreciate the hot drink after walking around Enterprise. Soval entered their quarters and seemed to relax. Amanda walked to his side and handed him the tea. **

"**Soval you look frozen. Come take this tea and warm up."**

**Soval walked to her side and took the drink and sipped it. "I appreciate the drink beloved."**

**Amanda smiled. "I forgot that the ship is so cold. I had a cup earlier and figured you might enjoy one as well. We have a plan to staff the base."**

**Soval took a seat and listened as his wife relayed the plans.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Dr. Phlox smiled as he turned to both his captain and his fellow physician. "Well my friends it seems that your suspicions are correct. The tests confirm it. Belle will soon be a mother and Porthos a father."**

**The beagle wagged his tail and jumped up. Jonathan laughed as he ruffled his best friend's fur. "Well old boy it seems we are celebrating." he handed Porthos a piece of cheese and then fed another to Belle. **

"**We must prepare a birthing center for Belle."**

"**I think we can come up with something."Plox said with a broad grin.**

"**Well T'Lia has already asked for a puppy and I believe it would be wise to indulge the matriarch." T'Pel said.**

"**Oh yes. "Jonathan agreed. "She can have first pick. I am certain that out pets will agree."**

"**I believe she plans to give Michael Jr. the puppy for his son." T'Pel said.**

"**Well that would be fine."Jonathan said. "I am thinking we should let her have two. She could use a friend too. Charles II said her pet Jack Russell died three months ago. She could use a friend."**

**T'Pel nodded agreeing.**

**TBC....**


	130. Chapter 130

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**14 June 2009**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Part 133**

Jarkel watched the waves beat against the beach. He knew that things were changing rapidly. Jamel joined him and took his hand.

"All will be well beloved."

"I hope so. We are risking much."

"Perhaps, yet the rewards can be great. We will gain allies and trading partners. The Galaxy is changing beloved. That is why you started this."

"I know this my wife. Yet I wonder will we still be Orion when it all ends?"

She sighed and said. "Perhaps we will not be as we once were. That however can be a good thing. I do not want our people to be seen as savages anymore. We are not mindless brutes. I think we can be productive and lead. If we remain as slavers we will never be respected."

"I know, that is why I wanted this world and started the plans. Yet I wonder how much of our culture will survive?"

"We have gifted poets and musicians. All too often that is lost. All the rest of the galaxy see is slavery and pain. Surely the first two are better gifts to share. Our scientists are also wise and can learn so much more if they have access to others technology. I mean more than if we simply made slaves of those we wish to learn from."

"You are right and it is why I sought out this alliance. I just worry for the future." Jarkel said. "Or perhaps I fear that once we stop slavery the Grayson's will demand payment for T'Lia capture."

"She has forgiven us. I think her family is angry and rightly so. Yet they are gratified she lives. Give them the colony lands they want at a fair price. Let it be compensation and maybe we can be forgiven the pain we caused."

"As you wish my wife."Jarkel said softly holding her close letting the waves sooth them both.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raylin watched Samuel as he slept. She was still very worried about the boy. The Doctor had assured her that he was well but he was so small.

Michael joined her and said softly. "Come with me. You should rest. I will sit with him."

Raylin looked at Michael and saw he truly cared. "I am not tired. I can sit a while longer. You should rest Michael."

He shook his head. "I am fine. I drank and energy drink. I will be up for a while. So are you hungry?"

The sudden shift of topic caught Raylin off guard. "What?"

"Are you hungry. If you are not going to rest maybe I can go get you some food or tea?"

The human seemed to want to care for her. This shocked Raylin but she was hungry so she replied. "I would like that."

"What would you like?" Michael asked.

Raylin considered and said."Spiced tea and a fruit salad would be fine.

Michael nodded and said. "Keep an eye on him. I will be back soon." He smiled and slipped out.

Raylin suddenly was shocked. _She missed him. Perhaps it was because of their newly formed bond? She would have to think about this some more._


	131. Chapter 131

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**24 June 2009**

"**May we together be more then the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Part 134**

Michael filled up a tray with food for himself and his mate. He smiled as he that thought went trough his mind. "_His mate "He had not really wanted to become bonded and marriage frightened him. He was still recovering form his failed relationship with his son's mother. Despite what everyone in the family thought he had cared for her. He had wanted a real marriage. However he had caught her with a Marine officer and been destroyed by her laughter. He had refused to marry her after that. He had made the hard choice to let his son be adopted out. It had broken his heart to do so but he knew the child needed a solid family. Now he had the boy back and a mate. Raylin was a beautiful lady. He had to admit he had been fortunate in that regard. However he also knew he was not her choice either. He worried that she would feel trapped. He wanted his bond to matter. It might seem corny but he wanted a relationship like his parents had. He knew deep in his soul that his father would die to keep his mother safe and that she adored him. It showed in their every action the love they shared. He wanted that for himself and if he was honest he wanted that for Raylin too. She deserved a male who would see how special she was. However she was his. It was up to him to make her feel special. He would start today and maybe if he worked hard she might begin to care for him in some small way. So here he was getting her food and hoped he would show her how he valued her. _He decided that he had to be willing to put her needs first. So he would try to establish a relationship._ Let's see what looks good to eat? Well that salad looks interesting. I guess I will get her some of that. I know that it should be very good. Now what type of tea? Maybe mint would be ok._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Raylin watched her son as he slept. Her son, those words touched something deep in her soul. She had in less then a month become much _attached to this small being. He was so helpless. All she had to do to claim him was accept a bonding with a male she found very attractive. She may have protested but she was certain he was a very good choice. He was clearly attached to his son and he was willing to pay any price to regain control of the boy. That showed her he would be very protective of any future offspring. He was a powerfully built male one how could clearly defend her and the boy. All right he is nicely formed. Admit it Raylin he will make lovely children. Her son was proof enough of t hat. _She pulled the blanket up to cover him as he kicked it off. _The clan he came from was powerful and he was clearly a favored heir. She would be foolish not to try to make this bonding work. She shivered as she recalled the look of possession he had sent her at their bonding ceremony. He would hold her close if only because she was his_. The bond they had was strong despite being newly formed she could feel him across the ship. She felt a smile form. It was rather shocking to have her emotions so close to the surface. _However Michael did not complain when she smiled. In fact h e seemed to relax when she smiled at him. Perhaps having a part human bond-mate might be beneficial. She would make this work if only for their_ _son._

TBC...


	132. Chapter 132

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**28 July 2009**

"**May we together be more than the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Part 135**

Soval watched his mate as she carefully worked on the cloak. It was clear to him that Amanda was very skilled with a needle. She was clearly making a cloak for a male child. Amanda looked up and smiled at Soval. "Soval come and look at this. I need to know if it will be sufficient covering for my nephew Samuel. Grandmother wanted me to help make some proper clothing for him. She was afraid he might burn if exposed to the strong Vulcan sun. Dr. T'Pel warned us that many of the family may need to use extra sunscreen or be more carefully covered."

Soval came over to his mate and checked out the small cloak. It was rather beautiful in its simple design. "What materials are you using Thyla?"

"I am using some cloth given to me by Ambassador Kevan wife. She said it is used to make cloaks on Vulcan. I know such materials would be good for Vulcans but I am worried as humans are different. Sammy is only part Vulcan and Augment human."

"A very logical concern but the materials she has chosen for you are some of the best we have. I think that they will be sufficient. Of course given that all people are individual in their needs we may need to use care at first. Some of your people's skin may be more sensitive to our sun. You may wish to add a Talaxian silk liner for added protection."

"I had considered that. It might also help keep him cooler." Amanda nodded as if agreeing and took out a small communicator. It beeped and Koss answered it. "Koss could you find me some Talaxian silk. Uncle Soval thinks it will be useful in Sammy's cloak."

Koss who was walking with T'Lia responded with care."Of course we can pick silk up. Is there any color you wish to have?"

Amanda considered this with care and replied."The cloak is a deep green. Any complimentary color would be fine. Gold or silver might be best however as they are house colors."

"We shall try to find such colors." Koss said. "T'Lia and I are taking a break from the auctions. We needed sustenance and they had little to offer. Perhaps we can find what we need in the markets."

"Thank you Koss."Amanda said.

T'Lia grinned at the idea of shopping. It had been a long time since she had a chance to do so. "This could be interesting." She said as Koss lead her to the more open markets. There were many traders from all over the quadrant and T'Lia was instantly fascinated. Seeing so many differing goods on offer made her almost forget the agony of watching the slaves. They quickly found a silk merchant and began to haggle. Because as interesting as the market was this was only a diversion from their finding their people.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raylin took the cup of tea from Michael with a grateful smile. This small gesturer made Michael relax somewhat. "How is he?"

"He is finally sleeping peacefully. I think he was just restless and afraid. His emotions were wild."

"Well come eat something. Let him sleep. The little one has been through a lot in the past few weeks, so have you. Come eat you must keep your strength up."

Raylin would have protested but his words were logical. Michael was not simply ordering her around bur he was showing concern. She sighed and let him lead her to Dr. Phlox's desk where he had set down her meal. "What did you bring?" She asked. She was not used to making what humans called small talk but she wanted to try to make peace with this male who was now her bond-mate and sensed he like her needed to find a way to be comfortable together.

"I brought the tea and some salad. The bowl has some soup. Chef said T'Pol gave him the recipe so it should be very tasty. Of course he warned that some of the vegetables are from Earth and Mars and not Vulcan. They are safe for Vulcan consumption and come from Carbon Creek."

"Is that significant?" Raylin asked.

Michael nodded and said "Yes, though to be honest I too am just learning why and how it is valuable to our peoples." He paused and said."It is the home of a Star Fleet research center and a Vulcan colony on Earth. I have been told that it was there for over a hundred and fifty years. It is the sight of first contact between humanity and Vulcan. The town was there when my forefather Mestral and his companions crash landed there. He stayed and made it his home and bonded with Margret Cochrane and founded the colony. Ambassador Soval father Xon and T'Mir's grandchild T'Pol were aware of the situation and helped the colony over the years as did Mestral's friends. So the Colony thrived and is now once more ready to expand."

"It seems rather shocking to learn that my people have been on Earth for so long and that one of them married into humanity."

"Yes it is a shock. Remember Raylin I just learned about this too. I always thought I was just human."

She raised her brow at that.

"All right maybe I thought we might have some augment genes hiding in our past but a lot of people have that. I mean it is not like I got super strength or intelligence out of the deal. Then again Randy and Andrew are super smart and Amanda is strong for a woman. Maybe I am the only one who got short changed."

Raylin took his hand. She sensed he needed this contact. "You have your own logic Michael. I have not noticed a lack of intelligence or power in you."

"I gave away our son." He said bowing his head with shame.

Raylin was stunned to hear this self depreciating tone. She would not allow him to hate himself for making a hard choice. In the past few hours she had stepped back and considered his choice with logic. While it had been a choice she would not have made she did understand why Michael had made it. A child deserved a stable and protective family. Michael had chosen well. It was tragic that Samuel's adopted family had been murdered but they had been good people. Honest and strong. Both had died to keep the boy safe and that was what any real parent would do. Michael had chosen a couple in a strong stable relationship to raise his son. He had maintained contact and ensured the boy would be cared for. He had chosen what was best for his son over his own wants and needs. That was logical even if a painful choice. She also knew that when he had a chance to take his son back he had been willing to do whatever was needed. He had even agreed to bond with her. She was Vulcan and he was to his own mind human. Yet he had agreed to secure his son. She respected that deeply. "He would not be our son had he not had another family. While I am saddened at their passing I am grateful for the care they gave Samuel. He a good boy. I never thought to have a family. It was a distant and dangerous want. I was a slave Michael and as such a family would have been a weakness. When they gave Samuel to me after...I was grateful and he became mine. I bonded with the boy. It may have been a foolish thing but he was mine."Michael looked away suddenly trying to pull away feeling like he was being rejected. "Be at ease Thyla and let me finish." He paused and nodded hating having to hear this. "Then I met you. I admit to being concerned about this situation we find ourselves in. Yet perhaps it is a positive thing. I have analyzed the choices you made and find that they were logical. It may not have been how I chose to do it but then I am more selfish. You made a hard choice for your son. It was done for his welfare. That is honorable. However now he is ours and we will choice his future together to ensure he is safe and cared for. I find I am pleased to have you as a bond-mate. Because I know you will always try to do what is best for our son and I regardless of the cost to yourself. One could not ask for more than that."

Michael almost collapsed with relief. "I...I swear I will do all I can to keep you both safe and happy."

"I am aware. Now come eat with me before our meal grows cold." Raylin said her lips upturned somewhat and Michael grinned taking a roll from the plate.

"I am hungry." He took a bite and offered it to her.

Raylin smiled knowing he did this to show it was safe to eat. She took the roll from his hand and took a bite. She knew humans used their hands to eat and decided she could live with this cultural difference. If only to show Michael she too could adapt.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The prisoners cursed as they were all tossed into a holding pen. Several shifted closer together.

"Well at least we are together." One said.

"Oh Yeh that great Pink Skin." Came the sarcastic reply.

"Well Tomar you could have been stuck with the Vulcans." Came a returned quip.

"Perhaps Strand. But were sold to Regilians they are as bad as Vulcans. Worse as they are emotional."

"Well we can maybe find a way out. Surely their world will be better than this hell hole."

The Andorian snorted at that but decided not to crush the humans hope just yet. He hated _to admit it but he was glad to be with this batch of humans. Next to his own people humans _seemed the most civilized. Maybe the pink skin was right. Anyway it hardly mattered now. _He leaned back and closed his eyes thinking sleep might be a good idea._

TBC...

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review and add this work to their alert lists. It is really appreciated.

Fire


	133. Chapter 133

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T'Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.**

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

**A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics**

**By Fire Star**

**8 August 2009**

"**May we together be more than the sum of our parts."- Surak**

**Part 136**

**The Regilian ship pulled out of orbit. The captain was pleased he had a full cargo hold of slaves. He was certain to show a profit from this trip. He knew that the polar mines would take every Andorian he had. He sipped his ale and considered what to buy with his profits. His wife had mentioned wanting a new flitter and his mistress could use one as well. He was not so foolish as to buy one something and not the other. They would never let him live it down. He wondered if he should buy them the same model only in differing colors. He knew full well they would compare notes and he had best be sure neither was slighted.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Koss passed some coins to a youth who had whispered into his ear. He moved to the silk stall and called to T'Lia. "The auction is about to begin. Order the silks and have them sent to our ship. Take them all if you wish. Cost is of no matter."**

**T'Lia knew something had happened and smiled."Oh thank you husband. I will take them all. Please send them to this port of call.' She handed the merchant a card with the place of their ship listed. "You may bill our house for the silks."**

**The merchant smiled and could not believe his good fortune. He agreed and quickly wrapped up the deal. T'Lia followed Koss out.**

"**What has happened? Is something wrong?"**

"**The Regillians left early. They had a full load. I believe they took the entire lot of Andorians privately from that last Orion. Paid a high price too from what my contact said. It seems that the Captain already has a buyer lined up. Ice mines and that will not be good for them. I think we had better warn your brother and his Andorian friends."**

"**Oh yeh Trip will love this one."T'Lia said as she pulled out her communicator. "I am calling Mestral too. He can maybe track them."**

"**Good plan. I will call my grandfather and Soval."**

**Both Vulcans made their call knowing that time was short if they were to save the slaves from a painful future.**

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Garnett and the others moved into the new cave. She could not believe how comfortable this place was. It was also large. She looked around and knew it would make a perfect base of operations. She noted that t heir Klingon ally was showing several men how to wield a sword. She smiled at this and knew the Orions would soon know fear. She was shocked to see the natives pull out large clubs and demonstrate how they could use them. Well it seemed that Kevan was impressed. Good, now all she had to do was help set up a sick bay.**

**Cccccccccc**

**Shran paced he wanted to act but knew he had to be patient. He just hoped those damned Vulcans had news soon or else he and his crew were going raiding. **

**TBC....**


	134. Chapter 134

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics

By Fire Star

01 September 2009

"**May we together be more then the some of our parts."- Soval and Amanda**

**Part 137**

The explosion of Shran's temper had been expected. _In fact Soval had mentally calculated that it would take the Andorian commander 5.25 minutes to begin shouting and demanding that they engage the Regillans and take back his people. However in this case Soval was willing to admit that Shran had more than sufficient cause to be angry. They had not anticipated the early sale of his people to a buyer who would leave before the rest of the Auction was over. In fact Shran had shown a great deal of emotional control given the risk he was taking by supporting this rather unlikely alliance_. His mind drifted back to a few minutes earlier when this had all begun-

They had all met on Shran's ship. _It would not have been Soval or Kevan's first choice but Shran had pointed out that he could not always be the one running to join them. He reserved the right to show off his people's hospitality now and again. Besides he said. He was to hot on Enterprise or the planet. Of course comfortable for an Andorian was cold for a human and freezing for a Vulcan but Soval had to admit Shran had a point. Plus there was the fact that he trusted the human crews to follow orders. The Andorian crew well they were just as likely to take matters into their own hands. Many were not overly trusting of this alliance and most had good reason to dislike and distrust Vulcans. Soval knew that he and Kevan and even Koss had to show that they could be trusted. It had to begin someplace and if that meant he had to be cold he would do it. Peace was too important to not accept the small branch of peace Shran offere_d.

"Ok Pink skin what is going on?" Shran said as he poured a drink and passed it to Archer. He then poured one for Soval and Kevan. Koss politely refused the ale. "No Thank you Commander. I am afraid I have no skill with such a powerful drink."_He wanted to remain alert and able to think logically. Andorian Ale was an excellent beverage but it had a kick and Koss was not so certain he could keep up with the others. Better to just skip it._

Shran chuckled but decided he liked Koss. _The Vulcan was willing to admit a fault and that made him more honest then 99 out of a 100 of his people_."Maybe you would be willing to try some later when we can celebrate freeing our people from the slavers and end this horrid practice once and for all."

"That would be acceptable. However I am afraid I bring disturbing news."

Shran's good humor fled as he was told what had happened.

Now they had to listen to his angry rant. Soval decided to give him 6.3 minutes to vent then they would need to begin a plan to save the Andorian from the mines.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Shan calmed down and decided he needed information. "So what do we know?"

"The Regillan bought the Slaves all of them in one parcel. He has a buyer and according to our sources has a full cargo hold." Kevan said.

Well this is a cluster fuck. Malcolm thought. "Sir do we know where the captives are being taken?"

Koss answered that. "Yes and fortunately they must go through some rather sparsely populated areas. It will give us a chance to use the raider. Or even one of the larger ships."

"Maybe we should try to jump ahead of them."Archer said. "If we could find a place to herd them to then the raider can take them and free your people. Shran what if you and I use our ships as the cattle dogs."

Shran smiled and said "I can be a Pit bull. But Pinks Skin the best you would be is a rat terrier."

The Enterprise staff chuckled at this. Soval looked at Koss clearly confused.

Amanda sighed and said. "We need to herd them so I am betting they will want to avoid an Imperial guard ship or a Vulcan cruiser. Then Enterprise is known to be a bit curious. We need to set up a flight pattern that forces them to a specific point. Anyone have any idea where we want to ambush them?"

Malcolm rose and said. "Here is a good spot. I think that the Grayson ships could also help us. This pocket of space is perfect. Commander T'Pol said this area has several planets and moons we could hide behind."

Shan looked at the star map and said."I have to agree with the Vulcan. It is a good place. So let's decide who goes where."

TBC...


	135. Chapter 135

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics

By Fire Star

December 11, 2009

"**May we together be more then the some of our parts."- Soval and Amanda**

**Part 138**

**Shran had to admit he was surprised that Koss had admitted making an error. It was not something he was used to seeing a Vulcan admit they were wrong. However Koss was young by Vulcan standards but maybe it was simply because he had not ego as older ambassadors might. In any case they had managed to come up with a reasonable plan after about an hour. He and the Vulcan cruisers would be playing bulldog and herd the Reglians to the waiting arms of the Grayson ships and their raider. It was decided that Enterprise would attempt to pop in and do the meet and greet. Given that the Regilians had told Earth that they did not buy new slaves it they were reasonably certain that the ship would run. With the Vulcan and Andorians flanking the trade ship they knew they could force it into the path that they wanted. Given that Vulcan and Andoria rarely worked together there would be little suspicion sent their way. Now all he had to do was be patient.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Mestral listened with care as Trip and Malcolm and MV all prepared to attack the using the raider and one of the captured Orion ships. MV had taken command of one of the ships when the captain had requested stepping down. It turned out that he really had not wanted to be in command because he was much happier as an engineer. He had eagerly stepped down to go back to his engine room. It was not surprising that he and Trip seemed to be bonding. MV had taken command though he to was more of an Engineer at heart. However he was more eager to free those that had been enslaved. To that end he be the captain. It still amazed them not all that the Orions really did not want to be slave holders. Then again the man had been a slave himself. It would take time for them to fully trust the Orions but so far all seemed to be going well. Shran warned them to be on guard and that was advice MV fully intended to take but he was willing to give the former captain a chance. **

"**Commander Shran we will retrieve your people. It would be wise to have your medical personal ready to offer assistance. I suggest this because I am certain your people did not go easily into captivity."**

**Shran smiled at this understatement. "I think that would be wise. What are we going to do with the Orions we capture?"  
**

"**We will do what we must. I hope we will be able to use them to gather intelligence. It is a new way of life we seek to create. We cannot allow them to be free to continue enslaving other beings. We will have to reeducate them." Mestral said.**

**Shran laughed at the Vulcan's naivety. **_**However he knew that education was the only way to change the way things were done. **_**"I think we may have to do more then simple education. However you are right attitudes must be molded. Perhaps we should consider alternate ways to make our point?"**

"**Indeed, perhaps it would be wise to refuse to take goods and foodstuff created by slaves. If there is no economic benefit to have slaves they become a burden." Mestral said.**

"**Now that might work but it will take a lot of cooperation."Shran said as he considered the idea. "Archer might know how to implement such an idea. Humans are good at that type of insanity."**

**Mestral nodded. He had to agree with Shran. His human relatives would find a way to make it work.**

**TBC....**


	136. Chapter 136

Story By: Fire Wolfe

28 August 2010

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T'Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.

A/N; Thanks you to everyone who has reviewed and or added me to their alert lists.

Fire Wolfe

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics

By Fire Star

2007-03-09

"**May we together be more then the some of our parts."- Soval and Amanda**

Part 139

Shran went to alert his command about the raid. He hoped everything would work out. He hated that his people were at risk. However, they had to be careful because some slavers might space a cargo(The Slaves) rather than let them be rescued.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soval watched his mate. _She was clearly agitated and wanting to go on the assault to help free the prisoners. It was not logical that she wanted to do this given her condition but, Soval was not really upset by her desire to do so. One of the things he admired the most about Amanda was her care and concern for others. His mate seemed to have a well of compassion and caring that left him in awe of her. It was not that Vulcans did not care or love. They did both with a dangerous passion. The difference was that their emotions and actions were always weighted. There was always caution and concern. The fear of losing control was a constant for his species. Logic had become the central core of their being because passion was dangerous. Vulcan had almost been destroyed by their strong passions. He watched as Amanda helped her brothers suit up. She was giving them warnings about the Orions and the dangers that their female represented. She was also giving them a briefing on the fighting abilities of the Andorians. Her firm lesson to treat the prisoners with care and respect was not missed either. It was clear Amanda valued her family but her passion to help save the slaves was immense as was her concern for the well beings of the strike teams. She clearly valued all life and this was amazing given what she had endured. His mate was so much more then the simple human he had first thought her to be. He was proud she had chosen him._

Amanda felt Soval's gaze and turned to face him. There was a question on her face as she left Randy to see what was disturbing him. While she was worried about the mission she trusted her family to know what they were doing. She was far more concerned about the sudden look of concern and concentration on Soval's face.

Soval quickly schooled his features. It was clear he had lost some of the air of mystery to his wife. Of course given she was his heart and soul this was good. However, he did not wish to be an open book. "Open Book" I have been spending too much time with Terrans. He thought.

Amanda caught that thought and chuckled. _Do not worry Soval you are still a mystery to most_.

"I am relieved to hear that." He said in soft tones as she came to his side and touched two fingers to his.

Amanda giggled at this. "I so love your sense of humor."

Soval's brow rose. "I am offended ...I think."

At this Amanda laughed loudly. "Don't be. It is a good thing, humor helps human relationships survive."

Soval said nothing to this. Humans were fascinating creatures sometimes. He turned to see another couple walk in. He briefly wondered if Koss was having the same trouble understanding his mate as he did his?

Koss watched as T'Lia ran to Charles II and Seth's side. He was slightly annoyed at that but he did understand. Humans were creatures of habit. T'Lia was used to looking to her elder brothers for support and assurance. He instinctively fought his anger. Her brothers represented safety to her. He hoped in time she would run to him.

T'Lia froze mid step. She spun around and ran to Koss hugging him tightly much to the amusement of her family."I am sorry. I am just so scared. I did not...I mean. I ..."

Koss patted her back awkwardly offering comfort. He had seen Charles do this for T'Pol and decided it must be a human way of offering comfort. "All is well. I understand."

T'Lia looked at him and hoped he did. It was so hard sometimes because she was still so ingrained in human culture.

Koss held her and said. "We will find middle ground." He looked over at the Ambassador who nodded. It seemed they all had a lot to learn. "We can work it out. Even those older and wiser then we have some difficulties."

Soval's brow rose at that and he found himself feeling his mate's amusement at that statement. Amanda grinned and said. "So who is old and who is wise husband?"

Soval shook his head at the human sense of humor. One day it might make some logical sense. However he was not sure when that might be.

Trip and Seth and Randy all looked over at their families and shrugged. Sometimes there was just no understanding their relatives.

TBC...


	137. Chapter 137

"May we together be more then the some of our parts."- Soval and Amanda

Part 140

The Enterprise moved forward and prepared to enter the game. It was not easy to hide his anticipation. However Jonathan Archer was more than ready to play his part. _He could almost be amused at the idea of playing the naive young Captain. It was a role he wished was still accurate. However, recent years had torn off the blinders. He no longer expected every alien culture to be friendly or to be eager to engage in peaceful trade and exchanges. No now at last he finally understood what Soval had meant. He hated that the elder had been so right._

_Yet the game had started and it was far too late to wish that they had never begun to venture into space. For good or Ill humanity was now walking the stars and they had to take their chances. That being said however, Jonathan was certain that humanity would find a way to make this work. They were not a weak species. Humanity had curiosity and drive and a desire to explore. This trait was genetic and had been passed down from generation to generation. He could no more resist the call of the unknown they he could resist needing T'Pel. Of course that made him wonder if perhaps the drive to explore came from their Vulcan relatives. _That thought made him smile briefly. _I wonder what Soval would think if I blame humanities wander lust on Vulcans? Of course Soval would likely say that it was an illogical argument as humans had always been eager to explore. They had of course charted most of Earth long before Mestral set foot on Terra. Then again maybe just maybe Mestral had not been the first Vulcan on Earth._ That idea made him grin more. _The idea of Mestral was hard enough for Soval to deal with. Jonathan thought back to some old Earth legends and grinned. It might be fun to tease their elder. _

"Captain we are within hailing distance." T'Pol said.

Archer nodded at this and turned to his linguist Hoshi Sato. The young officer had come a long way since the launch and he would definitely need her skills with language to pull this off. "Are you ready to go Hoshi?"

"Aye sir. Let the games begin." She said with a smile. It was clear that the young officer was eager to help rescue their allies people. /

"Show time. Hoshi send out a friendly hello. Let's see if maybe we can do this the easy way."

Hoshi smiled even as her hands flew across her board. It would be nice if maybe just maybe this would go smoothly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Koss walked beside T'Lia as they headed back to the auction. As much as they both wanted to be involved in the rescue they needed to be seen and to work on freeing other slaves. Every minute away from the bidding sent someone deeper into the life of a slave and neither wanted to let that happen. Slaver was not something easily forgotten. The less time spent as a slave the better. T'Lia forced herself to appear calm as they took a place near the front. It was going to be a long day and she had to maintain her Vulcan mask. She had to trust her family and their allies would save Garnett and the others.

The next lot of slaves came out and the bidding game began again. T'Lia was grateful that her family was wealthy and that Vulcan had opened its own purse strings because this was going to become expensive. She winced as the opening bids began on a pair of Vulcans. They were perhaps middle aged and clearly the male was not happy. He stood close and protective of his mate the looks he gave showed he was being pushed. His emotions were clear to read. T'Lia hoped that they could save them because it was very clear that this male was either close to or just over ponn far and he would be dangerous. The female leaned into his arms. The rare show of affection made her force a smile back. "Koss we should bid on this pair."

"Agreed. The notes say they are both trained in medicine. We could use that on the colony."

The Vulcans glared at them but Koss remained impassive. He was playing his part with skill and care.

The Orion called off the opening bid and the game began. Koss increased the bid each time and soon the gavel fell.

"Sold to Koss of Altair 7 for 200,000 credits each."

The next batch came in and they were human the bids were fortunately lower as most did not think humans were worth a lot, but T'Lia encouraged Koss to bid. Saving humans was as vital as saving Vulcans to her mind.

The men all glared and cursed at them. Or they did until the Orions shocked them. T'Lia rose and called out. "I will not pay you for damaged merchandise. If they are damaged I will expect compensation."

The auctioneer shouted at the guard and he backed off. T'Lia swallowed hard. That had been to close. She hoped that the human slaves only had a bit of a headache. Sometime humans could be too stubborn for their own good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The natives moved quietly and quickly. The outer post had to be taken because it monitored all space flight and communications. If they could secure this then they had a chance to call for help. Garnett followed the directions given to her and soon found the power grid. With a dark smile she planted the small homemade explosive. Gun powder may be primitive but, it would do the job. She smiled and silently thanked her uncle for teaching her how to make it when she was ten. He was right archaic skills did come in handy in her life. She made a mental note to send him a bottle of the best Jonny Walker she could find when she got home. Soon it would be show time. The timer was set for 20 minutes. Soon the Orions Slavers would learn that they were not the biggest or maddest in this fight. It was never wise to piss off the Native peoples, Klingons, Augments or even Vulcans and god forbid you piss off a human woman who was PMSing. Yep, the Orions were dead meat.

TBC..._  
_


	138. Chapter 138

"May we together be more then the some of our parts."- Soval and Amanda

Disclaimer: See part One

By Fire Wolfe AKA Fire Star

12 July 2011

Part 141 Caged PG-13

The human slaves woke and cursed. Jackson Calvin Marks was not a happy man at all. His head was pounding and he could not believe that they had been bought by Vulcans. Of all the stupid rotten luck. As if getting captured by the Orion slavers was not bad enough. He sat up and looked around and knew that it was not good at all. He felt a small hand grab his and squeeze it tightly. He rolled over and stared into the eyes of his beloved. Thank god she was here. Helen spoke softly to him.

"Jack don't make any sudden moves."

"I'm not sure I could love. My head feels like I ran into the full line of Ohio State."

"Well that was a foolish move in college. Then again you did go to U of M and they can be stupid when it comes to football."

Her husband gave her an sharp look for that. "Yeah and you lot from Notre Dame are so much better?"

"Fair point I suppose but, really how many times did you get knocked out?"

Jackson did not reply saving his strength. He hated it when his wife got all logical on him. "Yeah well I had to try. I mean we got bought by Vulcans if they do a medical scan…."

"That husband is less of a worry then our current situation. We are being held with a mated pair. I would guess the male is going into or just out of his cycle."

Jackson winced. "Ok so , I need to not look at him or them right?"

"That would be wise husband. He would see it as a challenge. I have not even tried to speak to them."

"I can see it might be a problem. The human male said. "So what are we going to do?"

"I hope the Vulcans are not going to test us right away. Keep your temper my love maybe if we can get them to trust us we can find a way to escape. I'm hoping they will think you were afraid we were being separated and accept you were trying to protect me. That's one thing the male Vulcan will at least understand." Helen said softly. "The biggest issue now is that we are in a cage with an unstable male Vulcan."

"Yeah, that could be a problem." he said.

Helen rolled her eyes at that bit of understatement. Sometimes his humor left a lot to be desired.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Koss walked toward their newest "Slaves". He tried to maintain his apparent lack of emotion. It was difficult. He could feel T'Lia rage through their bond and her anger that anyone would dare to harm sentient beings. The fact that they were human and Vulcan slaves made it all the worse. It was clear that the humans in the cage were afraid of their Vulcan roommates. It was one time that Koss was rather glad that many humans were xenophobic. Because even at a distance he could tell that the Vulcans were mated and had likely recently gone through Pon Farr. The male would be protective and aggressive even if he was recently out of the fires. The humans staying quite and as far away as possible was likely a wise move. Koss held his fingers up and T'Lia came to his side and touched them. He motioned for his own guards to come and take their "Slaves."

Looking into the cage he spoke softly in Vulcan. "All will be well we will take you to our healers."

The Vulcan pair looked at him sharply. The male was unable to speak but the female did. "Shaile we thank you."

Koss was unaware that that the humans could understand him. However T'Lia was watching them closely and noticed their indrawn breath. Through their bond she sent _Koss they speak Vulcan._

Koss looked at her and then at the humans and said in English. "Serve us well and you will be treated with respect and dignity. We will allow you to earn your freedom or perhaps if you have family they may purchase it for you."

Jackson glared and said. "Our employer may do so. We are from Grayson Shipping."

T'Lia sighed. _Of course they are. This could be complicated. _She turned to the Orions and said. "I want all medical scans you have taken of our slaves."

The slave master's eyes narrowed and he asked "Why?"

Koss spun around and said with a warning in his tone. "We would know the health of our property. It is logical to have a base line of heath to use. Or are you trying to hide something? Are these slaves not well?"

The slave master paled at that question. "We hide nothing. It is just not usual for a new owner to ask that."

T'Lia resisted rolling her eyes in the human fashion.

Koss decided to give a logical answer. "One must have a baseline. I would do this for my beasts such as my shelate so then I do it for my slaves."

"I guess it makes sense in a way." The slave master said. "We sell only the best of the best here. We don't keep the sick or infirm we have quality merchandise."

"I am aware of that which is why we came to this market." Koss said.

The humans in the cells glared.

_Damn I feel like a Stallion at auction_. Jackson thought.

Helen caught that stray thought and giggled a little. "Well I would say you are a prime stud."

Jackson smiled at his wife's humor. "Well I wish I could show you my skills in that area"

She blushed and said. "Maybe one day soon."


	139. Chapter 139

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to Cannon.

**Sequel to Logical Life-Mates**

A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics

By Fire Star

3/15/2012

"**May we together be more then the some of our parts."- Soval and Amanda**

Part 142 Quality Merchandice

Koss took the medical records and put the disk into his pocket. He then decided to ask about their new purchases. "Where did you find such fine specimens of humans?"

The Orion ever willing to brag smiled and said. "We purchased this batch from Hadar of Apex 9. He took these humans and several others from a ship carrying cargo. "We took the entire crew of 25."

This news disturbed T'Lia deeply. Her hand was inside her robe pocket and she tapped out a message to Soval and Amanda they would need to know to help find the other 23 crewmen. T'Lia tried to put the fact that these people might well be family from her mind. It would only make things harder to keep in perspective. She just hoped that they could save them all.

The Orion went on and on."Hadar often provides excellent slaves. He secures only the best."

"Indeed it would appear so, does he have their ship?"

The Orion looked at his client harshly. "I am uncertain why do you inquire?"

"I would see what type of vessel these humans have. It would allow me to assess their skill level without the danger of them fleeing."

"Yes that can be a problem. However I am sure that you will be most pleased with these humans and Vulcans. Though I should perhaps warn you the Vulcans appear to be a pair."

"It seems like a logical assumption. It is well that I have no intention or desire to split them up. It would be ill advised."

The Orion laughed at that. "Wise as slitting a pair never ends well." He seemed amused at his own poor wit.

Koss said nothing but his own anger had to be forced away.

T'Lia found herself hard pressed not to shoot him for his coldness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

His com went off and Soval looked at the texted message. He knew that this would not please Amanda at all. However at least they now knew the fate of at least one of the lost ships. "Amanda T'Lia has sent news."

His wife came to his side and took the com from him. "They have only purchased two of the crew. I wonder if more will be auctioned or if they are already sold?"

"I do not know. Perhaps we should have Koss inquire?"

"Yes Soval that be a good idea. If only we had the names of the humans we could figure out which ship was taken."

"I'll have Koss ask, though they may lie in an attempt to protect the others and their shipping firm."

"I can see that happening at least until they know they are safe. Ask anyway it might be useful. Because if we know which ship was taken we will have an idea of who to look for."

"Logically thought out my dear, I'll stress that point." Soval said as he took the com back and texted to Koss. Twenty five human crew that was at least a starting point in figuring out which ship was lost, however more information would be needed to confirm which ship had fallen to the Orions and their barbaric slavery it was an affront to all civilized beings who wanted to live in peace and harmony.

"While you do that I'll inform the captain. He needs to know and I'll fill in Trip and the others as well."

Soval nodded and watched his wife leave to carry out her mission. With this new information perhaps they could save the missing crew. Soval knew that this would hit certain individuals hard as they took the responsibility of protecting their clan very seriously. He hoped the elder T'Lia kept her temper. He knew hers was formidable for all her controls. He shuttered at the thought she might get angry. It was a good example of why Vulcans held controlling their emotions as so vital. It was a frightening sight to see.

TBC…..

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates real life has been busy and challenging of late. I will attempt to do better.

Fire


	140. Chapter 140

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T' Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to** **Cannon.**

Sequel to Logical Life-Mates

A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics

By Fire Star

2012-06-30

"**May we together be more then the some of our parts."- Soval and Amanda**

**Part 143 (Deep thoughts)**

Finding out the names of the crew had not been all that difficult. T'Lia was grateful that for once things seemed to be going their way. It was a starting point. She sent a message to Amanda and Soval and hoped that both would be able to alert the Matriarch and others about the missing crew. T'Lia really was not all that happy with this situation at all. She hated the idea that her family members might be being held as slaves. She noted that Koss was not any more "happy" about this then she was in fact she could almost see his anger which given his level of control was scary. For the first time she was grateful she had to become T'Lia because she knew full well that she would never have been able to maintain her emotions as Elizabeth Tucker. It was hard to see that sentient beings could be so cruel to each other and harder still to pretend to be a part of the system. However she knew that for now it was essential that they play along. Lives depended on it.

Amanda read the names and duplicated the list. It was going to be given to both Captain Archer and Mestral. With luck her cousin or the Matriarch would know what ship these people were stationed on. The names of the Vulcan Couple were given to Soval with hope that he might find out where and when they had been taken. It did not seem likely that they would have been out working or traveling with the male so close to Ponn Far unless of course they had been heading back to Vulcan for a wedding or something. It was something that they would need to look into. Because if by some way the Orions had learned of their travels maybe their ship had been targeted on purpose which would be a problem. One to bring up with T'Pau as she would need to issue a warning to all couples off world, if their shipping and travel networks had been comprised Vulcan needed to know about it and fix the problem quickly.

The message was sent to Vulcan it would take several hours or perhaps even days to reach T'Pau as it was being sent by indirect methods for security purposes. It was not ideal but Soval was far more concerned with the safety and security of the message then speed. It was not a compromise he liked making and it was one he could tell his beloved did not agree with but, in this he had to be certain. It would be far more dangerous for the Orions to learn of their actions then to delay. While it did perhaps place a few at risk he knew most Vulcans would rather take that risk to protect the whole of their society. It was about duty and honor. He held Amanda as she cried for those lost and he was gratified by her tears because they helped him. He wished he could shed them himself but, to do so would be an indulgence he could not afford. Soval had to be logical and detached but, his wife's tears moved him. He knew they would make this work and he would work tirelessly to make certain these were the last tears she shed for either his people or hers over this slavery situation. They now had information and could act and act t hey would and the Orion Syndicate would soon learn that civilized beings would no longer tolerate their barbaric practices of slavery. It saddened Soval to consider that he had only been moved when this situation became personal. Maybe it was time for his people to reflect on that idea that maybe they had become to detach and to emotionless. That was not a logical way to be at all because it showed that they were not the logical rational leaders that they believed themselves to be. He wondered if maybe humanity might be their salvation. It was something to meditate on but not something he was yet willing to voice or at least not with T'Pau though he had a feeling that perhaps she too was considering this thought.


	141. Chapter 141

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. This is a Soval and Amanda Cole fan fiction. Trip and T'Pol are a mated pair and will be popping in from time to time. In this fan fiction T' Pol and Soval are related and T' Pau is T'Pol's cousin. Other Enterprise crew may appear as needed. Consider this an AU with little regards to** Cannon.

Sequel to Logical Life-Mates

A/N: Telepathy and thoughts in Italics

By Fire Star

2013-02-07

"**May we together be more then the some of our parts."- Soval and Amanda**

Part 144 A fatal weaknesses.

Mestral and the Matriarch considered the news. It was disturbing on so many different levels. It seemed that Amanda's theory that certain ships had been targeted was correct. The list of ships and beings being taken was too specific to be random. There was also the fact that space was large and it might be impossible to simply stumble onto a ship to capture. The Orions clearly h found a way to target specific ships. That meant that they had somehow found a way to track various vessels from specific locations. The fact was that most if not all of the ships of Grayson shipping were made for both speed and power. The ships all had fastest engines on earth and above average firepower; in fact most exceeded the firepower Enterprise had on its maiden voyage. The crews were all well trained and could easily have found a place in the Vulcan fleet if they wanted to and if Vulcan ever chose to accept them as citizens again. The training was equal and the skills combined the best of both humanity and Vulcan. It was therefore logical to assume that the ambushes were being carefully laid and superior firepower or subterfuge was being brought to bear.

"Have any of our people been returned?" T'Lia asked. "It is my hope that they can perhaps give us insight into how they were taken."

"Several from the Home Place, however larger issue is how they are tracking our fleets. While there are some standard trade routes our ships rarely leave any port on a specific schedule. The variation is done just for this purpose." Mestral said.

"Perhaps, however there is a possibility that the Orions are getting a general timetable and merely waiting for the ships. A day or two differences is hardly a wait given that they gain not only the cargo but the ship and crew for profit. Such a wait would be considered a fair trade I believe."

"True, however our ships also vary their routes. You know that has been standard procedure since colonization. What we began to avoid the old High Council has until now served us well. However, our crews do send coded messages to let our people know which routes they take. If that communication has been compromised we would have our answers." Mestral reported."However it still does not explain how several highly skilled ships and crews were taken. Even fully loaded the ships taken can exceed warp 5."

"That is troubling, however if they are ambushed and disabled quickly or trapped in such a way that make their speed useless then it is possible for them to be taken. I have been considering that perhaps the Orions found a way to disable our ships or crews. If they were able to drug the crews or damage the ships while in port taking them would be far simpler. Do you remember how Jonathan told us how the Orions affected and almost took Enterprise?"

"That is a valid point but, I can hardly see that happening on our ships. We have too many bonded pairs." Mestral said however his mind was considering all options.

"Unless they found a way to disable the pairs in some way; I just read the report from the Vulcan couple the male was not due to enter Ponn Far for another six earth months." T'Lia said.

Vulcans in general did not turn pale. Mixed Vulcans however could and did. Mestral paled at that news. "The Orions found a way to trigger Pon Farr. If this is true then all our ships are at risk."

"Yes they are. I am sending the order now. All ships are to return to a safe port. That means one of our colonies or Vulcans. I am further ordering that they travel in convoys where possible and remain in continued communications checking in every half hour. This report is most disturbing and I am forwarding to T'Pau and Soval."

Mestral nodded clear concerned. He forced his emotions back. Even if he was only partially a Vulcan Male this threat frightened him. He might lock his emotions away but he still felt them this was like a blow to his very soul/Katra. The idea that someone could use such a basic painful biological function against his people enraged him as well. He froze. "Matriarch we need to inform the Regilians as well."

Her head snapped up."Yes that is logical. While they are not as burnable as we are they should be made aware. I will have that message sent as well. We should also warn our allies. If they have found a biological trigger for our people they may well have done so for the other races. While it may not be the same if could be problematic to them as well."

TTTTTTTTT

Two messages arrived for T'Pau. She took the printed out missives and read them. She felt rage suddenly and it brought her mate to her side.

"What has happened?"

Without a word T'Pau handed him the message and stepped away taking a deep calming breath. She would not; could not lose control. Even as she forced her mind to calm she looked at her beloved one. To think someone could use their bond against them. It was unthinkable and cruel. She like all Vulcans might say love was an emotion and that the Vulcans people had closed their hearts to this emotion but, the bond was sacred. In it they could care and feel if only in private. The bond allowed for a pair to feel passion and fire the total surrender of self to ones mate when the fires burned. It was a time of pain, pleasure and renewal for each couple. While the fires could be frightening they also could be freeing. T'Pau knew many females feared the fires but, she felt they were foolish. If one embraced ones mate and rode the flames then you could be reborn. She likened it to the mythical earth phoenix. The fire consumed the bird but it was reborn. So it was with a Vulcan couple the fires burned away the people they were and gave them new life. She sighed. Skon looked at her and said. "We must warn our people and send our fleet out. Our colonies and allies must also be warned."

"Yes, I believe it is past time we deal with this Slavery problem. I will send the messages to our allies and perhaps even to the Klingons."

Skon's brow rose.

"They may never admit to losing a ship, however they should know. If only in hopes such information might draw them in to help us deal with the Orion issue. They have allied with them in the past. However they are honorable if they understand we are doing this for justice and survival I do not believe they will offer support or assistance to the Orions."

"Oh course my lady. I will send that message at once." Skon said he offered his mate his paired fingers and she touched them lightly taking comfort from him."We should however send the message only through those we trust. Our communications have clearly been compromised."

T'Pau's eyes widened as this sunk in she then nodded to him agreeing with his logic and surprised she had missed that point. She wondered briefly if perhaps this had been set up by V'Los to gain funds and to ensure his people trusted him because he had said he would keep them safe and secure and hunt down the slavers. Something that had never happened, had the traitor been selling the Vulcan people for his own gain, it was a disturbing thought one she would meditate on later. For now this was going to end and as she locked eyes with Skon she saw he agreed with her choice and would support her in the Councils. T'Pau eyes locked and showed she valued him. Her touch showed she needed him and his support and together they would protect their people giving Soval and T'Pol the resources they needed to help Archer, Starfleet and the Andorians stop slavery. She might not like or trust all the races they would warn but none deserved to be a slave.

TBC….

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates real life and writers block have keep me away. I hope to update more often now as long as work does not over whelm me again. Thank you to everyone who has followed this and or reviewed it is appreciated greatly.

Thanks again,

Fire


End file.
